


The Greer family

by Leptirche



Series: Survival, Evasion, Resistance and Escape [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 132,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5270675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leptirche/pseuds/Leptirche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How it all began...<br/>____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________<br/>Alternative Universe. The creation of The Machine and Samaritan with slightly different beginning. <br/>The story will mostly be focused on Root and Shaw relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. So this is my first attempt on writing a fan fic. I got the idea so I said why the F not. Please comment if it's okay or not and if you want more and since English is not my first language I may have some grammar mistakes, feel free to correct me. Thanks and ...enjoy :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. So this is my first attempt on writing a fan fic. I got the idea so I said why the F not. Please comment if it's okay or not and if you want more and since English is not my first language I may have some grammar mistakes, feel free to correct me. Thanks and ...enjoy :)

Bishop, TX: a town in the middle of nowhere. ‘A God forsaken town' is how everyone you ask will describe it. A small town, with a small population, everyone knows everyone, so it's not a surprise that when someone new comes in town everyone starts talking about them.

The Greer family was… well they were a mystery for most people. Moving in the only house on the hill, which was closer to a mansion than a suburban home, (one which every kid from elementary to high school thought was haunted) they became the topic of every conversation.

Since it was the weekend when they moved to Bishop no one saw them until Monday morning, when a black SUV parked in front of the Bishop High School. Stepping out of it came a middle aged man with grey hair, a lopsided smile and an expensive suit; accompanied by two girls and one boy walking in unison behind him. One of the girls was short, and dark, with a scowl on her face, while the other was a tall blonde with an evil smirk and the boy was tall with brown hair and a silly smile plastered on his face.

At the entrance of the school was Mrs. Claypool, the principal of the school, a shrewd but ruthless woman, known amongst her students as Control. 

With small smile greeted the four of them. "Nice to finally meet you Mr. Greer." said Claypool extending her hand for the man to shake. "The papers for your children are ready so they can start with classes right away”.

Shaking her hand Greer nodded lightly, "The pleasure is all mine, Mrs. Claypool. You have done a fantastic job managing to fit them in in such a short time”.

Hearing his phone ring he excused himself politely, which Mrs. Claypool used the chance to turn to the kids and hand them a few sheets of paper. "These are your class schedules" she said. "You have a few classes together but since, your… father.” she pointed at Greer, "Told me that you have different interests I placed you all in the classes that you'll need the most”.

Looking at them with a neutral expression she waits for any questions but after looking at their sheets they only gave her a firm nod. Pleased that they agreed with her choices she turned her attention to Greer who was still standing on the side talking into his phone. 

"Mr. Greer, would you like a cup of tea?”

Turning around, Greer looked at his children, before replying, "That's quite alright Mrs. Claypool, perhaps next time. There is work that needs to be done”. Turning to her he gives her a small smile. "We shall see each other soon, I’m sure. And children… behave yourselves.”. With that he left the four of them, heading to his car.

The hallway was full of kids. Some were walking towards their classrooms, others talking with each, others leaning on the walls and the lockers, but the moment they saw Control with walk by with the newcomers they all stopped to look at them.

Quiet voices and whispers filled the halls. Walking down the hallway, Control stopped in front of a classroom. Opening the door, she motioned them inside.

In the classroom Mr. Garrison stood from his chair, smiling at his new students, and turned to the class. "Everyone, please stop with your work for a second.” he said.

Having gotten everyone's attention Control began speaking. “Everyone… please welcome your new classmates: Sameen Shaw, Jeremy Lambert and Martine Rousseau. They have just moved in to our town a few days ago so I expect everyone to be polite and friendly towards them. If they need help with anything you will offer it, especially as we are in the middle of the school year so they will need some help to adjust".   
Motioning to Sameen, Lambert and Martine to take their seats she looked over the class one more time before turning to Mr. Garrison. She gave him a brief nod and left the classroom.

Their first class was History. Taking the seat at the back of the class Sameen looked around the room. Feeling eyes on her from the left she turned to see a girl with brown curly hair and glasses watching her while smiling. Narrowing her eyes, she huffed and searched for Martine and Lambert in the crowd.

Unlike Sameen Martine had already made a friend. Sitting next to a girl named Kara they were chatting about boys and make-up, while Lambert was paying full attention to the lesson, as for reasons unknown that he believed that when he had his own business, he’d have to have at some knowledge about the history of America since he was British. Sameen considered that idea to be bullshit, but she didn't care enough to tell him. When the bell rang the three of them stood in unison and left the classroom.

"I’m hungry" said Sameen, “You’re always hungry, love" said Jeremy, smiling down at her. Scowling at him she looked around, trying to see which way led to the cafeteria.

"Shaw, we have one more class and after that it's lunch break" said Martine, walking to her new locker to put her jacket inside. 

Growling, Sameen leaned on the locker next to Martine, frowning heavily. "Oh, poor hungry baby.” said Martine, reaching out to touch Sameen's face, but the moment she extended her arm it was slapped away by Sameen who obviously didn't want people to touch her, something Martine apparently did not give a damn about.

"Okay grumpy, let's go to class and after that you can eat all the food that they have over here" said Martine with a smirk on her face.

Their second class was Math with Mr. Snow who preferred his lessons to be in total silence. Finding an empty seat at the back Sameen was pleased that she would be able to sit in silence for another 45 minutes. However, her pleasure was cut short as the girl who would not take her eyes from her in History sat next to her.

"What do you think you’re doing?” hissed Sameen, anger slipping into her voice. 

"Well obviously I’m sitting here.” said the girl, with a wide smile on her face. 

”Well, can you sit somewhere else?" asked Sameen, already getting annoyed by the strange girl. 

“No." was the only thing the girl said, taking her book from her bag and placing it on the table.

Sameen rolled her eyes and hoped that the girl would at least not try to engage her in conversation, but even that was proven wrong the moment the girl extended her hand towards her. "I'm Samantha, by the way" said the girl. 

Looking first at the hand, and then at the girl, Sameen rolled her eyes again, letting out an annoyed sound. "I don't care.” she said, “Now stop talking and start paying attention to the lesson.” 

Samantha withdraw her hand, smirking but complying.

The rest of the lesson was spent in total silence, something which made Sameen happy as she waited patiently for the bell to ring so she could finally eat something. Hearing her stomach growling she cursed quietly, annoyed. After a few seconds an energy bar was on her lap. Looking at it with hungry eyes she lifted her head to see Samantha smiling at her and motioning at her silently to 'go ahead’.  
"Why?" Sameen asked quietly, narrowing her eyes.

"You are obviously hungry.” said Samantha, “A simple 'thanks' would suffice”.

Snatching the energy bar out of her lap Sameen unwrapped it and takes a bite, closing her eyes she nearly moaned with pleasure. Opening her eyes, she saw Samantha looking at her with a wide smile. 

“Whut?" she asked through a mouthful of energy bar.

"Nothing. I just didn't realize that you were that hungry" said Samantha. 

"I'm ALWAYS hungry.” Sameen said in reply. Eating the last bite of the bar she put the paper in her pocket.

"Good to know" said Samantha, who returned to her work. After looking at her with confusion for a second Sameen just shrugged and turned ahead just in time to see Martine and Lambert looking at her shaking their heads. 

The bell finally rang and Sameen jumped from her seat, waiting impatiently for Samantha to move out of her way so she could get the hell out of the classroom. "Will you hurry up?” she asked her. 

"Sure sweetie.” Samantha said, and moved. 

Shocked by the pet name Sameen pushed her into the wall by the throat. "Don't you ever call me that if you want to see another day" she threatened with a low and angry voice. 

Samantha just looked at her, with a smirk forming on her face but when Sameen tightened her hand on her throat she nodded.

Letting her go Sameen turned to see most of her classmates looking at them with open mouths, while Martine and Lambert were smirking, having known that it was only a matter of time before Sameen got in trouble.

Luckily for her, Mr. Snow was busy with some papers so he didn't see a thing. Leaving the classroom Sameen strode nervously through the hallways looking for the damn cafeteria. Finally finding it she was able to calm herself down by filling her tray with everything that caught her eye.

Martine and Lambert joined her after few minutes, looking at her with disgusted faces due to the way Sameen devoured her food. 

"What was that all about?” asked Martine taking a sip from her juice, “You know, with that nerd in class?". Sameen just glared at her food, refusing to explain herself. 

Kara strode towards them, taking the seat next to Sameen she said, "Hi guys. I’m Kara”. She nodded at Lambert and turned to Sameen before noticing she was not paying attention, so she turned back to Martine and Jeremy. "So this Friday there is this party at John’s house. He is that guy sitting over there.”. She pointed at the table where a few kids were sitting, "So I hope you are all coming". 

Looking at one another they just shrugged. "Okay, we will be there" said Martine, "Just text me the address".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is errors free, corrected by SparkandSmile :)


	2. Chapter 2

_Location: Greer’s mansion_

You see this family is not like every other normal family. There is no rainbows, sunshine’s and puppies.  
Raised in London, Greer…John Greer, was young boy when the Blitz happened and the war changed his life tremendously. So during the years he had only one goal: ‘changing the world to be a better place’…well if by ruling the world like he is planning then it won’t be a better place for everyone I guess. But, for doing that he needed help, and that’s where this 3 lovely darlings as he likes to call them came in the picture.  
Making little solders from young age was the best plan he had. As ex field officer of MI6 he had the knowledge of doing just that.  
If you ask Sameen she’ll tell you that she has no freaking idea how she ended up with this lunatics. She had a family once, and now she has this bunch of weirdos. Losing her father when she was 8 she and her mother did not have an easy life. After her mother’s death some 2 years later she was running from the child services and that’s when she met John Greer…in a freaking alleyway! Till this day she has no idea what he was doing there and she was pretty sure she will never find out. Taking her under his wing, Greer promised her brighter future and a LOT of food which if she thinks now about that, the food was the only factor of her accepting his offer. Yup that’s it, that’s how she ended up here.  
Seeing that she is different from the other kids it was great opportunity for him to start with his little project of making perfect solders. He already had Martine and Lambert but she never asked how they ended up with him probably because she didn't care then and now. She only knew that they were in England when Greer found them. Although Martine is not from England her last name is more French but she really didn’t give a damn from where and how and why they ended up with him. Over the years they became ‘close’, if you can say that. Knowing from younger age that she is different from the other kids Sameen had no desire on getting close with anybody. She preferred to be alone most of the time, but being 24/7 with Barbie and Ken for 7 years in a row she somehow got used on them and in time she developed a tiny little liking towards them.  
They had great times. She won’t deny that, but she won’t admit that to them, nope…never. They have literally been to every damn place on the Earth with Greer. And they are pretty good educated because of that. Especially in food. She had tasted every damn food there is. But jokes on the side Greer was doing his best to teach them about every country they visited. From Prehistorical and Ancient, later European, Asian, African, South American and back to the United States. Culture, tradition, economy and finance even the damn weather of the country they were in. They knew almost everything. But the best part was when they were in military bases. Learning to shoot with different kinds of weapons, physical training for developing strength and stamina and mental challenges, martial arts, SERE (survive, evade, resist and extract) and many more things that they were looking forward to it. The other good part of the whole situation was that they were fluent in few languages. They learned the Chinese in 3 months since they stayed there longer than they expected but Greer said that he has some work there so they didn’t questioned him.  
Since they are now stuck in this hell hole they were forced to at least try and stay in condition. So they made their little own daily routine.  
Waking up at 5 o'clock the three of them were doing their daily exercise in the backyard and out of the gates. Forced march with 30 pound rucksack - 3 miles in 45 second, 3 sets of push-ups and pull-ups till failure, running 3 miles at moderate 8 - 9 minute mile pace, sit ups 3 sets of maximum in 35 second, squats 3 sets of 50 reps with 35 pound rucksack. It's not that they didn't like their routine but sometimes it was getting monotonous, so Greer decided to surprise his little solders with new 'toys' every other week. Sameen’s eyes lighten up the moment she saw the weapons that Greer was bringing for them. From handguns to snipers rifles, grenades and all kinds of knifes.  
"When can we try them Sir?" was the constant question Martine was asking, every time with excitement in her voice, and Greer was always giving her the same answer "Soon my dear, soon.” And today was not different either. _‘Too bad that soon is not today’_ muttered Sameen under her breath, looking at the British AS-50 sniper rifle. ”What was that dear?” asked Greer turning at her. “Nothing Sir” said Sameen gulping nervously “I was just admiring this beauty over here” gesturing at the weapon she gave him a sheepish smile. “Very well then. Now if you are all done with your exercises, please go and prepare for school” said Greer.  
With firm nod they dismissed themselves and rushed towards their rooms. 

_Location: Bishop High School_

All those workouts put Sameen in good mood during school, where Martine was trying to walk normal and Lambert...well poor Lambert sigh up for the school football team realizing too late that he doesn't need another exercise on his list which made Sameen and Martine laugh their ass off.  
They were having gym class when the three of them almost choked on their water the moment they saw their new teacher. “Are you all right?” asked Harold looking at the three of them worriedly “breathe slowly and deeply”. The whole class looked at them while they were trying to expel the remnants of the water from their throats looking at the direction of their teacher but listening to Harold. “Thanks mate” said Lambert after a moment. Straightening up he looked at the girls with wide eyes. “What the bloody hell is Mr. Hersh doing here?” he asked. “I have no idea” said Sameen wiping her face from her tank top. “Oh well I guess we should skip the morning routine when we have gym class” said Martine fixing her ponytail.  
Mr. Hersh as the right hand of Greer was sent at the school to observe the kids. He didn’t like the idea to be surrounded by noisy kids but the thought of torturing this three particular kids brought a slight easing on the whole teacher thing. Giving them a sneer smile he motions to the kids to line up. “Okay kids. I’m George your new teacher, your old one was fired so let’s move on with the class.” The class is looking at him confused with what just happened, while Sameen, Martine and Jeremy are suppressing a laugh. Checking the list of the names of the kids Hersh, looks up at all of them, eyes moving right to left. Seeing that most of them are all tensed and afraid he rolls his eyes earning a laugh from his 3 favorite students. “You!” pointing at Lambert “Move your ass over here boy and prepare that rope for climbing.”  
Making face Lambert moves slowly just to irritate him, knowing that whatever he does at the end Hersh is going to torture him. “And you young lady” now pointing at Sameen “get over here and climb this damn rope”. Rolling her eyes she walks at the rope, standing in front of it she stretch her muscular arms above her head earning few whistles from her classmates. Before she starts climbing she turns at him “Sure _George_ ” rolling her eyes again she jumps and goes up with ease. Martine and Jeremy starts laughing receiving a glare from Hersh, while the rest of the class is looking at Sameen’s fast climbing and commenting on her body where Samantha is looking with wide eyes at Sameen’s titanic, toned arms, licking her lower lip unconsciously.  
“Girl you look like you want to eat her” says Carter looking at her with raised eyebrow. “She _wants_ to eat her Joss” says Zoe smirking at her “she is coming on Friday, maybe you’ll get the chance to taste her”. “Ha, yeah like that would ever happened. She’ll kill me if I even make an inch towards her” says Samantha not taking her eyes from Sameen.  
But Samantha is not Samantha if she does not try to do something stupid like shifting and standing next to Sameen and tracing her fingers lightly on her right arm withdrawing them the moment Sameen turns sharply at her. “What do you think you are doing?” hisses Sameen, anger boiling in her blood. “I – I had to touch them…Sorry” says Samantha not looking sorry at all moving with her hand again towards Sameen’s arm. “No you are not. And stop touching me!” says Sameen taking few steps back. Grinning at her Samantha makes one step towards her she cocked her head to the left side making a pouty face at her. “Are you coming on Friday?” she asks, changing the subject, hoping that Sameen will engage into talking with her. Rolling her eyes for the hundredth time Sameen feels too exhausted to get in fight with this perky psycho. “Yes, I’m going” she says. “That’s great. Would you like to have lunch with me later?” Taking a sip from her water Sameen spits the moment Samantha finished the question, looking at her with wide eyes, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand “No!” she says firmly. “Oh come on _Sameen_ I’ll give you my sandwich”. “Shaw! For you I’m Shaw not Sameen and what kind of sandwich we are talking about?”  
If Samantha could’ve died from happiness that moment she would’ve. Smiling wide at Sameen she opens and closes her mouth few times, words not coming out of it from excitement. “Will you stop acting like a damn fish and answer my question before I change my mind” said Sameen already frustrated that she agreed on this whole thing. “Tuna…tuna sandwich” says Samantha quickly. Thinking for a second Sameen shrugs with her shoulders making a face like ‘Eh, fuck it’. “Sooo tuna is okay?” asks Samantha eyeing Sameen carefully. “Sure” says Sameen nonchalantly “but NO talking.” Sam just grins and nods with her head like an idiot.

At lunch break the cafeteria was bulging, making Sameen angrier from the prying eyes. Sitting at the back of the room she takes huge bite from Sam's sandwich while Sam is looking at her with heart eyes. Rolling her eyes she glances towards the door and sees Martine and Lambert, looking at her with raised eyebrows. Martine smirks at her and makes her way to their table. Rolling her eyes Sameen ‘dives’ her head in her food not interested in what Martine is going to comment. “Hey kids” says Martine with wide smile “first you fight now you share a table. If I didn’t know you better Shaw I’d think you like this girl.” Narrowing her eyes at Martine, Sameen is torn between punching her and _punching her_ , but goes with just ignoring her, it’s not worth it to get in trouble with Greer because of her. Sam on the other hand it’s not pleased of the interruption. “No talking” she tells her “Shaw is eating, so if you don’t mind” waving her hand dismissively. Sameen snorts and looks at Martine who is standing shocked with gaped mouth looking at Samantha. Narrowing her eyes and ready to retort she opens her mouth but Sameen cuts her by taking her hand and moving her away from the table and Samantha. “Why did you do that” says Martine frustrated taking her arm back from Sameen’s grip. “And what, I should’ve just let you get in a stupid fight with her?” Running a hand through her hair nervously she glances at the table where Samantha is sitting with smug smirk on her face. “You like her don’t you?” she asks Sameen. “What? Of course not” says Sameen taken aback of the accusation. "I mean she is hot and all that, but hell no, she is driving me crazy since yesterday". "Sure, Shaw" says Martine not meeting her gaze "I'll see you at the end of the classes okay?" turning she leaves Sameen behind confused from Martines reaction.  
Sitting unceremoniously on the chair in front of Samantha they look at each others eyes for a while in total silence. After what feels like forever Sameen clears her throat "what do you want from me?" she asks her. Samantha jumps slightly like she was just woken up from a trance, she compose herself quickly and gives her the best smile she can "well...I can thinks of a few things that I want from you" eyeing her up and down. Sameen rolls her eyes and smirks. _'God, she is crazy...'._


	3. Chapter 3

Greer’s mansion is pretty much big, and not too much to Sameen’s liking. Being 5'3 she feels like freaking ant in the house. High ceilings, high cupboards, even high beds, when she sits her legs are hanging from it. The first day she got lost, luckily she had her phone with her and with the help of her GPS tracker she found Martine in the living room. There are few rooms that she likes and you can always find her in one of them. The kitchen is the first one. Big and wide in cream and black colors with two fridges (on her request) always full with food and lets not forget her two lovely maids Mary and Suzy who are preparing the best food for her. The second one is the armory room, connected with big gym that she and Martine were glad to prepare the very first day, and the last one is the living room. Dark brown with leather furniture, a fireplace with big flat TV on top of it, lights always off, so sitting in dark and watching movies and listening to the sound of the cozy crackling wood is the most peaceful place for Sameen in the whole house. But today Sameen is nowhere in those rooms. To Martine surprise she checks every other room looking for her, realizing that she is not in the house she goes in Greer's office thinking that maybe, no not maybe, for sure Greer knows where Shaw is. He probably has some tracking devices on them all the time. Knocking on the door she waits for approval to let herself inside, not hearing one, she turns around walking down the dark hall towards her room. _'Where the hell are everyone? They won't just leave and not tell me or take me with them'_ lost in her thoughts a loud noise from downstairs startles her in surprise. "What do you mean she is in the hospital? What the hell happened Patrick?" She hears Greer yelling at one of his goons. _'A hospital? Shaw?'_ Widening her eyes, feeling her heart going numb she rushes down the hall and stairs, jumping two at a time. Walking in their study room she sees Greer looking down at Patrick who holds his hand over his face and Jeremy standing on the side all pale with fear in his eyes. "What happened?" She asks, words coming out of her like whispers.

_Lets go few hours earlier_

Sameen Shaw sarcastic with lack of emotions person, as much as she tries to be rude to everyone she can't help herself by jumping and saving someone who is in trouble. Deciding to go for a run she takes the longest track around their house deep in the woods. Running with slow tempo, she enjoys the stillness of the night. Some few miles of running she sees shadows in front of her moving left right. She can hear hushed voices recognizing them as males. Being curious in nature she walks in their direction to see what the boys are doing this late in the middle of the night in the freaking woods. Whatever she was expecting to see she didn’t expect to witness an attempt of rape. Anger consumed her whole body in a second. Making few quick steps she jumps on the first guy standing above his friends and the girl unzipping his pants. Punching him on the side of his face she sends him down on the grown, turning at the rest who are looking at her in surprise. Not allowing them to get up she kicks the first one on her right straight in his face with her boot, turning at the other one and punching him in the throat sending him backwards. Too distracted to help the girl, she doesn't see the first guy who she kicked first taking a gun and firing in her back. Going stiff, she runs her right hand on her back feeling wetness spreading down her spine, cursing to herself she lifts her head and sees Samantha looking at her, eyes wide in horror. "Shaw?" says Samantha jumping on her feet and catching her before she hits the ground. The boys are standing on the side looking at the girls and then at their friend who throws his gun on the ground, and starts running away as far as he can. "Call an ambulance you idiots, what are you waiting for!" screams Samantha at them holding Shaw in her arms with trembling hands. "Stay awake Sameen, look at me, don't close your eyes sweetie, please stay awake..." Sameen tries to keep her eyes open looking at Samantha thinking _'Damn it, Suzy said that she'll make me a steak for dinner, and now I'll miss it because of this girl'._

_Location: Christus Spohn Hospital Kleberg, Kingsville, TX_

Getting out of the SUV, Martine is running like crazy towards the entrance feeling her heart is going to explode any minute. Jeremy is not far behind all sweaty and Greer is walking casually as always but this time there is no lopsided smile, pure anger is what you’ll see on his face. “We are here for Ms. Shaw” he tells the nurse sitting behind the desk. “What room is she?” The nurse is typing on her computer and after a moment she looks at the three of them with sympathy. Martine wants to punch her in the face for giving them that look but she is too preoccupied with thinking about Shaw and her condition. “Ms. Shaw is still in surgery” she tells them. Greer just nods and walks down the hall to the waiting room. Martine and Jeremy follow suit. There they see Samantha sitting at the end of the room, shaking and looking in her bloody hands.   
And that’s when Martine went all batshit crazy. “What are you doing here? Did you do something to Shaw? I will kill you right here with my bare hands, answer me nerd!!!” Holding her on the collar of her shirt with her two hands Martine is shaking her hard until she hears Greer’s low voice behind her. “Leave the girl alone Martine.” Looking at Samantha’s trembling body and watery eyes he shakes his head lightly “she is not capable of doing such a harm” he says, putting a hand on Martine’s shoulder. Letting her go Martine turns to him, she wants to scream at him for being such 'chill out' in this kind of situation when one of his precious soldiers is in bad condition. Removing his hand from her shoulder she walks towards Jeremy who is sitting and looking at the direction of the surgery room. Giving her one last look Greer turns to Samantha who is still trembling, leaning on the wall and looking behind him. “Now, young lady please explain to me what exactly happened in those woods, and who shot Ms. Shaw?” Samantha, still looking behind him tries to calm herself down, before she focuses her gaze at him, she takes few deep breaths, looks at her hands once again, she lifts her head looking in his bright blue eyes and with low voice she starts telling him the whole story where Greer is just listening and waiting patiently for her to finish. Hearing the whole thing he nods with his head and turns around taking his phone out of his left pocket. “Patrick, take Steve with you and find Jason Greenfield. Bring him to me at the hospital I want to have a little chat with him.” Hearing the whole story Martine jumps from her chair looking at Greer with questioning gaze. “Just Jason, Sir? What about the other two?” Looking at her Greer shakes his head and gives her a lopsided smile “Now, now Ms. Rousseau I know that you want to put bullet in all three of them but we need only Mr. Greenfield since he is the one that shot Ms. Shaw.” Opening her mouth ready to get in fight with him Martine is cut but Samantha who walks and stands next to Greer. “Wh-what are you planning on doing with Jason?” Samantha asks him. “That’s none of your business Ms. ..?”, “Groves. Samantha Groves” she says gulping nervously. “Well, Ms. Groves. I appreciate your concern for Sameen, but it would be best if you go home now, get some rest. I’ll make sure this two over here, call you if there are some news.” Snorting Martine looks the both of them like _‘yeah right’_. “I – I would like to stay, if that’s not a problem” says Samantha ignoring Martine and her idiotic expression. “Very well then” says Greer after a moment exhaling slowly. “You’ve got to be kidding me Sir!” says Martine all of a sudden. Looking at her, astonished from her behavior he waves his hand at her motioning to her to leave the room. “Go outside, Martine.” Not making a move she is still looking at him seriously, making him to lose his temper “OUT. NOW!” All three of them jump at the loud voice, Jeremy shaken from his thoughts, Samantha startled looks at Greer and Martine. Narrowing her eyes at him Martine bends her head defeated and leaves the room with big and fast steps. “Sorry for that my dear” Greer tells Samantha who is looking at him with wide eyes, nodding her head unconsciously.   
Some 30 minutes later, Martine walks in the room followed by two guys in black suits holding Jason Greenfield between them. The guy still in shock and confused of what is happening freezes the moment he sees Samantha standing behind Greer. “Ah, you must be Mr. Greenfield” says Greer folding his hands in front of him. Still looking at Samantha in shock Jason is not saying a word not even nodding his head. “Eyes here Mr. Greenfield” says Greer with harsh and angry voice making Jason to jump from surprise looking at him frightened. “Now, since I have your attention young man” says Greer walking slowly at him “Did you or did you not shot Ms. Shaw in the woods few hours ago?” Even frighten Jason finds courage to be rude thinking that they won’t do something to him in a public place. “That bitch…” but he doesn’t finish the sentence because Martine is already on him, punching him in the face with all the power she has. The security from the hospital even Greer goons are not able to take her from him making him lose conscious from all the punches that she throws at him. After few minutes Martine stops hitting him, straightens herself up, running a hand over her face, fixing her ponytail and exhaling loudly she moves to the side standing next to Jeremy who is looking at her with smirk on his face. “What is going on here?” asks one of the security guys. Obligated to explain Greer rolls his eyes, crossing his hands over his chest he looks at Jason’s unconscious body “Well, this young gentleman over here” pointing at Jason “shot one of my kids earlier today, so my other kid decided to…” gesturing with his hands on the mess that Martine made few minutes ago “punish him.” Samantha the whole time was standing behind Greer witnessing the horrible thing thinking _‘what kind of family is this’_. Glancing where Martine is standing she is surprised by her relaxed posture _‘she just beat the crap out of him, how on Earth is she so calm.’_ The room goes silent, the security guys confused like Samantha where Greer, Martine and Jeremy are just standing and looking at them like nothing happened. Finally what feels like forever the surgery room opens and a doctor walks towards them, stopping in front of Jason body and looking at everybody in the room with questioning look “Do I want to know what happened here or you have everything under control boys?” he asks the security guys who are still confused but nod with their heads lifting Jason, and putting him on one of the chairs. Standing in front of the doctor Jeremy is waiting for the news, tapping his right foot nervously. Martine is biting on her nails behind him, Samantha bouncing her legs feeling uncomfortable to stand close to any of them. “What’s Ms. Shaw condition doctor?” asks Greer calmly. “The patient is stable. She is tough kid. We removed the bullet, luckily he missed all the vital organs so with certainty I can say that she’ll be on her legs in no time”. Looking at Samantha he gives her small smile, happy that she looks a little better than few hours when she came with Sameen “she needs to be on bed rest for now so I recommend staying here for few days and if she feels better till the end of the week she can go home” taking a clipboard from a nurse he starts writing, still speaking to them “but even after that she needs to rest, some easy activities won’t be bad, we won’t like for her to lose that body that she has” he says jokingly. “Can we see her now” asks Martine, “well she is resting now but…” looking at Martine’s sad face “sure, you can go and see her for few minutes, but one at a time please” he says. Realizing that she won’t be able to see Sameen because of Martine, Samantha decides to go outside and take a fresh breath and maybe later when they are all gone she can manage to get in her room unnoticed.   
Walking in the room Martine sees Shaw lying on the hospital bed hooked on wires monitoring her heart rate. The only sound in the whole room coming from that machine making Martine nervous not used on the silence when she is with Shaw because there is always some kind of noise that Sameen makes when they are together. The thought of that makes Martine smile, taking her hand in hers, running her thumb lightly over her fingers _‘you’ll be okay Shaw, everything will be fine tomorrow, I promise’_ thinking to herself not wanting Shaw to hear the concern in her voice. _‘She won’t like that.’_  
Lambert walks after few minutes looking everywhere in the room except at her. “I can’t show weakness love and if I look at you right now I think I’ll start crying. Forgive me for that” he tells her, walking at the heart monitor looking at the numbers “I will make sure he is still alive until you wake up, so you can shoot him straight in his ugly face” petting her on the knee before he leaves the room. Greer walks last in the room right after Lambert, taking the chair from the right corner, sitting next to her bed looking at her sleeping form. “Get some rest my dear Sameen. You’re going to need it.” 

In the meantime Jason wakes up surrounded by two big guys standing at the door, Martine and Lambert across from him. Looking around the room he searches for Samantha. Feeling a sharp pain on his face he runs his hands over it. “You are still ugly mate” says Lambert smirking at him. “I was going for changing your ‘personal description’ but Jeremy is right...still ugly” says Martine leaning on her chair crossing her legs and arms. “You will pay for this” Jason tells her angrily. Laughing at him Martine and Jeremy share a look with each other, turning at him in unison with serious expressions “Oh, _someone_ is going to pay alright” she tells him. “And guess what? It’s not _her_ mate” says Lambert laughing again. Hearing the seriousness in their voice, he becomes aware that he is not coming alive from this whole thing. Gulping nervously he scratches his temple thinking of a way to save himself. Coming out of Sameen's room, Greer sees Jason shifting uncomfortably on his chair. "Ah, Mr. Greenfield. I see you are already awake. I can't say the same thing for my kid over there..." turning at his goons "please take Mr. Greenfield to the house, we won't be able to..." looking at Jason now "make normal conversation here." Trying to free himself from their hold he screams for help but no one is moving a finger, everyone looking at Greer nervously. "Did Greer did something while I was with Shaw?" Martine asks Jeremy confused that no one is stopping the big guys who are dragging Jason out of the hospital. "Probably. He is going to hold this town and Bishop in his hands in no time. Trust me on that." he tells her. 

Standing outside, leaning on the wall of the hospital, Samantha sees Jason and the goons coming out and going towards the SUV. Jason is still screaming for help but even she is not planning on helping him after everything that happened. _'I hope they'll kill you Jason'._ Not feeling sorry at all for thinking like that Samantha checks her phone seeing that it's almost midnight, hoping that the rest of the Greer family is going to leave soon. Some 10 minutes later she sees the three of them leaving the hospital. Hiding in the shadows she waits for them to leave the parking lot so she can go inside. The moment the SUV is out of her sight she walks inside trying to not be noticed by the nurses and Sameen's doctor. Successfully coming in front of her room she lets a breath that she didn't know she was holding. Bracing herself she takes deep breath and walks slowly inside. Seeing Sameen sleeping peacefully she sits on the chair next to her bed. "You have really weird family sweetie" she tells her. Smiling at her she takes her hand in hers, holding it tight, feeling her pulse, afraid that if she lets it go that Sameen will stop breathing. It sounds stupid since there is huge machine beeping every second and it's not that she doesn't trust it, she understands them better then humans but right now she trust more in this pulse so she is holding and not letting it go. Plus maybe she won't have another chance to hold her hand. Why not use the chance when it's served in front of you. After removing a lock of hair from her face, with a caress far more gentle than any silk, she touched her lips with her fingers "my knight in shining armor" she whispers to her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this one, I'm really just writing what comes first on my mind not pondering on it so much. I need to apologize to 'qui309' I really suck at this, it's much easier for me to just write and write and plus I was rushing to finish it before my mother takes my laptop to play Buggle on fb, so I was just hitting enter while I was writing :)

Opening her eyes slowly, she waits for her vision to become clearer so she can be able to see where the fuck she is. Realizing that it will take some time for that she closes her eyes and concentrates on the sounds. The only noise coming from her left is a beeping sound which she thinks it's probably a heart monitor but on her right not only that she hears a soft breathing but there is a light weight on her right hand. 'How did I miss that?' she thinks to herself. Turning her head slowly in that direction she opens her eyes for the second time just to be greeted by brown curly hair, face buried in the sheets of the bed. She doesn't ponder on who the person might be, she can recognize that hair and that smell of lilies from everywhere.  
_'Wait. What? Why do I know her smell? Am I going crazy? And why am I not moving my hand already?'_ Apparently her heart started beating fast making the machine to start beeping faster, waking the sleeping beauty who jumps on her feet looking around the room confused _still_ holding Sameen's hand.  
"You can let go now" says Sameen in hoarse and gruff voice. Clearing her throat instantly, ‘like that would change something’. Turning and looking at her and then looking at their hands "but it feels so good" says Samantha smiling at her like an idiot.  
Rolling her eyes she gave sudden jerk of her hand from her hold trying to sit, but sharp pain spreads on her back like the speed of light. Closing her eyes shut she bites her lips hard splitting them up.  
"You know that there is this _remote control_ over here that you just need to push on few bottoms so you can adjust your bed in whatever position you like" says Samantha looking at her with raised eyebrow. Grumbling Sameen goes for the device clicking on it so the front of the bed goes 30 degrees forward. Satisfied she looks at Samantha now with narrowed eyes but after a moment her gaze softens, taking deep breath she averts her gaze at the other side of the room. "Are you okay?" she asks.  
Taken by surprise of the question she nods with her head knowing that Sameen is looking at her from the corner of her eye. "Good." says Sameen.  
A nurse emerges in the room few minutes later, looking at Samantha confused. "What are you doing here? How did you get here? There's no visiting hours this early in the day..."  
'Attacked' by so many questions Samantha gulps nervously looking at the nurse and Shaw trying to come up with proper answer. Seeing that she is starting to shake "I woke up last night and told her to stay" says Sameen all of a sudden looking at her the whole time.  
The nurse looks the both of them with raised eyebrow, but since her patient is _Greer_ who the fuck is she to say something. "Okay then" says the nurse eyeing both of them curiously moving next to her bed to check the IV medication. When she sees that everything is okay she turns eyeing Samantha again curiously and walks out of the room.  
"Thanks" says Samantha looking at the ground feeling embarrassed. "You are welcome, but..." clearing her throat "it’s better if you go before the others come" says Sameen. Nodding with her head Samantha bites her lip nervously, gaze still on the ground. “I meant…thanks for last night” she says. Taking her jacket from the chair still avoiding to look at her she walks to the door.  
"You can come later if you want" says Sameen surprising the both of them of the proposition. Samantha lifts her head and grins at her making Sameen to rolls her eyes once again. _'Well since I opened my mouth…what the hell let’s make this more complicated'_ she thinks "give me your number so I can text you when the coast is clear" she tells her.  
She thinks she is going to explode from happiness, her cheeks are hurting from smiling so wide. With shaky hands she writes her number on a piece of paper and hands it to Shaw, fingers brushing lightly she shivers from the touch.  
"I-I'll go now." Looking at her Sameen smirks, feeling all smug. "Okay" she says after a moment.  
Turning around she puts her hand on the knob and opens the door. Making two steps out of the door she is stopped by Sameen’s voice. "You owe me steak" she tells her. Grinning but not turning to see her she just nods and closes the door behind her.

Some time later her looney tunes gang walks in the room.  
"How are you feeling my dear?" asks Greer. "Never better, Sir" she tells him. "Oh, oh we have a surprise waiting for you at home" says Lambert bouncing from excitement. Qurking an eyebrow at him she looks at Martine who is smirking at her. "Jeremy, please stop acting like a muppet" says Greer taking a sit, looking at Sameen. "My dear, what you did last night.. I'm very proud of you." She looks at him surprised _'I was not expecting this'_ she thinks to herself.  
"But...I got shot, Sir" she tells him, looking at her hands. _'For 7 years we were trainning to be efficient, fast and strong. Seven years of training and I got shot in the back on my first rescue mission.'_ Like he could read her thoughts, Greer puts his hand over hers "but you survived my dear." Meeting his gaze Sameen nods with her head. "Well..." standing up, fixing his suit "I shall leave you kids to catch up. I have some work in town."  
The moment he walks out of the door Sameen turns at Jeremy "So, what's the surprise _muppet_?" Making face he sits on the chair that Greer was using few second ago "well, we have the boy that shoot you" he tells her casually like it's something normal, like they got a freaking dog. "You what? What do you mean you have him?" she asks shocked. Chuckling lightly "your lady friend told us the whole story love" shruging with his shoulders he looks at Martine "so we... actually Greer goons found him and now he is at our house, down in the basemant" finishes Martine. "And let me guess" says Sameen trying to straighten herself up and failing miserably "he is waiting for a bullet from my gun?" The both of them nod with their heads "well you can always choose your weapon" says Lambert "the nano, she'll use the nano, she loves that handgun" says Martine.  
Looking at the both for some time she averts her gaze from them, looking outside from the window. "Okay" she says after a moment "I'll kill that son of a bitch." Lambert and Martine are looking at her, grinning they high five each other, happy that they'll witness a murder for the first time. "Will you stop with that?" she asks them  
"What? Oh please tell me that you are not excited as we are?" says Martine leaning on the wall.  
"I didn't say that I'm not" she defends herself "maybe a little...but it's still taking someones life you know."  
Shrugging with their shoulders "Sooner or later we would have started with that. I guess you are the first one" says Martine.  
"Yeah but how are we going to change the world if we are killing people?"  
Lambert looks in his hands rubbing his fingers lightly "kill few to save many" he mumble.  
Both of them are looking at him with raises eyebrow "what have you done?" Martine asks him.  
"I...I don't think I'm allowed to tell you girls" he tells them still looking at his hands.  
Oh well now he has their full attention and nope they are not letting him go before he tells them everything.  
"Spill it Lambert!" says Sameen. "He is going to kill me" says Lambert.  
"No he is not. Because we are not gonna tell him, right Shaw?" Nodding with her head she looks at Lambert eager to find out what the hell did Lambert did and when the hell did he do it.  
"Remember last year when we were in Paris..." starts Lambert "that night when you two went outside for few drinks..."  
Of course they remember, they ended up in bed after few shots of tequila. Martine is looking at Sameen smirking and winking at her. Rolling her eyes at her she looks at Lambert waiting for him to continue.  
"Well that night me and Mr. Greer went on a little mission...",  
"You did what?!? they both ask him in same time.  
"There was this guy okay, Greer said that he betrayed him a couple of years ago so I put a bullet in his head...with your sniper" now looking at Sameen. "You used my sniper????" angry she tries to get out of bed to strangle him. Lambert jumps from the chair going backwards far from her reach "I will end you Lambert" she hisses. "He told me to use the sniper, love. You know I'll never touch your weapon without permission."  
Finding the whole situation ridicilous Martine stands between them, arms up. "Okay, okay calm down Shaw. He is sorry, now lets focuse on the fact that Jeremy here KILLED somebody."  
Breathing fast Sameen tries to calm herself down, the pain in her back not helping so much. When they were all calm and ready to continue with the conversation they "played" 20 questions.

1\. What was his name?  
\- I don't know  
2\. What kind of job he was working?  
\- I don't know  
3\. Was he alone?  
\- Yes, no, I guess so.  
4\. How did he looked? Full description!  
\- 2.5, white, mid 30s, short brown hair, Armani suit, some fancy shoes, big nose, thin mouth, brown eyes.  
5\. What kind of car he was driving?  
\- Mercedes C220 black.  
6\. Plates?  
\- French AA-900-AC  
7\. Did you follow him?  
\- No, Greer knew exactly where he was going to be.  
8\. And you didn't think of running the plate?  
\- I'm not from yesterday love, of course I checked that first but it was a rental car.

"So we were in Paris for him?" asked Martine after a while. "Who knows" said Sameen. "Whatever the deal was, Greer wanted that guy dead so I killed him" said Lambert "so I guess I broke the ice." They fell into silence, everyone looking in different spots of the room.  
"At least please tell me you got notes for me from today’s classes" said Sameen breaking the silence. Martine snorted, Lambert looked at her surprised. "We skipped school today love." smiled Lambert at her. "Why?" she asked. "We were kind of...busy" said Martine with smile. "Busy? What were you doing?" asked Sameen eyeing them suspiciously. "We…played with our new toy" said Jeremy grinning at her. "Oh come oooon" throwing her hands in the air "you started without me?" asked Sameen pouting at them.  
"Oh Martine started from last night here in the hospital" said Jeremy "I should've taped the whole thing." Martine smiles and shrugs. "You kicked his ass didn't you?" asked Sameen smirking at her. "Yup! I totally did Shaw." Shaking her head she can't help but smile.  
"So what are you wearing tomorrow at the party?" changing the subject Sameen tries not to think of the night before. "Oh, we are not going, not without you" says Martine "besides there are going to be more parties in the future."  
Trying to find better position Sameen wiggles with her butt, wincing every time when she twists her back "That's stupid" she says "you should go, have some fun…get laid" winking at them she pushes the button to call one of the nurses.  
"Ha, ha very funny Shaw" says Martine walking on the other side of the room "but since you mention it..." turning at both of them with smile "we can go and have some fun with Kara and...what was her friend name that you are always looking at, Jeremy?"  
He feels his ears are burning, blushing he bends his head down. Sameen and Martine start to laugh, huffing he runs a hand in his hair "Zoe Morgan...but she is dating that guy John" he says in soft voice. "Aw, well you can always pick one of the cheerleaders" says Martine with mocking voice.  
One of the nurses, _Jane_ says on her name tag, walks in the room looking at them nervously "you needed something miss?" she says. "Yeah I am hungry I want steak" says Sameen crossing her arms over her chest. "We don't have steak in the hospital miss" stuttering the nurse puts her hands in her pockets. Growling Sameen takes her phone remembering that she needs to text Samantha to come over later _'she can bring me steak right?'_ thinks Sameen.  
"Who are you texting?" asks Martine, stepping next to her so she can see. Hiding the screen from her, Sameen scowls at her "none of your business Martine" she tells her. "She is probably texting that Samantha girl" says Lambert picking his nails. "You are not serious" says Martine visibly disturbed.  
"You know what?" says Sameen "it’s time for both of you to go. You are getting on my nerves already." Rolling her eyes Martine walks to the door yanking her jacket from the chair rudely, making Jeremy go forward. "Such a drama queen" says Lambert standing up. "See you tomorrow love" he tells her petting her on her leg and following Martine out of the room. The nurse is still standing in the room looking at the three of them with wide eyes. Shuffling nervously she opens her mouth to say something but one sharp look from Sameen makes her stop with whatever she was planning on saying. “You can leave too. I’ll get my steak somehow” she tells her angrily. The nurse nods and walks out of the room as fast as she can.  
_‘Bullshit! What should I do? Should I text that perky psycho? She is driving me crazy...ugh!’_ making annoyed sounds Sameen plays with her phone in her hands. “Fuck it! I’m hungry” unlocking her phone she starts texting.

_**Shaw/Samantha: **“You can come now. And bring me steak!”**** _  
_**Samantha/Shaw: **“Sure sweetie. See you in an hour ;)”**** _

“Ugh, she can even drive me crazy over a freaking phone. She’ll be the death of me one day, that’s for sure” says Sameen.

Hour later Samantha walks in the room. “You are accurate like Switzerland watch” says Sameen eyeing Samantha up and down. _‘Black boots, dark skinny jeans, purple blouse, leather jacket, nerd glasses…’_ licking her lips unconsciously, Samantha quirks an eyebrow at her “See something you like sweetie?” smug smile on her face. Scowling at her Sameen extends her hands towards her “Yes. The steak that you are holding” deadpans Sameen. “Now give it to me, I’m starving.”  
Putting it on the hospital tray she walks at her putting it on her lap “Bon appetit” she tells her. Unwrapping the steak she takes huge bite “I didn’t know you know French” she tells her with mouthful of steak. “You don’t know a lot of things about me” says Samantha looking at her with wide smile. “Yeah, so how about you tell me something more” says Sameen biting on the steak one more time. “Oh, but where is the fun in that” says Samantha taking a sit on the chair not taking her eyes of Sameen.  
Snorting Sameen just shrugs and continues to eat her steak. “Is it like you want it?” asks Samantha. “Where’s the fun in that if I tell you now” retorts Sameen smirking at her. Laughing she runs a hand in her hair, readjusting her glasses “fair enough” she says.  
They stay like that in silence while Sameen devours her steak, letting few moans from pleasure.  
_‘If she enjoys like this when she eats….’_ Shaking her head trying to get reed from her dirty thoughts, she crosses her legs one over another waiting patiently for Sameen to finish with her food. Taking the last bite of her steak Sameen hands her the tray, chewing the remains of the food she looks at Samantha who is a little bit tense. “What’s wrong?” she asks her wiping her face from grease. “Nothing” says Samantha looking at her confused.  
Narrowing her eyes at her she is observing her for few minutes “Did something happened last night?”  
Clearing her throat the memories of the night rushing in her head. “Something happened right? I knew it! What?” says Sameen impatiently waiting for her to say something. “Well…you have weird family. That’s what I can tell you” says Samantha fiddling with her fingers nervously. “Yeah I know that already. But did they say something to you?” looking at her feeling that there is something more that Samantha is not telling her. “Well…Martine was not happy to see me” says Samantha with sheepish smile “Your…father was…nice?” Snorting at that Sameen shakes her head “Far from nice. What else?” shifting in the chair uncomfortably not meeting her gaze “Well there were two big and scary guys in black suits…and they brought Jason here…and Martine beat the shit out of him and the whole situation was weird because no one did something to stop her and after that they took Jason in the SUV and drove away.”  
Taking deep breath to calm herself down from the fast talking, she lifts her head and looks at Sameen expecting a reaction but she just looks at her with blank expression making her more uncomfortable. Sensing the shift in the mood Sameen clears her throat “Sorry for witnessing that” she finally tells her.  
“Do you know where Jason is now? He was not at school today”. Asks Samantha with quiet trembling voice.  
Gulping nervously, she knows that she is not supposed to tell her the truth, but she can’t just stay silent, she averts her gaze looking at the window seeing her frightened face on the reflection. "I'm sorry" it's all she says. _'What am I suppose to say? It's not like I can be like -Oh don't worry he is in the basement in my house and I will be the last one he sees tomorrow-'_  
"It's okay" says Samantha "I figured as much."  
Stiffening Sameen turns towards her slowly trying to understand what she meant by that. "What...what did you figured?" she asks her, looking at her all puzzled.  
"Well...I did some digging on my own" her expression changes all of a sudden. Like she was not a scared little girl few minutes ago. Cocking her head to the side Samantha looks at her, smile forming on her face. "Don't be mad at me but...as I said earlier you know a little about me. I didn't found anything big don't worry, but it's enough for me to actually assume what you'll do with him."  
Hearing the whole thing she doesn't know if she should kill her here and now or pretend that she is just imagining things. _'But what if she really found something. I mean she is nerd after all and she is good with computers. Maybe she is a hacker or maybe she heard Martine and Lambert talking about something. No...no...they were not in school today...How?...Shit!'_  
"Cat got your tongue sweetie?" says Samantha all smug and shit. Scowling at her and her stupid pet name Sameen tries to hold back from bursting at her and strangling her. "Out!" she tells her pointing her finger to the door.  
Realizing that she definitely crossed a line with her behavior, going serious she clears her throat "Sameen... I didn't" but she is cut but Sameen's angry and loud voice similar to the one that Greer had last night in the waiting room. "I.SAID.OUT!"  
Jumping she looks at her, the frightened look back on her face but it's no use because obviously Sameen doesn't trust her now that she is scared for real. Still sitting on the chair she refuses to move no matter what. This way or another she is going to find out with what kind of family Sameen is living. The whole thing last night was the last drop. Maybe it's been only a week and it's early to assume things, but from the first day, they were all a little off and who on Earth moves in town that everyone are trying to run away from the first chance they got. 

_Seeing that obviously Samantha is not planning to _move_ any time soon, _'fucking stubborn girl',_ closing her eyes she takes few deep breaths, her back hurts like hell with every breath she takes and the yelling just made it all worse. When the pain reduced and her breathing was stable she opened her eyes finding her still looking at her with fear in her eyes. Letting small laugh she shakes her head not believing how did she ended up with this crazy girl who is so good at acting. Anger once again is rising inside her. Anger is good. She can deal with anger but she just can't with whatever this girl is doing to her.  
"You..." she starts slowly "have no freaking idea in what you got yourself into." Opening her mouth Samantha is cut once again. Holding her hand up to stop her from saying a word Sameen continues. "You are _not_ allowed to come here and talk shit and look all smug like you discovered the freaking world. Whatever you think you know you are wrong and whatever is running in that head of yours you are going to forget it, if you want to see another day and _this_ time I'm serious. I got your 'thanks' for saving your ass, so there is the door, feel free to close it on your way out". _

_Gulping nervously Samantha rises slowly from the chair, still looking at her like maybe she is going to change her mind and tell her to stay. She wants to tell her that she is sorry that she didn't mean to dig in her personal life and the rest of her family. That she was just curious and that she didn't find anything about her or Martine or Lambert, she only found about Greer and his early life. She knew that she is an idiot sometimes who always ruins everything that she touches. She has only one friend for fuck sake, and she still has no idea why Hanna is still hanging with her when she pisses her too most of the time. Turning around she walks to the door, pausing she holds the knob for few second, twisting it she opens the door for few centimeters but she decides to face Shaw and tell her that she is sorry and not to run like she always does because Shaw is not Hanna, Shaw is not going to forgive her like Hanna. In this kind of situations you need to show teeth and 'bark' back because Shaw doesn't like soft people who are afraid and she is not afraid...well she is a little because Shaw is capable of killing her and not blinking an eye._  
So she turns, closing the door behind her as Shaw told her never mind that she is still in the room.  
"Look..I'm sorry okay" she tells her. Sameen is growling throwing her arms up, hitting her face, rubbing her hands from it nervously.  
"Just listen to me okay?" Samantha tries again with higher voice. "I shouldn't have dig and look into your family. I was curious. I was confused. I'm an idiot. I act like that because all my life people are making fun of me for living in the poorest area in this stupid town with only one parent and because I'm a freaking nerd. I'm sorry okay? I won't ask any more questions I won't say that I'm not still curious but if you don't won't me to know I will back off".  
Taking deep breath, _'I really need to stop talking so fast'_ she looks at Sameen who is still covering her face with her hands. 

_Breathing slowly Sameen thinks that she is really going to start screaming and end up in mental hospital because this freaking girl is driving her mad. "Do you ever stop?" she asks her, feeling exhausted she really can't deal with this anymore. The girl is just not giving up. And yeah she was angry because she was digging in her personal life but she was not angry at her, she was angry because she knew that if Greer found out, she'll be dead, doesn't matter who is going to do that, probably his goons, but no matter how crazy she makes her she can't let that happen. So yeah she was angry, angry at her stupidity for thinking that it was good idea to do that._

_Taking her hands from her face she sees Samantha too close, standing above her. Raising an eyebrow she expects from her to answer the question but Samantha just smiles at her bending her head and connecting her lips with Sameen's. At first the whole thing was awkward because Sameen was frozen while Samantha was giving her soft quick pecks on her lips afraid that if she stops, Sameen will punch her and since she is frozen and not moving this gives her enough of tasting her lips for few seconds. It sounds stupid but she'll try everything given the situation they are in. Some few seconds later Sameen's mind starts working again, grumbling at first, she rolls her eyes mumbling 'fuck it' and deepening the kiss. Taking her face in her hands she pulls Samantha towards her on the bed, biting on her lip when she realizes that it was bad idea since she got shot in the back and now her body screams in pain. Pulling her lips from hers, she looks in her eyes and then at her bloody lip._

_"I'm not sorry for that" she tells her pointing at her lip. Samantha smiles at her and the next moment she jumps on the bed straddling her hips but not leaning on them. She deeps her hole body slowly, hand on each side of Sameen head, so they are face to face breathing into each other. "It's okay, I deserve it" she tells her, kissing her softly one more time, happy that Sameen is returning the kiss, she thinks she is on seventh heaven._  
The kiss is soft lingering, no tongues involved, no rushing and biting, just slow motions like they want to savor the sweet taste and softness of their warm lips.  
Needing to breath they part from each other, eyes still closed "we are perfect for each other Sameen, you're gonna figure that out someday" says Samantha. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's another one. I hope it's okay. I was too excited for getting Windows 10 on my laptop, I lost my muse somewhere in the middle of writing.

_Friday night_  
 _Location: Greer mansion_  
 _Time: 18:15_

Not everyone gets 'Welcome home party', but also not everyone have Mary and Suzy who are preparing all your favorite meals the day you come home from hospital. So it's a freaking win win okay?

_'Ah, it's good to be home'_

You don't feel like a spoiled child, you feel like a freaking hero and you expect them to treat you like that. Well okay maybe not Greer he is to full of himself...or Mary and Suzy, they are just nice because you pay them.   
The point is. You expect to come home and people to run behind you because some smart doctor said that it would be helpful if you use a walking stick for few days which makes the whole walking more slower. Instead you are coming back to a mad house where the only good thing is that the food is perfect and you literally drowns in it until you can't breath. The other part is...

"SHAW!" yells Martine from her room. Walking inside slowly she finds Martine in front of her mirror in red short dress with low cut top, leaving little to the imagination. Licking her lips Sameen stands still at the door not making another move. "You like it? Good!" says Martine "now be a good girl and walk over here to zip my dress."  
Rolling her eyes she walks towards her. Her brand new derby mesh carbon fiber cane, the same that Dr. House was using, but this one with freaking flames on it, thank you very much, on her right hand.  
Standing behind Martine she pushes the zipper up slowly seeing goosebumps forming all over her body. Smirking she leans, placing soft kiss on her right shoulder blade, turning she walks all smug but slowly with her stick.

"You are oddly happier today" says Martine eyeing her carefully from her mirror "something you wanna share?"  
Trying to make some smooth move dance with her little helper, she winced when she twists her back turning with sliding moments using her left heel, but the cane gets stuck on the carpet so her body goes all 'Twizzles'. 

Martine starts laughing but the next moment she is by her side helping her to straighten herself up taking her towards the bed so she can sit and catch a breath. "What got into you? And please tell me you are not planning to go on the party in this clothes." Holding a hand on her back she rubs it lightly trying to ease the pain.   
Grateful of the massage that Martine is giving her she hums happily, eyes closed, leaning lightly on the touch. "I'm not going" she tells her after a moment. "Oh come on Shaw, it's going to be fun. You can sit on the side and watch all those miserable nerds flirting with the hot girls. 

The moment the word _nerd_ came out of Martine's mouth, anger filled Sameen's body. Catching Martine's hand hardly, stopping her movements, she opens her eyes and looks at her confused face. "Don't use that word again" she tells her in low and angry voice.  
Surprised of her reaction, Martine stays still for a moment but when Samantha's face came in front of her she narrows her eyes, taking her hand back from the grip, turning her back to Sameen she walks nervously to her makeup dresser, landing on the chair with loud thud. "You are unbelievable, you know that?" Picking her mascara she lightly runs it along her upper and lower eyelashes not breaking eye contact with Sameen through the small mirror in front of her. "You know that girl for only a week and somehow she managed to get under your skin. I just don't get it that's all. What's so special about her and..." putting her mascara down and picking her lipstick "it's not enough that she is always around you in school, she was in the damn woods too, getting raped by her 3 nerd "friends". She was probably planning that all knowing that you'll be there to "save" her. I won't be surprised if she is stalking you around..." and bla bla bla talked Martine while Sameen was asking herself how the hell is she capable of putting lipstick and talking so fast at same time.

Hearing enough she got of the bed hitting the end of her stick loudly on the carpet making Martine jump from her chair. "Enough! I'm sick of you putting your nose in my business every time I get to hang with someone new. The whole purpose of this whole thing was to blend in and make new friends like it or not and sticking only with each other is not going to help at all. So get your shit together and start acting like normal person..."  
Lambert emerges in the room needing help with his freaking tie, stopping in his track the moment he sees the two girls looking at each other with murder in their eyes. "Trouble in paradise?" he asks them with sheepish smile going back ad forth with his foot not knowing if it's good idea to stay in the room.

They turn in unison giving him the _'what do you want'_ look making him squirm under their gaze. "I was looking for you Sameen" dangling his tie between his fingers "I need help with this" he tells her. Rolling her eyes she motions to him with her hand to come closer. Standing still in front of her he gives them lopsided smile eyeing them curiously. "So what's the problem now? What did Ms. I know everything said this time?" he asks Sameen who not so gentle ties, his tie making him lose breath for a second. 

All done and ready he fixes his suit turning at them and waiting for answer. "It's nothing" says Martine at last. Snorting Sameen shakes her head and walks towards the door.  
Seeing that he is not getting proper answer Jeremy shrugs with his shoulders "aren't you going to get ready, love? We won't wanna be late for the party" he tells Sameen who is almost out of the room. "Not going" is all that she says and leaves the room.  
"Tsc tsc tsc, that's not good" says Jeremy now looking at Martine. "you pissed her really badly and now she is planning on staying here and she is probably going to visit our guest down in the basement. Best case scenario we would find him still breathing but covered in his own blood, and me not blaming you for missing his death." 

\-----------------------------------------------------

She really hates when she gets in fight with Martine. And she was in good mood and now she is angry and pissed again like all the other 364 days in the year. Walking outside she sits on a bench in the backyard looking at her two Dobermans running and fighting with each other. It relaxes her looking at them when they are all hyper like that. They don't have a single worry in their life and she has 99 problems and that crazy girl Samantha is all of them. ,em>'What if Martine is right and she did planed all of that. No...she wouldn't, at least I wouldn't get injured if it was only an act, right?'

Throwing tennis balls to the dogs and lost in her thoughts she didn't heard Greer walking towards her. "Is everything okay my dear?" he asked, taking a sit next to her. She was still looking at the happy dogs in front of her. "Can I have another dog, Sir?" she asked him. 

She remembers the day Greer bought them for her like it was yesterday. It was January, two years ago, they were in Berlin for few days. She was really grumpy that day not even food could change her mood. So Greer got the idea of how to keep her busy and plus teach her on some responsibilities. In right words _'teach each others how to be more tolerable and when is the right time to 'bite'_ , he had told her. So she did just that for two years and she still does. She named them Stefan and Damon like from that silly tv show about vampires that Martine got addicted. It's stupid she knows but from what Martine told her she somehow saw few similarities between them. One is dark and ruthless the other one brown and loves rabbits. It's not that she doesn't love them and that's why she asks for another one. They helped her a lot this past two years, but she is not allowed to bring them inside anymore and she really needs to just snuggle with them in her bed like when they were little. So getting another breed that won't eat half the furniture in the house is pretty good idea if you ask her.

Greer was silent for some time, looking at the same direction as Sameen. _'Maybe he is remembering the same day as me'_ she thinks to herself. "Okay" he says finally "we will go tomorrow at the shelter and you can pick some stray dog. I suppose you want something that is more calmer then this too so you can sleep with him" he says turning and smiling at her. She just nods with her head still not looking at him.

\------------------------------------------------------

"What am I suppose to do Jeremy? She is spending too much time with that girl. I bet she was last night at the hospital after we left. I just don't like her that's all. I get this weird vibe from her and I don't like it!" yelled Martine. Lambert was walking back and forth in the room. Hands in his pockets he was just shaking his head. He didn't like when they fought, they were like freaking cats and he was the dog just looking, not allowed to get between them. But enough is enough right? Martine is always like this, too afraid that Sameen will replace her for someone new. Which is total bollocks if you ask him. Sameen will never replace them for someone else. They are team. Freaking _'Team Rocket'_ is what he likes to call them.

"You need to stop darling," he tells her "being paranoid is not your style. Sameen is just playing her role like we all should" now standing by the window, he sees Sameen and Greer sitting in the backyard "plus you are acting like jealous girlfriend and let me remind you my dear you are not dating her. So my advice to you is to go downstairs and apologize." Turning around he gives her one last look and walks out of the room. 

\------------------------------------------------------

"You didn't answer my question dear" says Greer, petting one of the dogs he turns his head and looks at her carefully. "Everything is fine, Sir. You know me, one minute happy the next 24 hours and 58 minutes angry" she tells him through laugh. He hums and turns towards the dog again. "You know my dear," he starts slowly, "every day we have plenty of opportunities to get angry, stressed or offended. But what you're doing when you indulge these negative emotions is giving something outside yourself power over your happiness. You can choose to not let little things upset you." 

Well holly shit ha? She didn't expected _this_ from him. Lifting her head she looks at him with raised eyebrows. "Thanks for the advice, Sir" she tells him, little confused, she is not used on this. _'Since when did Greer became so poetical?'_

"Well, it was my pleasure dear, now go and get ready, I heard you are invited on some kind of party tonight. It's good that the three of you made few friendships in such short time." Petting her on the shoulder he stands and walks inside the house. She is still looking at him confused blinking fast, she thinks for a second that maybe she was imagining things and that he was not here at all, saying all those things, trying to lighten her mood. Shrugging she stands, looking in the sky she takes few deep breaths preparing for the madness that's waiting her inside.

The moment she steps in the hall she sees Martine at the top of the stairs looking at her with sad expression. Rolling her eyes, she starts walking up the stairs one step at the time. _'Maybe this stick was not bad idea after all'_ she thinks. Jeremy comes out from his room skipping towards them like freaking twelve year old receiving eye roll from both of them. "Are we all good to go?" he asks, smiling wide at them. "Yeah, I'm too lazy to change so I don't care if I stick like sore thumb between you two" says Sameen. Eyeing her up and down both shrug with their shoulders. "If you ask me I would like to see you in a dress, but your tank top, jeans, combat boots and messy ponytail combination is sexy too" says Martine winking at her.

"Yeah, yeah let's go before I change my mind. And why the fuck did I climb all this stairs just to go down again?" Huffing she turns and walks down the stairs one step at a time. Lambert and Martine behind her shaking their heads. Stepping outside they head to the garage. Pretty big one if you ask all three of them. It's still not full but they have like 5 cars and 3 motorbikes for now. "So which one you prefer ladies?" asks Lambert eyeing all cars like kid in candy store. "Well we can go with the Dodge Challenger" says Sameen. That new baby got there few days ago and she is not planning on letting someone else trying it first.

\---------------------------------------------------------

_Location: John's house_   
_Time: 22:05_

Johns place is 'screaming' of people. Cars park everywhere on the street some of them on the lawn, drunk bodies on every step from the street to the house and inside is nothing better. On the left few are playing beer pong yelling and cheering, on the right someone is dancing someone is making out, in the middle of the hall people are trying to make conversation but failing miserably from the loud music. You can also see some of the losers trying to flirt with girls also failing miserably, just like Martine predicted.  
John makes his way in the kitchen smiling all the time, happy that this party does not sucks at all. In the kitchen he finds his gang, drinking and eating pizza. "Hey guys, just to remind you all that you are helping with cleaning up this whole mess tomorrow" he says, leaning on the kitchen counter, taking slice of the pizza. "Ay ay Captain" says Joss. 

They all laugh, enjoying the party until few familiar faces walks into the house. All eyes are on them, especially on Sameen and not because she is like sore thumb between Martine and Jeremy but because she is walking with a freaking walking stick with flames. Okay, she wanted flames on it so get over it people. 

"Why are everyone looking at me?" she asks them. She doesn't like to be the center of attention. It makes her angry and she wants to punch everyone in this damn house. "Oh, we didn't tell you? The whole town knows about your heroic story...well...not the whole story of course and they still don't know the victim. Martine refused to tell them and I guess your lady friend was quiet about that too" says Lambert walking towards the kitchen to greet the gang, Sameen and Martine behind him.

_'Perfect, juuuust perfect.' thinks Sameen 'I should prepare myself for the....'_

"Hey Shaw! Good to see you here. How are you feeling? Man when Lambert told me, I was like 'whaaaaat?' Anyway, you were really brave for doing that, I am glad you are okay. But what happened with the guys and the girl?..." John literally attacked her with questions and talking and talking, eventually she was obliged to put him on mute and just look at him with blank expression. Well she could at least answer him his first question. "I'm fine. Thanks." It's all she said and it was enough she thinks. She is not planning on starting a conversation with him about that or anyone in this room.

Getting the message John nods with his head smiling he offers her pizza and beer which she gladly accepted. "So how long are you guys together?" Zoe asks them. "7 years" answers Martine, looking around trying to find Kara. "Wow, sooo how did you ended up together. I mean who was adopted first?" Joss joins the conversation. She likes to make new friends but she also likes to know their background, you know just in case. 

Not liking where this conversation is going plus they don't like 20 questions to be played on them. They only do that to each other. Clearing their throats in unison, receiving confused looks from the gang. "Long story" says Sameen, hoping that they'll drop the subject or she'll 'drop' their faces.  
"Okay" says John sensing that his friends hit a nerve "let's talk about more serious thing" smiling at all of them like an idiot. He growls after a minute when no one is understanding what he is talking about. "The game people! We have a game on Wednesday remember?" Suddenly they are all drinking at the same time pretending that they are busy to make a noise or answer, even Lambert who is on the freaking team.  
"Seriously guys? You all forgot? Even you Jeremy?" Sameen and Martine are laughing at Lamberts flustered face. "Sorry, mate I've been little busy" pointing a finger at Sameen. "Oh, yeah...right, sorry I forgot you skipped practice yesterday" says John taking a sip from his beer.

The party was not bad, the music was okay, the company was...well...let's say tolerable on some level, but she was still feeling suffocated. Turning around Sameen starts looking for a familiar face but that same face was nowhere to be seen. She caught a glimpse of Hanna but Samantha was nowhere around. _'She was probably invited right? She knew at least that I'll come'._

Tall, dark and handsome guy with wide smile approached her clicking his beer bottle from hers and taking sip, not breaking eye contact with her. "Hi, Tomas" said the guy extending his hand towards her. She eyed him up and down for few second, taking his hand giving it firm shake. "Shaw" she said "so, you from our school? I haven't seen you before." Tomas laughed, shaking his head "No, I'm John's cousin. Came to visit him...right on time I guess." He was handsome, that she could say for sure, but she was not in the mood for flirting with anybody tonight. She just wanted to chill out and sit in silence and she knew the right person that can make that happen for her, but she was nowhere on this fucking party. So she decided, politely to excuse herself from the conversation that hardly even started, heading towards the living room where she last saw Hanna. 

_'I'm going crazy aren't I? Looking for the perky psycho because she is the only person right now that I want to be in company with.'_ Shaking her head in disbelieve she pokes Hanna on the shoulder waiting for the girl to pay attention to her.   
"Hey." says Hanna smiling at her, but Sameen can see the confused look on her face. She was trained to recognize humans expressions even when they try to hide them, for fuck sake.  
"Where's Samantha?" straight to the point. She was never one of those who beat around the bush. Hanna's smile faltered for the slightest. "She is home. I think" she says eventually.   
_'You think? What kind of friend are you?'_ she want to ask her, but it would sound weird coming from her since she hardly even make friends around or know how to handle friendship. She doesn't see Martine and Jeremy as friends, they are her family so that kind of makes everything easier for her.   
"Okay. Well, can I have her address then?" she goes with that question. It's weird she knows, the look on Hanna's face says it all but she really doesn't care right now. She just wants to get the hell out of this house and away from all those looks she is receiving.  
"W Oregon Street. But that's on the other side of the town" says Hanna "and it's not so safe to go there this time of the hour...alone." Sameen snorts and it's enough to tell Hanna that she doesn't care if it's safe or not. She survived a freaking bullet and saved her freaking friend from three guys for fuck sake. Isn't that enough to say that she is a badass? 

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Where is Shaw?" asked Martine alarmed all of a sudden. Turning around she looked for her in the other room where people were dancing on slow music. Seeing that her face changed from calm to nervous to angry in one second Lambert nudged her on the ribs not so nicely knowing that she is probably in her own world thinking who knows what, making stories and shit. Jumping she turns at him with narrowed eyes. "Why did you do that for?" Refiling her glass of wine he motioned with his head to the living room where Shaw was talking with Hanna. "What is she doing with that girl?" asked Martine. "Probably making friends" says Jeremy with light tone. "And there is _your_ Kara over there" pointing with his beer behind Martine "you should go and have some fun dear." Winking at her he turns around and joins the gang. Interested in their heated conversation about the rival team that they're playing against on Wednesday. 

\----------------------------------------------------------

Having the information that she needed Sameen heads towards the door stopping and thinking if she should tell Jeremy that she is taking the car. _'They'll probably wouldn't notice that I'm gone right? Who am I kidding...Martine will go batshit crazy if I don't tell them. She'll do that even when she finds out that I am going at Samantha's house if we are honest.'_  
Exhaling loudly she makes her way into the kitchen hoping that someone from the two of them is still there. Seeing Lambert talking with the gang and laughing she rolls her eyes. Standing behind him she hits him with the end of her cane on the back of his left knee, making him to kneel slightly. "Hey, hey" turning around ready to fight with whoever did that to him he freezes seeing Sameen looking at him with challenging look. "L-love, this is brand new suit and your cane is not so clean at the end if you didn't noticed. Look you left a print from it...ugh.." trying to clean the stain he curses under his breath. "Stop being such a baby Jeremy. I'm taking the car for few hours. Text me when you are ready to go home." Hitting him with her cane one more time just for fun she laughs at his shocked and frozen face. "And where are you going love, if it's not a secret?" he asks her, cleaning the other stain that she made on his pants. "Well that's none of your business _love_. Tell Martine that I'll be back if she looks for me." 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

_Location: West side of Bishop, Oregon street_   
_Time: 23:30_

She was driving for some good 30 minutes or more trying to find the damn street. There were no lights on the streets so it was preety hard to read the signs since they were in not so good shape and she never trusted the GPS in the cars when she is in small towns like this. Bad experience.   
Dirt road, small houses, no one on the streets, you can hear some dogs barking from somewhere or some cats fighting and making creepy noises. Now she understands what Hanna meant by 'not safe', but when did that stopped Sameen from doing something that she planned. Never. It's simple as that.  
Driving in circles for few more minutes, she gives up and parks the car on the side of the road. Maybe she is on someones lawn because there is no sidewalk but she really doesn't give a damn right now. Taking her phone she texts Samantha. 

_**Shaw/Samantha: "Tell me what your house looks like, I drive in circles for an hour here. I have no freaking idea where I am”. ******_

She didn't have to wait for long to get a message from Samantha. 

_**Samantha/Shaw: "Ha :) You are on the other street sweetie. Go straight and turn left and another left again. My house is the third on the right :)" ******_

Finally arriving at her house, Sameen gets out of the car, taking on her surroundings for the first time. Samantha's house is not big. _'One floor house, light brown walls, blue roof, small garage? is that garage...probably. Wide lawn, a freaking tire hanging on a tree branch.'_ She is still standing alone on the street, Samantha nowhere in sight. She locks the car and walks at the door prepared to knock, but she remembers that it's late and probably her mother is sleeping so she goes with texting _again._

_**Shaw/Samantha: "I'm outside, so move your ass out of the house" ******_

Some few minutes later Samantha comes out of her house, her hair beachy wave style, glasses hanging on the tip of her nose, in her baby blue pajamas with clouds and pink slippers with bunnies on them. Eyeing her up and down Sameen tries to suppress a laugh, failing miserably she goes with _'I'm sorry for laughing'_ look, but even that is not changing Samantha's insulted expression.  
"You didn't came all the way over here to laugh at my appearance. Why are you here, Sameen? And what's with your flaming cane?"

She didn't like the tone of her voice. She liked her flirty and annoying one. And what's wrong with her cane? So she didn't need more then few seconds to get angry, but then she remembered why she is here. She wanted to chill out in silence and anger was not on the list tonight. So she calmed down with few deep breaths and set down on the porch slowly, placing her _aswesome_ cane on her right and leaning on the wooden pillar. "First, sorry for laughing, second don't insult my cane and third...I was at the party but you were not there so...I came here" she says, picking grass and throwing it on the side.  
Samantha was still standing and looking at her confused. _'Is that her way of saying I missed you?'_ Taking sit next to her she leans slightly towards her. Not waiting for approval, she kissed her softly and quickly. Sameen didn't react at all. She was not even looking at her, more interested in picking grass. "What's wrong?" asked Samantha. This was strange, Sameen usually have some kind of reaction. "And your _walking stick_ is cute" she says, smiling at her. 

"Thanks, but I prefer awesome not cute. And nothing's wrong I just..." trying to find the right words she went with just shrugging with her shoulders. _Why am I actually here? If I wanted to sit in silence I could've just go home and sit in my room'_

"Okay" says Samantha after few minutes. She won't press her on telling her, she knows that, that only will make her angry. She is happy that Sameen is here and not at that party, so she will sit in silence if Sameen wants that. Its pretty much enough and she'll take whatever she gives her.  
But the silence was short lived. "Why were you not on the party?" asked Sameen "I saw your friend Hanna there..."  
 _'What am I suppose to say? That I was not invited? _Shocker._ That my friend went with her boyfriend Cole and I didn't want to stand like a candlestick between them?'_ "I'm not from the cool kids Sameen" she said. At least she can make fun of herself right?

Snorting Sameen shakes her head "If you ask me. No one in this town is cool" she says, finally turning and looking at her with smirk on her face. Samantha's smile only widens. She knows that Sameen, for what she has witness, is not capable of caring for others people feelings and she still doesn't know why is that. Why is Sameen like that. But when she says things like this she can't help but smile because that is the only way of Sameen letting you know that deep deep down she probably cares a little bit.

"You say the sweetest things, Sameen."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make this chapter 'cute and happy' and it is actually, but the end is not so cute and happy, and I'm apologizing for that...

_The morning after…_

Well not everyone has fresh and amazing mornings like Sameen.   
The night before, she picked Martine and Jeremy around three, after she made out with Samantha on her porch for good four hours.  
It’s strange you know. She is usually in good mood if she had good sex the night before but last night she didn’t even try to go on second base with Samantha. Not that she tried the first time in the hospital either, but this time she didn’t liked to rush things and that bothered her a little, not much, just little.   
This morning she was in good mood because Greer told her that they’ll go and pick new dog from the shelter so she didn’t like to ponder on things like ‘what’s going on with her and Samantha or why she has strange feeling in her stomach every time they kiss.’  
She was up at 7, running around the house. She was doing cardio for one hour, took a bath, ate pancakes and bacon that Suzy made for her and the best part, making Martine’s and Jeremy’s hangover mornings living hell, while waiting for Greer to finish his work.

“Sameeeeen, you little piece of shit!!!” yelled Martine, after Sameen withdraw the curtains of her windows and sunrays hit her square in the face. Laughing like idiot she escaped before Martine got her hands on her. Next one was Jeremy. He was expecting some kind of shenanigans from her so he was under his covers when she came in his room. But that didn’t stop her from ruining his morning. Smiling she went downstairs in the kitchen taking frying pan and spoon with her and returned in his room.

“Oh, for Heaven’s sake, love. Have some mercy!” complained Jeremy, covering his ears with his hands. “Rise and shine _love_ ” she tells him. “We are going to have another member in the family today.” Opening his eyes, he looks at her confused. His ears still buzzing from the sound, his brain a freaking mash potato, he had no idea what she was talking about. “Oh for God’s sake Jeremy, I’m going to pick new dog today with Greer” says Sameen grinning and hitting the pan few more times. “Stop! Stop! Please just stop love” begged Jeremy. After few minutes of trying to compose himself, he got up from his bed heading to the bathroom. “That’s good. I hope you won’t pick another one who likes to eat everything. I’m still mad at those two outside for eating my pairs of Gucci shoes last month” says Jeremy from the other side of the door. Rolling her eyes, she mumbled “whatever” and left. 

Martine was waiting for her in her room. Visibly disturbed from Sameen’s behavior. “What are you doing here _princess_?” asked Sameen, walking slowly towards her. “Waiting for you to punish you” answered Martine right away, eyeing her curiously. Sameen snorted and leaned on her cane slightly to the right “Oh, yeah?” 

She knew she was playing with fire. Since the day they met Martine wanted to get in her pants, and eventually she did, in Paris, two years ago, the night when Jeremy was killing they were fucking in her room. It’s not that Martine love her or some shit. She is not capable so much in that, but she tries, where Sameen can’t even if she wants. The point is, Martine is possessive, so she wants Shaw for her, not all the time but whenever she feels like it. And Shaw doesn’t mind that because they don’t do that every second day, it happens once in a month and that’s okay. Who will deny sex right? But since they moved here, and it’s been only a week, not even whole week, Martine is acting like she is on freaking PMS and that bothers Shaw a lot. 

“Yes, so move your ass over here” says Martine, tone serious. _‘God she likes to be bossy’_ thinks Sameen, but complies. “Are you going to spank me princess?” asks Sameen in mocking voice, swaying her hips lightly from side to side. Smiling mischievously, she puts her hands on Sameen waist and pulls her towards her. Now with her face on Sameen’s stomach, she inhales and presses her cheek, feeling her abs tightening from the contact. Chuckling she lifts her head and looks in Sameen’s eyes. Where few months ago there was lust and wanting in them, now there is only blank expression followed with raised eyebrow. “I don’t do cuddling Martine” says Sameen. “No, no you don’t. But few months ago you would’ve seen this as beginning of foreplay and now…” moving her hands, she stands and walks past Sameen, standing right behind her “when you get tired from her, you know where to find me” placing soft kiss on her cheek she turns and leaves the room. Scowling Sameen rubs her cheek that Martine kissed. _‘Fucking bitch! …Well I guess I deserved that.’_

It was 12 o’clock when Greer called her and they left the mansion. It was short drive and Sameen was suppressing the urge to bounce in her sit from excitement. “I’m glad you are feeling much better from yesterday dear. I assume the party was great last night.” Said Greer looking out of the window.   
Well the party was okay but she had better time on the other side of the town, which of course she couldn’t tell him that.   
“The party was okay, Sir.”   
Simple and short answer was okay. He was never interested in things that has nothing to do with his work. He was asking just to make sure that his little solders are in good shape and right mind. God knows what will happen if they are not. The rest of the ride was in total silence and it was perfect for the both of them. That’s was she most liked in him. He was not much talkative when it was not work related. 

The shelter was not big. Small place with few cages and couple of dogs. At the beginning she thought that she won’t find a dog for her since most of them were small size and she didn’t like those. They were making so much noise. She was walking down the corridor when her eyes caught one dog sitting at the end of his cage with his head bowed down. The dog was medium, brown and as Greer looked at him he murmured “Belgian Malinois.”  
“What was that, Sir?” asked Sameen still looking at the dog. “This is Belgian Malinois dear. They are pretty good breed of dogs. I recommend you take this one. He is smart, fast learner…” said Greer.   
“Okay, I’ll take this one then. He is still young so it will be easier to teach him few things” said Sameen. Smile spreading on her face. Greer nodded and went to the reception to fill all the needed documents.   
One of the guys who was working there approached Sameen opening the cage and handing her leash for the dog. “He only responds on Dutch commands” said the guy. “Well, then it’s good thing I know Dutch” proudly said Sameen hooking the leash on his collar. The guy looked at her with raised eyebrows. _‘Probably first time meeting someone who speaks Dutch’_ thought Sameen. “He is male by the way” said the guy after few minutes. “And again, I knew that also” she retorted, winking at him and heading towards Greer.  
“Sir, the guy over there says that Bear here understands only Dutch.” said Sameen the moment she stepped next to him. “Bear?” asked Greer confused. Pointing at the dog she grinned at him. “Yeah, I named him Bear, Sir.” Shaking his head and smiling Greer signed all the papers and motioned to them to move. 

This time, the ride home was not in total silence. Sameen was trying all Dutch words to see how much Bear understood. Pretty much actually. The dog was smart, which made both her and Greer happy. You could see that he was trained dog, and the thought of who on Earth will leave this dog in a shelter was crossing their minds all the way to the house.   
Finally, when they arrived, Sameen asked Greer for his opinion on that. “I don’t know my dear. But if you want, I could send Patrick to do a little research on that.”   
Petting Bear between his ears Sameen shakes her head “It’s okay, Sir. No need for that, I just asked.” Greer gave her confirming nod, leaving her alone with Bear on the porch.

\--------------------------

She had little fun the next few hours in the backyard, when she took Bear to meet the other two dogs. After that she gave him long and soapy bath, followed by big amount of steak for lunch. At the end the sad and whining Bear that she saw in the shelter was replaced with happy, energized and full with love Bear.  
She spent the rest of the day with him, running around the house… well he was running, she was trying to walk faster since she was still using her stick.  
Making mess behind them, literally running on their maids, nerves, Suzy was cursing under her breath and Mary was blessing herself murmuring ‘May God be with us’ while picking another vase, that they ‘accidentally’ broke, praying that they’ll get tired any minute now.

Jeremy and Martine were still groggy when they entered the living room finding them sprawled on the couch, watching some cooking show.  
“Love, I was informed that you both ate half the fridge, how are you capable of looking at more food right now and... are you both drooling?” asked Jeremy, making disgusted face. “Good God Shaw, wipe your mouth and… his too” pointing at Bear, Martine turned her gaze at the TV feeling like she is going to puke, if she looks at Sameen and the dogs face, for another minute.   
Rolling her eyes at them she wipes her mouth with the back of her hand and closes Bears mouth too with her other, receiving confused look from him, she shrugs with her shoulders and changes the channel.

“I wanna take Bear for a walk around the town. You wanna come?” she asks them, after seeing that there is nothing interesting on the TV. “Sure, love. Let me go and change. Little air would be good for me right now” said Jeremy turning and walking up the stairs. Martine was still looking at the blank TV screen. “No, I think I will stay here. Take another shower probably…” Sameen just nod at her, leaving the room with Bear who was waiving his tail happily. 

\--------------------------

The sun was almost down when they left the house. They decided to go from the other side of the house, where long trail of stairs was connecting their property with the main road. It was dark when they finally got at the end of the stairs since someone was taking one step at a time, but Jeremy was not complaining, he was actually happy that Sameen had the energy to make all the way down without stopping to take a breath. “I’m glad that you are in a go shape, love” he told her. She grinned at him. “I’m happy too Jer. It hurts, but hey I guess we need to get used on this right?” 

They knew that when the time comes Greer will use all their training for his personal goals, whatever they were, but they knew that it will have some consequences like this.

“Yes, I guess we should.” The tone that he had when he said that made Sameen stop in her track and look at him. “Hey…” holding him by his forearm she turned him so he can look at her. “Whatever the future holds for us, we will go through it together, okay? No one is going to be left behind.”   
He gave her a genuine smile and nodded with his head, turning around he continued to walk down the road. They walked in silence enjoying the night until Jeremy broke it. “You should text your friend and tell her to join us.” Sameen narrowed her eyes at him. “Why?” was her only question. He gave her a lopsided smile, shrugging with his shoulders, “I don’t know, you were pretty happy last night when you came for us.” She was silent for few minutes, looking straight ahead, she realized that if they take the right, on the next corner, they’ll end up on the west side, close to Samantha’s house. Playing with her phone in her pocket, she was pondering if it’s a good idea to text her, since Jeremy was with her. _‘But looking at that way, Jeremy is always better then Martine right?’_ she thought to herself.  
Taking her phone out, she caught a smile forming on Jeremys face, from the corner of her eye. Rolling her eyes, she unlocked her phone.

_**Shaw/Samantha: “I’m with Jeremy and Bear near your neighborhood. If you want to join us, we will be at the lake” ******_

She didn’t get a reply from her, thinking that probably Samantha had some work or maybe she was not home or who knows what, and that didn’t bothered her, at all. (okay maybe little, but she didn’t show it.)   
The park at the lake was filled with people. Some were running, others were making out on a bench or grass, few were throwing rocks at the lake, probably playing ‘skipping stone’. There also were the ones who had their dogs with them, which made Bear happy to have few friends to play with.  
Some 30 minutes later, sitting on the bench and looking at Bear, Jeremy poked her on her shoulder, pointing with his other hand left from her. “There is your friend, love. You should wave your hand or something, she is looking around and _obviously_ not seeing us.” Snorting on his offended look, that Samantha didn’t recognize them, she waved her phone thinking that she’ll probably see the light, and she was not wrong. The next minute Samantha was standing in front of them, smiling, but the smile disappeared the moment Bear jumped on her from the side and toppled her on the ground.   
Jeremy started laughing on Samantha’s confused and frightened face, where Sameen face palmed herself.  
“Bear, _loslaten! …Hier._ ”   
Letting go, he came to stand next to Sameen, waving his tail to her with his tongue out, proud that he defended his owner. Shaking her head, she offers the end of the cane at her, to help her get on her feet. “Meet Bear” she says, smiling at her still confused and frightened look. “Oh…” it’s all Samantha said, fixing her clothes and hair. “Nice to meet you Bear.” Waving a hand to him, Bear cocked his head to the side, returning a confused look. 

“Anyway sorry for that. I took him from the shelter today, so he is still getting used on the people around me” says Sameen rubbing the back of her neck. Smiling at the uncomfortable and ashamed look on Sameen’s face “It’s okay sweetie. Now he knows me” she tells her. Jeremy was quiet the whole time looking at them, but the moment Samantha used the pet name for Sameen, he could not help himself but laugh, receiving an angry glare from Sameen. Raising his hands in defend “sorry love, I didn’t know that you two already have _cute_ names for each other.”

Scowling “We don’t!” says Sameen. Chuckling Samantha walks towards Bear, kneeling in front of him, she starts petting him on the head. “She is still not used on them Jeremy” she tells him, still looking at Bears happy face. Sameen rolls her eyes and nudges her with her foot, making her lose balance, but thankfully Samantha has long arms, so she got a hold on the bench. Smiling she winked at her receiving another eye roll from Sameen. 

“I don’t think she ever will” says Jeremy “but, you can always try.” Growling she hits him on the shoulder “Will you both stop talking about me already?” Zipping his mouth shut Jeremy looks at his watch, making face “Love, it’s getting late. I will go now…” turning his attention to Samantha “I hope you will take good care of her” he says with smile. She hits him again, not so gentle this time “I will end you Jeremy!” she hisses. 

“Ow! Okay, okay. I was just kidding” he says, rubbing on his shoulder and standing. He looks around thinking if he should go back by walk or if he should call Leon to pick him up with the SUV.   
“Just call someone from the house Jer.” says Sameen “it’s too dark to go alone.” Raising an eyebrow at her “no need to worry about me love, I can take care of myself. But since I’m too lazy to walk I will call Leon.”

“I am not worried!” Sameen defends herself “I just don’t won’t to be lectured by Greer If something happens to you…that’s all.” Smirking at her, he takes his phone out, turning around “by love…and Samantha” he starts walking towards the exit of the park. 

When he was out of sight Sameen turned around seeing Bear lying on the ground and Samantha rubbing his belly. Looking at the scene next to her, she can help but smile. Strange feeling rises inside her when she sees the both of them being happy and enjoying each other company.   
She trusts dogs more then she trusts humans and seeing Bear all happy and relaxed, eyes closed, making himself vulnerable but still trusting Samantha that she won’t hurt him tells her that she probably didn’t made mistake in actually trying to start some kind of friendship with this girl, who is nice but at the same time dangerous in some ways.  
She can’t help but think on the night in the hospital when Samantha told her that she was digging in her family background. She still doesn’t know if Samantha was really sorry for acting like that and if she really stopped with her stupid research. And the most important question, is Samantha still curious with what happened to Jason, because he is still in Sameen’s basement, waiting for his punishment.   
Lost in her thoughts, looking at them, actually more like looking through them, she didn’t realize that the both of them are now looking at her curiously until Bear nudged her on her hand with his nose. 

Blinking fast, she shakes her head few times. “Sorry I zoned out” she says. “We noticed” says Samantha, smiling at her. “You wanna make few circles through the park?” asks Sameen. Nodding with her head she straightens herself up, holding a hand for Sameen, and when after few minutes of looking at the hand and thinking if she should or shouldn’t, she goes with accepting it, where Samantha’s smile gets bigger and wider all teeth, from 6 to 6.   
They hold hands all the way through the park, Bear walking happily next to Sameen, barking here and there if he sees a squirrel. They don’t talk they just walk in silence, enjoying the nature surrounding them. Samantha like every time when she is with her feels like she is on seventh heaven and now with their hands intertwined, seventh heaven is nothing in comparison on how she feels, she’ll go with tenth heaven if that’s possible, reserved just for her. Where on the other hand Sameen can’t help but notice the peaceful feeling inside her in this whole situation, making her little confused. _‘What’s wrong with me?’_ it’s the constant question that she asks herself. She doesn’t feel scared from this new feeling. But it freaks her out in some way, because she doesn’t understand what is happening with her. She doesn’t hold hands, God no, she never liked that, but now she is holding this hand and she is okay with that, she doesn’t mind. _‘It feels…good, and…nice? Good God, am I going to cuddle with her next?’_   
Not capable of holding it inside her, she suddenly stops walking, surprising Samantha and Bear at the same time who are looking at her confused. “What’s wrong?” asked Samantha. 

Looking at their hands Sameen clears her throat and searches for the right words to ask the right question but she just goes with the simple and straight away question as always. “What are we doing?” she asks her. If she was just little confused a minute ago, now Samantha is freaking out. Widening her eyes at her she opens and closes her mouth. “We are holding hands” she says with sheepish smile on her face. The one that still holds Sameen’s starts shaking, and before she could takes her back, Sameen tops her with her other hand holding her in place. “I can see that. I meant what…” words stuck in her throat, refusing to go out she starts waving their hands between them back and forth.   
"What do you want us to be doing?" asks Samantha. It's always simple to ask question on another question. In this case she would gladly give Sameen the chance to answer, never mind that she is scared from what would Sameen say, but not even her answer is safe in this case and she already knows what she wants to be doing with Sameen. (and we are not talking about dirty things people so stop making pictures in your heads.) 

"I don't do relationships...I mean...I have never been in one...I'm not wired for those kind of things..." says Sameen still looking at their hands, lightly rubbing her thumb over Samantha's hands. Gulping nervously "what do you mean you are not wired for those kind of things?" asks Samantha. She doesn't mind that Sameen has never been in a relationship, God neither did Samantha, this is all new for her too.

_'Should I tell her? And how to tell her? I can't go with: oh you know I'm sociopath I can't feel shit...Nah she doesn't have to know. She'll probably freak out anyway...But it won't be fair if I keep her in the dark either...Ugh...Shit...Fuck it...I'll go with the truth'_

Clearing her throat, taking deep breath, closing her eyes Sameen prepares herself for the 'shit to hit the fan'.   
"I'm sociopath. I can't feel anything...except anger, I'm pretty good with that. So my point is whatever we are doing, I won't be able to give you whatever you want from me, I don't want to hurt you and..."   
She didn't get to finish because Samantha's lips were on hers the moment she said "I don't want to hurt you"  
Snaking her free hand behind Sameen's neck, pulling her closer, lightly nibbling on her lower lip and deepening the kiss when Sameen gave her access to enter in her mouth with her tongue, twisting and twirling her tongue around hers in slow motions.   
Kissing passionately in the middle of the path for few minutes they stopped to take breath, foreheads resting against each other. Sameen opened her eyes slowly, looking at Samantha who was still holding hers closed and breathed fast.   
"Is this your way of saying that you don't give a shit if I'm sociopath?" she asked her, voice little husky from the whole situation minutes ago. Samantha was still holding her eyes closed but she let little laugh at the question. "I'll be honest with you Sameen..." she started, her voice nothing better, making Sameen smiling that she is not the only one affected from the kiss. "I like you a lot..." said Samantha opening her eyes and looking in Sameen's. "And this few days with you were and still are like Heaven for me, so if you want to have more days like that, like I do, I will take whatever you give..." giving her one more soft kiss she stepped aside waiting for Sameen to say something, anything.  
Some few minutes later, "Okay" said Sameen. "I want this to continue, whatever it is..."  
Samantha's heart was beating really fast, she thought for second that it will pop out from her chest from happiness. Smiling wide she literally jumped on Sameen. Hands on her shoulders, legs around her waist she leaned and kissed Sameen more passionately and aggressively, which Sameen gladly accepted since she was more into aggressiveness. But the kiss was cut short by Sameen's wincing from the pain in her back, making Samantha to jump back on the ground right on time before Sameen hit the ground. Luckily she only made few steps backwards but succeeded on holding balance with her cane.   
"Oh my God, I'm so sorry Sameen" said Samantha voice trembling, she made a move towards her to steady her into place.   
"It's okay, I totally forgot it" said Sameen holding her left hand on her back, trying to straighten herself up. "I'm fine really..." she said, seeing that Samantha was freaking out. Samantha was just nodding with head not looking in her eyes, focused on Sameen's hand that was on her back. "Hey..." making few steps forwards and cupping her face with her hand "look at me...I'm fine. It hurts a little but I'll live, so don't worry okay."  
"O-okay" said Samantha in soft voice, looking in her eyes and nodding. 

Bear was standing on the side the whole time looking at them with curious look, but the moment Sameen winced he stood and made a move towards her, but when he saw that Samantha is already on her way towards his owner he stopped and continued to look at both of them. After few minutes he barked making the both of them to turn towards him.  
"What's wrong buddy?" asked Sameen walking at him and petting him on the head. "You wanna go home?" Bear barked again which was probably 'yes' and Sameen smiled at him, turning at Samantha who was looking the small conversation with smile on her face. "You ready to go home?" asked Sameen and Samantha nodded.

It was already late. The park was empty, few people here and there on the street. Sameen called Leon to come and pick them up. She was not planning on walking with that pain in her back, it'll take her forever to get at the house. Some 10 minutes later Leon parked the SUV at the entrance of the park where Sameen, Samantha and Bear were sitting on a bench and waiting for him. They took Samantha home on Sameen's demand since she already saw in what kind of part Samantha is living she didn't like her to walk alone in the dark with creeps around every corner. That made Samantha smiling only wider and kissing her softly before she got out of the car. "See you tomorrow Sameen." 

\--------------------------------

The moment she got into the house she was greeted by Martine, who was sitting on the stairs. "I heard you had interesting company earlier." said Martine, not looking at her more interested in picking her nails. Sameen rolled her eyes. She was in good mood, her whole day was perfect, she was not planning on ruining it at the very end.  
"Not in the mood to fight with you tonight. Can we do that tomorrow....or never?"   
Martine snorted, getting up she walked towards her, standing in front of her she was eyeing her up and down. "As you wish _Sameen._ Anyway Greer is waiting for you in his office."   
Raising an eyebrow at that Martine just shrug and turned to walk up the stairs. Following her into Greer's office, they walked inside finding Jeremy already there sitting on one of the chairs across Greer.  
"Ah, you finally came, dear. Please take a sit. Both of you." said Greer typing on his computer no making eye contact. The three of them looked at each other confused. Usually Greer was calling them in his office if they have made some mistake or something and they haven't done anything this whole week.  
"My dears, you all remember our guest downstairs right?" asked Greer, now having his full attention on them.   
"Yes, Sir" they all answered in unison.  
"Well...I was waiting for out Sameen to get better so we can deal with that problem."

Looking at him, the three of them didn't say a word, waiting for him to just get to the point so they can all move with their lives. And they all knew how this whole thing is going to be done. Sameen will have to kill the guy. Simple as that. The thing is...this is going to be her first kill so she needed to show Greer that she is capable of doing just that without flinching. And she could do that, she was sure.

"Go pick your favorite gun dear, and met us downstairs." standing he motioned to Martine and Jeremy to follow him. Sameen went through the other door, straight into the armory, picking here first gun that she learned to shoot with, H&K USP Compact 9mm from the shelf. Taking deep breath and gripping the gun in her hand she left the room heading to the basement.

She didn't go down there since she came from the hospital. She wanted, but Greer didn't let her, so she was waiting for his approval and today was the day. Adrenaline was pumping in her veins with every step she made walking downstairs. Before she opened the door she could hear Jason begging them to let him go and that he was sorry but the only answer he got was the Martine evil laughter and Sameen knew that she was not laughing from heart, she was only pretending in front of Greer.   
Walking inside, Jason's expression on his face was priceless. He stopped talking the moment he saw Sameen's gun in her left hand.

The whole situation was fast. Martine and Jeremy were standing on Jason's right side and Greer on his left. Sameen was standing in front of him looking only at him. Anger overtook her whole body when she saw his face. She was not angry that he shot her, actually who we are kidding she was pissed because of that, but she was more angry when she remembered the whole night. How he was all smug and shit laughing and taking his pants of while Daizo and Daniel were holding Samantha down on the ground. She is going to find those two also after she finishes with this one. She made that promise to herself when she was in the hospital and she is planning on fulfilling it.   
Holding the gun at arm length, breathing steady and slowly, looking at Jason's scared face and listening on his pleadings, she waited for Greer to gave the sign.

_The impulse to pull a trigger is as simple as a baby's instinct to open and close its fists..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it.   
> Sorry for Jason, but the guy just had to go this way or another. Actually there was only one way... :)   
> And if someone gets confused on the "6 to 6" smile that's a phrase in my country when someone is smiling wide that his 6th teeth from both sides are almost showing, or if you count them differently, 16 and 26 teeth.


	7. Chapter 7

_Monday_   
_Location: Bishop High School_

The next week started and Samantha’s life turned 360°. Apparently someone from school saw her and Sameen in the park making out, and during the weekend half town found out that one of the rich kids from the haunted house up in the hill was dating the nerd from west side. 

Walking down the hall she was greeted by different kind of looks, making her more nervous, she walked faster, almost running towards the classroom. Inside was not better but it was manageable. Some five minutes later the famous trio walked inside the classroom and her face lighten up when she saw Sameen walking and taking sit next to her. Few of the classmates were whispering and looking in their direction but one look from Sameen made them stop with whatever they were talking about. 

“I’m sorry…” said Samantha. Giving her confused look, Sameen didn’t know, for what Samantha was apologizing about. “What? Why are you sorry?” she asked. Samantha gulped nervously. She knew that they were not actually dating or anything. They were just hanging and having the best time in their life. Well Samantha was, she still didn’t know how Sameen was feeling about that. They didn’t saw each other the day after the park. Sameen was busy with something so she couldn’t even reply on her texts all the time.   
“Someone saw us in the park and now the whole school knows…about…us.” said Samantha looking at Sameen with ‘Bambi’ eyes, scared of how will Sameen react on the ‘us’ thing.

“Oh…” said Sameen turning and looking at the kids who were ‘discreetly’ looking at them. “Okay…well…we, are doing something aren’t we.” Said Sameen more then she asked. She didn’t like to be center of attention and she didn’t know how many times she needs to make that clear but well…they live in a small town and that’s what happens in small towns. People like to talk and know everything about everybody.

“You are really okay with it?” asked Samantha. It was hard to believe that Sameen was okay with most things and this one was definitely something that could make her angry.  
“Yeah, don’t worry about that.” Said Sameen giving her small smile. “It’s not your fault that they talk, we were not so discreet in the park either, so it’s okay.” She assured her, placing her hand over hers. Samantha just nodded with her head. She couldn’t help but smile when Sameen covered her hand with hers. She even went with leaning and placing soft kiss on her lips and Sameen didn’t argued about that either. 

_‘I’m definitely going crazy’_ thought Sameen. This whole thing with Samantha was going in some direction that for the first time in her life she didn’t know if it’s going in right or wrong way and she usually knew those kind of things. She was prepared, everything calculated correctly, and this, this was like a freaking rollercoaster that she just jumped on it, not knowing if there is save end or she is going in abyss. But she felt good, so she will go with trusting her instincts on this one. 

“You are now one of the cool kids” she joked, laughing when Samantha punched her on the shoulder. “I don’t care about that Sameen” she told her. “I just want to be with one cool person, forever.”

Sameen laughed. Yup, she is going crazy. “Forever is a very long time Sam.” She said, leaning and kissing her on the cheek. “Now, pay attention on the lesson.”   
And that’s how you make someone to shut up and start paying attention on the teacher and his lesson, because Samantha will literally do anything for her, and if she gets pecks on the cheek from Sameen like this, she won’t argue with that, she’ll comply and be a good girl.

\----------------------------

At lunch time Sameen and Samantha walked in the cafeteria holding hands. It was on Samantha’s request. They argued a little about that on the way over, but Sameen is not Sameen if she is not asking something in return, and sitting with one of the cooler kids on the table was her sweet revenge. Samantha didn’t like the idea for reasons that she never actually shared a table with someone other than her friend Hanna, who was now looking at Samantha with wide eyes not believing that the rumors about her friend were really true.   
Hanna was one year older than them, she is living on the better part of the west side and she met Samantha in elementary school. She was popular in school then and now, but she was not one of those who were making fun of people. So that’s how she and Samantha actually became friends, helping her to pick her books from the ground when one of the football players from Hanna's class, thought that it would be funny if he tripped her while she was walking down the hall. Since then they hang out whenever Hanna is not with her boyfriend Michael Cole, because Samantha doesn't feel comfortable to sit with others and Hanna respected that. 

“Hey Sam,” said Hanna, eyeing their hands curiously. “How are you?” she asked after a minute. “I’m good” answered Samantha with grin on her face. Sameen rolled her eyes, already getting bored from their little conversation. “I need to go now” said Samantha seeing that Sameen is losing her patient. “I’ll see you after school, okay?” Hanna was still little shocked from the whole situation so she just nodded, smiling sheepishly at her.  
“Okay…” said Sameen when they moved from Hanna's table. “There are our people” pointing at the table where John was sitting with his gang. “Oh, you are not serious Sameen” said Samantha looking at her with wide eyes. John and his little gang was specific group that she tried to avoid. Zoe and Joss were not so friendly with her in the past and John...he is nice, but he is the famous quarterback in the school, were Lionel was nobody if you ask Samantha but he was hanging with John so that counts for something in the cool kids book and Harold...they were friends in elementary, but first year in high school, he changed a lot when he started hanging out with Jason, Daizo and Daniel, becoming the 4 nerd club, working on some codes together.   
Sameen smirked and nodded with her head “Oh, I’m really serious, so come on, move, move” pulling her lightly toward the gang.

On the table John had his back turned on Samantha and Sameen so he didn’t saw when they approached them, but Joss and Zoe saw and they made a sound of ‘oh shit’. Harold looked at them questioningly, and followed their gaze seeing Sameen and Samantha walking at them. He gulped nervously because it’s not that he didn’t like Sameen, he was little scared of her. John and Lionel followed suit looking at the girls but on some surprised they smiled when they saw them.  
“Hey girls” said John, all smiley and shit “come here, join us. Wait let me put another table next to ours” standing he moves his chair, looking at Lionel with raised eyebrow “Lionel move your ass man.”

It was little awkward at the beginning if you ask John, because Sameen didn’t say a word, she was devouring her food, and Samantha was looking at her the whole time with smile on her face, not making eye contact with the others, at all. And then the rest of the famous trio joined the tables, and things got interesting.

“Oh, love…” said Jeremy, looking and shaking his head at Sameen. “Were are your manners?” Sameen growled in her food making them laugh because really, Sameen was like dog when she ate. She’ll bite if you get closer to her and her food.   
“Stop bothering her Jeremy” said Martine, taking a sit next to Samantha eyeing her up and down. “I didn’t know that the _nerds_ were sitting with the cool kids” saying mockingly and smirking when Sameen looked at her angrily. Swallowing the rest of her food “Stop being so petulant Martine” she told her. The smirk on her face long gone, she was looking at her with narrowed eyes ready to retort, but like always Jeremy was there to save the day and save her face because if Sameen got a little angrier, she’ll definitely won’t think of the consequences. 

“Okay, okay lovelies, that’s enough.” standing he motions to Martine to sit on his chair so he can sit next to Samantha. Its better if there is bigger space between them. Huffing Martine stands and moves on the other side of the table. Leaning on her chair and crossing her hands in front of her she continued to look at Sameen who was trying not to lose her patient, for the sake of the others on the table, who didn’t know what they were capable of. 

Samantha tugged her on the sleeve to stop paying attention to Martine knowing that if they look at each other little more, it would be third world war on the table, and because she would prefer if Sameen looked at her instead. Fair enough right. Sameen like on cue turned her head and looked at her, the anger in her eyes disappearing. With soft look and small smile, she looked at Samantha who was melting from the softness, and again she just couldn’t help herself and not kiss her.

“Awww…” said Zoe all of a sudden, Joss snorted on her reaction. “What?” asked Zoe. “They are cute.” Sameen looked at her with wide eyes, Jeremy was laughing, followed by everyone except Martine who was looking at them furiously and Samantha who was blushing and sinking in her chair.   
Lionel was the first one who stopped laughing, looking seriously behind John and nudging him lightly on the ribs. “What?” asked John trying to compose himself. “Why are the cops here?” asked Lionel. They all turned and looked at the entrance where Control was standing with three cops looking at everyone in the room. 

“I don’t know” said John “I haven’t heard that something happened.”   
Sameen exchanged looks with Martine and Jeremy, having a silent conversation with each other, they already knew why the cops where in the school and who’s pictures they were showing to the kids. When Samantha saw the pictures she gulped nervously and grabbed Sameen’s leg squeezing it hard. Sameen stiffened on the contact and looked at her with wide eyes but when she saw the scared look on Samantha’s face she got the message what was actually happening. Shaking her head at her she covered her hand, leaning on her left side she whispered in her ear. “Calm down, and don’t say a word.” Taking deep breath, she closed her eyes and leaned on Sameen’s shoulder. Sameen rolled her eyes but figured, if that will make Samantha to calm down then she’ll be okay with it till all this is over.   
Martine raised an eyebrow on the situation. Sameen grimaced, and kicked her on the leg under the table. Jeremy kicked both of then under that table to stop them with the childish thing and get serious.

Few second later they are sitting calm and ready for the company. They were trained good not to show any sign of nervousness, where Samantha thinks that she'll faint any minute, dark thoughts running in her mind, she opens her eyes and looks at Sameen who is winking at her which in some weird way it helps her more to calm down.

Some few minutes later the officers and Control are on their table. "Good day kids" says one of them. "Sorry for interrupting your lunch, but we need to ask you if you have seen this three kids anywhere." Putting the pictures in the middle of the table they look at all of them and waiting for answer. Samantha's eyes go wider seeing Jason, Daizo and Daniel on the pictures but she composes herself quickly before someone sees her face. 

"The three of us" says Jeremy pointing at him, Martine and Sameen "are new in this school officer, we haven't met all the kids, and this is the first time we see this guys." Voice calm and steady he looks at them shrugging with his shoulders casually. "You are the Greer's right?" asks the third one. Raising their eyebrows at him they give him firm nod with their heads. "Cool." says the cop smiling at them. The other two starts coughing, shaking their heads at their colleague on his flippancy.

"We know them" says John. "But last time we saw them it was on Thursday here in the cafeteria, I think." The rest of the gang nod with their heads.

"And you miss?" asks the second officer looking at Samantha. Gulping nervously she shakes her head, luckily Zoe saves her in last moment. "This is her first time sitting with other kids officer." Using her flirtatious voice at him. "She didn't talk with anyone until she met Sameen, and now she is one of _us_ , the cool kids."   
Everyone are rolling their eyes at her stupid comment, Control is giving her the look and the officers are looking at each other confused. "Okay" says the first one of them. "If you hear something please come to the station." 

When they were left alone everyone looked at each other confused, Samantha was still frozen and the trio was casually sucking on their straw of their juice box, like nothing happened few seconds ago. 

"What do you think happened with them?" asks Joss. "Well I hope nothing serious Ms. Carter" says Harold. "They are probably far away from this shit hole" said Lionel. The rest of them nod with their heads, like they were agreeing on his opinion.   
Shifting in her chair uncomfortably Samantha wants to ask Sameen what really happened with Jason and where are Daizo and Daniel but too afraid that Sameen will get angry again like that night in the hospital.   
Seeing that she is pondering on something that she is not supposed to, Jeremy and Martine are giving Sameen the look to take her far away from the gang before she says something in front them. Rolling her eyes Sameen stands, holding her arm she tugs on it lightly. "Come on, I need air" she tells her.

They walk out in the backyard of the school, taking sit on the stairs. "What's wrong?" asks Sameen sensing that Samantha is scared. "N-nothing" she answers, not looking at her. "Come on tell me, or ask me something if you want." says Sameen getting impatient. She hates to pull peoples words from their mouths.   
"I know what you want to ask" she continues after a minute, seeing that Samantha is not going to say anything any time soon. "You want me to make it easier for you?" she asks her.  
Samantha lifts her head and looks at her more frightened then she was before. She shakes her head. _'I already know'_ she thinks to herself. Sameen is looking at her carefully, nodding at the end. She won't push it, if she doesn't wanna hear it, Sameen is not going to tell her. It's not like it will make it any easier for her if she knew.  
Sameen on the other hand doesn't give a damn at all, about the whole thing. The guy got what he deserved. And even if she didn't wanted to kill him, who is she to say no, to Greer.

"Do you trust me?" Surprised by the question Samantha looks at her confused. "I...yes, I trust you Sameen" she says. "Good" says Sameen "then you don't need to worry about anything." Nodding with her head she intertwine their hands and when Sameen scowled at her, she shrugged with her shoulders and smiled at her.

\--------------------------------

They walked in the classroom finding Martine and Jeremy playing thumb wrestle and laughing like idiots. Shaking her head and smiling, she pulled Samantha at the back of the classroom where she can have perfect view on everyone.  
Jeremy looked at them and relaxed a little, when he saw that Samantha is much more calmer then before. It's not that he is scared from the authorities, God no. He is actually scared if Samantha says something and Greer finds out. Because that would be reliving the same hell like a year ago when Martine got between Sameen and her lover Kelli...and Greer shot the girl square in the face. It sounds harsh when he thinks of the whole situation like that, but there is no other way of telling that story.   
It was typical fight between Martine and Sameen. Sameen was doing who knows what with Kelli when Martine made her way in her room and started screaming and yelling at Sameen the next minute, Jeremy covered his ears and went downstairs. And that's when the poor girl Kelli ran out of the room straight into Greers office by mistake, hearing little part of his conversation with his client, so he pulled the trigger. Simple as that. And on top of that he told Sameen to take care of the body and plus she got punished for whole month.   
So yeah...he sometimes think of that, and maybe he thinks that he could've done something to prevent that from happening if he didn't go downstairs to escape the noise. And Sameen wouldn't go all dark and scary for one month.   
And now seeing her in much better shape, and even if she denies that she is not a tiny bit happy with Samantha, he wouldn't won't to see in what dark version she'll go if something happens to her. 

"Hey moron, pay attention!" Martine yelled at Jeremy who was lost in his thoughts looking in the back of the classroom. "Ha? What?" he said all confused. "Pay attention on the game" Martine repeated herself. "What are you thinking? And why are you looking at them?" asked Martine eyeing him curiously.  
"I...nothing dear..." said Jeremy turning around and looking at the board where their teacher was writing their lesson. Huffing Martine turned around too. She is not going to beg him to tell her. He wouldn't even tell her if she begged. 

\------------------------------- 

After class Samantha took the bus on her way home, where the trio went in their SUV. She would've took Samantha too but Martine was already having tantrums in the car so it was better if Samantha didn't witness the whole thing.  
"I'm just saying that if that little nerd says something that she is not supposed to we are dead. Greer is going to kill all of us do you understand that Sameen?" yelled Martine.

Rolling their eyes at her they were asking each other if she should hit her or he, either way it would probably shut her up, because she was annoying as shit.   
"Will you stop for the love of God Martine!?!" losing her temper Sameen hit the window next to her. "She is not going to say anything to anyone so stop freaking out, and I know what you are doing!" Martine looked offended. "What am I doing Sameen, except for trying to save our heads?"  
Jeremy didn't like where this was going, and he was just remembering the past few minutes ago. "Ladies, please stop fighting." begged Jeremy.

"Oh no. Not this time Jeremy, and you damn well know what I'm talking about Martine! You did the same thing with Kelli! Stop being jealous bitch!" yelled Sameen.   
"You are still mad about that?" asked Martine confused "It was a year ago Shaw, I thought you forgave me and I'm not trying to do the same thing, I didn't tell Kelli to ran into Greer's office and get herself killed!" 

Snorting and shaking her head she couldn't believe how stupid Martine can be sometimes. "I forgave you, but I didn't forget Martine! And God help me if you try some shit with Samantha. You are going to start to behave like normal person and stop putting your nose in my business, am I clear?" 

She haven't seen Sameen getting that angry, about another person. This was new. Since when did Sameen gave a damn about others. "Okay" said Maritne at the end. "Sorry okay? I didn't know that you _cared_ that much about her"

Hitting his head with his hand "And you are still arrogant even when you try to apologize? Wow!" said Jeremy surprised. "Leave her Jer, I said what I had to say, its up to her what she'll do" said Sameen, tired of fighting about the same shit every time with Martine. 

The rest of the ride went in silence, all of them eager to get to the house and lose themselves inside, and if it's possible not to see each others until the next day. They enjoyed each others company, but like every damn siblings on the planet, sometimes they just didn't like to be around each other, and it was okay. That's how they survived 7 years together and if they are lucky to survive another 7 years plus they'll do the same. 

\--------------------------------- 

Greer was waiting for them in the living room when they arrived. Bear was next to him lying on the carpet but the moment he saw Sameen he ran towards her almost toppling her on the ground.   
"I heard that you had interesting visitors today in school." said Greer.  
"Yes, Sir" said Jeremy, walking in the living room and taking a sit on the couch.  
"Did they asked about the young boy Greenfield?" asked Greer looking at Sameen.  
"Yes, Sir. And about the other two boys" answered Sameen while patting Bear between his ears and smiling on his happy face.   
"Ah yes...were are those two anyway?" turning at Jeremy he expected to get an answer, but Jeremy just shook his head nervously. "We...don't know, Sir." he said at the and, little scared that maybe Greer wouldn't like his answer.   
"Very well then...I should send some of the guys to look for them." Turning at Sameen he looked at her for few minutes. "Do you have something on your mind about those two boys my dear?" he asked her. Jeremy and Martine turned to look at her with wide eyes. They didn't know that Sameen was planning something else with the other two. 

_'Is she losing her mind?'_ thought Martine. _That would be 3 murders in 2 weeks tops. She is definitely losing her mind._

"Yes, Sir" answered Sameen firmly. "I plan on doing the same thing that I did to Jason, Sir."  
Jeremy and Martine gasped when they heard Sameen, where Greer was looking pleasantly surprised on her decision. 

"Those are wonderful news my dear. Then I should send someone right away. Let's hope till the end of the week we would get rid of those problems too."


	8. Chapter 8

The tension in the house did not evaporate in the next few days.   
Sameen was doing her best to avoid Jeremy and Martine. Using her motorbike to go to school and even there she was far away from them. On the other hand, Martine and Jeremy were still slightly shocked on the unexpected statement from Sameen. They tried to talk some sense into her but gave up seeing that there is no way they’ll change her mind.

\-------------------------------------

“What is her problem?” asked Martine walking with heavy footsteps down the school hall. Jeremy was silent. He didn’t like to talk about that, he knew why Sameen is acting like that and there was nothing that he can stop that, neither could Martine. 

“Jeremy talk to me dammit!” said Martine in harsh tone. She didn’t like when Jeremy was closing up and refused to say his opinion. Which of course he had one, he always had something to say. On some level he was the one from the three of them who was more mature.

“What do you want me to say dear? That Sameen finally evolved in what we both were scared of? That she is going to become the ruthless killer that Greer was trying to make all this years? That if she crosses that line there is no coming back?”

Shaking her head, she stopped walking, lifting her head up to the ceiling and exhaled loudly. “We need to do something Jeremy and you know that. She can’t kill them. And I still don’t get why she wants to do that in a first place.” 

Her voice was so little it made hard for Jeremy to hear most of it. Standing in front of her he bends down her head so she can look into his eyes. “I know dear.” he said in soft voice. “And I get it, but...we know that she is having problems with the whole emotions and empathy thing towards people. We can’t do much about that, you can’t just simply reprogram her like she is a freaking machine. And there is Greer too. Even if she tried to say no and he was giving her the green light she couldn’t reject his orders…” smiling at her softly he averted his gaze on the side, unable to see the fear that was lifting in her eyes. “We should just be there for her and hope that she won’t go all ‘kamikaze’ on the whole town.” 

Martine just nodded with her head. He was right, he was always right. They can’t stop what is going to happen next, they’ll just have to try at least to ease the whole thing.

Standing in the middle of the hallway was Samantha, who accidentally heard the whole thing. Her heart was raising and beating so fast she thought that it may explode any minute. She dropped her books on the ground, when Martine and Jeremy saw her standing few feet behind them. Flinching, she tried to make a move to leave but Martine was faster, and with few steps she was in front of her backing her up on the wall.

“Were you eavesdropping?” she hissed, anger rising inside her. Samantha shook her head nervously. “I...no…I was just walking and…” her whole body was shaking she couldn’t stop it, she thought that Martine is going to kill her then and there if Jeremy didn’t jump between them holding his arm in front of him to stop Martine from making another move.

“Martine” he tried to use stern voice but failed miserably. “Martine look at me. She didn’t do it on purpose and think of what it will happen if Sameen finds out that you made a move to hurt her.” He had to go with that line, it was lame but he knew that Martine will stop, knowing that, again he is right, and that Sameen would definitely be the end of her if she makes something like that. 

“It’s her fault Jeremy, hers!” yelled Martine. “She is the one that we should get rid of!” Looking at her, she pointed her finger. “You! You are the one that fucked Sameen’s life more than it was already. If you just kept your hands and mouth away from her it wouldn’t get to this, and Sameen wouldn’t have killed Jason!” Saying that she covered her mouth with her hand and looked at Jeremy with wide eyes. _‘I was not supposed to say that. Now Samantha knows. And now we are all going to die’._

“Dear…” said Jeremy, sweat dripping from his forehead. Turning, he looked at Samantha’s shocked face, cursing under his breath, _‘Shit’_ he thought to himself. _‘Great! Juuust freaking great.’_   
“I didn’t mean to say that” said Martine, shaking her head, “It just freaking came out of my mouth…” 

\-----------------------------------

Sameen was sitting on the bleachers between classes. She was avoiding almost everyone, even Samantha who at the beginning looked hurt but apparently she figured that Sameen is feeling suffocated so she tried not to bother her.  
She needed some time alone, to clear her thoughts about everything, to just take a breath and see where she stands.   
She didn’t felt like herself at all, she felt like she lost herself the moment she met Samantha. She was never soft towards someone, and now she feels like she is a freaking teddy bear that Samantha can hug whenever she wants. 

She hates it. Trying to be someone she is not and for what, or more like for whom? To make her happy? She is not capable of that. The only thing she knows and knew her whole life, is that she is not good into making people happy, she is good at hurting them, intentionally or unintentionally it didn’t and doesn’t matter. And now…she is having second thoughts about that? 

_‘Hell no!’_

Greer was trying to make the perfect destructive weapon from her. Pushing her over her limits, feeding her ego that she is, and would be the perfect solder because of her disability. He didn’t see her as broken, he saw her as perfect being with gift from God.   
A perfect being, with lack of emotions is what he needs and that’s what she is going to give him. She didn’t survive all those tortures just to throw everything in water because of some crazy annoying girl with perfect smile… 

_‘Smile that reminds of freaking sunrays’_ thought Sameen and smacked her face with her hand. 

“I need to put an end on this nonsense before I really lose my mind.” Shaking her head, she got up and walked inside the school to find Samantha. 

She found her some few minutes later across the lockers, in very interesting position.   
“What’s going on?” she asked, looking at the three of them with narrowed eyes. Martine jumped when she heard her voice, turning around she was still holding her hand over her mouth. “Shaw…” she said in a low voice. 

She knew something was wrong the moment she saw Samantha and Jeremy’s all sweaty and pale face. “What. Is going. on? She asked through gritted teeth. By how Jeremy was holding his hand in front of him she assumed that Martine was planning on doing something stupid and that was enough for anger to consume her whole. But Samantha’s shocked face was not telling her the same thing, which either way was not enough to calm her down, it only infuriate her more. She didn’t like that look on her face, that look that says that something really bad happened.

Martine was shaking her head all scared and freaked out, Jeremy was looking at Sameen with wide eyes and Samantha…Samantha was still looking at Martine shocked and frozen in place.  
“I…” started Martine, “Samantha…” Sameen was getting impatient, rolling her eyes she waved her hands at Martine to hurry up and say whatever she is going to say. “Come on spill it already. Samantha what?”

“I told her that you killed Jason” said Martine bending her head down. Samantha gasped when she heard Martine repeating the same thing. _‘Well at least she is still breathing’_ thought Sameen. 

“Okay.” she said coolly, few minutes later. They all looked at her surprised. “How can you, be so…calm?” asked Jeremy. “She already knew” said Sameen shrugging with her shoulders. Jeremy and Martine turned to look at Samantha.   
“What does she mean, you already knew?” asked Martine. “I …assumed?” said Samantha slowly.  
Sameen snorted “Then why are you acting surprised Sam?” she asked her. “And, freaking them out.” pointing at Martine and Jeremy.

"It's not the same when you assume and actually hear it, Sameen." she answered coldly. "I was hoping that I imagine things, but I guess I was wrong."

"Oh, wow...well now you know for sure, so let's just all move on with our lives because I'm really getting tired of this whole thing" said Sameen turning in the other direction and starting to walk towards the classroom.   
Jeremy and Martine exchanged looks, shrugging, they followed suit. _'If Sameen is not freaking out about that, then probably she has Samantha under control'._ thought Martine.

She stood there confused from Sameen's behavior. She is pretty upset about the whole thing but that doesn't change anything. It doesn't change how she feels about her, so why is Sameen suddenly acting cold towards her.   
"Why are you acting like this Sameen?" she asked her. Turning her head, seeing that Samantha is hurt she suppressed the strange feeling in her stomach that was eating her alive and smirked. "I have what's called an Axis II personality disorder Sam."

Raising her eyebrows she was more confused then before. _'I know that you are sociopath Sameen...why are you...'_ "What's that suppose to mean now?" she asked. 

"It means that I don't give a damn if you are hurt right now." said Sameen and left. 

\----------------------------------

The rest of the classes Sameen was sitting alone. Martine and Jeremy knew better then to try and make her talk with them so they were sitting silently on the side, where Samantha was looking at her the whole time. She was hurt yes, and she was expecting that in some way, but she hoped that it won't come to that. The funny thing is, she now knew what actually happened to Jason, and that Daizo and Daniel are still out there somewhere, probably hiding, but not for long apparently, but she was not scared at all, like every normal person would be. She actually understood why Sameen did what she did and she still had her feeling towards her. 

Samantha is a nerd, little shy and not a people person, but when it comes to things she likes, she is not giving up until she gets what she wants, and she knows that Sameen is going through some phase right now, but she'll come around eventually and Samantha will make sure for that to happen. What she need to do now is to actually play the same game.   
_'Cold shoulder? Cold shoulder it is then'_ she thought. 

\--------------------------------

And so the game of 'who can survive longer without talking' began.   
The second week ended as fast as the speed of light. Jeremy's team, actually John's team won the game on Wednesday with 30-28 against the Kingsville High School. Sameen and Martine were watching the game and cheering for Jeremy who managed to score only once, which was good enough reason for the three of them to get wasted after that. Samantha was also at the game with her friend Hanna where she tried her best not to look at Sameen, and she could swear that she saw Sameen from the corner of her eye that she glanced at her more then once.   
They didn't talk, they didn't even looked at each other. They tried to live their lives normally. Acting like there was nothing between them and that they never actually talked before. It was hard for Samantha but she was ready for the challenge and she was not planning on being the one who caved first. 

Sameen on the other hand, continued to live her life in normal speed just like before, just like she wanted. Martin was freaking happy because she had Sameen again, just for herself, using every chance to be with her, going further to even sit with her in class.   
Seeing the changes in their behaviors, and how much active they became then before, Greer decided to build a shooting range in their backyard like reward for becoming more mature and focused which made the trio really happy and more grateful.   
Sameen was returning in her old self in no time. She trained harder, didn't pay attention to anybody, had fun and didn't let anything to distract her. Until Samantha showed up fully changed. And that got her attention. 

She got really good in the whole 'cool kid' thing. She started talking with people even if she didn't wanted to, but she was ready to do whatever it takes to show Sameen that she is not just some shy nerd that she can play with her like she is a freaking puppet.  
She changed her clothing style, bought new glasses, her hair was no more in a messy ponytail, instead she let it fall down over hers shoulders with her natural curls waving loosely on the sides.   
She became more confident with herself, she laughed, hanged out with other girls after school, got invited on every party even on few birthdays. There was also few who were hitting on her but she rejected them nicely, interested in only one person she usually let them flirt with her when Sameen was near just so she can get any kind of reaction from her. And she did few times, but it was nothing huge. If you don't know Sameen good enough, you'll think that her scowling is normal thing, but Samantha knew better.

She didn't recognized her at first, but who was she kidding, she could recognize those long long legs and that curly brown hair from everywhere, not to mention the perfect smile and those thin lips that taste like strawberries.

There was another house party few weeks later, where they ignored each other perfectly. Got drunk and controlled themselves not to jump on each other, instead they flirted with other people but deeply down hoped that none of them would actually do something with someone.   
Tomas was also there on Sameen's surprise since she knew that they were not in John's house, but he was there and she was drunk so she really didn't care, she didn't even cared that Samantha was standing few feet from her talking with some lame wannabe cheerleader girl from their school.   
She didn't have to make a move or smile at him to join her the moment he laid his eyes on her. With his 'charming' smirk plastered on his face he joined her on the couch with two bottles of beer.

"Hey there" he said, smiling at her and handing her one bottle. She took it gladly since her own was almost finished. "Hey there to you" she said, trying to smile back but it looked more like a grimace. "Last time I checked we are not in John's house soooo what are you doing here?" she asked him, lightly leaning towards him. In her defense she was really drunk not that she was planing something, but he got the wrong idea eventually and leaned back, getting in her personal space and kissing her. The kiss lasted for few second because someone decided to gasp and be loud while doing that. Straightening up she saw Samantha standing in front of them with mouth wide open. Trying to roll her eyes she ended up rolling her whole head which was bed idea since she was already feeling dizzy and the room was already spinning. 

"What do you want Samantha?" she asked her, leaning her head on the back of the couch and looking at the ceiling.   
"Sorry for the interruption, Shaw" said Samantha coldly, she looked one more time before she left the room at Tomas, who was confused by the whole situation and was sitting motionless, waiting for something to happen.   
"Did you two...?" asked Tomas still looking at the spot where Samantha was few seconds ago. "God no" answered Sameen. She is not going to talk to him about that.   
"Okay..." relaxing he leaned again, but Sameen stopped him with her hand. "No no no...you had your 7 seconds in Heaven buddy." Standing she tried to steady herself on her feet. "It's 7 minutes in Heaven actually" said Tomas feeling all smug and shit. "Minutes, seconds, same shit" answered Sameen waving her hands in the air and heading in the other room where Martine and Jeremy where playing beer pong.

"I'm heading home guys" she said, leaning on Jeremy's shoulder. They looked at her with raised eyebrows since it was only midnight, but if she wanted to go home they were definitively not going to be able to stop her, so they just gave her a nod with their heads. Patting him on the shoulder few times she turned and left the house.   
Outside the weather was not wаrm nor cold so she decided to walk. Assuming that the long walk will help and till she gets to the house she'll be like brand new. 

Some few blocks away, she saw two silhouettes in front of her, holding hands and laughing. She didn't recognize them and she actually didn't cared who they were, but the more she was getting closer the more she could feel something turning up side down in her stomach, when one of them was laughing. 

_'You've got to be shitting me'_ she thought to herself. _'Of course she'll pick that stupid wannabe cheerleader slut'._

Growling she started cursing under her breath because there was no left or right where she could turn and get lost from their sight. So she walked faster, crossing the street and trying not to get attention on herself, so she can escape from whatever situation might happen. When she lost them behind her and their talking and laughing became whispers in the night she slowed down and continued her way towards the house.

Walking on the deserted road up the hill she started murmuring to herself. "I don't care what she is doing, if you ask me she can fuck whoever she wants..." kicking a rock on the ground, she continued with her murmuring. "And I didn't kiss that guy first of all, HE kissed me, because HE got the wrong idea, and she what? She went and jumped on the first girl she saw? Jesus Christ! At least mine was cute, I hope she screams in the morning when she sees that ugly girl next to her..."

Finally getting home, she throw herself on the bed and looked at the ceiling. She was not feeling dizzy anymore and nothing was spinning around her, so she was right when she decided to walk. Bear jumped on the bed and snuggled into her. Patting his fur she could not stop thinking of Samantha's face when she saw her and Tomas kissing.   
"It's been few weeks buddy" she told Bear who was looking at her with his big brown eyes waiting for her to continue. "She was looking okay in school, why did she had that reaction tonight?" Bear whined and nudged her with his nose on the hand. "Yeah, yeah I know I am an idiot, you don't have to remind me."

\----------------------------- 

On the other end of the town Samantha was still walking with the girl that she met at the party. She was frustrated and angry and she took the first girl she saw, thinking that she'll somehow feel much better but at the end she only pretended that everything is fine and laughed on the stupid jokes that the girl was telling. She thought that she saw Sameen behind them and then across them, but she couldn't see much in the dark. Even by the walk of the girl she was sure that it was Sameen and that made her more angry because deep down she thought that if it was really her, she would've come and made a scene about her being with this stupid girl who thinks that her jokes are actually funny.

Anger getting the better of her she left the girl in the middle of the streets, turning around and walking in the direction of Sameen's house.

_'It's been 4 weeks and 3 days and she is still acting stubbornly!!!'_ thought Samantha.

With big steps and fast walking she got in front of the gates of the mansion in 10 minutes. The security guy on the other side of the gates looked at her confused and puzzled.  
"Did you get lost miss?" he asked her.  
"No, I came to see Sameen Shaw." said Samantha crossing her hands on her chest. The guy looked at her for few second and hit the earpiece the next, not taking his eyes from her.  
"Suzy, is miss Shaw still awake?" he was silent for few minutes. _Probably he is waiting for Suzy to check on Sameen. And seriously who the hell is Suzy?'_ though Samantha.  
"Okay, well tell her that there is a girl outside looking for her" said the guy finally. "She'll be here in a minute" he told her and Samantha felt that she'll collapse, her heart started beating fast, she could feel her blood rushing through her veins, the anger long forgotten, now she was only freaking out.

3 minutes later Sameen showed up with Bear, both of them looking at her with wide eyes. "What are you doing here?" asked Sameen and Bear barked. 

"Did you miss me?" asked Samantha smiling at her.


	9. Chapter 9

_4 weeks and 3 days…_

“Sam…” hissed Sameen, looking at her seriously. She is not in the freaking mood for this shit right now. It’s almost 1 o’clock, and Greer is still awake. How on Earth is she going to explain what is this crazy perky girl doing outside their house in this hour of the night.   
“What are you doing here?” she repeated.

Yeah, it’s awkward that she is still keeping her on the other side of the gates, and yeah she is very well aware that their security guy Tom is holding his hand on his gun and looking at them confused, ready to get in action like something bad is going to happen, but what the fuck is she supposed to do? No one is coming in their house unannounced, plus the only kind of people coming in their house are some business partners to Greer. They don’t bring ‘friends’ in the house. Oh shit…yeah she had once, and the girl was dead few hours later, so is it a good idea to bring Samantha inside? Nope. That would be really bad idea.

Seeing that Sameen is still acting like a freaking child, Samantha exhales loudly. Leaning and hooking her fingers in the gaps of the iron gates, “I wanted to see you” she says looking at Sameen with soft eyes. “I saw you earlier on the street” she continues. Sameen’s eyes go wider and wider with every sentence. “I told myself that I won’t cave first, but I’m really getting tired of this game that we are playing.”

Sameen snorts. God she is really crazy. “Cave? Game? This is not some game Sam. You are expecting something impossible. Something that only in the fairy tales is happening. And this is real life, you can’t fix something like this with kiss. I can’t be something you want and you know that.”

It’s funny how they can easily reverse their roles. Sameen is usually the one that gets angry and Samantha is the one that controls herself, and right now, Sameen is not angry, she is tired and yeah maybe a little freaked out of what might happen, where Samantha’s anger from earlier is bursting out from her. She pinches the bridge of her nose and shakes her head. 

“Right…” she says slowly, and then she yells. “You think that I want to change you and make you in some kind of emotional person, who will bring me flowers, and takes me to romantic dinners, and say sweet thing to me???”

Yeah she knows that she is loud, and it’s freaking late, but she is really angry okay? She never wanted that from her. And she freaking told her! She was okay with everything, okay yeah maybe she was little persistent with the whole holding hands thing and the little pecks on her face, but please tell me who wouldn’t won’t to kiss that grumpy face?

The funniest thing in the whole situation was Tom, who called freaking backup. Rolling her eyes, Sameen gave him exasperated look and he looked embarrassed all of a sudden. Holding her hand up in front of Samantha to stop her from talking, she turned and looked at Tom fully. “Seriously?” she asked him. “You called backup Tom and now you look embarrassed?” 

He shrugged with his shoulders and tried to cancel the call but it was too late. Few seconds later 3 more guys in suits with their guns drawn out ran towards the gates to ‘help’ their colleague in need.   
Growling Sameen wanted to scream and shoot all of them, even Samantha who was looking all shocked at the situation in front of her.   
She was surprised that Greer was not among the guys already, to see what’s happening, but when that thought crossed her mind, she heard him behind her walking casually towards them. Cursing under hear breath, she looked at Bear concerned. Like he could understand why she is little anxious, he jumped on his four legs and moved to stand in front of Samantha, ready to bark and bite if someone makes a move at her. 

“What is the problem gentlemen?” asked Greer, now standing next to Sameen looking at the guys who were confused like him except the one that actually called them, who kept his head down like a kid that just got scolded. Turning around he looked at their guest. Holding his gaze little longer on her, he then turned his head to look at Sameen questioningly. “I’m waiting dear, what is going on over here, and why is your friend from the hospital in front of our house this time of the night?”

Pursing her lips, she was going through various ideas in her head thinking carefully how to get out of the situation without punishment, and if it’s possible to save Samantha from certain death. 

“Sir, we were at the party and we got in a fight, so Samantha thought that it would be good idea to come and apologize at this hour.” said Sameen, not breaking eye contact with him. Standing still and relaxed.   
It’s better if you make a story but in a same time you are somehow telling the true, which in this case Greer can see the whole situation as stupid teenage thing and won’t get mad.

Looking at her little longer like he was trying to see if she is lying or not, he averted his gaze at Samantha who apparently got the message that if she doesn’t nod with her head that they are all screwed up.   
“Very well then…” he said, after few minutes. “It’s pretty late, so if she wants to go home you can take her, or she can stay in one of the guest rooms, if the two of you resolved your problem.”

_‘What? Hell no! She is not staying here. No, no. Martine will go batshit crazy, and kill her two.’_ thought Sameen.

“I will take her home, Sir.” Said Sameen, before Samantha decides to say something that it won’t help them at all in the whole situation. He nodded and turned towards the house, leaving Sameen with Bear and Samantha, and her idiot security guy Tom. “Open the freaking gate Tom, I’m going to take the car.” 

Samantha thought that, that is an invite to follow her and Bear in the garage, which made her to roll her eyes for a hundredth time that day.  
She didn’t say a word on the way to the garage. She was just focused on finishing this whole thing and going in bed, because really? Can she just relax, for one minute sometime, anytime, or that’s not allowed for her? 

Samantha was quiet, looking around with wide eyes, but the moment they got inside the garage she gasped from surprise. She rolled her eyes thinking, _‘If she is surprised from this who knows what would have happened if she actually went inside the house’_ and moved to unlock her BMW Z4 convertible car, but Samantha was already sitting on her motorbike Kawasaki Ninja 250R and looking at her with wide smile and mischievous look.

“Can we go with this?” she asked playfully, running her hands up and down over the machine. Cocking a brow at her, she actually mulled over it, but then she realized why Samantha wants to go with the bike instead the car and she narrowed her eyes at her. “No.” she said firmly. Samantha made a pouting face and blinked few times thinking that Sameen will fell on that look and change her mind but Sameen was not stupid and she was definitely not going to give her the satisfaction of touching her, not after she almost killed the both of them. 

“Get off, from my bike, and get in this car.” she said. Annoyance high up to the sky and far in the atmosphere.   
Huffing Samantha got down from it and moved lazily toward the car, slowly opening the passenger door and taking seat, crossing her hands in front of her chest she looked in front of her still with the silly pout on her face. 

“You look like kid that didn’t got what he wanted. Stop making that face and if you think much better with that head of yours you’ll see few opportunities to touch me in this damn car.” Hearing that Samantha’s face lightens up, turning at her, ready to say something inappropriate Sameen stopped her. “I’m _just_ saying, _that_ doesn’t mean that you are allowed to do that, because I’m still mad for your idiotic behavior.” 

Turning the engine on she gave her one last warning look and drove out of the garage. But Sameen is very unlucky bastard and stupid for thinking that the night couldn’t get any worse. At the gates they were greeted by Jeremy and Martine who apparently picked this exact night to come home early. Cursing, Sameen closed her eyes and took few deep breaths, preparing herself psychically for Martine’s outrage. 

_‘One…two…three…’_ counted Sameen.

“What is she doing here?” asked Martine, jumping out of the car. Jeremy hits his head from the steering wheel, Sameen rolled her eyes _again_ that night, where Samantha was just looking at Martine with unflustered expression which surprised Sameen a lot. 

“You are oddly…calm” she told her, eyeing her curiously.   
“I’m not scared from her anymore” said Samantha, unfazed by Martine’s behavior.

_‘Wow…well this is going to be interesting’_ thought Sameen and turned to look at Martine who was looking at them furiously. Murder. That’s was she saw in Martine’s eyes. 

“Shaw!” said Martine, getting impatient of waiting for an answer. “I asked what is she doing here, inside, in our car?”  
Oh hell no, she is not going to tolerate this bullshit.   
“She came and now I’m taking her home” answered Sameen coldly. “Is that going to be a problem for you _Martine_?” she asked her. Challenging her to say something more.

Lambert got out of the car, taking Martine by her hand, pulling her inside the car. He was tired and he just wanted to go to bed and sleep whole weekend if it’s possible. Martine was glaring daggers at Sameen but kept her mouth shut. Sameen smirked, _‘1-0 for me biatch’_ she thought to herself or she thought that she thought to herself, because the next moment Samantha was chuckling and looking at her with her ‘love eyes’ look. 

“I said that aloud didn’t I?” asked Sameen slightly embarrassed. Samantha nodded with her head and moved with her hands to cup Sameen’s face but they were slapped away from Sameen’s hand who was now looking at her furiously. “Don’t.” she told her and started the car again. 

The ride to her house was in awkward silence. She was keeping her hands in her lap, trying to look straight ahead. Sameen was focusing on the road but glanced few time at Samantha who was not looking happy nor sad, just normal neutral expression on her face and that unnerved Sameen a little.   
_‘What am I expecting? And why do I even care how she feels?’_

The moment they got in front of her house Samantha got out of the car and walked straight into her house. She didn’t even turn once to say at least ‘thanks’ or whatever. Sameen was looking at her, she was not feeling angry and she thought that she should be for that immature behavior. Figured if she is not going to be angry at least she can say few word aloud.   
“In my ‘village’, people are saying thanks, when someone does something nice for them” she yelled and then laughed at her shocked face. 

Turning with her car around, she winked at Samantha who was still standing on her porch, looking at her. She stepped on the gas pedal and was out of her sight in a second. 

\----------------------------- 

They didn’t see each other the rest of the weekend. So Sameen totally forgot about that night, but Greer didn’t.  
It was Sunday night when he called her in his office. She knew that she is in some kind of trouble. Greer was unpredictable. He either got right to the problem in the exact moment or he would wait for day, two and mention it all of a sudden. Rare were the days when he would have forgot about them or pretend that he forgot, who knows. But whatever he wanted from her right now it was definitely nothing good. 

Walking in his office was like walking to your death, willingly.   
She stood at the doorway like always, waiting for his permission to take a seat. He kept her like that some good ten minutes pretending that he is deeply into reading his stupid book about wars. 

“Sit down” he told her at last. Licking his pointing finger, he turned another page from the book. “I’ll be honest with you my dear…” still looking in his damn book. “I would have to punish you for the accident from that night…” and finally he lifts his head to look at her. “But this time I would leave you with warning. So let me not witness another immature thing like that again. Am I clear?”  
It’s amazing how he can change his expression and voice every damn second, thought Sameen looking at him, trying not to gulp nervously, or to show any kind of weakness. 

“Yes, Sir. It won’t happen again.” She answered firmly.  
“And one more thing…” opening his left drawer from his desk he handed her one black folder. “This is for you” he told her.

Taking it from his hands she opened it carefully like she was expecting to find a damn bomb, but inside were two files from one and only Daizo and Daniel, showing where they were last seen and where could they be right now. Lifting her head, she looked at him questioningly. “What should I do with this, Sir?” she asked him.   
She didn’t expect that he is going to just let her go alone in freaking Wyoming and look for them, but then again, she was wrong. 

“You are going on your first solo mission dear, and you are going to kill them.” 

\------------------------------- 

He gave her one week to finish the job, so Sameen skipped school whole week. Awesome right? Well it was for her anyway.   
On Monday she prepared herself. Black duffel bag full with necessary equipment, map of whole Wyoming and from two important towns, Buffalo and Torrington. As the files that Greer gave her it says that they were seen in Buffalo at some restaurant Papa Bino's, two days ago and last night they were in Torrington buying groceries in Kelly's Super Market. So in other words she had no idea if they are still there or they moved in another city, but Greer told her that she'll know it they are not in one of those towns.

She still didn't get it why his goons who are apparently tracking them, didn't just bring them over here so she can finish the job, but if she thinks better Greer wants for her to feel like the hunter who is hunting for his pray. He once told her that not all the things in the world would be served on silver platter for her so she gets it. She asked for it and now she needs to prove that she is capable. 

Martine and Jeremy didn't like the idea of her going alone, they tried to change Greer's mind to let them accompany her, but he told them that this is Sameen's mission and no one is going with her, so they accepted the fact and hoped that Sameen will be back sooner. 

\-------------------------------

She felt that something is not right when she saw that Sameen is again not in school and it was Wednesday. She saw Martine and Jeremy and they didn't look good either. They were checking their phones every five minutes like they were expecting a call or text. Dark thought were running in her mind. She remembered the night when she went to Sameen's house and Greer's look. That was actually the last time she saw her and now she was freaking out that maybe something happened to her because she made that whole scene that night and that she won't see her again.   
Fear was eating her alive, she wanted to ask Jeremy but she was not sure that he would be so nice with her like he always tried to be. He didn't like to talk with anyone except Martine. And good God if she goes and asks Martine.  
So she was sitting in the back of the classroom where Sameen usually sits, biting her nails and thinking of a way how to find out where is Sameen or what happened with her.   
From all the people, she didn't expected Harold to come and sit next to her and ask her if she is okay. 

"I'm fine Harold." she told him.  
"You don't look fine Ms. Groves. Sorry for disturbing you, but since yesterday you are all jumpy and nervous and if you don't stop biting your nails you'll start eating your fingers soon." pointing at her hand, he takes a napkin from his pocket holding it for her to take it.   
Looking at her hand she sees two fingers already bleeding from the sides where she was biting few seconds ago.   
"Thanks" she says and wipes her fingers, holding pressure on them, she lifts her head and looks at him. "Sameen is missing" she tells him.   
He looks at her surprised, readjusting his glasses he clears his throat. "What do you mean she is missing Ms. Groves? Maybe she is sick or something."  
"No, she is not Harold. I can feel it, something is not right and I don't know how to find out. I can't ask Martine and Jeremy. And I can't think of other way." 

Shifting in his seat, he looks at Martine and Jeremy, sees that they are zoned out looking at their phones and not paying attention to the lesson, he turns and looks at Samantha who is looking in her hand and taps her left foot nervously. Taking his phone out of his pocket he unlocks it and starts typing on it, making Samantha to lift her head and looks at him and his phone confused.   
"What are you doing?" she asks him. Harold is silent he types rapidly on his phone and after few minutes he stops. He clears his throat and shows her his phone to see for herself.  
On the phone it shows Sameen's GPS signal from her phone somewhere in Wyoming on highway moving towards Buffalo.

"Buffalo?" she says more that she asks. "What the hell is she doing in Buffalo!"


	10. Chapter 10

_Wednesday_   
_Location: Buffalo, WY_

She thought that this mission is going to be easy, she didn’t expect to chase these morons from one town to another, but then again it was nice to be far away from the crazy ones at least for couple of days. 

After having a long talk with Greer, he told her that he will be monitoring every move that she makes. Since he knows where the boys are, but of course he is not telling her, and since this is her first mission, he offered to help her only if she gets far away from them. Sounds fair right? 

So from Bishop, she went straight in Torrington on Tuesday morning with their private jet. At least she didn’t have to go through airports and shit. She hates airports.   
Flashing her fake detective badge at the people there and asking few questions with forced smile was piece of cake for finding out that our two friends were staying for three days in the American’s Best Value Inn, just down the main road. Since the place was total disaster, houses on one side, fields on the other, it was not much to look into, she drove 4 hours to Buffalo where they were seen last Friday. 

And here she is now, in Papa Bino’s restaurant, trying to get to some useful information that could help her, since Torrington was dead end.  
Decent place, nice food, plus they serve alcohol, so she figured since she is here she can grab something to eat, plus two glasses of bourbon won’t harm her either. Just to clear her mind of course, which she actually made the right decision since the waitress that is working there caught her eye, ending up on the booth after her shift, drinking few more glasses with her.

It’s not what you think, she is just trying to find more information’s on the boys and the girl looks like someone who will know everything about every new person that visits her work place. She is in her mid-20s, slim, light brown hair, gifted in her upper body (if you catch my drift), head taller than her, with cute accent and pretty smile but apparently not enough stomach for alcohol, which in Sameen’s case it helps her a lot. When she thinks better about it, maybe she will get something else if she gets good information from her.

So, here they are, drinking their third glass and the girl is spilling everything that she knows.  
“Your friends were here three times on my shift” says the girl that Sameen didn’t cared to ask for her name. “I heard them making plan on going to Torrington and after that in Casper for few more days and then in Cody. I think one of them had some relatives over there or something I don’t know really I had costumers so….” 

Sameen nods with her head, taking slow sips from her drink. The girl is so wasted she hardly makes the sentences, but Sameen heard enough. _‘So if I don’t find them in Casper then Cody is the last stop. Perfect’_ thought Sameen looking at the girl and smiling.

“So yeah, that’s all I know. Are you staying here tonight?” asks the girl, suddenly more interested in doing something else, eyeing Sameen up and down. Sameen smirks. _‘Oh yes, I plan on staying’_ she thinks to herself. 

Checking in the Capitol Hotel down the street she took her new friend to say ‘thanks’ for easing her hunting. The room is small, blue walls, wooden flooring, one king size bed, nightstands on the both sides and silly picture of a barn right above the bed. It was not for her liking if you ask her, but she couldn’t go and search for freaking Holiday Inn when this girl was wasted and horny and right now waiting her naked on the bed.

\--------------------------------------

_Wednesday_   
_Location: Bishop High School_

She didn’t realize that she said that aloud until Martine was standing above her.  
“What did you say?” asked Martine. She hoped that she was imagining things, and that Samantha was not talking about Sameen.   
Samantha was still looking at the phone with wide eyes. She thought that something is going on but she didn’t expect to see Sameen in freaking Buffalo in Wyoming. And why on Earth she didn’t think of tracking her like this in first place?

“I…why is she in Buffalo?” lifting her head she looked at Martine with raised eyebrow.  
Martine was screaming inside her. She wanted to strangle her right there. “Why are you tracking her?” hissed Martine, grabbing on the desk forcefully. 

Harold on the other hand, found himself in difficult situation. If Martine found out that he was actually the one tracking Sameen she is going to kill him. Gulping nervously, he turned to look at John who was confused of the whole situation like the whole class, ready to jump and protect his friend if Martine makes a move at him.

“I haven’t heard from her for five days Martine, what did you expect that I will do?” said Samantha angrily. “And why is she there?” she asked next, with raised eyebrow. Martine’s knuckles were white from the force she was using on holding the desk. “None of your business _nerd_.” She said coldly. “Shut that thing off, right now!” she ordered, but Samantha was not planning on doing that. Returning the same angry look at her she challenged her to make a move. She was tired of her and her bullying. 

Jeremy jumped from his seat, standing next to Martine he grabbed her by her forearm holding her still. Turning to Samantha and shaking his head, he checked his phone again to see if Sameen has made a move. Seeing that Sameen is still in the hotel he started talking.

“Samantha, she will be back soon, please turn that thing off.” He said slowly. He knows that girls can be difficult in this kind of situations, he lives with two for Pete's sake, and telling them something just to assure them that everything is okay, it’s enough to calm them down for some time. 

“That doesn’t help a lot Jeremy” said Samantha. “She is alone out there, and you two are sitting here and looking in your phones, jumping every time when the mark is moving” shaking her head in disbelieve, “so please enlighten me little more, so I can stop freaking out.” 

_‘Well apparently not every girl is easy in this kind of situation’_ thought Jeremy.  
“We can’t tell you anything else, the only thing you should know is that she is okay and that she will be back, so please stop getting on Martine’s nerves.” He was losing his temper, he was only nice towards her because of Sameen, but he had his boundaries of tolerance and she is really close to crossing that line. 

Looking at him for few second and seeing that she is not going to find out anything else, she nods with her head just to get them off her back. She is going to find out by herself, thanks to Harold who reminded her that she has few skills on her own. Apparently when she is freaked out her mind is shutting down and she forgets about everything until she gets relaxed or in this case someone reminds her. 

\----------------------------------------

_Thursday_   
_Location: I-25 > Casper, WY_

After tumultuous day connected with the night of awesome sex, Sameen is driving her rented Toyota Yaris on I-25 towards Casper, all relaxed and in perfect mood, with her mind 1,686.5 km away. It happened during their third or fifth round, her mind to drift to specific person with brown curly hair, with big brown eyes and beautiful smile. She tried to get her mind in control and focus on the girl underneath her, but that look haunted her whole night, even now while she was driving this long and boring road. 

She thought of what is Samantha doing right now. If she is looking for her, or she is playing her role of 'cool kid', which Sameen is pretty sure that she is forcefully trying to be someone that she is not just to get on Sameen's nerves, which she is succeeding, but she'll never show that to her...nope...never.   
She thought of how she ended up where she is right now with her. How Samantha successfully got under her skin in only few days since they met. She was not nice to her, or maybe she didn’t try harder, because Samantha didn’t gave up, instead she pushed harder and finally got what she wanted, and she still is even if Sameen is giving her the cold shoulder.   
She is not wired for those kind of things, and yes she is different, but she came to learn how people are functioning, and what they want, and she is sure that Samantha wishes for more, but acts that whatever she gives her is enough. And now she is playing her ‘game’, which made her laugh, because she is not playing any kind of game with her, she is just trying to save her from the hurt that she is going to cause her. 

\--------------------------------------

1h and 38min driving and she felt like she was driving whole day.   
Finally getting in Casper, she stopped at Poor Boys Steakhouse ordering Grandpa’s Top Sirloin, 8oz steak with loaded baked potato and salad. She was not disappointed, the food was delicious and she would have ordered another dish if she was not on a deadline.

Doing that same thing as she did in Torrington, playing detective looking for fugitives, she found out that the boys were refiling their vehicle across the street and probably stayed in the Nation 9 Caper 2* hotel 5 minutes from them. They were not sure, but she figured she can check the hotel and see what she can find out there. At least she is on the right path and if they are not there, that means that they are somewhere close.

She was not expecting to find them there, considering that she is unlucky bastard but when the girl from the reception told her that they checked in few hours ago, she felt like she wants to scream from happiness. The thought of finally getting this job done and going back home full with proud of herself, made her whole day. She couldn’t wait to see Greer’s happy face and who knows perhaps he will reward her with new weapon, or whatever.

\---------------------------------------

_Thursday_   
_Samantha’s house_

After finding out that Sameen is actually safe but in freaking Wyoming for some reasons that she still has no idea for what kind of reason, she went home and locked herself in her room, trying to get to any kind of surveillance camera that will show her what Sameen is doing.  
After few hours of hacking and what not, she finally managed to get access to one of the banks cameras from the street where she knew that Sameen is.

What she saw, made her heart stop beating, she felt sharp shooting sensation in her chest, dull ache, making it hard for her to breathe. Her hands were shaking, her whole freaking body was shaking and screaming from anger. Whatever she was expecting to see, she thought that she would have felt better if she saw her killing someone, but seeing her with some blonde chick laughing and holding her on the waist while walking to the hotel suit was the worst thing that didn’t even crossed her mind, and now seeing it, she felt like she is dying in slow and painful death.

She skipped school today. She was lying in her bed and looking at the red arrow moving down to Casper.   
She didn’t sleep whole night, looking at the red arrow that was showing Sameen staying in her hotel till the next morning. She thought of what could she be doing in that damn room. She could’ve hacked in those cameras too but she didn’t want to see more that she saw already. She didn’t cry, she wouldn’t give that satisfaction to her, even if she knew that Sameen wouldn’t even care. But the pain in her chest did not ease up, it stayed for whole night and it still was. Anchored deep inside her, taking peace by peace from her heart.

She knew that Sameen is not there just to fuck some random girls from one town to another. Taking deep breath, trying to calm herself down she hacked in the security cameras from the new hotel where Sameen apparently checked in.  
There were few cameras. One showing the entrance, the other one the lobby and the last one the hall where the rooms were. She monitored all three of them, looking for Sameen and waiting. Thinking that since the whole thing with Sameen is lost cause at least she would find out what exactly is this whole Greer family doing and why did they moved in her town in first place. 

Transferring her whole pain into anger, she focused on only one thing. Getting to the bottom of this. She told her that she won’t dig into their lives but she doesn’t care anymore. She was patient for too long and for what? For getting her heart broken in million pieces, left empty and broken.  
She felt like used rag, thrown on the street and forgotten. And that made her angry. It made her pissed because she is not some toy that you can play with and then get rid of it the moment you get tired of it. She had a freaking soul and Sameen managed to destroy it with one move. 

\-----------------------------------

_Hotel 9 Casper, WY_

Night came and she was waiting patiently for the guests. She was in her room looking through the window, waiting for the boys to show up.   
She had her sniper ready in perfect position. The whole thing would be fast and easy and she can finally get the hell out of this town and state. 

Her mind flew to Samantha again. She thought of what will she think if she finds out that she killed the other two and didn’t even blinked an eye. Would she finally see that Sameen is not nice person, that she is born to hurt people and that she will hurt her more if she continues to try and be with her.   
She tried not to think of her face, hurt with eyes full of tears. She didn’t feel bad but she didn’t even feel okay either. That girl is awakening something inside her that she still has no clue what and it makes her laugh, because who on Earth would think that sociopath would feel like this for someone, anyone on this damn planet. 

Checking her phone, seeing that there is no new text from her it made her uneasy in some way. She pondered on texting her but discarded that thought the next minute. It doesn’t make sense to text her right now when she is in the middle of killing her classmates and maybe friends in the past. She still has no idea if Samantha was actually hanging with this guys in the past. When she thinks better she has no freaking idea what kind of life Samantha had before they met. She never actually cared to find out and she still feels like that. 

Shaking her head, she tried to focus on the task in front of her. Looking through the window she saw movements in front of her. Adrenaline rushed through her body, she smiled wide and hoped that those shadows that are moving towards her are the boys.

Looking through the scope and adjusting it, she felt shiver going through her whole body from excitement. Closing her eyes and taking deep breath, she tried to be calm so she won’t miss because she didn’t need that bullshit right now. The whole thing should be fast and efficient and of course she needs to try not to get attention on herself. 

She remembered in that moment that the girl from the reception saw her face, but she knows that Greer will take care of the authorities. Maybe he would be little disappointed because she was not careful enough but on the other hand this is her first mission so she is allowed to make few mistakes right? 

Seeing the shadows that are close enough for her to take the shot and that those two lovely shadows are actually the boys that she was looking for almost whole week she took her position.

"Gotcha!"


	11. Chapter 11

The news about two young boys killed by sniper, with head-shots ending their lives in front of Hotel 9 Casper, Wyoming, spread like wildfire.  
And while the whole town was mourning and having two funerals in one day, the Greer family was freaking celebrating with big party, champagne and fireworks. All in all, it was one crazy weekend in Bishop, if you ask Sameen. 

\------------------------------------

She came the next morning, successfully managing to get out of the town unnoticed.   
Greer has send one of his goons to greet her at the back of the hotel with black Lincoln, driving straight at Torrington where her jet was waiting for her.

The moment she came through the door she was "attacked" by Bear, toppling her on the ground and licking her face happily.   
She managed to get up on her feet, just to be again "attacked", but now from Martine who throw herself on her, hugging her strongly. She didn't like it of course, and she rolled her eyes when she saw Jeremy laughing from behind, but she let Martine hold her for few more seconds.   
She knew that she would never have that kind of reaction towards someone, but she knew that Martine is not her, and that she has stupid emotions, so it's only fair a little if she is nice for few seconds and try to get on her level.

Greer on the other hand was holding Don Perignon, opening it and pouring it in 4 crystal glasses. "For our Sameen, and her successful first mission" he said, raising his glass and taking a sip, followed by the three of them who did the same.

He was little disappointed she could see, because she was not so careful at the end like she suspected, but he was happier that she managed to finish the job, so she knew that he is going to turn a blind eye this time.  
But the part where he is show off. God, that's the only things none of the trio can cope with.  
The moment they settle in the living room so Sameen can tell them everything, well not everything of course, Greer was making few calls, calling the servants to prepare the house, because he was planing on throwing a freaking party.

Show off, if you ask them. The party it's definitely not for Sameen, the damn party is for him, so he can tell all those mob families that he is planning on inviting, that he is the best leader, mentor and teacher.

\-------------------------------------

While they had their happy reunion, at the West side of the town, Samantha was still locked in her damn room. She was still on the damn chair in front of her computer, shocked from what she saw the other night. 

It's one thing to hear about brutal killing, but witnessing that same one and knowing who and why did it, was all new different level that she was not prepared for.   
The part where she saw them dropping on the ground like birds was the most horrible thing she has seen in her life. 

Now she was asking herself, what kind of monster is Sameen and how on Earth could she even fall in love with one.  
She was not scared from her, she pushed enough buttons to test test the theory if Sameen will ever harm her and she knows that she won't.   
She is not scared no, she is freaking out right now because she has no idea how she'll manage to look into her eyes and pretend that she has no idea what she did.  
On the other hand, there is that whole incident with that blonde bitch in Buffalo, and she is still pissed about that. Hurt and pissed.

\-------------------------------------

On the East side of the town, Harold was with his gang, sitting in his living room and watching the news.

"Why would someone do that?" asked Joss, who could still not believe that two boys from their town were killed like that.   
Zoe shrugged with her shoulders, Lionel and John were thinking but apparently not able to come up with something useful and Harold was just sitting quietly, looking at the TV. 

He was going through everything that he knows about his two friends and why would they even go that far from home. And there is Jason too, who is still missing. He couldn't think of anything that will imply on them getting in some kind of trouble. Suddenly his mind went back on Wednesday at school when he was sitting next to Samantha. He saw that Sameen was in Buffalo that they. Gulping nervously he turned off the TV to get the attention from the gang.

"I think Ms. Shaw did it." he said after few minuted. The gang looked at him confused and slightly shocked on his accusation.  
"Why would you say that Shaw did this?" asked Zoe, turning and looking at Joss who was looking at him with raised eyebrow.  
"Well..." started Harold. Readjusting his glasses he cleared his throat and looked at them. "Ms. Shaw was shot the first week when she moved here with her family. Jason, Daniel and Daizo got missing that weekend apparently, and last Wednesday I helped Ms. Groves to track Ms. Shaw on her GPS signal, and…she was in Buffalo." finished Harold, waiting for their opinions to see if his accusation holds water. 

He wouldn't usually do that but what is the coincidence that they were in the same state, and plus he doesn't know Shaw that well. Jason on the other hand would never hurt his friends which means that he is the last one alive, hiding somewhere out there. 

"As much as I want to say that maybe you are right, but...that's pretty insane Harold" said John. "We can accuse her on doing that, we don't have any proof."

"Well let's try and find out" said Harold. Ready to find out what actually happened to his friends. And if he can save Jason before they kill him too.

"You are crazy Glasses" said Lionel shaking his head. "If she finds out that we are looking into her, we are dead." He ain't gonna risk his damn life because Harold got some stupid idea in his head.

"Oh, don't be such a baby Fusco" said Joss. "The idea is obviously crazy but we can check it out without being noticed."

Zoe and John were nodding with their heads, looking at him and waiting for his decision.   
"Ms. Shaw is apparently at home right now" said Harold, turning his phone so the others can see the map.

"Maybe she got home last night..." Said John, furrowing his brows. "Which is not good right? That adds on our suspicion...actually yours, Harold."

They were all silent for a moment, until Lionel couldn't take it anymore. "Look if Glasses is right..." Rubbing the back of his neck "She is not alone. I mean, her whole family is weird people. They will make us disappear like this…" snapping his fingers, "have you seen them closely? They are like freaking robots sometimes."

Joss was getting impatient, she got fired up on this whole thing and wants to find out if Harold is right. "We are just going to check out Fusco, we didn't say we are going to knock on their door and be all like 'Oh you killed them, we don't have proof but who cares', so are you with us or not?" 

"We are not Scooby gang, Cookie. How are you planning on investigating?" asked Lionel.  
Growling she waved his hand towards Harold. "He is good with computer, he can try and find something about this whole family Fusco!" 

"Okay, okay jeez. I’m in. Harold can check and if he finds something, then we will react properly by going to the police okay?" said Lionel.

They all nodded with their heads. _'If there is really something in this whole thing, police or not, we are going to stop them.'_ thought John.

\----------------------------------

She was lying on her bed with Bear looking at the ceiling thinking of the whole thing.   
She still couldn't believe that she actually killed them. Whole thing was fast and she was pretty good, she must say that. Clear shots in their heads. 

“Bam, bam.” Waiving her hands in the air like she holds two guns, she started laughing when she saw Bear looking at her all puzzled with his head cocked on the side.  
"Next time I am taking you with me buddy" she told him. Bear waved his tail happily nudging her with his nose on the face. 

They snuggled for some time, until there was knock on the door. Rolling her eyes, she knew exactly who it was. "Come in" she shouted. The next second Martine emerged in her room smirking on the scene in front of her.

"You are weird person you know that?" Walking slowly and taking seat on the bed next to her. Sameen quirked an eyebrow at her, she shifted, so she wouldn't be that close to her.  
Smiling at her reaction of moving away from her, "So only Bear is allowed to be in close range to you now?" leaning slightly towards her, she stole a quick kiss from her. 

"I slept with someone in Buffalo" she told her suddenly. She has no freaking idea why she said that...oh wait yes she does, because Martine's shocked face is priceless.  
"What?" asked Martine slowly.   
"Some girl I didn't ask for her name, gave me useful information so I thanked her" said Sameen shrugging with her shoulders nonchalantly.   
"So you fucked her?" her tone of the way she asked, got slightly harsh, making Sameen smirk for always managing to upset Martine whenever she wants.

"Yup...I fucked her whole day and night, Martine. And it was pretty awesome I must say." smirking she lifted her legs, rolled off her bed and walked towards the bathroom.  
The moment she got to the door, Martine stopped her in her tracks. "Well, while you were fucking some slut, your _girlfriend_ was tracking you on her phone..." smirking at the way Sameen was looking at her she continued. "I can't wait to see how she'll react when she finds out that you were with someone else while she was freaking out whole week because you were missing." clapping her hands excitedly. 

"She did what?" Was Sameen first question. "And you let her?" Getting all angry she stormed towards her, standing few inches from her. "She is good with computers you idiot! She could have seen what I did!" Grabbing her on the collar of her shirt she lifted her from the bed. "What are we going to do if she saw something?" she asked angrily. 

Martine didn't care at all, still smirking she shrugged with her shoulders. If you ask her she would be really happy if someone killed that girl.  
"Not my problem Sameen. You will have to find out by yourself and save her from Greer, because if she knows..."

Huffing, she let her go, and turned to look for her phone, all the while cursing in every damn language she knows.  
"Fuck, fuck, fuck, Martine..." typing on her phone rapidly "Who else knows?"   
When she didn't heard any kind of respond from her, she stopped typing and lifted her head to look at her. "Martine? Why are you having that look on your face?"

Martine was biting her lip nervously. "Amm...that kid with the glasses was with her…"   
"That nerd that’s with John all the time?" asked Sameen shocked. "What were you thinking Martine? He is good as Samantha at computers, maybe even better!"   
Cursing even more she throw her phone on the bed making Bear to jump, looking for the intruder who woke him up.

"Look maybe he won't connect you with the murder..." coming to stand in front of her, she lifted her hands to place them on Sameen shoulders. "If he gets suspicious, I will deal with him okay?"

Snorting she moved away from Martine making circles in the room, holding her hand on her forehead thinking of what to do next.  
"You can't just go and kill him, Martine. What will be next? We gonna kill John too, because he would search for who killed his friend? And then we will kill that fat guy that's with them, because I hardly believe that he would be quiet..." Shaking her head she punched the wall next to her, nervously. 

"We are in deep shit you know that right?" she asked her, looking at the print that she made with her fist.  
"We will find some way to fix everything Shaw, we just have to find out if he knows something. In the mean, time as much as I hate to say it, you should go and make sure that _girlfriend_ of yours, keeps her mouth shut."

"She is not my girlfriend!" yelled Sameen. "Not my damn girlfriend…” she repeated. “And I will go right now to her house." Taking her jacket, she left the room in a hurry.  
Rolling her eyes, Martine followed her out of the room.   
\-------------------------------------

Driving towards her house, Sameen was thinking how to approach her, and what to be her excuse for coming over in first place. She couldn't think of anything good so she decided to go with the truth.

_'Fuck it I don't even care what she'll think. I have bigger problems right now.'_ she thought, while parking her bike on the sidewalk in front of Samantha's house.   
Walking with slow steps she stood in front of her door, taking deep breath she knocked three times. Some few minutes later Samantha's mother opened the door, looking at her slightly confused.

"Can I help you?" asked the woman.  
"Yeah, I'm looking for Samantha." said Sameen.  
"Oh..." surprised that someone, except Hanna is looking for her daughter, turning her head behind her and back to look at Sameen again, "she is in her room dear, from yesterday morning. You wanna come inside?" asked the woman.

Hesitating for moment, she gulped and nod with her head. Now already inside, she looked around. Brown small hall in front of her, with 3 rooms, on her left small kitchen, with yellow walls, small dining table next to the window, sink, stove and refrigerator in same row with bright green tiles behind them. On her right, was small living room with peach color walls, light brown couch, small wooden coffee table and commode with old TV on top of it. 

"Her room is the one on the left" said the woman, after seeing that Sameen is finished with her observing. "Would you like some tea…or coffee?" she asked after a minute.  
Still standing at the door, Sameen nodded with her head. "Thanks...coffee would be fine." she said. 

Pointing with her finger at Samantha's door "Can I go in her room?" she asked.   
"Yes, of course..." said the woman, smiling at her she turned and walked into the kitchen. “The coffee would be ready in 5 min. dear” she shouted. 

_‘Perfect, let’s hope that your daughter won’t kick me out of the house before that’_ thought Sameen, walking towards the door. Standing few second in front of it she raised her hand and knocked. Not receiving an answer, she rolled her eyes and walked inside.

Looking around the room she saw Samantha lying on her bed with her back to the door.  
"Sam..." said Sameen in low voice. Not receiving another answer, she closed the door and walked to the bed. Kneeling, she poked her on the shoulder. "Sam..." she said again and flipped her on her back to look at her face.

Samantha jumped from the bed when she saw who it was actually. She thought that it was her mother. Now backing on the wall with her knees to her chest she buried her head between her knees. "Please go away" she mumbled.

Looking at her confused, Sameen got up on her legs. "Look..." she started, but Samantha was shaking her head refusing to listen. "Stop shaking your God damn head and listen to me" said Sameen in low and angry voice.

Stopping, she lifted her head and looked at her. "I know everything Sameen, I saw everything. And don't worry I would keep my mouth shut." She told her.  
She knew why Sameen came in first place. It’s obviously not because she wanted to see her or something. 

Sameen tried not to be surprised by that. Averting her gaze and looking at the screen on her computer, she saw the three cameras from the hotel.  
"I see..." She said. "What else you saw?" 

She has no idea why she asked that. _'Who cares if she saw me with that girl, right...Right?'_ thought Sameen.

"If you are asking, if I saw your little adventure in Buffalo, the answer is yes" said Samantha. "I hope you enjoyed" she added, after seeing Sameen widening her eyes, but refusing to look at her.

"Okay..." said Sameen after few seconds. _‘I don’t care…We are not dating or anything.’_ She thought to herself, suppressing the nagging feeling inside her. 

Infuriated of her only word, like it's no big deal that she saw something, Samantha got up from her bed, coming to stand in front of her. "Okay? That's the only thing you gonna say?" She crossed her arms over her chest, looking at her furiously. 

Taking step back, she looked in her eyes and scowled. "What do you want me to say? I fucked her okay? I did, and I enjoyed it!” yelled Sameen. Averting her gaze, “It’s not like you would’ve give me anytime soon.” she murmured quietly. 

She was angry, she was God damn angry at everything. She didn't come here to talk about that. She came to see if Samantha saw something. And she found out, so why is she still standing in this God damn room and talking about some God damn unimportant girl?

Astonished from her words, Samantha gasped when she heard small part of her murmuring at the end. “You did not just…” shaking her head she started laughing. “Oh my God Sameen…”

Looking at her, still frustrated, she growled and turned to leave. Samantha reacted right away, catching her hand to stop her from leaving. She is not going to let her go after she said that.   
Taking her hand back abruptly from her grip, she rolled her eyes, but still avoided to look at her. "Look...I have needs so...fuck it okay. She was there I was there and it just happened." she told her. 

"You know that this is stupid right?" said Samantha. "You literally just told me in other words that you were with me because you wanted to have sex with me"

Taken aback by the accusation she opened her mouth to retort but the door from the room opened and Samantha's mother head popped inside. "Sorry girls" she said smiling wide at them. "The coffee is ready".  
Samantha widened her eyes and looked at Sameen. "You wanna drink coffee, here?" she asked her cynically.

Irritated, she wanted to punch her straight in the face, but she knew it won't look good in front of her mother so she rolled her eyes again. "Why would you think I would have problem with drink coffee _here_ , Samantha?" she asked her.

She was not coming from rich family. Greer adopting her, was total coincidence. She knew how to live in poor environment. He fucking house where she lived with her parents was same like this one.   
Seeing that it would be bad idea if she stays, she turned to look at her mother and smiled sheepishly. "Thanks for the coffee Ms. Groves, but I think I should leave." she told her.  
The woman looked at her surprised and confused from the sudden change. Looking at her daughter she shook her head in disappointment.   
"Okay dear...You can come some other time then." 

Nodding she walked by her and headed to the door. "Goodbye Ms. Groves." she said and left. 

Standing outside, she looked at the sky and took deep breath. Cursing she walked towards he bike. Sitting on it, she stood still for few minutes looking straight ahead. She really hates herself right now. That stupid nagging feeling inside her is killing her and she has no idea what to do to stop it. Punching the steering wheel she growled and started the engine.   
She didn't heard when Samantha came out of her house and that she was standing and probably saw her stupid outburst until she spoke. 

"You hurt me" she said in soft voice. Sameen jerked her head around and glared at her. ""I think it's best if we don't talk to each other, and pretend that we don't know each other at all." 

Pursing her lips, she averted her gaze and nod with her head. "Okay...as you wish" she told her and drove away.

\------------------------------------

The next day, if you ask Sameen, was the most craziest day ever, in her whole life. She is still bewildered by how no one came with pitchforks and torches in front of their gates.

That morning she got up and decided to spend most of her day in the shooting range, the gym and with her dogs. She wanted to be alone until the party. She didn't slept at all, after that little stupid conversation with Samantha. She came home straight away and locked herself in the room with Bear. They only came down to tell Suzy or Mary to prepare food for them and bring it to her room. 

And now while she is punching the heavy bag in the gym her mind went back to Samantha.  
She understood why Samantha didn't want to talk with her, but to pretend that they don't know each other at all, that was too much right? I mean yeah, she maybe fucked up in some way even if she thinks that she didn't, but Samantha was hurt so she probably did, but that doesn't mean that they should just ignore each other from now on and every time she walks by her, to pretend that she is walking by Turkish graveyards. It's stupid if you ask her. 

_'And what...if we start talking again I should introduce myself again, like 'hey I'm Sameen Shaw, and you are....' it's stupid! It's freaking stupid.  
People are complicated, it's not me, it's them. They are all drama queens, that's why I don't do relationships. Not that I'm saying that I was in one with he but...it felt like that and now it feels like Samantha broke up with me and that makes me laugh because seriously? No one breaks up with me! ... And now I have no freaking idea what I'm thinking anymore. I knew that I'll go full retard because of her. I freaking knew it.'_

Wiping herself with the towel she huffed and walked out of the gym, going straight in the shower. On the way up the stairs she sees Martine talking with few of the catering service. Rolling her eyes she walked faster so she can escape Martine's tormenting. She won't survive another provoking from her, she is afraid that she'll simple lose it and kill her, because she is really jumping on her nerves sometimes and right now she wants to be left alone. 

Luckily Martine apparently got the message from the night before so she just gave her a look and turned to finish her conversation with the people.   
Getting under the shower she leaned on the wall and closed her eyes. She stayed like that for some 30 minutes trying to relax and clear her thoughts, _and_ most importantly to prepare herself psychically for the people that are coming.

\-----------------------------------

While the Greers were preparing for their party, the rest of the town was gathered at the graveyards. Most of them didn't mind that the rich family was not among them because they knew that they are new in town and they didn't know the kids that well, but few of those people found it suspicious. Especially when they saw the catering service cars driving through the town and up at the hill. 

"Are they throwing a party?" asked Joss confused. Zoe looked at the road and shrugged her shoulders. "I won't be surprised if they are celebrating for the perfect kill...if they really did that of course." she said in hushed tone. "And stop talking about that right now." she added.  
They were on a damn funeral, at least they could try to be little respectful and not talk about who and why killed Daniel and Daizo.  
Harold was standing few feet from them and heard Joss question. He turned to look at the cars and shook his head. John and Lionel were standing still looking at the crying people not paying attention to anything else around them. 

"Hey Glasses" said Lionel, poking him on the ribs. "What is it Mr. Fusco?" asked Harold, looking straight ahead.   
"You wanna bet that there would be fireworks tonight?" he asked him. He was not joking he was serious, he really expected freaking fireworks from that mansion.  
Raising his eyebrows at him Harold was left without a comment on that. "Mr. Fusco, now is not a good time to make jokes so please..." gesturing with his hand in front of him he turned his head and ignored him till the end of the whole ceremony.   
John nudged Fusco in the ribs, shushing him with a wave of hand.

_'I was not joking by the way'_ thought Lionel.

\----------------------------------

Samantha came at the funeral, but she stood on the side, far away from everyone. She had no idea why she came in a first place. She felt sick in her stomach when she remembered the night when they were killed. Turning around so she can leave she saw the catering cars driving by. Shaking her head she started walking towards her house.   
She was still thinking about her conversation with Sameen. It's not like it was some conversation at all, but they both said something at least. She still couldn't believe that Sameen actually said that thing about she not giving her or whatever. 

_'It's not like I never thought about that either. But I've never done that thing either so...that's a problem. I'm not planning on giving myself entirely to someone who would give me the cold shoulder the next day, and I know that Sameen will do just that, the moment she gets what she wants.'_

Lost in her thoughts she didn't realize that she went the wrong way, ending up in the park, right at the bench where she set with her, bear and Jeremy few weeks ago.   
Looking at it she took a seat and closed her eyes. _'Did I did the right thing by saying her that? It was different the last time when we gave each other cold shoulders...now it's totally different story...The question is, did she at least felt something when I told her that, like some kind of remorse that she hurt me, because I feel like that for even giving that suggestion and I hate myself for that, but I can't help it. I like that grumpy idiot so much and it's killing me!'_

She pondered on texting her but discarded that thought right away. "I'm not going to cave this time. I'm going to be brave and continue to live my life. Sameen Shaw is nothing and nobody for me from now on."

Standing up, she ran a hand through her hair, adjusting her glasses, she started walking out of the park. 

\-----------------------------------

The party at the Greers finally started. The house was full from all mob families that Greer could freaking know. From Italian, to Irish, few Chinese, Russian, Mexican, Albanian...  
The trio was asking themselves how on Earth all this mobsters are standing in the same room and still they didn't took out their guns to kill each other but instead they are actually having good time, like this is the only day of their life when they could forget from where they come and hang together, drinking and laughing.

"Do you think that when they are drunk enough they'll pull their weapons and start shooting?" asked Martine, leaning on the wall next to the door frame of the living room.   
'Who knows." says Jeremy, taking sip from his drink. "I hope they'll do that outside, I really like this house." he adds.  
Sameen and Martine starts laughing on how serious is he actually about that. "Yeah sure Jer, if they start fighting I'll tell them that." says Sameen and shakes her head.   
"You look sexy by the way?" says Martine eyeing Sameen up and down. "I haven't seen that black dress of yours, it shows pretty much everything. Pleasant on the eyes..." 

Rolling her eyes she walks at the bar to take another drink, swaying her hips slightly just to get reaction from her. As she suspected Martine was right next to her the next moment leaning on the bar. "You know...we could take this party upstairs if you want" she says in husky voice. Sameen laughs at that, shaking her head she finishes her drink in one gulp. "As much as I want to Martine..." giving her once over she smirks. "I don't want to tear that lovely purple dress of yours" she tells her. Winking she walks back to where Jeremy is standing and talking with one of the Italians, with his eyes pleading for little help from her.   
Looking over her shoulder at her retreating form Martine smirks. "I will have you on my bed tonight Sameen..." turning around to order new drink she sees the bartender looking at her with raised eyebrow. "What?" she asks him angrily. "Give me another cocktail moron!" The guy raises his arms in defense and turns around the next second to prepare her drink. 

The party went till midnight, everyone happy and drunk. And then the freaking fireworks lighten the sky in Bishop.  
"SHIT!" said the three of them in unison, dropping their glasses on the ground and looking at the sky with wide eyes.   
"Is Greer out of his bloody mind?" asked Jeremy shocked from the situation.  
"Yeah I guess he is." said Martine, turning around to see if the village people are lightening their torches.   
"Yup he is, but let him not hear ya." said Sameen. "Are we going to die now because the funerals were today?" she asked casually.

Turning to look at her they both shake their heads. "I won't be surprised if they come in front of our gate any time now" says Martine. "Yeah with pitchforks and torches" adds Sameen laughingly.   
"It's not funny love" says Jeremy.   
"You bad ol' puddy tat!" says Martine in mocking voice, laughing when Sameen scowls at her.   
"You ain't gonna have this _puddy tat_ tonight, Martine" she tells her, sliding her hands slowly over her body. Martine's mouth goes slack. Sameen smirks, turning around she walks to the door, stopping she turns to look at them. "I think I had my fun for tonight guys, now I will go and snuggle with Bear" she tells them and leaves. 

"She is crazy." says Jeremy, smiling at how Sameen is swaying her hips purposely.   
"Yeah, tell me about that" says Martine, mesmerized by Sameen's body.   
Nudging her on the side "Stop drooling Barbie" says Jeremy rolling his eyes at her.   
"Oh, stop be such an idiot Jeremy. Lets move before another mobster family comes and asks to work for them in the future" says Martine, looping her arm into his and pulls him inside the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The phrase "walking by Turkish graveyards" if someone gets confused, that's a phrase that we use in my country when someone you know walks by you, but ignores you :)


	12. Chapter 12

Sunday went smoothly. No one got out from the mansion. Most of it because they were still little groggy from the night before.   
The house was shining when they woke up and went downstairs for their morning doze of coffee and healthy breakfast. They didn’t talk, they preferred the silence and enjoyed every minute of it.   
Greer was locked in his office making phone calls most of the day and finishing some papers so they didn’t even bother to check on him. Instead they went outside in the backyard and did their workout routine plus adding the shooting range.   
After finishing that part of their daily routine they walked into their bathrooms for quick shower.   
They didn’t talk they tried to communicate with their eyes, and somehow they ended up sprawled on the couch legs tangled together, watching The Expendables all 3 parts and eating popcorn's, steak, pancakes, well Martine and Jeremy ate the popcorn's only, but that’s not important. All in all, some good 5.6 hours passed and when they finished with the last movie they checked the clock seeing that it’s 10 pm.   
Looking at each other they shrugged with their shoulders, untangling themselves they got up and parted, everyone on their own way and mind on what to do next. 

__________________________________________

Monday came and they found out that this little funny town had their own newspaper with big headline that said: ‘Fireworks on the saddest day in Bishop’, and a freaking picture of their mansion with the graveyards at the bottom. 

“Great…” said Jeremy, picking the newspaper that their butler left on the kitchen counter.   
“What?” asked Martine walking inside the kitchen and pouring cup of coffee.  
“They wrote about the party in this freaking newspaper. Did you know that they have their own newspaper? It’s called _Focus_.  
Raising an eyebrow, she extended her hand to take the newspaper and see for herself. Sipping from her coffee she hummed on every sentence. “Well at least we are again the main topic in this town” she said after a moment, handing the paper to Jeremy. 

“Yeah I know; I suddenly feel like skipping school today.” Making a face he moved to pour more coffee. He has the feeling that he will need more than two cups to survive the day.  
Snorting Martine patted him on the shoulder and walked out of the kitchen. “Please wake Sameen up, we are going to be late” he shouted after her. “Will do…” Shouted Martine back. 

Walking in Sameen’s room without knocking, she was greeted by flying phone straight in her face. “Ouch, Jesus Shaw!” rubbing her face to smooth the pain she looked at her scowling face. “I forgot to knock okay. Jeez, you are crazy you know?” 

Glaring at her, Sameen rolled from her bed and headed to the bathroom. “Next time you better have coffee for me if you are not going to knock on the damn door” shouted Sameen from the closed doors. Nodding with her head she walked out of the room and headed downstairs to pour coffee in Sameen’s coffee mug.

They still felt little lazy, silence filled the car, until Jeremy tossed the newspaper in Sameen’s lap. “WHAT THE…” swerving with the car all of a sudden, she slams on the breaks, making all three of them to go forwards with their heads.  
“The fuck Jeremy?” yelled Martine from the back seat. “Why on Earth did you show her the newspaper while she drives the damn car?” 

“I figured we need to wake up and prepare ourselves for the looks that we are going to receive.” shrugging with his shoulders he turned to look at her. “Are you feeling more roused now than before?” he asked with smirk on his face. Rolling her eyes, she checked her pockets for her little mirror. _‘At least I should look smoking hot’_ she thought to herself while fixing her hair. 

“What the hell did they think when they wrote this?” asked Sameen all of a sudden. “The hell with this? Celebrities, red carpet…” shaking her head she tossed the newspaper back to Jeremy and started the car again.

Laughing “Well they obviously couldn’t peek inside so they thought that we had some famous people” said Martine. “I mean out guests were, actually famous people so…”   
Snorting “Yeah sure Martine, famous for killing millions of people.” said Sameen rolling her eyes. 

“Well look at the bright side love, at least they don’t know that, I mean we have enough problems for now we wouldn’t need another one” said Jeremy, fixing his hair from the visor mirror. “Speaking of problems…” closing the visor he turned to look at them. “What did we found on that Harold guy, is he going to be a problem?” 

Martine took her phone out and scrolls through the things that she found out about the guy. “Let’s see…His name is Harold Finch, high IQ bla, bla, bla..." scrolling down some more, "most of his classes are for computers, he wants to be software engineer, which made me stop in more research after this, because this tells us a lot, and that’s that we are fucked up, or he is, depends on how you see the whole thing.” smiling at them she puts her phone back in her pocket. 

Scratching his chin Jeremy nods with his head. “Okay, then we will keep close eye on him and if something is not right then we will react.”  
Rolling her eyes “We can’t kill him if you think of doing just that Jer.” Says Sameen. “I told the same thing to Martine when I came back. It’s too risky and we will get in a lot of trouble with Greer if we fuck up.”

“I didn’t think of killing him love” says Jeremy with evil smile plastered on his face. Sameen gave him sideways look, raising an eyebrow. “Then what did you think of doing, Jer?”  
“Well we could teach him a lesson” he answered casually. “What do you have in mind Jeremy?” asked Martine, she didn’t like when he use that evil tone and smile. “When the times come, if it comes, you will find out” he said and looked through the window, ending the whole conversation. 

\-----------------------------------

Walking down the hall of the school felt like the first day when they stepped inside, but on the scale of 1 to 10, if the first time was 5 now it’s clear 10 going 11 even.  
Every damn kid looked at them with scowl on their face, Martine even made a joke like “Oh look Sameen, they are mimicking you. We should call this day ‘Sameen day’.”   
Which earned her a punch in the face and she ended up at the nursery with broken nose.

They set at the back of the classroom in row, getting looks every now and then making Sameen angrier so she started throwing papers at every kid that turned his head to look at them.   
She glanced few times where Samantha was sitting but every damn class they were together Samantha was looking in her book and paying attention on the lessons. And that made her more furious and she wanted to break something, which she did, a freaking chair when she received another look on her Biology class, ending up at the principle office. 

“Ms. Shaw” said Control. “Take a seat please.” Gesturing at the chairs with on hand with the other she types on her computer. Sitting down she folds her hands in front of her and taps with her feet nervously, waiting for whatever detention she is getting.   
“So I’ve heard you broke a chair Ms. Shaw?” asked Control after finishing with her typing and averts her gaze at her. 

“Yes I did” says Sameen right away. “Can you tell me what my punishment is for this vandalism so I can go back to class?” she asks her. She doesn’t like when she misses part of the lessons and now no one will give her their sheets so she can copy what she missed. She hardly believes that even the teacher would do that right now, because of that stupid article that didn’t make any sense at all. 

“Yes, of course” says Control. “You’ll have detention at lunch time in classroom 3, today” she says and looks at Sameen’s shock expression with small smile on her face. “You are kidding right? Like you could give me detention on Saturday for 5 hours if you want, please don’t cut the only thing that will hold me on normal scale today” she says almost pleading.

“I’m sorry Ms. Shaw but you should be grateful that it will be short detention. For the chair I’ll call you father and fix that with him.” Waving her hand at her, gesturing to leave her office. 

Growling Sameen gets up from the seat and storms out of the office, slamming the door hard.   
_‘Fucking school discipline, fucking kids, fucking principle, fucking town’_ cursing to herself and looking at the ground she didn’t realize that she is going to walk straight into someone. Bumping hardly and toppling on the ground she curses aloud rolling from the person underneath her. 

“Fuck! Watch where y…” opening her eyes she sees Samantha lying next to her and looking at her surprised. Getting fast on her feet she hesitates for helping her or leaving her there, and then she remembers that Samantha wanted for them to pretend that they don’t know each other, but then again it’s not like you wouldn’t help a ‘stranger’ right? It’s polite, but she is not polite so she gives her one last look and walks away not turning around to see if Samantha is still lying on the ground or she got up. 

\---------------------------------

Martine and Jeremy lost their breaths from laughing when they found out that Sameen is going to miss lunch time. Scowling she pushed them and went to the classroom 3 with one freaking energy bar that Jeremy gave her.

In the meantime, Jeremy and Martine were keeping close eye on Harold during lunchtime. He was sitting on the table as usual with his little gang, playing chess by himself, which they find it pretty odd but then again they are not perfect also in their eyes. 

They still receive looks from the kids, Jeremy tried to ignore them but Martine is on the edge of losing her temper and she is pretty sure she is going to end up like Sameen in freaking detention.  
“Stop paying attention to them, and eat your food.” says Jeremy, solving crosswords while he eats his salad. 

“I don’t understand how can you just sit here and act calm and solve freaking puzzles when this whole freaking day is bad. And that guy over there with those glasses is playing chess” says Martine frustrated. “At least if he makes some move I could find this day little bit interesting.”

“If he plans on doing something, he will make a mistake sooner or later, so calm down, eat your food and let’s skip the rest of the classes when Sameen gets out from her detention, because I don’t have any more crosswords to solve.” Closing the puzzle book he looks at her calmly, but Martine knows that he is just pretending to be calm and actually screaming inside.

Laughing she shakes her head and gets up from her chair. “You know Jeremy, I envy you sometimes for having so much tolerance but me…” she turns and looks at everyone in the cafeteria and yells “If I see any of you morons looking at us one more time I swear that I will kill all of you…one by one!” she tells them.

The room goes quiet, everyone looking at her and everyone turning their heads at the same time in front of them. Satisfied that they took every word seriously, she set down and started eating her food peacefully.   
Clapping with his hands, “Nice job darling, threatening them was the first thing that came up on my mind.” he tells her sarcastically.  
Rolling her eyes at him, “Shut up Jeremy.” she tells him. “I didn’t see, you doing something to stop this whole thing. It’s really getting on my nerves and you know it.”

“Well what would you like me to do Martine? Should I take my gun and kill all of them right now?” he asks her, looking at her and waiting for her answer.  
“Wait…” says Martine shocked “You have your gun with you right now?” Nodding with his head, she hits him on the shoulder. “Are you out of your freaking British mind Jeremy?” she asks him angrily. 

“Ouch…and no I’m perfectly fine Martine, but I’m not the only one. Sameen is keeping her Nano in her waistband and her combat knife in her right boot.” He tells her, rubbing the spot where she punched him.

“Are you freaking kidding me right now?” yells Martine. Jeremy pinches her on the arm. “You are too loud” he hisses. “Stop having tantrums and let’s get out of here before this whole thing escalates.”

\------------------------------------

Sameen had the best time of her life. She was sitting on a chair and looking at the board that said DETENTION.   
Her stomach was making angry noises and she was rubbing it lightly telling him “we will eat soon, don’t worry.” She had no idea who the hell was the teacher that was keeping an eye on her and she didn’t even cared. Drumming with her fingers on the desk she was looking the clock above the board, ticking second by second. It didn’t make her angry, it calmed her down in some way. She focused on the sound and let her mind free. 

She thought of Samantha’s face. More like, her shocked face. She expected some outburst from her for bumping into her. But it was not her fault entirely, and apparently Samantha wasn’t paying attention either.   
She asked herself where she was headed, because last time she checked they were having class that time and the hallway was empty. There’s no way in hell that she skipped class, she is freaking nerd. 

Her mind went back when she was living with her parents. The house was pretty small but it was warm and full with love. When she was in Samantha’s house she felt the same thing. Maybe she didn’t have any friends except Hanna, but at least she had a mother who loves her. She on the other hand was living in cold house since she moved with Greer. It never felt entirely like home. She likes all of them in small measures, but that’s not enough to call them family with confidence when someone asks her. 

7 years she is learning about obeying, correction, duty, authority, it’s like freaking brainwashing game but she got used on it. She can’t expect something else from Greer, he is far from a warm person who would like to spend his time on sharing his love to others. 

If you ask her, she pretty much doesn’t recognize herself anymore. She was once a small grumpy kid that was loved by her parents unconditionally, no matter how much she was scowling at them or had silly tantrums every second day, they always succeeded in calming her down.  
And now, not only grumpy, she is also angry all the time, and the only ‘love’ she is getting is Greer’s love and amusement to push her even further into that. And she came to accept that, to be pushed to the edge of her tolerance. 

She finally came to learn that the phrase, _‘who you spend time with, influences the person you eventually become’_ is actually true. She can even see herself as Greer in the future, cold, ruthless, giving little - taking more for own personal goals. And she is pretty sure, she’s on the right track for becoming just that…

Her thoughts got cut short by the bell that indicates the lunch time is over. Jumping from her seat she looks at the teacher and waits for his approval to leave the classroom. The moment he nodded with his head, she rushed out of the room running straight into the cafeteria to see if she can try to get some food because she was freaking starving. 

She found Martine and Jeremy outside the cafeteria, leaning on the wall with their arms crossed over their chest, looking at every damn kid that passes by them.   
The moment Jeremy saw her, he pushed himself from the wall and handed her small paper bag with tuna sandwich inside. 

Grabbing the bag, she unwrapped the sandwich and took one big bite, closing her eyes and moaning from pleasure. 

“You act like, you literally have sex with that thing right now.” says Martine, raising an eyebrow at the way Sameen bites on the sandwich.   
“I’m starving Martine” says Sameen with mouthful of food “and thanks Jer, I owe you one.”

Jeremy gives her thumb up, “You are welcome love, now can we get the hell out of here, because I can’t take it anymore.” turning his head and looking around at the kids. 

Taking last bite from her sandwich, Sameen chews slowly and makes face. “I don’t know Jer…” swallowing she wipes her mouth with the back of her hand, “I kind of think, we should stay and see how many looks we gonna receive today.” 

“Oh don’t worry about that love, Martine over here” pointing at her with his hand “told them that she will kill all of them if they look at us one more time so…” says Jeremy. Smirking, “And I think I did good job, because look…” showing with her hand all over the hall, “no one is making stupid face at us” says Martine. 

“You told them that you will kill them?” asked Sameen, smirking at her. “I’m impressed Martine. You should’ve take your gun too so the whole thing can be more realistic” she says.   
“Oh, when we speak about guns…” running her hand on the back of Sameen’s waistband, “why no one told me that I can bring mine in school?” she asks, while patting Sameen’s gun with her hand.

Sameen’s moves few steps away, so Martine can stop running her hand over her gun, “I thought you should’ve already know that you should always have backup with you.” She tells her.  
“The hell I have you two then?” asks Martine, putting her hands on her hips and raises an eyebrow at her. Laughing she turns to walk down the hole for their next class, accompanied by Jeremy, “apart from us Martine” she tells her.   
Huffing Martine rolls her eyes and walks behind them. _‘yeah yeah…show offs’_ she thoughts.

\-------------------------------------

Their last class was Art at Mr. Huggins. Sitting at the back of the room like every damn class, the trio prepared their materials and waited for the new assignment. It might seem slight, but this art class, boost their creativity and ability to think outside the box. What they can’t express with words they usually do it with drawing and today they have a lot to take of their minds. 

Walking around the classroom and looking at all the works in front of every student, Mr. Huggins stops at the last table, slightly shocked at what he sees. 

“Is that…” he starts, looking at Martine’s paper. “Yes Mr. Huggins, this is me…” pointing at the little blonde figure, “and all of this dead people are all this kids” she tells him, smiling wide at him.

Jeremy shakes his head, Sameen snickers, while their teacher is looking at Martine with wide eyes, gulping nervously. Turning his head towards Sameen’s paper he loosens up a bit and smiles lightly at her. “And is that you Ms. Shaw, all alone with…” cocking his head to the side to see better, “all kind of different food?” he asks her.

Jeremy snorts and Sameen nudges him on the side, looking at their teacher and then at the rest of the class who are looking at the three of them with raised eyebrows. She sees that Samantha is the only one who is not paying attention again on what is happening around her and she narrows her eyes. Anger bowling inside her, she averts her gaze at the teacher and with little louder tone she says “Yes Mr. Huggins, because that’s the ONLY thing that I care about” she tells him. She sees from the corner of her eye that Samantha stiffens a little on the word ‘only’ and smirks, proud that at least she got little reaction from her. 

Their teacher looks at her confused from her statement but nods with his head after few minutes and turns around, walking back at his desk and sits all the while shaking his head slightly. Now far away from them, Martine turns at Sameen looking at her with narrowed eyes. 

“Really Shaw? That’s your way of gaining reaction from that nerd over there?” pointing with her finger at Samantha. Rolling her eyes Sameen waves her hand at her. “I don’t know that girl Martine, and stop bothering me” she says and continues with her drawing.

Martine widens her eyes, turning her head she looks at Samantha and then back at Sameen. Smiling she hums and picks her next colored pencil. _‘So it's that bad, ha? Oh goody, this is going to be so much fun’_ she thinks to herself. 

\------------------------------------

The tension eased a little bit over the next few days. They were not getting any kind of looks from the kids at school and they were grateful that at least this town don’t hold a grudge for long time, but they were still not sure if Harold Finch is doing something that he is not supposed to do. 

Harold was still doing his silent research, trying to be more careful since he noticed that the trio was sometimes looking at him discreetly during lunch times.   
He was getting impatient since he couldn’t find anything good on them, only about their ‘father’, the same thing Samantha found out the first week when they came in their town.  
The whole thing about John Greer was normal article about boy who survived the Blitz and that he was MI6 officer. There were no new information’s about him which resulted with bigger suspicion because the guy had a lot of money so Harold presumed that at least there would be something on this guy and how he became rich.

“Hey did you find something new?” asked John in hushed voice. Harold shook his head and moved another piece on the chess table. “This whole thing is harder than I thought” he says. “There is nothing on this whole family Mr. Reese.” 

John was biting his mouth and looked around spotting Samantha at the middle of the room sitting with Hanna and Cole. “Hey…” he pokes Harold on the shoulder “Samantha was dating Sameen for some time, maybe she knows something” he says. 

Harold makes face and shakes his head. “I don’t won’t to put Ms. Groves in difficult situation. And even if she knows something, she’ll never tell us.” He tells him.  
“Oh…well you can always hack her PC and see if there is something” John says smiling at him. 

Pondering for a moment on his idea Harold shrugs with his shoulders. “Perhaps I can do that. But it will take some time, since Ms. Groves is also good with computers.”   
Patting him lightly on the shoulder, “You have plenty of time Harold, they are not going anywhere any time soon” says John. Nodding with his head, “Very well then, I will get on that as soon as I get home” says Harold and smiles at him.

\------------------------------------

“What happened between you and that new girl?” Hanna asks Samantha. Shrugging Samantha toys with her food in front of her. “Nothing…” she says. Snorting Hanna raises an eyebrow at her. “Really Sam? Nothing happened? And you are all down this past few days because?” she asks her.

Pausing with her fork in her hand, she looks at her salad, wanting to lift her head and look at Sameen but suppresses the need as hardly as she can. “I don’t want to talk about that” she tells her in soft and low voice. 

Looking at her for few minutes, Hanna turns with her head at the table where Sameen is devouring her food like animal. “You want me to kill the bitch?” she asks.

Instantly lifting her head, she looks at her with wide eyes, “NO!” she tells Hanna all freaked out. Hanna jumps surprised from her reaction, raising her hands in defense. “Jeez, Sam I was not planning on literally killing her”  
Calming down, she averts her gaze. _‘Yeah because she will’_ thinks Samantha to herself. “Just leave it okay? I’m okay, you don’t need to worry.” She tells her. 

\-----------------------------------

“Did you heard about the party?” Martine asks them, scrolling down on her phone. “What party?” asks Jeremy confused. “The one that we are not invited” says Martine and laughs. Choking on her food because she tried to laugh too, Sameen grabs the bottle of water and takes big gulp from it. All red from the choking, she tries to breath while Martine pats her on the back lightly. “We are not invited?” she asks after she managed to calm her breathing.

“Well…no. Half the school got the RSVP except us.” Says Martine, pouting at her. “Plus the party is at the lake.”   
Jeremy raises an eyebrow on her try to pout and look sad, but failing miserably. “Dear we can go at whatever party you like in whatever country you want. Who cares about some lame party at the lake.” 

Some few seconds later, Kara is on their table looking at the three of them and stopping at Martine’s face with wide smile.   
“Hey guys…” looking at Martine while she speaks “I know that the school is little mad at the three of you” making sad face at her and then turns to look at Sameen and Jeremy, “but I personally invite you to the party at the lake on Friday” she says. 

They all smirk at her transparent attempt of hiding that she likes Martine and share a look between them. Sameen shrugs after few second not really giving a damn if they go or not. Jeremy waits for Martine to say something because obviously Kara is inviting her and Jeremy and Sameen are…well they are always together, so they go where Martine goes or other ways around right?  
And Martine runs all kind of ideas in her head, smirking at Kara all the time. “Sure…” she says at last. “What time is the party?” acting like she has no freaking idea and like she was not checking the event few minutes ago. 

Kara almost jumps from excitement but goes with clapping her hands only. “Well we are planning on skipping school, so the party would be whole day, you can come whenever you want.” She says and shrieks from excitement. 

\-----------------------------------

That afternoon she found herself driving her bike all over the town, avoiding only one street all the time. She wanted to go at her house, knock at her door and ask her what the fuck is she trying to do, because Sameen thinks she is going to lose her mind entirely if she gets ignored by her one more time.   
She hates herself more, for even feeling like that in a first place, and that freaking stupid nagging feeling that eats her from inside all the time is really jumping on her nerves. 

_'I shouldn't even feel like this in a first place, I'm a sociopath for God sake!_

Speeding down the street she takes sharp turn on the left avoiding a car that was going straight into her in a last second. Hitting the horn, the driver from the car stops at the middle of the street and gets out of his car shouting and cursing her. Hitting the breaks hard she stops and turns to look at the man who is going towards her, arms raised in the air and yelling.

Getting off her bike she takes her helmet off and looks at the guy with narrowed eyes. "Are you out of your mind?" asks the guy and continues "we could've crashed? Who the hell gave you a driving license? Are you stupid? Have you not seen the traffic light it was freaking...." Having enough of it she punched him square in the face sending him on the ground.   
Holding his nose with two hands he looks at her angrily. Not letting him to say another word she grabs him with one hand on the collar of the shirt and lifts him with up, punching him few times, taking all the rage out she has in her, on him. Feeling that the anger is reducing slowly she continues with punching until she calms down entirely. 

Stopping she exhale sharply through her nose and looks at her bloody knuckles and then at his bloody unconscious face. Dropping him on the ground she lifts herself up.   
Taking her helmet from the ground she looks around and realizes for the first time that they were actually in the middle of town square where most of the people are hanging out and now thanks to her action they are all looking at her with wide eyes and covering their mouths. 

Hearing sirens closing by she turns around she kneels next to the guy to check his pulse and see if he is still breathing. _'He'll survive'_ she thinks to herself.  
Satisfied that she didn't actually killed him, she moves on the side and leans on her bike, waiting for the police and the paramedics to come. 

\---------------------------------- 

Some time later, Greer receives a call from the police, telling him that Sameen is in custody. Exhaling slowly, he rubs his temple and leaves the house right away.

At the station he sees Sameen in holding cell and shakes his head. "What did she do?" he asks the officer behind the desk. "She is charged for assault Mr. Greer." says the guy.   
"Consequences?" he asks him again. The guy looks at him and then at Sameen. "Anger management classes?" he says more then he asks. "She is minor, the guy is okay, little damaged on the face, but he'll live" says the guy. 

"Ah, very well then" says Greer. "I'll pay his medical bills and whatever he wants" looking at her again he adds "keep her here for 3 days, she needs to calm down." The guy looks at him with raised eyebrow and shrugs. "No problem, Sir. You know what's best for her." 

Walking at the cell, he stands in front of it, and looks at her for few minutes. "Dear..." folding his hands in front of him, "I'll see you on Sunday at home" he tells her and leaves, not waiting for her respond.

Gasping she looks at his retreating form "3 days here?" she mumbles. "Great! Just fucking great..."


	13. Chapter 13

As they were expecting, the next day Sameen was on front page of the newspaper. Suddenly Jeremy felt more interested in having every single paper in the house. Every new number was coming out on Monday and Friday telling the news of the week, so it only seemed fair to get ahead of the shocking articles about them, knowing that this two times won’t be their last.   
Greer was not paying much attention to them. He didn’t like it, but shutting them down won’t be good for his image right now, so he refused to even look at them.

“Ha…” exclaimed Martine, reading the article about Sameen from the fight. “Look at her Jeremy, she is all chilled out leaning on the bike while the guy is lying on the ground unconscious.” laughingly she shows him the picture.  
“It’s not funny Martine,” says Jeremy “They wrote that she is going to attend anger management classes when she comes out.”  
Glaring at him, “What? Greer wouldn’t do that to her…” says Martine, “Right? He wouldn’t?”  
Shrugging with his shoulders, Jeremy walks out of the house leading the way where Leon parked their car. “I won’t be surprised if he did, he was pretty pissed when he came home yesterday.”   
“Oh…well that sucks…” says Martine getting in the passenger seat. “It sucks even more, that she won’t be with us today at the party…” Smiling lightly at her, he starts the car. _‘Yeah but we can’t do anything if Greer wants to keep her there’_ thinks Jeremy to himself. 

\----------------------------------

Samantha's mother walks into her room and slams the paper on her desk. "Please tell me that you are not hanging with this girl anymore" she says. Looking at the article and the pictures of the scene and the guys face she was not surprised at all. "No mother I'm not" she tells her, turning around she continues to type on her PC.

"Good. I don't won't to tell you with who you should be friends with, and she looked nice, but…" says her mother, looking at her with sympathy. Exhaling she stills her fingers on the keyboard, turning to look at her mother “I know mother…” she tells her, trying to smile at her “I thought that she is nice too” she tells her. 

Looking that her daughter is going through some kind of hurt from the day that girl was in their house, she places her hand on her shoulder, squeezing it lightly. “If you need to talk about her, I’m always here Sam” she tells her and squeezes one more time before letting go. 

Nodding with her head, feeling that tears will attack her eyes once again, she averts her gaze at the PC and exhales one more time. _‘I know mother…I know’_ she thinks to herself, not trusting her voice to say something aloud. 

She won’t cry in front of her mother, or anybody else. She won’t show that kind of vulnerability. Maybe she would have few weeks ago, but now she is different person. She finally realized that the people are bad code and they don’t deserve to be nice to them. No matter how much you try to be good to them, they will always hurt you at the end. 

\---------------------------------

“Did you guys saw the paper?” asks Joss the moment she got to John’s porch, were they were gathering before they go to the lake. Zoe and Lionel nod with their heads, filling the car with stuff they need for the party. “Yeah, we saw it this morning” says John. “I guess now we can be pretty sure that she killed those two boys.” 

Harold was coming out of John’s house with more stuff, when Joss came, stilling in place he looks at them. “I didn’t won’t to ruin the mood for today, but I guess I should tell you that last night I managed to get in Ms. Groves PC” he says. They all turn to look at him with wide eyes, waiting for him to finish. Taking deep breath, he puts the box with alcohol on the ground. “She was looking at the cameras of the hotel in Casper” he says. “If she tracked Ms. Shaw the whole time…” shaking his head “It’s not enough proof, but why would she look at them in first place…”

Staying quiet for few minutes they all bite their lips. Zoe finally breaks the silence. “Well it holds water, but we can’t go to the cops with only that” she says. “We don’t need to go to the cops” says John, looking at Harold who gives him confused look. “What do you have in mind Mr. Reese?” he asks him. “We can’t just go and confront her.” 

Lionel joins their conversation, standing between them he looks at both of them. “I hate to say this, but what if they were not so innocent…” he says. He knows that Harold won’t like what he says but at the end of the day he knew that those three boys were not always in good behavior. 

Zoe starts to laugh “So you want to say that killing them was the right thing to do even if they did something?” she asks him. “I mean yeah there is probability that they could’ve shot her that night, but still…” joins Joss. 

“I know that they were not perfect Ms. Fusco” says Harold, “And I won’t be surprised if Jason actually pulled the trigger but Daniel and Daizo? They would never do something like that…”

“Yeah but look…” starts Lionel, “We know that she was protecting some girl from being raped.” Rubbing his back of the neck with his hand, “what if she saw Daniel and Daizo doing something to the girl, and if you think that Jason is capable of doing something like that, she…” He had no idea why suddenly he tries to clear Sameen from this whole thing. Yes, he was little scared of what might happen to them, but if they look at the whole situation she got shot first. They don’t know the whole story.

“Let’s say that you are right Lionel” says John, “but still, she killed them and plus Jason is still missing…” turning to look at Harold who was quiet the whole time, looking at Lionel with narrowed eyes. “what if she killed him already?” he asks. 

Harold gulps and lifts his head to look at him. “That…” shaking his head again, “I don’t know Mr. Reese. His parents think that he ran away because he was always telling them that. And plus there are no news that says that someone with his description is found dead, so maybe he is still out there.” He says. 

“Yeah or they got rid of his body” says Joss, looking at all of them. “I don’t believe that she only got her hands on them. Maybe with Jason she did it somewhere where no one can see” she adds. 

Seeing that the mood changed a lot, John clears his throat. “Why don’t we enjoy this day and later we can think of what to do next. We can’t do anything right now so…” he motions to the car so they can get in. “Fine for me…” says Zoe and gets in the back seat. Harold stands still for few minutes looking at John, he nods with his head “I guess you are right Mr. Reese, whatever we do we can’t bring them back” he says. 

“Yeah well sorry for being jerk, but I’m happy we are not on her killing list so…” says Lionel shrugging with his shoulder at the look that Joss gives him and sits next to Zoe on the back seats. 

\----------------------------------

Lying on the cot in her cell, Sameen looks at the ceiling and thinks about every damn thing that comes to her mind.

_‘I fucked up big, this time. But he started it. If he just continued to drive and not get out of the car, he wouldn’t be in the hospital now. It’s not like I’m the first one that made that kind of mistake while driving. Plus, I was pissed and I was not paying attention to the traffic lights. And I didn’t even scratch his stupid car. And what the fuck is wrong with Greer? Keeping me here like some kind of animal, I won’t be calmer when I get out from here, if he has that in mind. Long gone is the time when I could’ve control myself, now I’m ticking bomb that can go K-BOOM any moment. Well not always if I’m honest with myself. That stupid girl is always managing to calm me down for just a little bit. She is annoying like…God, she is pain in my ass but at the end I control myself for her. Her… ha, funny. I control myself for her. Jesus, I definitively lost my mind because of her. And again I managed to ruin that thing too. The only thing that kept me in control. It was not like that with Kelli. She was not like Samantha. I didn’t even felt something for her like I’m feeling right now for this nerd. I didn’t even felt something when Greer killed her and when I buried her in those damn woods in the middle of the night, but I feel like if something happens with this perky girl I would lose it and kill whoever did it. Why am I even thinking of that? Of course I won’t let someone hurt her. No matter who it is. Martine is just bark she won’t bite until Greer tells her. Jeremy won’t even think of doing something like that because of me. Which ends up on Greer who wouldn’t even think twice before he kills her, but…I won’t…he would never have that chance. I won’t let him this time.’_

Huffing annoyed for having that kind of thoughts, she turned on the side and looks at the officers passing by her cell. _‘At least they could’ve bring Bear to keep me company…’_

\---------------------------------

The party at the lake was insane. There were drunk people everywhere from 10 am. Jeremy was 'exploring' every damn mouth of every damn cheerleader in their school. Boyfriend or not he didn’t care at all. They were drunk, they didn't know what they are doing right? At least that was his excuse...

Samantha came on the party later that day, not knowing why. She was not in a mood but then again there was Hanna who was begging her to go with her and Cole, so she end up among drunk classmates. Walking around she spotted the cheerleader from the party few weeks ago. Smiling at her just from politeness she realized it was a mistake, since the girl was the next moment standing next to her, trying to form words in her drunken state, stealing few kisses from her. She was not in the mood even for that, but what the hell right? She was there, at least she can try to have some fun.

Spotting Martine and Kara dancing slowly on fast music, he rolls his eyes and makes his way where they are. “Hey ladies…” leaning on them, “where is that damn slut Sarah, she is the last cheerleader?” he asks.   
Pushing him off them, Martine looks around, seeing that Jeremy is not capable of looking clearly right now. “Oh, she is over there with that girl Samantha” says Kara pointing behind him. Freezing in place they share a look and instantly turning around to see where Kara is pointing.

And there it is. Samantha Grooves leaning on a tree and making out with Sarah Collier. “Oh no…” says Jeremy shocked. “No?” says Martine, smiling wide. “God, this is going to be awesome” taking her phone she takes few pictures. “Finally my sweet revenge” she says and jumps from excitement. 

Trying to take her phone from her, Jeremy growls frustratedly at her. “That’s not a good idea, Martine” he tells her. “Give me the bloody phone, or delete those pictures.”  
“Excuse me?” raising an eyebrow at him, she puts her phone in her pocket. “I was waiting for something like this, and I’m not going to let it slide just like that Jeremy.” Rolling his eyes at her, he shakes his head lightly. “Are you planning on showing that to your sister?” asks Kara, smirking at her. “Damn girl, you are evil” she says. 

Smirking back, Martine looks where Samantha is standing. “You have no idea” she tells her. “And this is going to be awesome, trust me” she adds and turns at her with wide smile.  
"Yeah, when she burns this whole town it would be really hilarious" says Jeremy and burps. Making face, Martine rolls her eyes. "Oh pleeeease, she is not going to do that" she says.

Kara is looking at them confused. Yeah she is drunk but… ”Wait…” she starts, “Is she capable of doing that, because I saw the newspaper today” she tells them. They start to laugh at her confused and a little bit scared face. “Don’t worry babe, you’ll be safe” Martine tells her and leans to kiss her. The kiss is sloppy and Jeremy makes face like he is going to throw up. Disgusted from the picture in front of him, he walks away searching for new victim. _‘At least I should get laid if we are going to die on Monday’_ he thinks to himself.

\----------------------------------

Sometime after midnight Jeremy came out from a shrub with some chick he saw standing alone on the side. He didn’t ask for her name, she was pretty and good at the other thing so he didn’t even cared for the rest. Looking around for Martine he sees the little gang making their way to their car and few feet away from them he sees Samantha saying goodbye to her 'friend'. Smirking he makes his way towards her with little zig zag moves. 

"You know I was planning on hitting that tonight." he tells her, pointing at the girl Sarah. "She was the last cheerleader on the list" pouting her shrugs with his shoulders. Samantha looks at him with raised eyebrow, not knowing what to say or how to react on his statement. Seeing that she is not going to say something he smiles at her. Trying to compose himself and to act like real British person he straightens himself up, fixing his clothes and hair. "Still little drunk dear, but anyway, nice one, plus the picture came out great" he tells her and turns around. 

Widening her eyes on his last words she runs towards him, "what picture?" she asks him. "Of you and your new girlfriend dear" he tells her, "too bad Sameen was not here, but then again she will see it on Martine's phone" he adds. Growling, and tired from this whole family she steps in front of him, "What is your problem Jeremy?" she asks him angrily. 

Smirking at her, "I don't have problem dear, I'm just surprised how smart girl like you can be so stupid" he tells her. Opening her mouth to retort he stops her with his hand. "I really don't care what you are planning to say dear, sorry if I insulted you but in time you will see that I'm right..." moving so he can stand next to her, "and there I thought that little geniuses like you, don't give up that easily" he adds and leaves her on the parking lot astonished from his words. 

_What's that supposed to mean? That I gave up? Ugh...this whole family is insane!_ thinks Samantha and looks at Jeremy who tries to make his way to his car. 

\---------------------------------

Their whole weekend was bollocks if you ask Jeremy. Greer was lecturing them most of the mornings of how they should behave and what kind of things won't be tolerated. Same things that they hear most of the time, and again they always make mistakes. Apparently it's hard for him to understand that they are teenagers and that they will make mistakes no matter how hard he tries to change that.   
Sameen was still in her cell and they were not allowed to visit her. They tried on Sunday morning but apparently the cops are afraid of Greer too so they didn't let them to even peek at her, which was stupid if you ask them but then again who are they to tell Greer what is stupid and what's not. 

Monday morning, they were out of the door at 7 in the morning, not waiting for Greer they went to pick her up from the police station. Excited to see Sameen after 3 days they were driving insane. It's silly, they act like idiots when they don't see each other, but they are 24/7 together and its weird when one of them is missing for some time. 

"What do you mean she is not here?" asks Martine, "where the hell is she then?"  
"Miss, your father came earlier and took her" says one of the cops sitting behind the desk. "But she is not home" says Jeremy, "maybe she is at school?" he asks Martine slightly confused. "It's freaking 7 in the morning Jeremy, he wouldn't leave her there 2 hours early" she tells him. 

"If you are looking for Grumpy Rocky, her father said that she is going on a trip" says a voice behind them. 

Turning around they see a chubby cop munching on a doughnut. "Trip..." mumbles Martine. Fear creeping in her body she looks at Jeremy who is already freaking out. "Where would he take her?" he asks her. 

Shaking her head, she walks out of the station and starts dialing on her phone. "Who are you calling?" asks Jeremy, "no one is going to tell you Martine..." taking her phone from her grip "no use of asking and you know that."

Frustrated she kicks the tire of the car, "Then how we will find out where she is Jeremy? Greer didn't say anything about taking her somewhere, he was only yelling at us whole weekend." 

They know that when Greer gets little crazy he does some insane things, and knowing him, probably she is on some deserted island now, thinking of what she did, like she is a freaking 4-year-old that had a tantrum and was send in his room to think of where he did wrong.

Rubbing the back of his neck, "I don't know Martine, maybe she is not far away, maybe she is at anger management class in other town..."   
Snorting Martine gives him the look of 'really', "You are joking right? Because she is definitively not at some freaking class Jeremy!" Growling she gets in the car, Jeremy following suit. 

They drove to school in total silence. Both of them thinking of all the places they could think of where Greer could've taken Sameen for her 'punishment', like 3 days in a freaking cell were not enough. Jeremy tried to track her but everything was off, he thought that maybe Greer took all electronics from her which won't surprise him at all if he did that. Martine was boiling inside, she hated when shit like this happens. She gets that this is their fifth town and everything but that stupid fight that Sameen had was not that bad for him to react like that. And on top of that it's Monday and when Monday starts badly that means whole freaking week would be 'shit' for them.

\-------------------------------

At school as they expected, well Martine was, Jeremy was hoping that they will see Sameen there, but with no such luck. She was nowhere, so they accepted the fact that she is not coming back for some time. 

"Well shit right..." says Jeremy, after checking every room in the school. "Yeah...shit..." says Martine and exhales. "She'll be back, she is always coming back" says Jeremy and he almost sounded like hopeless child, earning a nudge from Martine. "Stop going in some shitty depression Jeremy" she tells him. "We will find some way to track her down, I'm not going to sit and wait." 

Raising an eyebrow at her, he starts laughing at her seriousness, "Wow...I sometimes forget how much you are obsessed with her" he tells her. Hitting him she rolls her eyes. "You know that if the three of us are not together we are literally nothing right?" she asks him, "So stop moping and let's find a way to track that little grumpy one."

\-------------------------------

"What's with the two androids over there?" asks Lionel, looking at Martine and Jeremy.  
"Who knows, they are frustrated from the first class" says Joss. John looks at them and turns to look at the table where Martine and Jeremy are writing on papers and typing on their phones. "I thought that Shaw is coming out today, why is she not in school?" he asks.   
Harold shrugs with his shoulders. "Who knows Mr. Reese, maybe she is out of town again…"

"Jeremy we are getting nowhere with this. We need to ask someone" throwing her phone on the table she crosses her arms over her chest. Groaning Jeremy leans on the chair and throws his arms up. "Do you have someone in mind, because all the people I can think of, would say that they have no freaking idea where they are."

Looking around she sees Harold. Smile creeping on her face she turns to look at him. "We could ask our little friend over there." she tells him. Jeremy looks at her astonished from her stupid idea. "You want to ask the guy who is probably digging about us, trying to ruin our lives?" Martine shrugs with her shoulders. "If he founded something he would have reacted till now so..." standing she looks at him and turns around, walking at the table where Harold is sitting. Jeremy jumps behind her and follows her.

"Hey guys..." says Martine smiling wide at them. Turning around the gang tries to act casual but ends up with forced smile on their faces, which Martine totally ignores because she is not on their table to make friends. "I need your help Harold" looking at him her smile only widens from Harold's confused expression. 

"How can I help you Ms. Rousseau?" he asks nervously. "Well..." she looks over her shoulder at Jeremy who just shrugs at her, turning around she looks at Harold but now with small smile, which Harold noticed right away realizing that whatever she'll ask from him would be serious. "Shaw is missing and we can't track her so..." 

"So you want me to try and find her?" he finishes and Martine nods with her head. Gulping he looks at John who shrugs with his shoulders. He has no idea how to do those things so he prefers to stay on the side when it comes to that, but he always has something to say. "And when did she went missing?" she asks them not turning around to look at them. Martine narrows her eyes, not liking his tone of how he asked, she looks at Jeremy who rolls his eyes.

"Greer took her this morning mate" he answers. They all turn to look at Jeremy with raised eyebrows. "So Greer didn't tell you where he is taking her?" asks Zoe. Getting irritated by all of their questions Martine groans and turns to leave but Jeremy stops her. "If we knew love, we wouldn't ask for his help" pointing at Harold. "So are you going to help us mate?” he asks him. 

Pondering few minutes Harold nods with his head. “Okay Mr. Lambert…” looking at everyone on the table, “but I have one question” he says. The gang are looking at him slightly shocked. They didn’t talk about approaching the trio with what they were suspecting and here is Harold now going straight into their 'claws'.

Martine snorts and looks at Jeremy. “Shoot…” says Jeremy and smiles at the way how the gang looked at him. Rubbing his hands lightly, suddenly feeling like he is going to faint from all the tension, “Why was Ms. Shaw in Wyoming few weeks ago?” he asks him, trying not to break eye contact with him. 

They are all silent for few minutes, Jeremy and Martine are having blank expressions not showing any kind of emotions, they were trained for this kind of shit, which made the gang little confused because they were expecting something, anything from them and they didn’t even blink on the question.

“If we tell you we will have to kill you mate” says Jeremy with light and steady voice. Zoe chokes on her juice, Harold gulps nervously and looks at his friends and then at Jeremy. Rolling her eyes, “He is joking of course” says Martine. “Shaw was in Buffalo to see some ‘relatives’ of ours” she tells them. “They are coming next year in this school so she went there to see how they are doing for now.” she adds.

_More of this crazy pants?_ thinks Lionel and looks at John who apparently is thinking the same. 

“So now that we told you, are you going to help us or not?” asks Jeremy, trying not to show any kind of confusion from what Martine just said. _I didn’t know that Devon and Brooks are joining us next year…_ he thinks to himself. 

It’s still little weird, since he knows that Samantha was looking at the camera from the hotel but he decides to let it slide this time and trust them. “Of course, Mr. Lambert” he tells him. “I will try to find out where Ms. Shaw is till the end of the classes”

Finally, able to loosen up a bit, they smile at him with generous smile making the gang little uncomfortable since they never smile like that, “We owe you one” says Jeremy. Waving his hand at him, “No need Mr. Lambert, friends help friends right?” he says more then he asks. 

“Of course” says Jeremy. _’Friends…right…’_ he thinks, smirking at him.


	14. Chapter 14

_Location: Taklimakan Desert, northwest China_

So having a ‘father’ who will drop you in the middle of nowhere with bag full of water and food and tells you to cross a damn desert is pretty ‘normal’ in some families. At least she thinks that it’s normal, she has no idea how the other families are functioning these days.

So while he is working whatever he is working in Shanghai, China, they never ask him about that, Sameen is crossing a dessert from Kashi, Xinjiang to Haixi, Qinghai. When he told her what is her ‘mission’ she calculated everything in the same second. So she is going to have 3 adventures weeks ahead of her. That’s 558h walking, freaking 2.755km if she is correct and she is always correct so ‘Yay!’ for her. 

They have never been there but she has been reading some books while they were in China few years ago. The dessert is known as ‘The sea of death – you go in but you never come out’. Silly name right. Well it is to her anyway. 

_I’m not planning on dying in this freaking place. If he wants to punish me like this, fuck it, I’ll endure whatever he throws at me. At least I have food and water. He was generous about that…_ thought Sameen while walking on the sand in slow motions. 

The climate was hostile, she was sweating all the time, clothes soaked and moist in her sweat, wiping her face every second, anger boiling inside her, she was trying to be calm so she can at least get somewhere on her first adventurous day. 

Without a map or a freaking compass she was walking straight, remembering some pictures that she has seen in few books. She knew there is a town few kilometers from where she is, but knowing Greer if she even thinks of stopping there she’ll be in bigger trouble, so she remained walking through it. She was not sure but she suspected that she is in the middle of it. Literally in the middle.

She was expecting all kind of things since the freaking dessert was shifting-sand dessert and there are few storms here and there, probably she’ll see a tornado on a freaking clear day. But the worst that she knew she’ll witness and experience were the sandstorms which are probably the most brutal. They’ll make the sky dark, she’ll definitively lose orientation for day and night because of them.

\----------------------------------

_Location: Bishop High School_

They were waiting patiently for Harold, and the moment they saw him walking towards them they jumped from their chairs expecting good news, but who are they kidding, if Greer doesn’t won’t to be found…

“And?” asks Martine, looking at him with wide eyes. Clearing his throat, he readjusts his glasses, avoiding eye contact with both of them, he looks at John who is standing next to him. “It looks like Ms. Shaw is off the grid…” he says after a moment. 

They were silent, and when he turned his head to look at them, he took a step back, little scared from what he sees in front of him. Clenching their fists, struggling to control themselves, they look at him with narrowed eyes. John takes step forward, ready to get in action if one of them makes some kind of move. 

Few minutes of silence, Jeremy successfully calms himself down and breaks the silence. “What about Greer?” he asks. He doesn’t sound like he is upset or angry, but that doesn’t make John to retreat himself. Looking at Martine he sees that she is still struggling and he kind of gets her, but either way, Harold is not her problem. 

“Well…” starts Harold. Taking his phone out, he scratches his head, “His GPS shows that he is everywhere in the same time…” looking at him confusedly, he turns his phone at him so he can see, and shrugs with his shoulders. “I’m sorry Mr. Lambert, but first time I see something like this…” he tells him. “I don’t know how he managed to do this…” 

Seeing the map and all those red arrows, Jeremy nods with his head. “Okay…” he says. Covering one of Martine’s fists he pulls her from behind the desk and starts walking towards the door of the classroom. 

Letting to be pulled by him, Martine stops walking and spins him around so they can look at each other. “Okay?” she asks him angrily. “It’s not okay Jeremy, what if she’s dead?” she hisses. Gulping nervously, he looks at her and then at Harold and John who are standing behind them, looking at them with sympathy. 

“She is not dead” he says in a low voice. Averting his gaze to look at her, he repeats it loudly, “She is not dead Martine!”  
She didn’t even flinch on his angry and high voice, instead she started shaking her head and letting small laughs. “Sure Jeremy, whatever you say” she tells him. Pulling her hand from his grip she walks past him, storming out of the classroom, almost bumping in their teacher who was making his way inside the room. 

Exhaling loudly, he leans on one of the desks, holding his hand on his temple, massaging it lightly. “Mr. Snow?…” he says. “Me and Martine would skip this class, she is not feeling well” he tells him. Lifting his head, he looks at him, waiting for some kind of approval. 

“No problem Mr. Lambert” says their teacher. “I’ll give your other sister the material that you will miss today.” Laughing he shakes his head at the words that he just heard, making his teacher looking at him confused with raised eyebrow. “Is there some kind of a problem Mr. Lambert?” he asks him.

Trying to compose himself, “No Mr. Snow, but as you can see” pointing at the desk at the back where Sameen is usually sitting, “My other sister is not here too” he tells him.   
“Then were is she?” asks their teacher again. 

Feeling that he will lose control if their teacher asks one more question he waves his hands around him “Somewhere on this bloody planet Mr. Snow, now if you’ll excuse me I’ll go and check on my other sister, that I actually know where is” he says and walks out of the room. 

\--------------------------------

She had relaxed weekend. She didn’t let Jeremy’s words to haunt her, instead she tried to do something interesting and relaxing, like spending time with her new friend Sarah whole weekend. 

They met for coffee at the town square on Saturday morning, took a walk around the town, enjoyed the sunny weather. On Sunday they had little picnic in the park and later that night they went in their local cinema. Small place some 100 seats, but they had interesting movies. 

And then Monday came, when her whole world falls apart when she hears Jeremy yelling at Martine in the classroom. She noticed that Sameen is not in school, she was preparing for today, expecting some snarky comment about her and Sarah, but that snarky comment never came, neither did Sameen, and now hearing Jeremy saying something like that she feels her heart is breaking from the pain that she feels.

She was too preoccupied with her stupid talks with people that she doesn’t even like, to really notice that something is not right. Now when she remembers, she has seen them during classes and lunch time that they were not acting like they always are or like when Sameen was on her killing spree. No, this time they were different, they were scared and frustrated, even shaky a little bit. 

She saw them at lunch time when they were standing at Harold’s table but she didn’t pay much attention to it, too busy with sharing her food with Sarah. But if she did, she would have seen or heard that they were asking for help, and now seeing that not even Harold was capable of helping them she can feel the same fear creeping inside her, the one that she felt when Sameen was away, but this time is bigger and it’s making her whole body goes numb and paralyzed. 

_Dead?..._ she murmurs to herself. 

Standing slowly from her chair, she walks were Harold is sitting, “Is Sameen all right?” she asks him with shaky voice. Looking at her, Harold shrugs with his shoulders. “I don’t know Ms. Groves…” he tells her. And it’s killing him to see her hurting like that and not being able to do something about that, but this time whatever Greer is using, is new and unknown for him. “What do you mean you don’t know?” she asks him. “She is off the grid Ms. Groves. But that doesn’t mean that she is in some kind of trouble…” 

\----------------------------------

_Location: Somewhere in Taklimakan Dessert_   
_Week 2_

So here she is, still alive and breathing in same clothes from 7 days ago. If she knew that she is going to be away for long she would’ve brought some spare clothes. Oh yeah, right…she couldn’t, because Greer didn’t let her. 

She had no freaking idea where she is but she managed to somehow survive for one week. As she was expecting, there was small tornado that she easily escaped. She also saw few mammals. Cute creatures but not so friendly. She was tired, not sleeping so much, because apparently the sand was not so comfortable. Especially not when you swallow some because you sleep with open mouth. 

For the food, she has for one more week, she somehow got used on eating only 2 sandwiches a day and she has plenty, believe her, but knowing herself if she ate like she eats she would starve for the next one and a half week. So she eats and drinks in small amounts. 

She is hungry and tired and really angry. So in other words tantrum is more manageable then her state right now.   
She thought that she saw a couple of camels but she was sure that it’s probably some kind of hallucination. People were walking through this dessert yes, but they were not walking through it, instead they were walking from the sides, where you can find a freaking town. 

She still has no idea how her brain is still functioning, but since it is, she calculated that probably she walked some 184h the last week. So if she holds on this tempo for two more, she’ll probably be there right on time, or she won’t. Who knows actually, she is still waiting for the big storm that’s going to hit any day now, or hour...

\----------------------------------

_Location: Bishop, TX_

Two weeks went by. Martine and Jeremy haven’t heard anything from Greer or Sameen.   
They almost made an incident on gym class with Hersh, yelling and asking about where could Sameen be. As always no one knew, or they were pretending that they don’t. 

Harold by some surprise, even theirs, was still trying to find out what kind of system was Greer using to make himself be in thousand places at once.  
“Is there any news about Shaw?” asked John one morning.  
“I’m afraid that I will never find out Mr. Reese. I’ve been trying everything and nothing was enough to break through that system. The codes are perfect and well protected.”

Samantha on the other hand was losing her mind. Two weeks without sleep, searching 24/7 for Sameen, without any luck.  
Two painful weeks. Every day that went by she was losing hope little by little. And here she is now, sitting lifeless on a boring class pretending that she is paying attention, when her mind is in thousands of places. Thinking of what could Sameen be doing right now. Is she alive, is she suffering or is she enjoying herself on some tropical island. It can’t be the last because Martine and Jeremy are still freaking out, as much as they could freak out, but she can see the fear in their eyes, it’s shallow but still there. 

_’Where are you Sameen?’_

\----------------------------------

_Location: Gasi Kule Lake, G315_   
_Week 3_

All in all, the second week was hilarious if you ask Sameen. She managed to count at least 50 white bones from people to camels or maybe even a horse, she was not sure. And finally the nickname of this dessert it made sense to her. 

There was the sandstorm also. It was pretty insane. She didn’t have anything to cover her face, so she used her shirt to protect her respiratory tract. She was lucky that she was in a part where you could find a tree or two and some rocks, not big but she is small so they helped. 

She had no idea for how long the storm was remaining around her. She was crouched behind a rock with her head in her knees and remained like that until she could only hear her breathing. She was also covered in sand, which she thinks and it’s pretty sure that there was when she finally lost it and went all crazy. Screaming and yelling, cursing Greer in every damn language. And then she calmed down. If she knew that she only had to scream for 5 minutes to get rid of the anger she would’ve done it week ago.   
As she was expecting the sky was pitch black but she managed to stay on her track somehow. Some few miles later she came in front of a mountain. It was big but she really didn’t care as she climbed it with the last energy she had in her body. 

On the other side she thinks she saw ‘Heaven’. There was a freaking highway and a freaking lake. If someone asks her in the future when was the happiest day in her life, she’ll say without thinking that the day when she crossed the freaking dessert in two weeks and jumped in a freaking lake to clean herself after two freaking weeks was her happiest day in her whole freaking life and it will remain as that. Nothing will beat that shit. 

She stayed on highway 315 the last week. Figuring that probably that’s the one that will take her to Haixi, Qinghai. She crossed another lake few miles later and then another one. On her third day she walked by small town, they had a freaking restaurant on the side of the highway but she had no money and luckily she had three more sandwiches left and one bottle of water. The first lake that she saw was salty which was big shame because she could’ve use another bottle just in case, but then again, she is not that lucky, so she was not complaining. 

Seeing a sign that said Haixi 58km straight, made her day. It gave her power to walk faster. She could’ve easily steal a car and drive the next 58km and get there in 1 hour but that will prove to Greer that she is a quitter and she is far from that, so she braced herself and walked the next 58km with head up high. Proud that she is capable of surviving whatever Greer throws at her. 

She looked like shit she won’t deny that. She had few scratches here and there, but they were not deep nor life threatening. She was skinnier, her abs and muscles were barely visible for human eye, her hair was longer, she had dark bags under her eyes.  
In one word, she was a mass and she was waiting for the day when she’ll go home and have normal food, shower, workout, and most importantly she’ll see Bear and snuggle with him for days. 

She had a lot of thinking during this little trip of hers. She came to realization that she had done some pretty intense shit in the past few years. Things that she would’ve never even think of doing before she met Greer. 

She thought about the three guys that she killed since they moved in Bishop. Their fifth freaking town. She still can’t believe that Greer was capable of dealing with all that shit that she and her two idiots were doing. 

But this time is different, she can feel it. No matter what they do they will remain in that silly little town. At least while they are in high school. She has no idea why Greer loves that town and what’s he planning on doing there, but she can feel that it’s something big. Something that no one would like it or enjoy it. 

She thought about Samantha too. It crossed her mind few times in the past two weeks. That stupid smile that’s always on her face came few times in her dreams. She will never admit this, but she actually missed that smile. She thought about what it would be like if she was not this monster but actually normal person that has feelings. Would she be capable in making her happy if she was, or would she be the same jerk like she was? 

\-------------------------------

_Location: Haixi, China_   
_Day 1 of week 4_

The moment she arrived in Haixi, she was greeted by two big guys that she had no freaking idea who they were, but they said that they work for Greer so she went with that. She wanted to apologize for being so late, but she was not in a mood for joking and by their looks neither were they. 

Apparently Greer made a reservation for her in Haixi Hotel so they took her there. She had no idea where Greer is until she got in her room for the night, where brand new, black Tom Ford suit was waiting for her with flight ticket to Shanghai and a note that said ‘Welcome back dear’

“Really Greer? A freaking suit? Wow...”

The flight was for the next morning so she was glad that at least she can catch some sleep for few hours and get back into her normal self. She didn’t know what’s waiting for her in Shanghai but by the look of the suit it was probably something formal and she hated formal things but if Greer was there and if that meant that they would go back home after that she was not going to complain at all. 

\-------------------------------

_Location: Shanghai, China_

7-hour flight and she was finally in Shanghai, standing in front of a building that said ‘Decima Technologies’. First time hearing about it, but by what she could found out it was some kind of private intelligence firm where the one and only John Greer was Director of Operations. Shocker right? Well it was for her anyway. 

Making her way inside the firm she was greeted by every damn human that was working there, calling her Agent Shaw, which she found it weird since she was not any agent or shit.   
Getting on the top floor she found Greer standing with some man in his probably 40s if she was not wrong, discussing something in hush voices in front of a big flat white screen that had a red small triangle in the middle. 

Seeing her there, Greer gave her his best lopsided smile forming into a smirk. She didn’t acknowledge that, nor the way he happily strode towards her, with arms wide open, embracing her and holding her for few seconds. She didn’t hug him of course but she had that frown expression whenever someone did shit like that on her. 

“My dear Sameen…” said Greer at last. “I would like you to meet Mr. Arthur Thomas Claypool”


	15. Chapter 15

_Location: Decima Technologies firm_

"Claypool?" asked Sameen confused. "As Mrs. Claypool's husband?" Greer smiled at her, smile that said 'I know something that you don't', which of course she didn't, because he never tells her anything or anyone in that matter.

"My dear..." putting his hand on her shoulder he motions for her to move few steps forwards. "This is Arthur, old friend of mine, a briliant software engineer..."

_'You didn't answer my question Greer'_ thought Sameen while patiently listening to him.

"...engineer, who build this perfect matchine over here.." talked Greer.

Sameen looked at the white screen that Greer was pointing, her confusion growing. The screen was white, it was nothing special if you ask her. She had no idea what he was talking about.

"Meet Samaritan..." added Greer, with wide smile, making creeping chill to begin a slow, inexorable climb up her body. _'He never smiles like that...the fuck?!?'_ she thought.

"Samaritan?" she asks. Still looking at the screen "What kind of silly name is that?" she murmurs. Giving her the look, Sameen gulped, realizing that she said that little louder then she thought. "Sorry, Sit..." she said right away. 

Shaking his head he turned at the screen and what happened next was the weirdest shit that Sameen has ever seen in her life.

"My dear Samaritan..." said Greer, and the screen freaking talked back. 

Astonished from what she sees in front of her, she looks at the three words on the screen with open mouth.

_'Welcome, Agent Shaw...'_

_'I ain't no freaking agent, and the fuck is this?'_ thinks Sameen to herself, little freaked out and she is hardly getting freaked out.

"Sir..." she says. "why does it says Agent Shaw?" she asks Greer, who is still looking at the screen and smiling like idiot.

"This, my dear, is Artificial Intelligence, his name is Samaritan and in short words he knows and sees everything" says Greer after a moment. "And he is calling you agent because..." turning around he looks at her, slightly clapping his hands "you are his agent dear" he says.

"I am his what, now?" asks Sameen. She doesn't care how she sounds right now because this is just all to much right now. 

For a moment she thought that she is still in that freaking dessert and this is just some silly dream of hers.

"You see..." walking where Arthur is sitting on one of the computer, "Mrs. Claypool is not really your principle..."

If she was only confused before, she is now shocked and confused. Looking back and forth between Greer and Samaritan she is fumbling to find words but Greer eases that thing for her and continues. 

"Mrs. Claypool is actually the head of the ISA and she is going to take you under her wing when the right time comes..." he tells her. 

"What do you mean, she will take me, Sir?" She finally asks. She thought that she is going in medical school after finishing high school. She was not planning on working for ISA or this Samaritan. Sensing that she is little disturbed he smiles lightly at her. 

"Don't worry my dear..." he tells her, and it really doesn't help at all because she is worried right now, really worried. "You will go in college, but you will also do some missions here and there that Samaritan will ask for you to do."

Gulping nervously, she has no idea what to do, except to nod with her freaking head, because she has no other choice. "What kind of missions, Sir?" she goes with that question. At least she should know what the future is holding for her.

"As an A.I, Samaritan can see the threats in the world, irrelevant and relevant. For now he can only see in China, but Mr. Arthur here is working on...let say 'upgrading' him..." says Greer and walks at the screen.

"When he is perfect and ready, Mrs. Claypool will try to get approval from the White House, for him to get access in the States. And after that you will deal with the relevant numbers, where Martine will deal with the irrelevant."

"What about Jeremy?" She doesn't like when he skips one of them. That's never good if you ask her.

"Jeremy will be with me. He may help Martine sometimes, but I have other plans for him..." says Greer. "And don't worry dear you three will see each other all the time" he adds.

Well that helps a little, not much but at least she won't be left alone with Mrs. Claypool, and at least she'll go in medical school which if you ask her she has no problem with this whole plan if she thinks better. 

She doesn't like to work for some stupid A.I. but apparently she has no other choice so fuck it right? At least she can try to survive.

\----------------------------------

_Location: Bishop, TX_

It's been freaking 93 days since Sameen disappeared, and the gang is already giving up on the fact that she is probably alive.

Samantha is still refusing to believe in that thing, even if Harold few time told her that he has no idea how to find her and that if she was alive she would've come already. He, of course doesn't tell that to Martine and Jeremy because they would snap his neck in a second. 

They've accepted the fact that Sameen won't be back for some time, but they know she is alive since Greer is gone too. They are waiting patiently for their return. And as every day goes by, they try not to lose hope, or more importantly their nerves.

It was Wednesday when they were sitting in their Geography class and the door opened. Lifting their heads, the whole class gasped from surprise.

Martine and Jeremy were on their legs the next second, running towards Sameen and jumping on her. They almost suffocated her from the strong hugging and grabbing. Martine even shed a freaking tear, while Jeremy kissed every damn part on her face, even her mouth, but it was from freaking excitement don't get the wrong picture.

"Guys..." trying to get them off her. She was still little weak from her whole trip. 

"Guys you can let go now, I can't breathe..." she managed to tell them through struggles for breathing.

Letting her go Jeremy was shaking his head and laughing, where Martine slapped her across the face, wiping the few tears from her face with her other hand.

"Ouch!" said Sameen startled. "Why did you do that?" she asked, rubbing her face.

"Why?" asked Martine angrily. "Three months Sameen, you were gone for fucking three months!" she yelled.

"I was in a freaking dessert Martine!" Sameen yelled back. "I was trying to fucking survive in the worst dessert in this fucking world!"

Hearing enough cursing from his two students their teacher cleared his throat, slamming his hand on the desk so they would pay attention to him.

"Ms. Rousseau, Ms. Shaw...don't forget that you are still in school, so please take your seat, and later you could fight with each other if you want." 

Huffing, Sameen walks by Martine, bumping in her shoulder purposely, and taking her seat at the back.

Looking around she sees Samantha looking at her, tears in her eyes, covering her mouth with her hand, she gives her small smile and averts her gaze at the rest of the class who is still looking at her surprised.

"What?" she asks harshly. "Heads, up front people, nothing to see here…"

She ain't gonna deal with that shit now. She still doesn't know why Greer dropped her at school. She wanted to go in the house and see Bear and the other two idiots in the backyard. Coming in school was not on her list for today or tomorrow or forever.

"Good to have you back Ms. Shaw" whispered Harold to her. 

_'Is he freaking smiling at me? The fuck happened while I was gone'_ thought Sameen, returning the smile as much as she can.

\------------------------------

She was glad that she didn't miss lunch time at least. She was first in the cafeteria, not waiting for Martine and Jeremy.  
"You are still the same" says Martine amused. Glaring at her she shrugs with her shoulders. "I don't see why I wouldn’t be." she says through mouthful of food.

"Did Greer really dropped you in some bloody dessert, love?" asks Jeremy. Looking at her how she eats her food like animal, and he never thought that he could actually do that, but right now he is too happy to be bothered by that. 

"Yeah in northwest China, the one that we were looking pictures of, if you remember" she says.

Gasping he looks at her and then at Martine. "You were crossing that dessert?" asks Martine surprised.

Nodding with her head she bites from her second sandwich letting small sounds of pleasure. "I've missed this shit. Greer's sandwiches were awful. He gave me bread with salami in it and bottles of water. I still don't know how I survived on that..."

"You look thinner, love" says Jeremy little concerned. "I will call the house to tell them to prepare some steak for you."

Grinning at him, she nods with her head. "Please do, I thought I will go straight there but apparently Greer loves dropping me wherever he wants."

Samantha walks at their table some few minutes later, looking at Sameen. She wants to say something, anything, but her brain is not working, so she just stares at her with smile that is not reaching her eyes. 

"What do you want nerd?" asks Marine. "Go back to your girlfriend."

Well as we all know, Martine is a freaking bitch, and she really can't help it sometimes. And that shocked expression on Sameen’s face, was what she was waiting to see for 3 months. 

Widening her eyes, she looks at Martine and then at Samantha. Swallowing, "Girlfriend ha?" she asks, and tries to look smug, like who cares if she has girlfriend, but the sound of her voice does not match with her smirk at all. 

"I..." starts Samantha, and in that moment she feels arms embracing her from behind. "Hey there Shaw" says Sarah smiling at her.

Choking on her water she looks at both of them and the arms that are around Samantha's waist. Narrowing her eyes for just a bit. "Hey..." she says, and she can hear Martine's idiotic chuckle and Jeremy's fingers drumming nervously on the table.

"Good to have you back girl" says Sarah and Sameen wants to punch her. _'Seriously? Sarah Collier the biggest slut in Bishop? Wow…'_

Lowering her bottle on the table, she blinks few times, thinking that she is probably imagining, because seriously? Sarah Collier? Why?

Feeling uncomfortable all of the sudden, Samantha grabs Sarah’s arms and pulls her away from the table. “See you around” she says to Sameen and walks away. 

"I know what you'll say Shaw..." says Martine still chuckling. "You know nothing Martine" says Sameen.

"Oh, well it's good that you still remember Game of Thrones" says Jeremy trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah well I had a lot to think and remember this past three weeks so..." Standing up she throws her remaining’s from the food, walking towards the door. "I need to take a pee" she tells them over her shoulder.

Samantha jumps from her seat, excusing herself from the table, she follows Sameen in the bathroom.

Walking inside she sees Sameen leaning on the sink with eyes closed. "Hey..." she says. She didn't flinch, nor tried to open her eyes, she knew who it was the moment she heard the door opening.

"Sameen..." says Samantha in low voice, like she is scared of how will Sameen react.

Exhaling slowly, "We should stick on the "we don't know each other" thing." she says.

"Is this because of Sarah?" asks Samantha confused. 

Laughing lightly Sameen shakes her head. "No, because you wanted that…and about the other thing I’m happy for you" she says.

And she really is happy about her, maybe little disappointed about the choice but...we all have different types right? 

It surprises her that she really is. That nagging feeling is still there, but she figured, all that thinking about what if, she came to conclusion that she can't make her happy no matter how much she tries, and if there is someone else who can, she'll try to be okay with that, even if that stupid feeling inside her is telling her something else. 

"You really mean that?" asks Samantha, surprised by Sameen's honesty. 

She was not expecting this. She was expecting something else, some snarky comment, some kind of outburst in Sameen’s style. She was not expecting a freaking blessing from her.

“Of course I am” says Sameen. “If you are happy, and you are, obviously…because I must say three months are…”   
And there it is. The jerk that was hiding inside her, finally came out. Smirking at her she fist bumped her lightly on the shoulder, like they are some freaking buddies and left. Leaving astonished Samantha behind. 

\-------------------------------------

The next few months Sameen tried to focus on something else. Having little chit chat with Greer she gave him the best idea that she could’ve think of. 

“Sir, I think we should ‘help’ this town a little bit”

“What do you have in mind dear?”

“We should, amm…modernize it. Build something, change something, so the people would start liking us for starters.”

And that’s how ‘Project Bishop’ started. Martine got her own yoga and bullshit place, that she was begging to have one day, Jeremy went all ‘go green’ on the people, and Sameen was spending money on everything. 

First stop was building better veterinary clinic, she found new homes for all the dogs and cats in the shelter, new playground for the kids, shocker for everyone in the mansion but Greer liked that idea the most, because kids are easily to be manipulated. Few shops here and there so the people would actually have works and won’t starve, which Greer approved also, thinking that if this all thing goes like Sameen is planning, he’ll be their next mayor. 

And the last thing was her little desire to have a place where she can get drunk whenever she wants. Opening a bar club next to the park was the best idea. The three of them had small fight about what should be the name of the place. 

Jeremy wanted to be called ‘Team Rocket’, Martine was going for ‘Rich Bitches’, but at the end they agreed on ‘At your mothers’. Little inappropriate, but the place was only for the youth so they didn’t give a damn what the older one would think.

All in all, in few months the town was like brand new one, perfect in everybody’s eyes. 

\-----------------------------------

“I ask myself, how much money does this family has…” says Joss one evening. “I mean; you need to sleep on cash to be able to do this right?”

“I don’t know Ms. Carter…” says Harold. “This whole thing is shallow and I don’t like it at all, but who knows maybe I’m wrong”

“Who cares people…” says Zoe. “They haven’t killed anyone for few months and plus we have a freaking bar in this shitty town, where we could enjoy, so stop with the brooding and let’s go and party, it’s freaking Friday.”

Looking at her with raised eyebrows on her statement, they shake their heads. “Yes, Ms. Morgan they haven’t, but what will happen when they start?” asks Harold, looking through his window of his living room. “They are planning something I can feel it, but I don’t know what”

John walks in the living room with Lionel, both of them in new suits, smiling at them. “How do we look guys?” asks John, spinning in slow motions. 

Joss laughs and shakes her head. “Stunning” she says. “Let me get my purse and we can go if all of us are ready”.

Zoe is already on her feet, fixing John’s tie. “We are ready” she says “Harold move from that damn window and let’s go” 

Turning around he sees all four of them waiting for him with wide smiles on their face. “Very well then” he says, taking his fedora hat from the hanger, he makes his way out of the house. 

\----------------------------------

The grand opening of the place was big hit in the town. Famous DJs were guests, talented bartender who can flip bottles and make drinks were working that night. They were on Jeremy’s request because he likes that kind of shit, but Sameen was not planning on having them there all the time.

There were people from the other towns, enjoying themselves in a town that they would’ve never come and here they were now, drinking and dancing. 

The rule for underage drinking was banned from the start, making the cops angry but Greer dealt with them like always. Of course on condition, everything to be normal without any kind of trouble, which was impossible to even have some, since the place was full of Greer goons who were looking at everyone who might do something illegal. 

Sameen was actually really proud of herself and her two idiots for finally get something right in their lives. She didn’t like humans at all, but she liked when she can see that they are happy and content. 

Having her fifth glass of whiskey she looks around, spotting one familiar figure in the crowd looking at her and smiling. ‘Well that shit eating grin I could recognize from everywhere’. Raising her glass, she smiles back, turning around, leaning on the bar she orders another glass, smirking at the bartender who apparently couldn’t believe that she is still sober. 

Some few minutes later, she can feel a hand creeping on her shoulder, turning around she sees Thomas smiling at her. Smirking she orders another for him. 

“You again…” she says after a moment. “I need to get used on the fact that you’ll always show up on every damn party in this town”

Smirking at her, he takes small sip from his drink, shrugging with his shoulders. “What can I say, I always know that you are going to be there”

Laughing, she leans on the bar with her arms, looking straight on the dance floor. “Well since you are here, how about you show me how good you are in dancing…” she says, winking at him and making her way where people are dancing. 

\-------------------------------

After the little fist bump gesture from Sameen, Samantha tried to continue with her life. Her suggestion for them to pretend that they don’t know each other came biting her on the ass. She was dating Sarah for another month, pretending that she is happy but at the end she realized that she is lying to herself and to her so she found the courage to break up with her. 

Yearning to go and grab Sameen and kiss her and hold her and tell her that she is sorry for being stupid for even thinking that she can live without her in her life was the only thing that was running in her mind, but she was afraid that if she tries something like that it won’t end up like she desires. 

Seeing her every day in school and pretending that you don’t know her, suddenly felt the hardest thing for her. She knew that Sameen is trying to get herself busy so she won’t think of her and ruin her wish, but she wanted her to do something and go all ‘fuck your wish for not knowing each other’.

And here she is now, in her bar, looking at her how she dances with that boy who is always around her on every damn party. And she has the urge to go there and break his face and arms who are running up and down Sameen’s body. 

“Earth calling for Sam!!” says Hanna, leaning on her. 

“Uh, what?” asks Samantha confused, not taking her eyes from Sameen.

“Girl, just go there and kiss the shit out of her!” says Hanna, taking few more shots. 

“You are drunk Hanna” says Samantha rolling her eyes at her, catching her before she hits the floor. 

“I am drunk and you are in love, so move, move” pushing her towards the dancing crowd. 

Standing few feet from her, Samantha is frozen in place, not making a move back or forth, people are dancing around her, but she only sees one figure in the whole crowd. 

When their eyes met, Sameen was holding her gaze little longer, sliding up and down on Thomas body. Biting her lip, she stopped dancing, turning around to look at him she leaned and whispered in his ear. 

She had no idea what she was saying to him but when she saw that Thomas is looking at her and then making his way out of the crowd, her heart started beating fast, even faster when Sameen closed the distance between them. 

Extending her hand, “Hi, I’m Sameen Shaw” she said, smirking at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my defense the name 'At your mothers' it may sound stupid on English, but in my language is really inappropriate, plus we have a bar named like that :)


	16. Chapter 16

_Location: ‘At your mothers’_

“Hi, I’m Sameen Shaw” she said, smirking at her.   
Well what was she supposed to say? They were literally ignoring each other for 6 months. 

Grinning at her Samantha takes her hand and shakes it lightly, “Samantha Groves” she says.   
“Would Samantha like to join me for a drink?” asks Sameen, “I was hoping for a dance” says Samantha. Not waiting for her reply she sneaks her arm around Sameen’s back and pulls her towards her. Gasping in surprise, Sameen smirks and raises an eyebrow. “Someone is impatient ha?”  
“You have no idea” says Samantha and leans to kiss her. 

She was little drunk of course, but that doesn’t mean that she let her just because she had one two, many. She was waiting for this day since Samantha broke up with that slut. 

The kiss was slow but intense, full with desire and lust. The moment their lips touched, Sameen pulled her closer. Colliding her body into hers. Holding her on her hips she moved her body in the rhythm of the music. 

Samantha’s hands were holding Sameen’s face just the way she wanted her to be, pulling her closer, while her tongue traced a line on Sameen’s bottom lip and nibbling it lightly, earning few moans from Sameen who parted her lips and let her tongue to explore within. 

Sameen was losing herself in the kiss, the smell of Samantha’s perfume of stargazer lilies and those lips with taste of freaking strawberries were overpowering her. Feeling that her knees are going weak she leaned into her, wrapping her arms around her waist to steady herself, she deepened the kiss, igniting the fire that was burning inside them as their bodies moved together, and their tongues were fighting for dominance. 

Samantha on the other hand had never wanted anything more than to feel her arms around her, and her lips against her. Holding her firm on the face she was afraid to let go, thinking that if they part Sameen will go away. Her brain grew lighter and she inhaled franticly, but it wasn’t enough. Sensing that she is struggling for breath, Sameen pulled from her, pressing their foreheads, both trying to steady their breathing. 

Moving her hands back to her hips, Samantha froze in place holding her more firmly on the face which earned her a small laugh from Sameen. “I won’t go away” she whispered.   
“Promise?” asked Samantha with shaky voice. 

Opening her eyes, she looked at her and nodded with her head. Lifting one hand she covered one of hers, pulling it from her face, she kissed it softly not breaking eye contact with her. Letting a shaky breath Samantha closes her eyes once again, gently caressing her cheek with her other thumb. 

“Now, can I buy you a drink?” asks Sameen few minutes later, smiling at the eye roll she receives. “You had six already” says Samantha, “but I’ll drink another one with you if you insist…” 

Grinning she holds her hand and intertwine their fingers, pulling her from the crowed to the bar and ordering two more glasses, all the while Samantha thinks she is back on the seventh Heaven. 

\---------------------------------

"So summer is coming...got any plans?" asked Sameen lying on the grass.

After the party was over, they ended up in the backyard of the bar, where Jeremy insisted to have a pool, never mind the freaking lake that was few feet away. 

The place is perfect anyway. Not too big, not too small. It was situated in the park, surrounded by high hedges, with small stone path leading to small parking lot connected with the main road. In the backyard there is a small pool with few lounge chairs, parasols and bar tables on the sides. All that illuminated with four lights on every corner.   
The interior was in dark colors, black walls, with dark purple booths and small dancing floor in the middle. The bar was long and round with high bar stools, not too much to Sameen's liking since she was short and had to jump slightly so she could sit on them. And the right was the DJs booth with big speakers from both sides, connected with few small ones around the room.

"Ha..." exclaimed Samantha. "Yeah I was planning on going to Bora Bora and..." hitting her playfully on the shoulder, Sameen scowls at her. "You know that if you want to go there we can" she tells her casually, and laughs on the surprised look on Samantha's face. "But we are not there in whatever this is..." motioning between them, "so Bora Bora is off the list for now…"

Still shocked from what she just heard Samantha looks at her and then at the sky. "Okay..." she says after a moment, "I don't have plans for the summer…"

Making face like she is thinking, Sameen looks at her from the corner of her eye, "If you want we can..." turning fully to look at her she traces one finger on her arm, making her shiver under her touch, "we can go somewhere in the States where you have never been" she tells her.

Laughing lightly, she shakes her head "If I tell you that I have never been out of this stupid town, will you believe me?" Samantha asks her.

Shrugging with her shoulder, "That's okay, now you can, if you want" says Sameen. Looking at her and seeing that Sameen is actually serious she shakes her head again. "I don't think my mother would let me go somewhere with the bad rich girl from up the hill" she tells her in mocking voice.

Huffing, Sameen rolls on her back, arms under her head, "She saw the paper ha?" she asks.   
Nodding with her head, "Yup and she still thinks that you are trouble even if 6 months have passed" running a hand through her hair, "which I won't deny it, because you _are_ trouble."

Snorting Sameen pushes herself on her elbows, stretching her legs, she suppresses a yawn with her hand. "well I can always show up at your house with flowers and apologetic face" she says. Laughing at her seriousness, she raises an eyebrow at her "Really Sameen? Flowers and apologetic face?" Shrugging with her shoulder, "well what do people do when they want to apologize?" Sameen asks her.

She never had been apologizing to anyone about her actions. She never cared what they would think or if they are hurt by whatever she did. And now she feels that she wants to apologize, it's not because she is Samantha's mother, but because the woman was nice towards her and it reminded her of her old life. 

That sincere smile that the woman had was the same that her mother had every time Sameen was around her. It's not that she has some mother issues, it's because she felt that the woman was harmless and generous, she is maybe a monster, but she knows how to act around people like her and to try to be in her good manners.

"I could try and apologize if you want?" she asks after few minutes, seeing that Samantha is struggling to find the right answer on her previous question. "I mean I guess 'sorry' would do, right?" she asks again.

Samantha is quiet, she has no idea, if even sorry would work. Her mother was pretty distressed when she saw the paper that day. "I don't know Sameen. I guess we should try" she says finally "but keep in mind that if you get to be in the papers again you won't have another chance" she tells her, smiling at her.

"Sure I'll try my best on that" says Sameen laughingly. "but in my defense, the guy was asking for it" she adds.  
"Of course he was" says Samantha shaking her head. In that moment she remembered about Daniel and Daizo and that girl from Buffalo, and her expression changed drastically.

Seeing that she is off with her mind Sameen pokes her on the shoulder. "Hey I know what you are thinking about" she tells her.

And she really knows. It was small time length from her killing spree/ fucking a strange and that incident. She knows that Samantha still remembers like it was yesterday.

"I was not thinking about anything" says Samantha defending herself. Sameen raises an eyebrow. "You know whatever I tell you it won't be enough right? So why don't we forget about the past?" 

She wants to, but she can't. It maybe looks easy for Sameen because she doesn't feel anything but she is different. She wants to be like Sameen sometimes, but she can't, because she has freaking feelings. 

"You know, we are even on something…" says Sameen, and when Samantha looks questioningly at her she continues, "I slept with someone, you slept with..." She really hates to say her name. She still can't believe that Samantha was dating that girl but what the hell right?

Gasping in shock, Samantha shakes her head. "I haven't slept with Sarah" she says. Looking at Sameen's confused face she exhales and closes her eyes. "I... she wanted, but I was stalling all the time" she says finally.

Confused Sameen wants to ask why but seeing the red blush spreading on Samantha’s cheeks she realizes why, and she is stunned, she is freaking stunned. _'How could I miss that?'_ She thinks to herself.

Suddenly feeling uncomfortable she shifts with her body trying to think of another topic that they could talk, but her mind is stuck on only one thing. _'She is...Oh my God...Wow…'_

Seeing that Sameen is acting strangely Samantha raises an eyebrow at her "What's wrong?" she asks her. Deep in her freaking retarded thoughts Sameen jumps slightly on the question. "Uh? Nothing, nothing…" she says right away.

Looking at her carefully, Samantha nods with her head ready to drop the subject seeing that Sameen won't tell her even if there is something, and then it hits her. It hits her like a freaking train. Widening her eyes, she looks at Sameen, blushing she sees the sincere smile creeping on Sameen's face. "I..." She starts but Sameen stops her. 

"It's okay we don't have to talk about it, but I must say, I am surprised" smiling at her she avoids the punch that Samantha throws at her. Getting on her feet the next second, knowing that Samantha is pissed a little, she smiles at her and shrugs with her shoulders. “You can't blame a girl for being surprised okay" she tells her. 

Samantha thinks she'll die from embarrassment. Bending her head, she picks grass with one hand. Pouting at the scene in front of her, she kneels next to her. "I was joking okay. No big deal I just thought you could've told me sooner you know…"

"Yeah like that would've change something" says Samantha in low voice almost like whisper.

"Yeah well, it would have" says Sameen, and when Samantha lifts her head to look at her she adds, "I have that stupid three-night rule, but let's be honest this town doesn't give a lot to choose" earning a punch in the shoulder she topples on the ground laughing. "I didn't mean like that. Well I meant it, but what I mean actually is, since I am here all the time I wouldn't sleep with anyone except...you" she says, ducking again to avoid another hit.

"You are such an idiot you know that?" asks Samantha but can't help and smile because that same idiot in front of her is always trying to be honest, that she really doesn't hear herself sometimes.

"Yeah, not the first one to tell me that" says Sameen, standing she looks around seeing that they are alone and it's freaking late. "So we gonna fuck, or not?" she asks jokingly and runs laughingly when Samantha gets on her feet with purpose to beat the shit out of her.

\-----------------------------

After dropping Samantha off, in front of her house, and kissing her quickly before her mother sees who is with her daughter, Sameen drives back to the mansion, ready to jump in her bed and sleep till Monday if it’s possible. 

The moment she stepped inside the house, she was greeted by scowling Martine who was sitting on the stairs and apparently waiting for her. Rolling her eyes at her she walks by her and up the stairs two at the time. 

“Someone had interesting night…and early morning” says Martine, stopping her in her track.   
Hitting her head from the railing, “Were you waiting for me, just to start a fight because I was with her?” asks Sameen tiredly.

Still holding her back at her, Martine shrugs with her shoulders. “I’m not trying to fight; I am just curious how long will you keep this up, this time. Considering that you can’t feel a shit and you know that you will fuck it up again…”

“Oh, are you worried that she’ll get hurt again?” asks Sameen surprised. “Because last time I checked you were willing to do anything for her to ends up in tears.”

Snorting she turns to look at her, “Of course I’m not worried for that nerd Shaw, I just don’t see the purpose of you spending time with her, that’s all.” says Martine.

Stunned by Martine’s words, Sameen starts to laugh, shaking her head at the same time. “Unbelievable…you are something else Martine you know that? Like what the fuck man? You have Kara, you were literally 'devouring' her at the party, and you are still interfering in my shit. Why?” she asks her angrily. Not letting her to retort Sameen continues. “You know what? Fuck you Martine, I’m tired of this shit and all this bullshit that you are making. Leave me the fuck alone okay?” With that she turns around and walks into her room, shutting the door hard. 

\---------------------------------

Later that day Sameen was avoiding Martine the whole time, she was not planning on ruining her mood because Martine is acting crazy again. Pondering on what to do so she can get the hell away from her as far as she can, she came up with a brilliant idea. 

Visiting their local flower shop, she came out with big bouquet of yellow roses, planning on going to Samantha’s house to apologize to her mother, and if it’s possible to take her daughter on a little getaway. 

She had planned everything in her mind: apologize, take, go away, relax, come back refreshed. She was little unnerved on how will her apologizing go, since she is first time doing something like that, but figured that if she doesn’t try she’ll never know right? 

So she got into her car, with smile plastered on her face and made her way at Samantha’s house. It was 3 in the afternoon so she figured they’ll be where she is planning on taking her before 8pm if everything goes according to her plan. 

She had never had problems with doing something all chilled out no matter what she was doing, but the moment she got in front of her house Sameen froze. She found it hard to get out of the house and make those few steps to the door, let alone knock and apologize. 

In her mind everything looked easy and fast, but actually doing it, was definitively hard. Looking at the door from her car she closed her eyes and took few deep breaths, trying to relax and calm down. 

Some few minutes later of sitting like that she got out of the car and braced herself for whatever was waiting her behind the doors.   
Knocking three time on the door she bounced lightly on her feet, thinking probably it’s because she is nervous, finding that hard since she is never nervous but in that moment she was pretty sure that she can even start freaking out, which she was since she was sweating like crazy. 

Some long few minutes later if you ask her, the door opened and as she was expecting Samantha’s mother was on the other side, looking at her with narrowed eyes. Before the woman got the change to say something, Sameen took her hand out from behind her back with the bouquet, holding it in front of her, and with sheepish smile she said “Sorry?” 

It was not a question, it came out like that, and the surprised look on the woman’s face was telling her that she did good, probably, she was not sure actually, she was still sweating and bouncing on her feet. 

Some few minutes later the woman spoke. “You have a lot to apologize for young lady…” taking the bouquet from her, “but since you even came to do that, I guess it’s polite if I invite you inside” she said and opened the door wider so Sameen can step inside.

Well if feeling like a freaking rock drops from your heart when you know that you have done something good for the first time, she’ll definitively try to do that more often because it feels pretty good. 

Coming out of her room and seeing the two of them standing at the door, Samantha dropped her books on the floor, looking scared at both of them, not knowing what to do or say. 

“Your friend came to apologize” says her mother. Samantha just nods with her head still looking shocked at them. “She is inside, so that means that I’m forgiving her” says her mother, “you can stop freaking out” she adds, seeing that her daughter is planning on standing there frozen in place. 

“Hi…” says Sameen, waving at her like some idiot. Waving back at her Samantha still has no idea what to say. 

“Why don’t you both take a sit in the living room, I will put this in water and make coffee for the three of us.” says her mother and walks inside the kitchen. 

Sameen is waiting for approval from Samantha, holding her hands folded in front of her and smirking at her. Rolling her eyes Samantha motions to her to go in the living room, following her behind. 

“So…you really came with flowers” says Samantha the moment she took seat on the couch next to her. Sameen nods with her head, “I even said sorry” she says. Samantha laughs and stops the moment she sees that Sameen is serious. “You didn’t?” she asks astonished. Sameen nods again and shrugs with her shoulders. 

“Wow…Who are you and what did you do with my Sameen” says Samantha smiling wide at her. 

“Yeah well, I have some plans for us so I figured I should fix this first before I take you away” says Sameen. 

“Plans?” asks Samantha, pleasantly surprised. “What kind of plans?”

“Well I need to say that in front of your mother so…” says Sameen shrugging with her shoulders. “You know just so she can know where is her daughter going” she adds in low voice. Confused Samantha looks at her with raised eyebrow, smiling on her tense posture she places her hand on her leg and rubs it lightly. 

Walking in the room, her mother shakes her head on their jumpy reaction, feeling like she interrupted something intimate between them. Placing the tray with the coffees in front of them she takes a seat on the sofa opposite them. 

“So…what’s new Sameen?” she asks her. 

Sameen straightens up, holding her hands on her knees, she gulps nervously. “N-nothing new Ms. Groves” she says. “You know…school, work, this and that” she adds nervously.  
Nodding with her head, “what kind of work?” she asks her. 

Sameen feel like she is in some kind of interrogation, but this is totally different kind from what she has experienced before. Clearing her throat, “we have a bar down at the park” she says, “I mean, me and my siblings have…bar...down, there” pointing with her finger in some direction. 

“Oh, is that were you’ve been last night dear?” she asks her daughter who is looking at her with wide eyes, nodding with her head after a moment. 

“I…” starts Sameen. Wanting to get over with this thing as soon as possible, before she fucks it up somewhere in the middle. 

Taking a sip from the coffee, she closes her eyes letting small sound of pleasure, “this is good” she says, and when Samantha shakes her head, “I’m serious” she adds, looking at her and then at her mother, “not joking Ms. Groves, the coffee is good…”

Ms. Groves smiles at her, “I’m glad you like it, now you wanted to say something…” she says. Waiting patiently for Sameen to finish what she started. 

“Oh, right, yes…” says Sameen, placing the cup on the table. “I want to apologize for the incident that I made few months ago and for being jerk towards your daughter…” she says. 

Samantha nudges her on the side lightly, looking at her and making face like ‘seriously?’ Shrugging with her shoulders she turns to look at Ms. Groves who is having amused expression on her face. 

“So I was thinking, if you allow of course, I want to take Samantha…” but she was cut by Ms. Groves hand, who was shaking her hand.

“To take?” she asks her. “Where do you want to take my daughter, Sameen?” 

“Well that’s what I wanted to say but you cut me through sentence” says Sameen, earning another nudge from Samantha but this time little harder. 

“Ouch…” she says, looking at Samantha with raised eyebrow. Samantha is making face again, to stop acting like jerk towards her mother. 

Sometimes she can’t believe how much they can understand each other with only looking at each other. Realizing that she was little harsh towards the woman, Sameen gulps and turns to look at her. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to sound like that.” She says. 

Ms. Groves was left without a comment. She couldn’t believe what kind of person is Sameen. One moment she is polite, the next she is ready to take your life in a second. 

“Sorry for interrupting you dear, please continue…” says the woman, looking at her with raised eyebrow, like she is challenging her to make another mistake. But Sameen knows how to get away in this kind of situations, so she composes herself. 

“Well I was planning on going in Cat Springs for the weekend. There is this really good ranch, Bliss-Wood bed and breakfast, maybe you have heard of it. So I was planning on taking Samantha with me if it’s okay…” looking at her, she tries to read her expression on what she heard till now before she continues, “I will bring her back on Sunday of course, probably at night. The drive is 3h and 21min with car. The place is perfect, we will go horseback riding, hiking, there is a lake also which is beautiful I must say, plus they have in-room massages so…” she trails it off, waiting for Ms. Groves to process all the information that she got. 

Looking at her with wide eyes Ms. Groves looks at her daughter who is sitting quietly and shocked next to Sameen. “That place is pretty expensive Sameen” she says after a moment. 

Suppressing the urge to roll her eyes, Sameen shrugs with her shoulders. “I don’t care about that; I just want to get out of this town for two days and I thought Samantha would like that too.”

“Does your father knows that you are planning on going there?” asks Ms. Groves.

She wants to snort, to laugh, to roll her eyes at that, but she knows that it won’t end up nice if she reacts like that, so she just smiles at her. “He doesn’t care where we go Ms. Groves, he just wants for us to always be reachable on our phones” she tells her. 

And it’s the freaking truth. Greer doesn’t care what they do in their free time, as long as they don’t do something that will interfere with his work. And going to this ranch is definitively not interfering in anything connected to him. 

Seeing that she is actually telling the truth, Ms. Groves looks at her daughter. “What do you think Sam?” she asks her. “You want to go on this ranch for two days?”

Samantha for the first time in this whole conversation joins them with stuttering words and shaky voice. “I…I…I don’t…know…maybe…if…it’s…okay?”

Seeing her all shaky like that Sameen pouts at her and taps her on the leg. “She’ll be fine Ms. Groves, I will bring her whole and unharmed, I promise” she tells her, all the while looking at Samantha who is shocked by the whole thing. 

Clearing her throat, making them to pay attention to her and not looking at each other like some freaking love birds, Ms. Groves is looking at their flushed faces and after a moment she starts to laugh lightly, shaking her head. “Okay, then…She can go with you, but I want to see her here on Sunday before midnight.”

Sameen nods with her head smiling wide at her, standing up she pulls Samantha on her feet. “Pack a bag…” looking at her watch, “It’s 4:15 that means if we go now we will be there at 8…” she tells her. Turning to look at her mother, “Thanks, Ms. Groves…”

Smiling and nodding with her head, she motions them to go and prepare for their trip. “I trust that you will keep her safe Sameen…” she shouts from behind them. 

"Will do..." answers Sameen, slapping Samantha on the ass.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make this one little cute fluff, I hope it's okay... :)

_Location: U.S. Route 77 > Cat Spring_

“So…you have been in this place before?” asks Samantha, breaking the silence of one-hour driving. Sameen looks at her and shakes her head. “Nope…” she says and looks straight ahead, focusing on the road.   
“So, how did you know that there are horseback ridding, lake, hiking….” Asks Samantha confused. “You did not just lie to my mother right?” 

Sameen laughs, “Of course I didn’t...” she tells her, and stays quiet for some time just to irritate her. Feeling that she is not telling her something Samantha huffs angrily, “You are not telling me something Sameen, what are you keeping from me?” she asks her. 

Sameen shrugs with her shoulders, “I don’t know what you are talking about” she tells her, not sparing a glance towards her.   
“Sameeeeeeeeen, tell me, tell me, tell me” impatiently says Samantha. Laughing Sameen shakes her head. “I told you, I was not lying, I haven’t been there at all, I saw it on the net when I was booking the room and all those silly activities” says Sameen casually, glancing at her and smirking. 

Looking at her with narrowed eyes, “Room with two beds, I suppose” she tells her. Sameen gulps nervously then. She didn’t think of that when she was making reservation. “Well…” she starts, glancing at her and back at the road, “I made reservation for the enchanted cabin…it’s one bedroom…” she says nervously, and when Samantha gasps she adds, “but the bed is like sooo big, so don’t worry, plus there is a twin sleeper sofa, so I can sleep on it if it’s problem to share a bed with me.” She says and looks at her, blinking rapidly. _shit, shit, shit…_ she thinks to herself.

Shaking her head, “It’s fine…I guess” says Samantha, suddenly feeling little nervous. Seeing that she is little unnerved, Sameen exhales loudly, “I won’t do anything inappropriate, I promise.” she tells her.

And she is being honest, she won’t try anything until Samantha is sure and ready for that. It will be hard she won’t deny that, but she will prove to Martine that she can try and not fuck this up, this time. It may sound like she is only thinking about that, but let’s be honest, Samantha has one freaking smoking hot body, you need to be crazy not to think of that. 

Nodding with her head Samantha averts her gaze and looks through the window. She trusts Sameen that she won’t try anything that she won’t like. It’s little weird that they will sleep in same bed since Samantha never shared a bed with anybody, but she can try and not freak out at least right?

\------------------------------

Finally getting to the ranch, Samantha was astonished from the place. When they got to their cabin she almost fainted from the view. 

All wooden with queen bed as Sameen said, with freaking Jacuzzi tub next to the bed, of course there was a bathroom too with shower, small kitchen, another private tub in the backyard, no TV, in other words, peaceful and quiet place perfect for relaxing.

She tried not to look shocked from all that, feeling little embarrassed because she never got the chance to go out of their town and explore other places, but Sameen was not paying attention at that, she was glad that Samantha liked the place and was not freaking out because they were separated from the main building or all other cabins in the place. 

Finally settling in, Sameen throw herself on the bed, arms behind the head, legs crossed, closing her eyes she hummed contentedly. “I could stay here forever” she says after a moment of enjoying the silence surrounding her. 

Looking at her peaceful and relaxed posture, smiling she seats at the edge of the bed next to Sameen’s legs, “me too” she says looking around, admiring the place.   
Peeking with one eye at her, Sameen thinks of what they could do first, or if they should just stay here lying on the bed for some time. She is not feeling exhausted from the driving so they can go and enjoy the still of the night, or maybe they can have some picnic in the park, she is hungry anyway. 

Lying like that for few minutes, she lifts herself on her elbows and nudges her with her foot. “Hey, you wanna go and grab something to eat?” she asks her.   
“Sure, why not” answers Samantha, turning to look at her and leaning to kiss her.   
“Or we can stay here if you want” murmurs Sameen in her mouth. Laughing, Samantha shakes her head. “Only if we cuddle” she says, smiling wide when Sameen makes face on the suggestion.   
“Not a cuddling person, but we can cuddle for few minutes in this Jacuzzi over here” says Sameen, smirking and motioning with her head at the tub next to them.

Samantha looks at the tub, blush spreading on her face in a second, “Amm…” she starts, and Sameen laughs on her expression. Looking at her with narrowed eyes, Sameen raises her hands in defeat, “just joking…” she says laughingly.

“You are joking from this morning” says Samantha, hitting her playfully on the leg.   
“Well you are taking everything seriously, what can I do” says Sameen, rolling out of the bed and jumping on her feet. “Let’s go and eat in the park” she says.

She would’ve said picnic, but then it would have sounded more like a romantic date and she is not a romantic person, definitively not. 

“You mean like picnic?” says Samantha, smirking at her. Rolling her eyes, she hits herself mentally for not thinking that Samantha will get that picture and obviously say something like that, shrugging with her shoulders. “Sure, picnic…at night” she says and looks away. 

“Are you blushing?” asks Samantha surprised, smiling when Sameen scowls the next moment. “No, I’m not” she says defensively. “Now, move your ass and let’s go and eat, I’m starving…”

\-------------------------------

_Location: Greer’s mansion_

“Were is Sameen?” asks Greer the moment he walked in the living room, where Martine and Jeremy were playing on their Xbox.   
Jeremy shrugs with his shoulders, “No idea, Sir, I saw her this morning and then she just disappeared” he says. “She is with that girl Samantha, Sir” says Martine, hitting pause on their game. “Ms. Groves?” asks Greer amused. “Well…I didn’t know that she was interested in that girl. Very well then I will call her.” He says and leaves the room.

“Is that why you are quiet and glowering all day?” asks Jeremy, smirking at her. “Oh, shut up Jeremy and let’s finish this stupid game” says Martine, angrily hitting on the controller.   
Jeremy shrugs with his shoulder, but after a moment he hits pause on the game, turning to look at her. “You know we can go and do something if you want” he tells her. 

Rolling her eyes, “Like what Jeremy?” she asks him. “Like we could, I don’t know, call Kara and some friend of hers for me, and we can go in the bar, get drunk” says Jeremy, smiling at her. “It’s 9 o’clock so it’s perfect to get drunk” he adds. 

Pondering for a moment, Martine exhales loudly, putting the controller down on the table she shrugs with her shoulders. “Why not, it doesn’t look like Shaw is coming back any time soon, anyway.” 

“Actually…” starts Jeremy, “Sameen is coming back tomorrow night” he tells her. Looking at him surprised and then questioningly, he adds “she texted me like an hour ago” shrugging with his shoulders. 

“Where is she?” asks Martine curiously. “I don’t know that, I just know that she will be back tomorrow and she wants to not be disturbed, especially…” he trails of, knowing that Martine will start screaming any time soon. He freaking loves to piss her off sometimes. 

“Especially from me” she finishes furiously, and he shrugs with his shoulders, making step back just in case. “Sorry…” he says after a moment. Huffing Martine walks past him, “I’m going to prepare” she says over her shoulder.

_Ah, this is going to be fun night_ he thinks to himself, smiling all the while. 

\--------------------------------

_Location: Bliss-Wood B &B_

You know that feeling when your heart skips a beat from a small gesture when someone you like makes for you? Well Samantha sure does, especially when Sameen saves the last bite of dessert for her, with the statement ‘You are too skinny you should eat more’ in her grumpy expression. 

Their, not picnic romantic dinner at the park was actually pretty good if you ask Sameen. She usually prefers to eat alone, and not share her food, but she found it okay doing that with Samantha. Maybe because she is quite most of the time, knowing that Sameen likes to eat in quiet and peaceful atmosphere. 

Don’t ask her, she has no idea what she’s doing, she just does what it comes first in her mind. Giving her the last piece of the cake to her, was definitively because Samantha is skinny not because she like to watch how she enjoys with every bite she takes, or let alone the small sounds of pleasure that she makes, even if she is sure that Sameen can’t hear her. 

The place that Sameen picked where they should have their not picnic romantic dinner is the most romantic place if you ask Samantha, but she’ll never tell that to Sameen.  
First the name of the lake is Enchanted lake, second there is small island with little wooden gazebo in the middle of it, connected with small white bridge to the land, third they are sitting on the grass, sharing food, under small lantern that Sameen took from their cabin, and the bright moon above them, which if you ask Samantha all that is screaming romantic to her but she’ll never say that aloud, nope, never.

“You are oddly quiet” says Sameen, eyeing her curiously. “I’m enjoying the night and our dinner Sameen” says Samantha, looking at the sky, “plus you like when it’s quiet” she adds, turning to look at her, she smiles wide on Sameen’s blank expression. “What?” she asks her after a moment. 

_God, she is beautiful under this light_ thinks Sameen to herself. Shaking her head right away on the though she blinks few times. “Nothing, I was just admiring the view…” she says, and when Samantha’s smile only widens, she adds “on the trees over there” pointing with her finger behind her. _the fuck am I saying?_ she curses herself.

Slightly shocked, Samantha turns around to look where Sameen is pointing, seeing three big trees and nothing else, “huh…” she says, “yeah…the trees are beautiful” turning to look at Sameen she smirks on her slightly embarrassed expression.

“We should go back, if you are done with the food” says Sameen quickly, suddenly feeling weird, afraid that she’ll say something stupid if they stay like that for another minute. 

The moment she got on her feet her phone started ringing. Rolling her eyes, she takes her phone from her pocket, seeing that Greer is calling she exhales, looking at Samantha who is still sitting on the ground looking at her with those puppy love eyes, she smiles slightly at her and turns around. 

“Yes, Sir?” she says, in her soldier voice like Greer prefers.   
“I heard that you are with that girl Samantha dear, are you planning on coming back soon?” asks Greer on the other side.   
_fucking Martine_ thinks Sameen, “Yes, Sir, we were planning on coming home tomorrow night, if that’s not a problem” she tells him. 

Greer is quiet for a moment, making Sameen little nervous, she was not planning on coming back right away, she needed a freaking rest from all of them, at least they could give her that once in a while right?

“Very well…” says Greer after a moment, “Enjoy your little vacation dear, I will see you on Monday morning then” he says. Letting a small breath of relief, “Thanks Sir…” she says.

After hanging up, she turns to look at Samantha, who is now lying on the ground, with eyes closed, breathing steadily. Smirking she sneaks on her, sliding quietly next to her, kissing her softly on her exposed shoulder

Jumping surprised she looks at Sameen little freaked out. “Jeez, you are all jumpy…” smirking at her, says Sameen. Hitting her on the shoulder “You freaked me out, I didn’t hear you” says Samantha, still little shaky, “and how on Earth did you manage to sneak like that?” she asks her. 

Shrugging with her shoulders, “what can I say I’m good in a lot of things” says Sameen, feeling all smug. She freaking likes to be show off, sometimes she thinks she got that from Greer, seeing him all the time doing some shit like that in front of some important people. 

Rolling her eyes at her, Samantha sneaks her arm over her abdomen, pulling her slowly towards her. Quirking an eyebrow at her attempt to cuddle, “I thought we made a deal about the cuddling thing” says Sameen. “We didn’t make any kind of deal Sameen, and this is much better than bed or Jacuzzi” says Samantha, still holding her arm in place, slightly grabbing on Sameen’s hem of her t-shirt.

“Huh…” says Sameen, looking at the arm over her body. “you know that I will ask for something in return” she tell her. Samantha goes stiff for a moment, thinking of what will Sameen actually asks for return. Gulping, she slowly pulls her arm towards her, avoiding eye contact with Sameen, who is looking at her with amusement, suppressing a chuckle making her whole body to vibrate. 

Feeling the vibration, Samantha lifts her head to look at her, seeing her red and bloated in the face from suppressing a laugh, she narrows her eyes at her, “you are joking again?” she asks her little angry.

Not able to hold it in her Sameen starts to laugh, shaking her head, trying to get hold of herself. “I can’t help it, sorry” she says after calming down, earning punch from Samantha who is huffing nervously, trying to get up. 

Catching her by her wrist she pulls her on top of her, “you need to stop freaking out” she whispers, brushing a lock of hair back from her face, she traces her jaw with a finger, “relax…” she murmurs, looking in her eyes, she smiles, lifting her head to catch her mouth with hers. 

Feeling that Samantha is becoming less tense, she deepened the kiss, rolling her on the back, her hands sliding down her body, holding her on the waist and pulling her closer against her.

Caressing her face with her fingertips, Samantha murmurs incoherently, which Sameen found pretty good in the situation, but she knew that if they continue like this, something bigger will happen and she is pretty sure Samantha wouldn’t like that to happen like this, on a damn grass, so she pulls from her slightly, smiling on the whining noise that Samantha is making.

“We should go back in the cabin” she says in slightly husky voice, “I need a shower” she adds. Samantha nods with her head, hearing Sameen’s voice she doesn’t like to hear what will hers sound like if she says something, so she stays quiet, trying to steady her breathing. 

Standing up, she holds her hand to help Samantha with getting on her feet, intertwining their fingers, they walk back to the cabin, both trying to compose themselves from the little heated moment seconds ago.

\--------------------------------

_Location: Greer’s mansion_

The one thing that Jeremy hates the most, is the morning after drinking heavily the other night. As he thought the night was hilarious, well for him at least, Martine was having little tantrum when they found out that Sameen took Samantha on a romantic getaway. 

Woken but gunshots, he growled and rolled from the bed, landing on his face. “Ouch!” he exclaimed. Lying like that for few minutes, he cursed Martine, knowing that she is outside, probably still angry so she found a way of taking the anger out of her. 

Walking down the stairs in slow motions he almost tripped on Bear who was running up and down the stairs. “Careful boy, careful…” he told him. Bear started circling him, waving his tail happily at him. “Sameen will be back later boy, but I will take you on a walk if Martine doesn’t stop making noises any time soon” he says and smiles slightly at Bear when he barked.

Listening to Martine gun for 30min. Jeremy gave up on waiting for her to calm down so he got ready to go on a small run with Bear, taking a large cup of coffee with him.

The moment he got at town square he set on a bench to take a small break, looking at the people who were walking back and forth. Spotting Harold and John across him, he got up and walked towards them. 

They got little closer when Sameen was missing, so he figured he can at least get to know them little better. Knowing that they probably are still digging about him and the rest, the best solution was at least to have keep them close. At least that’s how Greer taught them. 

“Hey there mates” he said, the moment he got to them. Surprised Harold and John looked at each other and them at him and Bear. Leaning to pet Bear on the head, “Hey…” said John, “Sunday run ha?” he asked. Shrugging with his shoulders, “it was too loud in the house so I figured I should take Bear for a walk” said Jeremy.

“Isn’t Ms. Shaw the one that always took Bear for a walk?” asked Harold, “I hope she is not missing again…” he added, looking at Jeremy carefully. Smiling Jeremy shakes his head, “No, Sameen took Samantha on a little romantic getaway” he said. Still not believing that she actually did that. 

Quirking an eyebrow at him, “Sameen and romance?” asked John surprised. “I know right?” asked Jeremy still smiling, “that girl is full of surprises sometimes.”   
Nodding with his head, “Indeed she is” says Harold. _At least she is not killing someone_ he thinks to himself. 

“Well, we are going to grab some coffee, you can join us if you want” says John, changing the subject, feeling that Harold is again pondering on what this family is planning on doing. “Sure…” says Jeremy, smiling at them. “Lead the way…” 

\-------------------------------

_Location: Bliss-Wood B &B_

Waking up and seeing a massy brown curly hair, almost shoving into your mouth, hot breath on your neck and an arm sprawled across your body, was not the scene that Sameen was used on seeing first thing in the morning. 

Rolling her eyes, she has the urge to shove Samantha off her and out of the bed, but hearing her steady breathing she suppresses the need of doing just that, lying like that for few minutes she thinks of what kind of reaction will Samantha have when she wakes up and sees that she is lying on Sameen’s half naked body. 

They went in bed after they took their separate showers, both clean and relaxed they were lying on the bed in total silence until Samantha fall asleep. Sameen was awake for some time looking at her sleeping form, thinking of nothing for the first time. 

She somehow drifted to sleep too, but over the night she took her shirt off because she is used on sleeping in her boxer and sport bra only, not thinking straight that someone is sleeping next to her. 

And here she is now, waiting on Samantha’s reaction. She can easily get out of the bed but then again the chances of Samantha waking up and seeing her like that are 50/50, but where is the fun in that right? So she decided to stay like that and probably die from laughter after that. 

_Hope she won’t have a freaking heart attack_ she thought to herself. 

Some few minutes later, Samantha stirs on top of her, running her hand up and down Sameen’s body, while Sameen is biting her lip suppressing a laugh. Murmuring something that Sameen couldn’t understand, she lifted her head slowly, opening her eyes and seeing how close is Sameen face she jerks back, looking slightly shocked at her and then at her hand who is still going up and down. Stilling it, she tries to come up with something to say, looking back and forth at her hand and Sameen.

“How does horseback riding sounds to you?” asks Sameen, seeing that Samantha is in some kind of shock, and she really enjoys to look at her still sleepy and shocked face, but she is not planning on lying like this for long. “or fishing?” she adds. 

“Mhmm…” says Samantha, slowly pulling herself from Sameen and rolling on the other side of the bed. Shaking her head, “I’m trying to get used on this whole thing, I expected that at least you’ll be easier in that so…” says Sameen, looking at her. “stop freaking out, we were asleep and you are moving in your sleep, so that’s good to know right? So let’s get up, eat and enjoy while we can.” She says, smiling at her.

Samantha is not freaking out, she is just slightly shocked from the whole thing, she was dreaming how she is cuddling with Sameen and it looks like she was actually doing that during their sleep. Plus, the half-naked Sameen was bonus. She loves her muscular body, but she only had the chance to touch her arms and now she was running her hand over her abs and she is pretty embarrassed, but in same time she feels satisfied for doing just that for few minutes. 

Obviously she knows that she can do that more often if she wants, but that will mean that they will have sex and she is still not ready to make that step. She trusts Sameen, but she is still afraid of what would happen after that. 

But then again Samantha is not Samantha if she doesn’t ask something crazy, and over the past few months she got more confident in doing some things that she never thought of doing. She knows that she is not the same as she was before she met Sameen. 

Relaxing she took few deep breaths and closed her eyes. When she opened them and looked at Sameen, the crazy perky girl was back and that made Sameen happier, because she liked that version of her more than the broody and scared one. 

“Can I touch your abs again?” asked Samantha in her playful voice. Rolling her eyes, “Seriously?” asked Sameen smiling, “sure, but after that we are going to eat something because I’m starving”

Excited Samantha jumps on the bed, kneeling next to Sameen she runs her hands over her abs, smirking at her, knowing that Sameen is suppressing all her urges to flip Samantha and do all the things that are running in her mind. 

Slapping her hands lightly on her stomach, she holds them in place, “I’m done with touching.” she says, “are we going to eat now?” 

Letting a breath that she didn’t know she was holding, “I thought you’ll never ask” says Sameen and rolls from the bed.


	18. Chapter 18

The rest of the day was relaxing as Sameen said that it would be. They had their breakfast of pancakes and bacon, went horseback riding for one hour through meadows and oak forests, across creeks and past soothing ponds, which if you ask Sameen it was not mandatory since Samantha has never tried to ride a freaking horse, so they ended up to share one. 

On the bright side Samantha was pretty much enjoying the ride since she was hugging Sameen for an hour, and even if her fear disappeared some few minutes after they started moving, she was holding tight on her till the end. 

Next was the archery. Neither did Samantha nor Sameen were good at that but they tried it just for fun and little competition, followed by the last interesting activity where Samantha freaked out a little, the moment Sameen took her P-350 Pump Shotgun from her duffle bag for the trapshooting activity. 

“Is that yours?” asked Samantha shocked.

“Yup” answered Sameen casually, and on the still shocked look on Samantha’s face she added, “I made reservation for this, of course I brought along this little beauty with me.”

Shaking her head at her, “do I want to know what else you have in that bag” pointing at the black bag next to Sameen’s feet. Glancing at her, Sameen shrugs with her shoulders, “I guess, but if you freaked out from seeing this…” she trails of, making face like ‘not sure’.

“Oh my God…” exclaims Samantha. “What?” asks Sameen confused. “Stop with those shocked expressions and come here, I want to teach you how to shot” she tells her, motioning with her hand to stand in front of her.

Taking her position, Sameen embraces her from behind, holding the forestock with her left hand and with her right she takes hers, placing her finger on the trigger. 

“Now, I will hold the gun here…” sliding her right hand to her elbow, she lifts her arm 90o, “hold the trigger, but don’t pull it until I tell you” she says, and Samantha complies. Little shaking but she is managing somehow. “Steady your breathing, aim, and when you are all relaxed pull the trigger when the flying clay appears in front of you.”

Taking few deep breaths, she sees the flying clay, and pulls the trigger right away, going backwards from the impact she bumps into Sameen. Turning around she looks at her with wide eyes. “Yeah, you missed big, but that was good.” says Sameen smirking at her. 

Feeling some kind of thrill spreading in her body, Samantha smiles wide at her. “Can I try again?” she asks her. Surprised that she wants to try again, Sameen smiles and nods with her head. 

“Sure, but this time I won’t help, you should try alone, just reload it and hold it as I did.” Says Sameen and takes few steps back. 

“I don’t think I can do it alone” says Samantha pouting at her. Rolling her eyes on her attempt to be hugged again from her, she waves her hand dismissively. “You’ll be fine I’m right here” she says. “Just remember what I said, and if you hit the target I’ll hug you as reward.”

Of course she knows that Samantha is not going to hit the freaking target, and by her look of ‘you are joking right?’ she knows that she knows it too. So she smiles like an idiot at her and waits to see what will happen. Who knows maybe she’ll be encouraged to hit the clay this time, and she’ll surprise both of them. 

Turning around, Samantha bites her lip and concentrates on the target. One clay flies by, but she is not pulling the trigger, still not relaxed like she should be, the second one comes and she pulls the trigger but she hears another gunshot from behind her and sees the clay bursting into pieces. 

Spinning around, she sees Sameen with her Nano in her hand, smiling at her. “Why did you do that?” she asks, slightly outraged. “You were taking a lot of time so I got bored” said Sameen, shrugging. “I was preparing!” says Samantha.

Laughing Sameen puts her gun back in her waistband and raises her hands in defense. “I won’t do it again; you can try the next one” she says. Shaking her head, “nuh-uh, I get my hug now so…” says Samantha, walking towards her with open arms. 

“But, I hit the target…” says Sameen, looking at her arms and back at her face. “Hit the target and…” but Samantha cuts her off in mid-sentence, crashing her lips into hers, jumping and wrapping her arms around her neck and legs around her waist the next second. 

“That was not our deal” murmurs Sameen in her lips, but deepens the kiss anyway, holding her still on her legs. Breaking the kiss, Samantha rubs the back of Sameen’s neck with her hand, pressing their foreheads together. “Thanks…” she whispers. 

Confused, Sameen stands frozen, no freaking idea why she is thanking her. _’I’m really bad at this shit’_ she thinks to herself. 

Clearing her throat, “thanks for what?” she asks her. Chuckling, Samantha shakes her head. “You are really bad in this ha?” she asks her, and Sameen nods with her head. 

Looking at her, “thanks for all of this…” says Samantha in low voice, and leans to kiss her again.

\-------------------------------

As she promised, she brought Samantha back before midnight, unscratched and more importantly refreshed. Her mother was little curious why her daughter is shining like that, trusting her that she didn’t tried to do anything that she’ll regret later, but she had to ask anyway. 

“It was wonderful mother” said Samantha, smiling wide at her. 

“She didn’t try…” 

“God no. She was on her best behavior” said Samantha. “We had a romantic picnic, went horseback riding…” recounted Samantha, while her mother listened to her carefully, happy to see her daughter all smiling and excited while she talks. Of course she is not going to tell her mother every detail, she’ll freak out if she finds out about the shooting part. 

\--------------------------------

_Location: The Greer’s mansion_

Parking the car in the garage, Sameen stood still for few minutes, preparing herself for what is expecting her when she gets inside the house.   
But no matter how much she’ll prepare, no one can survive Martine and her idiotic behavior. And knowing that she probably knows where Sameen was, she’ll definitively have something to say, just to piss Sameen off, as always. 

Whatever she was expecting to see, she was definitively not expecting to see the little gang in the living room, drinking whiskey with Greer and Jeremy. 

“Oh, love you are finally home” exclaimed Jeremy the moment he saw her walking inside. “Come and join us, Harold is telling us about his little hacking accident” 

Looking at them with raised eyebrow, she walks slowly in the room, waving at everyone, she takes the seat next to Greer, accepting the glass with whiskey from him and drowning it in one gulp.

_’I’ll need more of this if I’m planning on surviving tonight’_ she thinks to herself, smiling all the while at everyone. 

“Dear, how was your little trip?” asks Greer, eyeing her suspiciously.  
“Yeah girl, we heard that you took Samantha on some romantic getaway” says Joss. 

Narrowing her eyes at Jeremy, he shakes his head at her, “not me love, someone from Samantha’s neighbors saw the two of you and you know, small town…” he trails off. 

Turning to look at Greer, “It was relaxing, S…-father” she says. Correcting herself in the right moment, Greer smiles and nods with his head. “I’m glad…” he says and stands up. “I will leave you kids alone now…” he tells to everyone, turning back at Sameen, “I will see you tomorrow morning in my office dear” he says, and when Sameen nods, he leaves the room. 

Harold all the time was observing everything in front of him. He was little unnerved for sitting in a same room with the three of them, let alone in their freaking house, but thanks to John’s little pats on the shoulder he was staying calm as much as he could.

Looking around, Sameen was surprised that Martine is not with them, turning at Jeremy she waved her hand around, “where is the crazy one?” she asked him. “Oh, don’t ask love, she was here most of the day, so I called Kara and told her to come and pick her up, so they are probably drinking in the bar and ‘eating’ each other” says Jeremy. 

Humming, Sameen takes sip from her drink. “Did you took Bear for a walk?” Nodding with his head, “Yes, and then I saw John and Harold” pointing at them, “we were going to drink coffee but I invited them here and we picked Joss, Zoe and Lionel on the way here” he tells her. 

“Cool…” says Sameen. “So what’s new guys?” she asks them, turning her attention towards them.  
“Nothings new hun” says Zoe, “same all, same all…”   
“There is a game next week” says John excitedly, looking at Jeremy, “we need to practice more for this game bro” he tells him.   
“We always do mate” says Jeremy, “you are coming right?” he asks Sameen. “Of course…” she answers, “only if you score, so we can get drunk like the last time” she says.   
“Oh they both will, and then we are all getting drunk” says Zoe, already imagining how much drunk she is going to be. “You don’t need an occasion to get drunk Zoe” joins Lionel.

Looking at him, Sameen thinks that he was probably quiet all the time until the booze kicked in, unlike Harold who is still little tense.   
She loves to observe people and by the picture in front of her, Zoe and Joss are little drunk already so they don’t give a shit where and with who they are, John is always ready to step into action no matter how much he drinks, Lionel is always jumpy when he is near Sameen and Harold will always be paranoid and cautious. 

“Oh shut up Fusco…” says Joss, “it’s not like you are any better” she says.

Sharing a look with Jeremy, Sameen shrugs with her shoulders, turning to look at Harold she cocks her head on the side. “So Harold, I’ve heard you were helping in the search for me” she tells him. Harold jumps slightly when he heard his name, looking at Sameen, “I didn’t say thank you” says Sameen, cutting him off in whatever he was planning to say.

“It was my pleasure Ms. Shaw, I would do that for _anybody_ , who goes missing” he tells her, looking at her carefully, trying to read her expression but with no such luck, Sameen’s blank expression was always hard to read, even for Greer.

“You are a good kid Harold” she tells him, raising her glass at him, “may you have better luck next time” she says, smirking at his confused-scared expression. 

Jeremy is freaking enjoying the whole situation. Leaning on the sofa he looks back and forth between Sameen and Harold like the rest of the gang who are suddenly feeling little tense from the whole thing. 

Lionel looks at his watch and makes a sound, “It’s late guys we should get going ha?” he asks the gang. They all nod with their heads. “Yeah it’s almost midnight…” says John, “tomorrow we are in school, so we should get going…” 

Jeremy stands right after them, while Sameen is still sitting, feeling really lazy to act polite, she just waves with her hand. After walking them to the door, and saying goodbye, Jeremy closes the door and joins Sameen in the living room for another drink.

“What are you doing Jer?” asks Sameen the moment Jeremy shows up at the doorway. “Nothing love, how was the saying, keep your friends close, your enemies closer” he says, pouring another drink for the both. 

“Right…” says Sameen, “so what new did you learn?” she asks him. Shrugging with his shoulders, “nothing much for now. Harold is very secretive, he is good with computers, but not good enough to break into Greer’s system. From what you told me about that A.I. Samaritan that Greer is having, Harold will need to work a lot to manage to break into that thing.”

Humming, Sameen finishes her drink and stands up. “Yeah, I hope everything is going to ends up well at the end.” she says, walking towards the stairs. “Goodnight Jer” she says and climbs the stairs. 

“Me too love, me too” murmurs Jeremy. “Goodnight…” he says and takes another sip.

\-------------------------------

The next morning Sameen was in Greer’s office, drinking her morning coffee with him. 

“I need you to come with me in Washington DC tomorrow” he tells her. 

“Why?” she asks him confused. “Is there some kind of a problem?”

“I hope not” says Greer, looking through some papers that Sameen could only see written on them TOP SECRET/NOFORN/SCI with red letter and a picture of some guy that she doesn’t recognize. 

“But if there comes to be some kind of a problem, I will need you to deal with it” he says after a moment, lifting his head to look at her. 

Sameen is not even blinking, she looks at him for few second and then nods with her head. _’and here we go again’_ she thinks to herself. 

“Prepare everything that you will need, I will pick you up after school tomorrow” he says, with that he finishes the conversation, getting back on his previous work and Sameen knows that’s her cue to get the hell out of the office. 

Leaving the office, she leans on the wall end exhales. _’I knew this is going to be complicated’_

\---------------------------------

_Location: Bishop High School_

After picking Samantha up from her house, they drove to school in silence. Sameen deep in her thought about who is she going to kill tomorrow, and Samantha just admires the view next to her. 

“My mom wants to make dinner tomorrow night” says Samantha the moment they walked inside the hallway. “So you are invited of course” she adds, looking at the slightly shocked Sameen. “Tomorrow?” asks Sameen, “I…can’t tomorrow” she says. 

Pouting at her, “why not?” asks Samantha. Gulping Sameen rubs the back of her neck, “well…I won’t be here” she says. “Maybe…on Wednesday we can do that?” she asks, smiling at her. 

Obviously deep in love Samantha is not even noticing that Sameen is little off, so she just shrugs with her shoulder, “sure I will tell my mom” she says, leaning to kiss her the   
moment they walked in the classroom, receiving few whistles from their classmates and one awesome death glare from Martine of course. 

Taking her sit at the back, she sees Samantha walking at the other end of the room. “What are you doing?” she asks her. Samantha smiles at her, “taking my seat silly” she says. “or you want me to sit next to you?” she asks slightly surprised. 

Rolling her eyes, she slams the chair next to her, indicating to sit next to her. Obviously you don’t need to say to Samantha twice to do that, she is like the speed of light for things like that. Having the urge to jump in her lap, Samantha remembers the last time when she did something like that and it came out as suffocating to Sameen and well we all know how that ended up, so this time she was more careful in things like that. 

_First rule: don’t suffocate her…_ making mental note in her head. 

So she was sitting quietly next to her and paying attention to the lesson in front of her, which Sameen found that really funny, but she was glad that Samantha finally realized where is the boundary.

On lunch time Sameen shared her food with Samantha, with the same statement ‘you are too skinny’, receiving raised eyebrows from everyone on the table. 

By everyone, it means the little gang that Jeremy obviously decided to be ‘good’ friend with them, much to Martine’s and Sameen’s disapproval, but he was following his instinct so they tried not to be bothered by that. 

The talked about various things, from school, to football, to geek stuffs, to how much places have the trio visited till now, little about Sameen’s and Samantha’s getaway but it was pretty short conversation since Sameen refused to share any kind of details with them and Samantha of coursed followed suit on that. 

Harold was relaxing little by little, but still eyeing the trio carefully. He wanted to know what kind of system was Greer using that day that prevented from tracking him in any kind of way. He was always fascinated by new things that were connected with computers. And asking the trio was definitively not on the list so he had to come up with new plan on finding out. 

During the weeks when Sameen came back, Harold was working on new program that would allow him to pair with other phones from his own, of course without the notice of the owners of the phones. 

The other night when they were in Greer’s mansion he got the chance to pair with their phones, except Martine’s since she was not with them. So for now he was tracking everything. Their messages, phone calls, what sites they are browsing, in one word everything that you could do on your phone. 

Feeling that finally he would find something and uncover the dark secret that this family is keeping, he let himself to be more relaxed when he is with them. 

Of course the trio saw the little change in his behavior and how he was sitting all relaxed in front of them, but they were not paying much attention to that, knowing that he definitively has no chance against them, no matter who has his back. 

After classes Sameen took Samantha home, spending little time with her just to relax before the big day that was waiting for her.   
Lying on Samantha’s bed and looking at the ceiling she was thinking of the man on the picture that she saw that morning. She couldn’t put name on that face, but she felt that that guy is some important person since Greer was planning on having conversation with him and probably killing him since no one usually comes alive after having a conversation with Greer. 

“What are you thinking about?” asks Samantha, sliding next to her on the bed. Blinking few times, Sameen turns to look at her and shrugs with her shoulder. She won’t tell her obviously what she is thinking about but at least she can say something like “nothing special…”

Seeing that she is not going to tell her like always, Samantha decides not to push and smiles at her, brushing their noses together lightly. “What time are you going tomorrow, wherever you are going?” she asks her. 

“After classes” answers Sameen, “Greer is going to pick me up, so if you want I will give Harold my car keys so he can take you home after school” she says. 

Quirking an eyebrow at her, “Why Harold?” asks Samantha. Shrugging, “well who else…you are friend with him and I won’t let Martine to take you home of course” says Sameen, smiling at her. “I mean if you have some kind of death wish, I can ask Martine” she jokes. 

“Uh, no thanks” says Samantha, “I can go with Harold, he is much better choice” she adds. 

Leaning to catch her lips with hers, “I will teach you how to drive next weekend” murmurs Sameen in her mouth. Feeling the little curve forming on Samantha’s lips she deepens the kiss.

Moving to stand on top of her, Samantha straddles her hips and smiles wide at her. “Can I learn to drive the bike first?” she asks. Making face like she is thinking, “first the car, then the bike” says Sameen after a moment, pulling her towards her, for another kiss. 

\--------------------------------

_Location: Washington DC_

Arriving at the office of the U.S. Congressman Roger McCourt, Greer told Sameen to wait outside while he has his little conversation with the man who apparently is against the surveillance system. 

Since he has an affair on the side with some other woman, that Greer was not interested at all to find out who, Roger wad afraid that with that system the truth of his affair will come out in a matter of second. So, he was doing whatever he can, to stop Samaritan from being authorized by the government. Which of course, Greer didn't like at all.

Spending hour and a half with him, trying to change his mind and tired of listening to him talking and talking about his private life and how the surveillance system won't do any good, Greer called Sameen to join them in the room.

She knew what she is actually doing there, so the moment she walked inside the office, she took her gun out, attaching the silencer at the end of the barrel, not sparing a glance on Roger, who was stuttering and looking at her all petrified. 

Greer gave him small smile, standing up he walking to Sameen. "Clean shot to the head dear," he told her. The moment he got to the door he turned around, "Oh, and for God sake, don't ask him for his final words dear, you'll be here for the weekend." he added and left the room.

Sameen nod with her head and pointed the gun at the man's head, looking at him with blank expression, shutting her mind off from all the thoughts that were running in her mind, and pulling the trigger the next moment.

Rogers eyes were half closed, head lolling back against the chair. She stood there for few seconds, looking at his lifeless body. Putting her gun in her waistband slowly, she left the room without sparing another glance at him.

Greer was waiting for her down the hall and when he spotted her among the people who were walking by, he smiled with his mischievous smile, pointing to her to take the other exit.

"Good job dear" he said, the moment they got to the car. "Now it will be much easier for us to finally activate Samaritan."

Sameen was quiet the whole time, nodding with her head when she was supposed to. She had no idea who was she going to kill until they got to Washington. She was expecting that at least she'll be little unnerved for killing a freaking congressman but it turns out she doesn't give a damn on who she is killing and where. 

She was not worried for the consequences, knowing that if Greer wanted this man dead in a freaking day light in his office, he definitively took care of everything so that no one can connect then for being there, let alone talking with the men.

The realization that she is really a monster came hitting her with full force, that leading her to think of Samantha who apparently is still in denial with who she is fallen for.  
She was still asking herself, why would Samantha actually do something stupid like that. She knew that girls are usually attracted to 'bad boy' styles, hell she is sometimes, but she is different kind of bad, the one that no normal person would find it okay. And here is Samantha, still loving Sameen like she is the most normal person on the planet. 

The question 'what if' was again nagging her from inside, eating her slowly every minute. She was not good person; she was stupid for even thinking that she can do this without screwing it up. 

She could easily act in front of her that she didn't kill a man, but the moment Samantha hears the news she will know. So how is she going to look at her with straight face and say 'no' when that stupid look on Samantha's face will show up, the one that makes every damn organ in Sameen's body to flip.

The ride back to Bishop was in total silence, Greer was freaking happy that finally his little Sammy is going out to play in the open, where Sameen was pondering on everything. How will all this end up good. She was well aware that this is not going to be her last kill. She was just not sure what will be the outcome of all that. Are they really going to have the “perfect life” as Greer is telling them? 

\---------------------------------

_Location: Greer’s mansion_

She was avoiding all texts from Samantha that day. The brutal killing of the U.S Congressman was all over the news until they got to Bishop. She knew that Samantha saw the news and probably her mother too, so she was definitively trying to avoid seeing them right at that moment. 

She locked herself in her room, refusing to even see Jeremy or Martine, who were hanging in front of her door from the moment she came with Greer.   
Both of them were little confused from the situation. They had no idea that Greer is going to go that far for some A.I. let alone to make Sameen do the dirty work for him when he has like thousands of goons working for him. 

Harold on the other hand was already doing his little research when he heard the news. He was sure that the Greer’s were involved in all that, but he couldn’t find anything that will show that they were there when that happened. 

He was getting restless and angry for not knowing what to do to find out. The pairing was not helping much since none of them were using the phones to text to each other or call. He thought that maybe they have other phones for just that. It was the only explanation at the moment and he was definitively running out of ideas. 

He once thought about trying to build an A.I. after seeing what happened on 9/11. He thought that if there was some kind of machine that could see and prevent things like that to happen then the world would be better place. 

But building that kind of machine was definitively not easy thing and he would most certainly need little help. But the only people who could help him in that are now dead and he still has no idea how to prove that Sameen did the whole killing thing. Feeling that at least he owes them that he was getting nervous every day, seeing Sameen walking freely around the town, hell even around the world, killing people and not paying for her actions. 

\-------------------------------

_Location: Bishop High School_

She didn’t pick Samantha from her house that morning, driving straight to school she was still thinking of what to do or say when she sees her. She knew that Samantha would have some kind of questions why she was not replying on her text or why she didn’t come at her house when she came back. 

Walking straight in the classroom she felt relieved when she saw that Samantha was still not there. Taking her seat at the back she put her legs on the table and leaned on the chair, closing her eyes, trying to relax. 

Feeling little pinch on her leg, she opened her eyes just to see Samantha standing above her with look that was not hurt but more like worried. 

“Hey…” said Sameen, pulling her legs of the table, she grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her towards her so Samantha can sit on her lap. “Not a word or I will kick your ass” she said in her grumpy voice. 

Nodding with her head, Samantha leaned onto her, kissing her on the head. “Okay…” she said. 

“Sorry for not reaching back last night” murmured Sameen after a moment. “That’s okay I understand…” said Samantha back. 

Lifting her head to look at her, slightly confused on how calm is Samantha, she was trying to come up with something but the moment their eyes met she knew that Samantha already knows what she did. 

Exhaling she nodded with her head. “You are coming tonight right?” asked Samantha suddenly. Shocked that the invitation it still on the table, “I…” started Sameen. Cocking her head on the side she looked at her. “My mother has no idea, if you are worried about that” said Samantha looking at her with soft eyes. 

_Damn this girl is killing me with those looks…_ thought Sameen. 

“Sure, if you are okay with that” said Sameen. “Of course I am sweetie” said Samantha, smiling softly at her and leaning to kiss her. 

“You don’t have any questions for me?” asked Sameen, the moment they broke the kiss, still little confused on her behavior. Shrugging with her shoulders “Would you even tell me if I had?” asked Samantha, and she was sincerely asking that question. 

Of course she had freaking questions, and she wanted some damn answers, she was screaming inside, but she was trying to play it cool, knowing that Sameen will never tell her, she got used on that, but then again Sameen had no idea that she is doing her own little research on the side, so they are even in that right?

Pondering for few minutes if she should tell her something, if it’s safe if she actually knows a little bit, knowing that if someone from the crazy ones founds out they will kill her the next second. 

“If I say no, will you be mad?” she asked. She couldn’t let something bad to happen to her. She wanted to tell her something, anything, just so she can at least understand what’s going on, but she knew how that will end up. At least for that she knew. 

“No…” answered Samantha. “I guess you have good reason for not saying anything so…” cutting her in mid-sentence Sameen couldn’t resist to just kiss the shit out of that nerd who was trying hard to understand her. 

Their heated kiss was interrupted by their teacher who was clearing his throat, standing in front of them and looking at them with narrowed eyes. 

“Ladies, this is the second time I catch the both of you in this position…” he tells them. Feeling little embarrassed at looking at their flushed cheeks, “please just stop doing that in the classroom.”

Sameen is sliding Samantha off her lap on the chair next to her, gulping she looks at the rest of the class who are chuckling like idiots.   
Samantha is fixing her hair, flapping her hand in front of her, feeling all hot from the kiss. She can’t help but smile all the while on the perplexed look on Sameen’s face. 

“Sweetie just breathe” she tells her and laughs when Sameen scowls at her.   
“Easy for you to say” says Sameen, but laughs all the same. Pleased that at least Samantha is not thinking about the other thing.


	19. Chapter 19

After classes Sameen went straight home to prepare for the dinner at Samantha's house. She was little strained because she didn't know how the whole night will go, hoping that everything will be okay and not weird since Samantha knew about her actions, and thanks God her mother had no idea, but still it was little awkward if you ask Sameen.

The moment she got in the house she went straight to take quick shower avoiding everyone, especially Martine, hoping that Jeremy will do something to distract her since he was the only one that knew where Sameen is going tonight.

Not pondering to much on what to wear she choose her usual dark combination, blank tank top, gray blazer, dark skinny jeans and her brand new converse. Tying her hair in high ponytail she was almost ready to go.

The last thing she needed was some kind of wine, so she went in their cellar to pick one, thinking on the way over which one since she had no idea what Samantha's mother is preparing.

Finding Greer in the room she froze for a second. She haven't had the talk with him about her frequently seeing with Samantha. Not that she was feeling obligated to do that but Greer was not big fan of Sameen spending to much time with someone, afraid that if she did, that someone will change her in a way that it was not doing any good for him. 

Of course that was impossible, but he wants to have everything under control, and knowing that he probably did background check on Samantha and her whole family, he most certainly won't like the idea of Sameen spending time with her.

Why? Who knows. Sameen is sure that not even he knows why. 

_'Well, shit...'_ she thought when she walked inside.

"Going somewhere dear?" He asked her the moment he saw her, eyeing her up and down.  
"Yes, Sir..." answered Sameen. "Ms. Groves invited me for dinner."

Humming Greer turned to look at the wines. "Do you know which one you want?" He asked. Taking one from the shelf, "if you are not sure what's for dinner you can bring white and red just in case" he tells her.

Surprised that he is trying to help with the whole thing instead of murmuring under his breath like always, Sameen shrugs with her shoulders. "No idea, Sir. I didn't asked" she says.

"Well you can always go with Sauvignon Blanc white or red Cabernet Sauvignon..." Taking the both from the shelf he is showing them to her.

"Sure, I can take both" says Sameen, reaching for the bottles with caution. 

Smiling at her he walks towards the doors, "have a nice dinner dear" he says, leaving little confused Sameen alone in the room.

"Well that was weird" murmurs Sameen, looking at the bottle, "I'll take both then" she says shrugging, leaving the room in a hurry.

Getting in the car she sees Mary running at her with bouquet of purple roses. Quirking an eyebrow at her, "What's that Mary?" She asks her.

"I know that is not my place, but since you are going to someone's house for dinner this are perfect for saying 'thanks'..." says the woman. 

Rolling her eyes she takes the flowers from her, "Thanks, Mary..." she says, "I owe you one" she adds, smiling slightly at her.

"It's my pleasure miss, have a good evening" she says and walks away.

"Well, I have everything then, let's hope I survive the night" says Sameen. 

\--------------------------------------

Getting at the house, Sameen sits in the car for few minutes. Drumming with her fingers on the steering wheel she glances between the house and the things placed on the seat next to her.

"Let's do this shit" she says and gets out of the house.

Knocking on the door she hopes that Samantha would be the one opening the door this time and please when she sees that she is the one and not her mother.

Smirking at her she holds the bouquet and the bottles in front of her. "I hope you like purple roses and you drink wine because there was nothing else I could think of bringing" she tells her.

Smiling wide at her, Samantha shakes her head and steps back, "You didn't have to bring anything sweetie" she tells her, "come on get inside my mom is serving the table now..."

Walking inside she looks around, like she is first time in the house. "Where should I go?" she asked.

"In the kitchen silly, let me put those in water you can put the bottles on the table" says Samantha, taking the flowers from her she makes face like 'awww' receiving eye roll from Sameen who is walking in the kitchen with small steps.

"Hi, Ms. Groves" she says the moment she sees the woman.  
"Her there Sameen" says the woman back. "Please take a seat everything is almost ready" she says.

"Okay..." Says Sameen, "Where should I put this?" She asks, holding the bottles.

"Oh dear..." Exclaims Ms. Groves. "You shouldn't have" she says. 

"If you ask me I would've brought whiskey" says Sameen, smiling at her. 

Chuckling the woman shakes her head. "When did you all grow up so fast I ask myself" 

"We didn't mother, but Sameen likes to think that she has" joins Samantha, who apparently was standing at the door the whole time and listening.

Both turn with their heads to look at her surprised, especially Sameen for not even noticing that she was there in first place.

"Where did you go dear?" asked her mother.  
"Oh I was looking for place in my room where I can put the flowers that Sameen gave to me" says Samantha, smirking at Sameen who is rolling her eyes again.

"Oh, you brought flowers again?" Asks her mother smiling at Sameen

"Well they were for 'thank you' for inviting me" says Sameen, turning to look at her mother, "Mary said that it would be nice" she says, shrugging with her shoulders.

"Mary?" asked the woman confused. "Yeah who is Mary?" asks Samantha, trying to act jealous. "And Suzy?" she adds.  
Remembering the night when Sameen's security guy was talking with someone named Suzy.

"They are the ones who are feeding me" says Sameen. On their confused faces she adds. "They work in our house, well more like..." Making face, "Houses since this is our fifth, so they go where I go" she says, smiling like an idiot at them.

"Fifth?" asks Samantha slightly shocked. "Yeah well we move all the time" says Sameen, looking at her, seeing that she is getting nervous about that she waves her hand, "but don't worry this is our last stop" she says.

"Oookay..." Says the woman, "Well that's nice from you and her of course, now lets eat." Taking the food from the oven, "I made chicken fried steak with gravy and mashed potatoes" she says, smiling the moment she sees excited and hungry Sameen.

"Gourmand..." says Sameen smiling sheepishly at her.

\--------------------------------------

The dinner went pretty good and interesting. Relaxing at most if you ask Sameen.  
They laughed when Samantha's mother was telling stories about young Samantha and her weird addiction, for computers from young age.  
There were few times when Sameen almost choked on the wine when Samantha's mother would ask something about her family or something about her life that she obviously had to make a story and smile when she sees Samantha rolling her eyes.

All in all she was glad that everything turned out to be okay and not awkward till the end.

\-------------------------------------

"Sooo...I'll see you tomorrow" said Samantha, while kissing Sameen softly on the lips. "Mhmm" was Sameen answer, deepening the kiss, pushing her against the car hood.

Sitting on it Samantha wraps her legs around her waist and pulled her into her. She let a moan escape her lips when she felt Sameen's hands sliding up her legs to her buttocks and squeezing it lightly. 

Trailing kissed from her mouth down her jaw and ending on her neck, Sameen felt that she is losing control with every kiss, afraid that if Samantha doesn't stop her, she is going to tear her apart on the damn car in the middle of the street.

Sucking on her pulse point, listening to Samantha's moaning, she literally rolled her eyes and groaned, pulling from her and holding her on arm's length. Looking at her flushed face she shakes her head.

Samantha on the other hand is trying to compose herself but finds it hard in the situation. Breathing fast she looks at Sameen dark eyes full with lust, "that was..." She starts, but not even talking is easy for her at the moment, making Sameen to laugh.

"Yeah it was..." Says Sameen after a moment. "Good that I stopped on time" she says.

Samantha nods with her head. Sliding her hands up and down on Sameen's arms, "I should go inside before my mom sees us like this" she tells her.

"Yeah, sure..." Clearing her throat "I'll see you tomorrow" says Sameen, kissing her one more time before she pulls from her and gets in the car.

\--------------------------------------

Getting at the house, Sameen feels like she is going to explode from how much aroused she is at the moment. 

_'freaking 8 months without any kind of action!!!'_

Murmuring to herself she walks in her room, finding Martine lying on her bed in her silk robe.

Widening her eyes at the scene in front of her, she shakes her head rapidly. "No, no, no..." 

"Oh, come on Shaw it's been too long and you know it" says Martine, pulling the robe off slowly and stepping in front of her.

Covering her eyes, Sameen shakes her head, "I can't and I won't sooo..." Feeling Martine hands on her and her body pressing in her she shudders, forgetting what she wanted to say.

Leaning in her, "I know that you are not getting any from her" whispers Martine in her ear. 

Trying to control herself Sameen stands frozen, still covering her eyes with her hands, "you are doing this on purpose" she tells her.

Chuckling Martine bites her ear, making her squirm, "I just want to take care of you" she says in low and husky voice.

Tempted to grab her and fuck her to oblivion, Sameen takes deep breath and pulls her away from her. "I said no" she tells her, but her aroused voice just gives more courage to Martine who cups her face, crashing her lips in her hard and hungry.

Losing herself entirely in the kiss, Sameen's body works automatically. Dropping Martine on the bed she climbs on top of her in swift movement. 

Kissing her aggressively, she bites her lip, earning loud moan from her, while her hands are already working on her body, scratching and squeezing until she gets to the place where Martine wants her the most.

Stopping abruptly, she huffs and rolls from her. Landing next to her she curses everything and everyone.

"You are joking right?" asks Martine visibly disturbed by Sameen's actions. "You do realize that you are going to wait for years before that nerd decides to give you right?" she asks angrily. 

Breathing fast, Sameen looks in the ceiling and shrugs with her shoulders. "Fuck it I'll wait if I have to" she says between every breath.

Growling Martine gets up, putting her robe on her, "yeah well when you are done with waiting, don't come at me to scratch the itch" she says and leaves, slamming the door hard behind her.

"Sure Martine, I will scratch it myself" says Sameen.

\------------------------------------

The next day Sameen was acting like nothing happened between her and Martine. Not that it actually did, but Martine is not Martine if she is not looking for some kind of revenge.

She was waiting for the right moment to say something that will probably give Samantha freaking hart attack.

Sameen didn't even expect that she will go that far since Kara was with them on the table but then again Martine is freaking crazy so she was not even that surprised when...

"You know Sammy, you need to try and be more generous because Shaw almost gave herself last night..." Choking on her water, like the rest on the table, they all look at Sameen with wide eyes. Sameen is looking at Martine with narrowed eyes not thinking to turn and look at Samantha who is glaring daggers at her. 

"I mean thanks God she managed to control herself..." Continues Martine, not giving a damn at all she sucks on the juice box straw all the while smirking at Shaw.

Sameen's knuckles are white from grabbing forcefully on the fork in her hand. "Will you stop" she hisses. 

Shocked from what she just heard, standing slowly from her chair, Samantha tunes to walk away and probably kill herself because all the things she was afraid of happening are actually happening. 

Grabbing her by her hand in the next second, Sameen pulls her back on the chair. "Nothing happened" she tells her. Seeing that Samantha doesn't care any more and that she is tired from all this Sameen slams her hand on the table and angrily she turns to look at Martine.

"I swear to God that I will kill you if you don't move your ass and disappear from my sight in the next second!" she tells her. 

Huffing, Martine stands and walks away, followed by Kara who got little freaked out by Sameen menace voice and confused from what just happened.

Jeremy is still on the table looking at Sameen and gulping nervously. He wants to say something but he knows that it's not really smart move since Sameen is literally screaming inside and he likes to keep breathing in other words.

Seeing that Martine is out of the cafeteria, Sameen turns to look at Samantha who is looking at the hand that's still holding her still. 

"Look at me" she tells her. Lifting her head, Sameen sees the tears and gulps. "Nothing happened" she repeats in soft voice. "She kissed me I lost it but I compose myself right away. I didn't fucked her" she says in little harsh voice.

Torn between trusting her and not trusting her, Samantha nods with her head, tugging her hand from Sameen's grip. "Please let me go" she tells her in soft voice. "I need some time to clear my thoughts" 

"But..." starts Sameen. Jeremy clears his throat and nudges her under the table. "Love, let her go" he tells her. 

Looking at him angrily she squeezes her hand before letting go. "Fine..." She says. "Fine, if that's what you want go and think if that will make you to trust me for once" she tells her.

"I'm not planning to fight with you Sameen" says Samantha in tired voice. "I just..." but Sameen cuts her. Anger boiling in her she slams her hand again on the table making them to jump. 

"Just what? There is no just, Samantha! You can't just go and 'think' because I won't wait. You either trust me or you don't. I'm freaking trying okay. I try to be better for you. I wait for you. I am nice to you. And I don't do nice, I don't do shit of those things, but I'm freaking trying for you!"

Okay she yelled a lot, and the whole school heard her. But it's not her fault. She was frustrated she made a freaking mistake, she even told what actually happened, well not everything but the main thing she did. And on top of it she really need to get laid. So it's not really her fault that she is really angry right now and yelling at Samantha who by some surprised didn't shit in her pants because Sameen is pretty sure Jeremy did.

Breathing through her nose angrily, she looks at her and waits for any kind of respond.

"I..." Starts Samantha, looking at her with wide eyes. Shaking her head she grabs her by the collar of her shirt and connects her lips with hers in heated kiss, with tongue and teeth involved. 

Jeremy gasps but stands the next moment, leaving the mass on the table, he looks around the room at everyone and motions with his hands to them to turn around and mind their own business.

Breaking the kiss, Samantha is still grabbing her collar with all the strength she have, "Don't ever do that to me" she tells her.

"I won't even dream of it" says Sameen.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little short chapter this time. I had really busy day and my muse took the day off ...

The relationship between Sameen and Martine was intolerable the next few days. 

Sameen was avoiding Martine every damn second, refusing to talk or try and fix the problem between them. Apparently Martine got the message after her fifth time of useless apologizing.

Her "I was just trying to help you", was the best line Jeremy has ever heard in that kind of situation.   
Taking Sameen's advice to not pick a side was the best thing that he ever did. You can't blame the guy for enjoying the whole circus that was happening in front of him.

Greer of course took Martine side, for reasons like, "you can't be mad at her for looking after you" or the best one ever "that girl is with you only for the money"...

All in all Greer's mansion was living hell for someone, where someone like Jeremy was having the best time in his life.

"Sameen Shaw, apologize right now!" yelled Greer after Sameen told Martine to fuck off and that she is dead for her and Martine shed a freaking tear, living Greer astonished.  
If you ask Jeremy, Greer's face was priceless when he saw the freaking tear on her face.

"No!" crossing her arms in front of her chest, and scowling, she looked at Greer, challenging him to continue.

Shaking his head, Greer was sure that he is losing this fight with her. Changing Sameen's mind was the hardest thing even for him.  
"She was just having your back dear, like you should all have each other backs" he told her tiredly.

"I am not going to apologize to someone who is trying to make my life living hell, Sir." said Sameen angrily. "Seducing me and then telling that to Samantha was the stupidest thing she has ever done..."

Choking on his drink, Greer glared at Martine astonished from what he just heard. Which the trio realized in that moment that he actually had no idea what they have been doing behind closed doors for some time now.

He survived the Blitz, killed people to get where he is now and all that was so easy for him, but dealing with two girls was the hardest thing for Greer, especially when those two are Sameen and Martine. And now finding out why they are actually fighting, for the first time in his life he was left without a comment.

Did he throw his arms in the air the next second and left the room? Of course he did. He was definitely not planning on getting in involved in the fight after hearing that.

The moment he left, Jeremy burst into laughter. Greer's expressions were priceless the whole time.

"Having fun Jer?" asked Sameen.  
"To be honest love, I'm really enjoying this whole thing" said Jeremy through laughs.

Huffing Martine turned to pour drink for herself. "Make that three..." came Sameen's voice from behind her.   
On her surprised look, Sameen rolled her eyes. "I just told Greer that we have been fucking. I need a drink after that."

"Well you didn't use those words but I bet his expression would've been more awesome then" said Jeremy, taking his glass from Martine.

Making face at him, Sameen motion with her hand for him to pass her glass that Martine was holding for her.

"You are joking right?" said Martine. "Still mad at you. Now give Jeremy the damn glass" said Sameen angrily.

\-------------------------------------

Samantha was still unnerved by the whole thing. She trusts Sameen that it won't happen again, but the thought that Martine may try again to do something like that, since they are living under the same roof was nagging her every night when she was not with Sameen.

She did took advantage on the whole situation, telling Sameen that she owes her for the traumatic experience using her puppy eyes and pouty face at her. Which of course if the situation was different Sameen wouldn't fell on that, but knowing that Samantha is looking for some kind of reassurance that Sameen is only hers, she let it slide for some time.

Don't even think of asking Sameen if she definitely lost her freaking mind because apparently she did, and it kind of freaks her out a little bit.

She was against relationships and now it turns out she is in one with this crazy perky girl who somehow managed to get under her skin from the very first day.

How she did that, Sameen has no idea. It just freaking happened if you ask her. 

And now that same crazy perky girl is sitting in her lap and feeding her with different kind of fruits because Sameen owes her and she fucking hates to owe people if she is being honest. 

"What are we going to do later?" Samantha asks her. Chewing the strawberry Sameen rolls her eyes. 

Three days have passed since the little 'scandal" as the school named it, three days and Sameen had no idea what Samantha would want more from her.

"Well we have already done whatever you wanted." said Sameen looking at her with raised eyebrows. "You wanted candlelight dinner, done, you wanted a photobook, done, you are sitting on my lap for three days, done done done."

Cupping her face with her hands and kissing her softly, "One more day please" whispered Samantha.

Growling, Sameen looks at her for few minutes, torn between saying yes and no because she is really getting tired from this whole thing but then again if she says no, Samantha will be hurt.

What makes her laugh is the fact that she is even thinking of Samantha's feelings. She never cared about that and here she is now trying to make someone happy.

"Fine..." she says, "but this is the last day" she tells her. Smiling wide Samantha nods with her head. "I promise..." she says.

Sameen signed. Closing her eyes, "what do you want to do then?" she asks.

Pondering for a moment, "How about..." starts Samantha, smirking at her, "we spend the rest of the day watching romantic movies?"

Widening her eyes, Sameen regrets for saying yes in first place. Gulping she shakes her head. "Nooo..." she literally whined in that moment. This was more like torture but not the one that she will most certainly enjoy.

Chuckling, "we could always go with cuddling whole day" she tells her. Her smile only widens when she sees how freaked out is Sameen at the moment.

\------------------------------------

So they ended up at Samantha's house that day, watching from The Notebook, to A walk to remember, The Vow...all the while cuddling because there were some sad scenes and Samantha was getting to emotional while Sameen was rolling her eyes and growling all the time.

Snuggled in her, Samantha fall asleep after the third movie, grasping her tightly, she made it difficult for Sameen to get off from her hold. 

After few minutes of trying to release herself without waking Samantha up, Sameen gave up with a huff. Looking at her peaceful sleeping face she rolled her eyes before closing them, drifting into deep sleep the next moment.

\------------------------------------

There was light knock on the door the next morning.   
Waking up the same second, Sameen looked around, confused of where the hell she is.   
Seeing Samantha still snuggled in her, the memory from last night came back to her right away.

"Shit..." she murmured. 

Shaking her lightly, Samantha whined and pressed herself more into her, tightening the grip. "Hey..." said Sameen. "Wake up before your mother sees us like this..."

The moment 'mother' was mentioned Samantha jumped, looking at Sameen with wide eyes, which Sameen assumed she must be confused like she was few second ago. 

There was another knock followed by Ms. Groves voice, "Sam dear...breakfast is ready"

"Shit, shit, shit..." said Sameen, little panicked. Getting from the bed she was looking for her shoes all the while Samantha was sitting on her bed still confused.

"Will you stop standing there frozen and deal with your mother so I can get the hell out of here unnoticed" said Sameen in low and angry voice. 

She really didn't need another problem right now, she had enough this days.

"Coming, mother..." Was all that Samantha finally managed to say, still looking at Sameen. 

Rolling her eyes, "are you confused because I slept here?" asks Sameen, taking sit next to her to tie her shoes.

"mhmm" said Samantha.   
"Well I tried to leave, but someone decided to hold on me really tightly whole night" said Sameen.

She didn't sound mad which was good if you ask Samantha. 

Standing up, Sameen motioned her to go out of the room before her mother decides to get inside.

The moment Samantha opened the door, they heard Ms. Groves shouting from the kitchen, "Tell Sameen to forger about jumping from the window I see her car outside..."


	21. Chapter 21

Well, she has experienced tragic and comic moments, but that morning was definitely mix from the both, a freaking tragicomical situation.  
Samantha's face was to die from laughter, but that suspicious look that Ms. Groves was giving to them was, sorry for the language, but to freeze your shit in a second. 

It was the last day of the school year, so they went straight there from Samantha's house, after the awkward breakfast they had. At least she had eggs and bacon, so that made her happy a lot. 

Getting to school and finding Jeremy with the little gang, deep in conversation, was not the scene that Sameen wanted to see early in the morning. Rolling her eyes she approached them silently, she managed to scare the shit out of them, especially Lionel who got white as sheet the moment he saw her. 

"Hey, love..." said Jeremy, all smiles and shit looking at her and Samantha. "I just told the guys that we are throwing a party at our house tonight..."

Quirking an eyebrow at him, "Party? Occasion?" asked Sameen, not sparing a glance at the gang.   
She didn't like when Jeremy was getting stupid ideas, without thinking of the consequences. 

It happened in their first year of high school, when they were living in Pittsburgh, PA. Jeremy got the idea of trying to make an explosives, blowing half school with few injured in the process. So of course they had to move that year .  
It's not like there would be another explosion like that, but bringing the enemies in their house, which they were already, and if you ask Sameen it was enough for their exploration of the mansion, will definitively end in some kind of explosion that not all of them will enjoy.   
She had nothing against throwing parties, don't get her wrong, but last time she checked that have a freaking place for that.

"Well, it's last day of school, love..." said Jeremy, all exited. "I talked with Greer already and he is okay with the whole thing..."  
"I get that..." said Sameen, "but we have a place for those kind of things, I just don't see the point of bringing half the school in our house..." finally turning to look at the gang, "no offense guys, but I really dislike like half of the people over here" she tells them.

"Non taken girl, totally get it" says Joss.   
"Me too, I wouldn't won't those nerds over there...." Zoe points at the tables, where few kids are taking notes from the lesson, "to come in my house..." she says. 

Sameen can feel Samantha, tensing on Zoe's words. Pursing her lips she looks at the table where the boys are sitting, "yeah, I was not talking about them..." says Sameen, turning to look at Zoe, "I would rather party with them..." she trails of, knowing that Zoe got the point of what she wants to say. 

Samantha squeezes her hand, leaning on her shoulder, she smiles at Zoe, who looks at Sameen and gulps nervously. "Y-yeah...right..." says Zoe. 

Clapping with his hands Jeremy stands up, done with enjoying the little awkward situation, he smiles at the gang, "well...don't mind her, she is always like that, towards people..." patting Sameen on the shoulder, "we will see you guys later then..." he tells them. 

Nodding with their heads, they all look at Sameen, like they are waiting for another punchline from her, but she only smirks at them and turns around, pulling Samantha with her. 

\-------------------------------

"Have I told you, how sexy you are when you are defending my honor" purred Samantha in Sameen's ear, the moment they took their seats in the back of the classroom.  
The sound of her voice, send shivers down Sameen's spine. Swallowing, she turned to look at her, face inches from hers. "I was not defending you..." she says in slightly hoarse voice. Smirking at her, "sure, sweetie..." says Samantha, leaning to catch her lips with hers. 

Clearing his throat, Jeremy waits for them to pay attention to him. Growling Sameen turns to look at him with look that says 'the fuck you want'. Chuckling, Jeremy sits on the edge of their table, crossing his hands in front of him. "I will need your help later, love..." he says. Slightly leaning towards her, "I need you to find a good DJ for the party" he whispers at her.   
"Why are you whispering Jeremy?" asks Sameen. She is going to punch him if he gives her some stupid excuse. "And why me? Where is our PMS girl?" she adds.   
Straightening up, "she is 'sick'..."says Jeremy, making quotation marks with his fingers. 

Snorting, Sameen shakes her head, "yeah right, sick..." she says. "Okay then, I'll make few calls later and see what I can do" she tells him. Waving her hand at him, "now get lost I was in the middle of something..."  
Raising his hands in defense, he stands up and walks backwards, smiling and making kissing face at them. 

"Jerk..." grumbled Sameen. "Leave him alone, you said you were in the middle of something..." says Samantha, turning her face, she crashes down her lips into hers, trying to ease her grumpiness. 

\--------------------------------

_Location: Greer's mansion_

After few hours of running around and helping Jeremy with the party, Sameen finally got under the shower, finding it as the only place where she can just clear her thoughts and relax.   
Jeremy was giving orders about where and what, should stand the DJ booth, what doors should be locked all the time, where should the booze be, what clothes should the help be wearing, he almost told the bartender how to freaking flip the bottles, like the guy didn't knew that already. 

Greer vanished during the whole thing, no one knew if he is actually in the town or across countries doing whatever he is doing. He just told them to be careful and if there is some kind of problem they are all going to pay. 

Martine was locked in her room most of the day. Came out of it all dressed and ready when Kara showed up hour earlier at their place, on Sameen and Jeremy surprise, since they were not expecting that Kara will forgive Martine that fast after the little incident between her and Sameen. 

Jeremy rushed into his room to get ready, followed by Sameen who was still walking around in her bathrobe. Both coming out in the same time, looking at each other, they smirk to one another.   
"Love, you look fabulous in that black dress..." says Jeremy, eyeing her up and down. "How's my Bespoke suit, I got it yesterday..." Giving him thumbs up, "perfect..." she says, walking down the stairs. 

"Are you going to pick Samantha, or is she coming with her friend?" he asks, from behind her. "Hanna said that she'll come with them..." answers Sameen, heading straight to the bar to get drink. "Awesome..." says Jeremy, ordering one for him. "I think we are ready then..." he says, tapping his glass from hers. 

\-------------------------------

As she was expecting the house was packed with all the people that Sameen would never even think of standing next to them, let alone make conversation with some of them.  
Rolling her eyes every damn second, she was sitting on the sofa, looking around. Some few minutes later she feels the damn smell of lilies from behind her. Turning around she sees Samantha standing above her with the most wide smile she can make. Smiling back she grabs her hand and in one swift motion, Samantha found herself on Sameen's lap.

"Well that was...awesome..." she tells her. "I'm awesome..." Sameen corrects her. "You wanna drink?" she asks her. Shaking her head, "I'm good like this..." says Samantha, smiling at her she snakes her arms behind her neck, giving her quick peck on the lips.   
"Mmm...okay..." says Sameen, "I had few so, don't get the idea that tomorrow you can sit in my lap again" she tells her. Giggling like 4 year old, "of course not..." says Samantha. 

Somewhere in the room, the little gang are sitting together, looking around. "So what do you think, how many rooms has this house?" asks Lionel. John shrugs with his shoulder, "who knows..." he says, taking sip from his drink, he looks around spotting Jeremy talking with some girl. "I bet they have some hidden passages underneath" says Joss, raising her eyebrows at Harold who is giving her the look. "What?" she asks, "you don't think they have?"  
"I hardly believe that Ms. Carter, but I'm sure they have basement, if you are hinting on that." he tells her. Rolling her eyes at him she pokes Zoe on the shoulder. "Wanna go and explore?" she asks her.   
"I don't think that would be very smart idea" says Zoe. "if they catch us we are dead that's for sure" she adds.   
"Oh, come on, Zoe..." says Joss, "since when do you get scared so easily?"   
Shrugging with her shoulders, "I'm just saying that this people are not like all the rest so..." she trails off, looking around trying to spot anyone from the trio.

"I can come with you..." says Harold after a moment. They all turn to look at him surprised. "What are you trying to do Harold?" asks John. He doesn't like the idea of Harold and Joss snooping around, because obviously it's not safe.   
"Don't worry Mr. Reese, we will just check the place, nothing else." says Harold, getting up he looks at Joss. "Shall we?" he asks her. She is on her feet the next moment, smiling at him and walking straight towards the stairs. 

Jeremy is to preoccupied to even notice that someone is climbing the stairs. More interested in getting into someones pants tonight. Martine is like always 'eating' Kara off. Also busy to look around, but there is always Sameen Shaw who no matter what she is doing at the moment, she always has one eye looking around. 

Spotting Harold and Joss at the stairs, she breaks the kiss with Samantha. Patting her on the hips, "Stay here, I will be right back..." she tells her. "Okay..." says Samantha, little confused, the look on Sameen face is telling her that something big is going to happen any minute. Sliding off from her lap she sits on the sofa and looks at Sameen's retreating form, losing her among the crowed she huffs and turns around, trying to find Hanna among the people. 

\------------------------------

Walking in the hall on the second floor, Joss tries to open every damn door. "Will you stop doing that Ms. Carter..." says Harold little nervous. "What? Just looking what's behind the doors." says Joss innocently. Shaking his head, he pulls her further in the hallway, turning right they see few more doors on each side. "Well I guess they have like 20 rooms here..." says Joss, walking to every door to see if they are open. 

Seeing that obviously she is not getting inside in any of the rooms she huffs. "Well there is another hall over there, we can try those doors." she says. Harold looks around, pondering for a moment if it's really good idea to snoop little more, since the hallways are pitch black they hardly see anything in front of them. 

"Sure..." he says after a moment. The curiosity getting the better of him. "Let's try those doors and we can go back at the gang if we don't find something interesting"  
Hitting him lightly on the shoulder, Joss smiles at him, "so you are actually trying to find something ha?" she asks. "I'm impressed Harold..." walking in front of him she gets to the other end in no time. 

\------------------------------

Getting to the stairs, Sameen takes off her heels, knowing that it would be much easier to be more quiet if she want's to sneak on the two curious people who are trying to get themselves killed. 

She is not angry, nope, she is freaking furious, because she knew that there would be some kind of shit like this if they throw a party in their freaking house, but obviously every damn person in this house is smarter then her, thinking that everything will be just fine. 

Climbing the stars, she curses Jeremy, even Greer for allowing this kind of thing. _'The fuck were they thinking, I don't understand. Like, sure there is no freaking chance that one of this snooping idiots are going to try and look around. At least we locked every damn door upstairs.'_

Getting at the top, she leans on the wall on her left to see if they are down at that hall. Seeing no movements, she looks on the other side, were you can find long hall and then two more on each side at the end. Rolling her eyes, she walks in that direction. Cursing under her breath, because that way is Greer's office and she is pretty sure those two are already there. Hoping that they are not trying to pick the lock.

It's not that if she sees them doing just that, that she won't think of snapping their necks, just because she freaking can. The thing is she was just getting on freaking second base with Samantha and this morons are interrupting her with their crazy ideas of walking around the lions den and how are they expecting from her to spare their lives after that. How?

Getting at the end of the hall she can hear hush voices from her left. Hitting herself on the face, she stands like that for few minutes, torn between killing them and not killing them. Peeking from the wall she sees them right in front of Greer's office, kneeling in front of the door. Shaking her head she sneaks behind them, standing like that for few seconds looking at their lame work of trying to open the door. 

Letting a breath, she grabs both of them on the necks, and lifts them up. Feeling their bodies going rigid on the touch, probably holding their breaths too, she smirks. Leaning between their heads, "And what do I have here?" she says in her low and menace voice. 

\-----------------------------

Samantha is standing with Hanna and Cole for few minutes, looking around the room and back at the stairs, assuming that Sameen went upstairs.   
She is not thinking that Sameen is up there with some girl of course, but she won't deny that even that thought crossed her mind in those few minutes of waiting.   
She tries to spot Martine among the people, and when she finally sees her, she lets a breath of relief, shaking her head the next moment.   
_'Don't be crazy Samantha, she wouldn't do something like that again...'_ she tells to herself. 

Pondering for a moment if she should go upstairs and look for her, she looks at Hanna and Cole who are making out like crazy, obviously oblivious that she is standing next to them. Shrugging with her shoulders she makes her way towards the stairs. _'Maybe she is her room...'_

Looking around the whole she tries to figure out which way is Sameen's room. She can't see shit in the dark so she goes right seeing that there are only three doors, assuming that one of them is Sameen's room. 

Finding them locked she turns around and walks in the other direction, cautiously. Getting at the end of the hall she looks both ways. Seeing that she is obviously not going to see something in the dark or even find Sameen here, she turns around ready to give up on her search and wait for her downstairs as she was supposed to. Making a step forwards she hears a muffled sound of gasping in the right hall. 

Standing still she tries to figure out if she really heard something or is she just imagining things since the hall is freaking dark and scary and is fucking with her mind, but she hears it again and she turns around the next second, making her way in the darkness of the hall. 

Well she was expecting something like someone making out or something else, she was definitively not expecting to see Sameen holding Harold and Joss pressed on a door, holding them on their necks, trying to choke the life of them. 

Gasping surprised, she covers her mouth and looks at Sameen with wide eyes. Freaking out would be the right word for her right now, because she thinks she is going to die. Not like dying from Sameen, like Sameen killing her too, because she saw everything, but dying from inside because the memory of Daniel's and Daizo's lifeless bodies are rushing in front of her eyes, and now she is witnessing another killing from Sameen.

\----------------------------

Holding them on the necks, she flips them around and hits them on the door with full force, hands sliding on the front of their necks.   
"What are you two doing over here?" she hisses. Tightening the grip on her hands, "I really hoped that you are going to skip this hall you know" she tells them. Their eyes are wide, watery, trying to breath, they scratch on her hands but without use, she is not even flinching on the red marks they are making. 

Shaking her head, she laughs on how could they be so stupid, thinking that they are getting alive from this whole situation.   
"You know I was even pondering between killing you or sparing your lives if you just skipped this damn hall, but then again, I see that you two are more curious then I expected."

She can easily just snap their next in one move, and she really wants to do that, but something inside her is telling her not to and she is getting more angry because now she is fighting with herself, like she has freaking angel and devil on her shoulders having stupid argument of what should be the right thing for her to do right now. 

Their faces are getting purple, so she loosens the grip just for a little bit, so they can catch a breath and maybe answer one of her previous questions, if they are even capable of talking right now. There is going to be some interesting marks tomorrow on their necks, but she really doesn't care right now about that. 

"So...who's going to answer me first. Or should I just kill you and get over with" she tells them, looking at them with with raised eyebrows waiting for answer. 

Joss tries to speak but her voice is raspy, she coughs and gasps few times, all the while Sameen is waiting patiently, glancing back and forth between them.

There is another sound in that moment on their left. The three of them are turning with their heads to look in that directions, seeing Samantha, petrified looking at the whole thing.  
She is not loosening her grip, she just looks at Samantha angrily, breathing through her nose, she thinks of what the fuck is she going to do right now, because this is like what, her fifth kill that Samantha will know about. That doesn't sound right, right? Like this is definitively the moment when Samantha will just run away as far as possible from her. 

Silence filled the hall for few minutes, until Sameen sighs, releasing the two idiots in front of her from her grip. Still looking at Samantha she makes steps backwards until she hits the opposite wall with her back. 

Joss and Harold are trying to catch a breath, rubbing their necks, they look frightened at Sameen, waiting for another assault from her.   
"You can go..." she tells them, eyes still trained on Samantha who is standing frozen in place in the middle of the hall. 

They are not waiting for another second, with fast steps they are already rounding the corner and out of her sight. Harold even taps Samantha lightly on the shoulder, whispering "thanks" to her. 

When they are finally alone in the hall, Sameen slides down on the floor and averts her gaze towards the door in front of her. She is not planning to say sorry or any kind of apologize because they were asking for it, she didn't put a knife under their throats and told them to play inspector Gadgets. 

Seeing Samantha walking towards her from the corner of her eyes, she closes her eyes, and waits for whatever Samantha is planning on saying, or maybe she will try to hit her, who knows what will come up in her mind. 

Sliding next to her, Samantha leans on her shoulder, taking her hands into hers, she gives them a light squeeze. "You did the right thing..." she tells her.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the house party... I had to post it now because my muse came back and I didn't want to waste more time before I forget what I wanted to write :D

Still holding their necks and rubbing them lightly, Joss and Harold are running down the stairs, stumbling into Jeremy who was making his way up the stairs with two girls on each side.   
His charming smile disappeared, the moment he saw the two of them in front of him. Untangling from the girls he grabs both of them on their shoulders, pushing then into dark corner far away from prying eyes.   
Carter rolls her eyes, she simply can't believe how can they be so unlucky, where Harold thinks that this is it. Maybe Samantha saved them up there but this time they are really going to die. 

Looking at their necks, Jeremy starts laughing. "I see Sameen got hold on both of you" he tells them, "but I ask myself, why are you still alive?"   
"Samantha showed up in the right moment" says Joss right away.   
"Ah...Sameen's week spot, of course..." says Jeremy. "Well, now will any of you two be nice to tell me, what the bloody hell were you two doing upstairs..." his voice changes from soft to harsh in a freaking second, Joss and Harold flinched. Looking at each other they gulp nervously. 

\-----------------------------

Sitting in the same spot for some time, not saying a word to Samantha, Sameen thinks of what will happen next. They came pretty close this time, and she almost killed them, but she didn't and now they will do something stupid and she will be obliged to kill them then because Greer will freak out just on the though of her not killing them in first place.

"You okay?" asks Samantha suddenly. Sameen lets a small laugh, shaking her head, "you are really weird you know that?" she says. Samantha raises an eyebrow at her, turning her head to look at her, "not in a bed way of course" adds Sameen. 

"Well thank you for clarifying that..." says Samantha, cupping her face with one hand, "now tell me, are you alright?..." she asks again.   
Shrugging with her shoulders, "we will see when Greer finds out..." she says. "This is going to bite me on the ass...."  
"Why? For not killing them?" asks Samantha surprised.   
Sameen nods with her head and averts her gaze downcast. "You know that they will try to do something stupid after this..." she tells her. "They were snooping around, but this time they made huge step, obviously not thinking straight..."

Thinking of what to say, Samantha bites her lip. "what if Greer doesn't find out and we can try and change their minds to stop snooping" she says after a moment. It's pretty stupid idea and by the look that Sameen gave her, she figured as much. _'Since she almost choked them, probably they will go to the police and Greer will find out eventually, and Sameen will kill them at the end.'_ thinks Samantha to herself. 

"Well..." she starts, but Sameen cuts her, "don't worry I will find some way okay?..." she tells her, "let's just...Bear is in my room sleeping, let's go there we can snuggle with him for some time" she says.   
She tries not to be worried, but she is really worried right now, worried that Sameen will get in a big trouble and that Greer will send her somewhere far away and she will never return to her. 

Seeing that she is still thinking about something, Sameen bumps her forehead into hers, "stop thinking and let's go, I just told you that we can snuggle" she tells her.   
Small smile is creeping on Samantha's face, "okay..." she tells her, "I can stay for the night if you want..." 

Sameen pulls back and looks at her with raised eyebrows. Blushing Samantha hits her on the shoulder, "don't be perv, we are just going to snuggle like last night" she tells her.   
Huffing but smiling, "of course, just don't hold me too tight this time" says Sameen, lifting them both from the floor.

\-----------------------------

"Hey, Nancy Drew and Sherlock are still missing guys" says Lionel, looking around worriedly. John is on his feet the next second looking around, seeing that Sameen and Jeremy are missing. "Shit..." he says angrily. "Let's try and find them..." says Zoe, already moving among the crowd trying to get out of the room. 

"If they just laid a finger on them, I swear..." says John furious. "Hey, don't think like that, they are probably still upstairs" says Lionel, secretly hoping that they are still alive.   
"Let's hope you are right Lionel..." says John, following Zoe out of the crowded room. 

Getting in the wide hallway, they see Jeremy holding Joss and Harold on their shoulders. "Hey..." shouts John, making few quick steps to them, pushing Jeremy on the side forcefully and standing in front of them. "You okay, guys?..." he asks them, still looking at Jeremy, who is smirking at him. 

"Y-yes, Mr. Reese...." says Harold.   
"Did he do something to you?" asks John. "I will kill you with my bare hands man!" he tells to Jeremy.

Jeremy on the other hand is fixing his suit and hair, not giving a damn about anything. "As scary as that sounds John, I don't think you will be able to even make a move and survive the next second..." making few steps forwards. "But since you are the muscle in this pathetic little group, why don't you tell me what were they doing upstairs?" asks Jeremy, standing just in front of John.

Turning to look at them, John sees the marks on their necks. Widening his eyes, he turns to look at Jeremy. "Did you do this?" he hisses, grabbing him by the collar with two hands. Jeremy smiles at him and the next second he turns the tables by twisting Johns hands and putting him in choke hold. The more John struggles, the more Jeremy tightens the hold. "Now, now John..." he says slowly. "I told you that doing something like that it won't be smart move and you are smart guy, you are disappointing me..."

"Let him go!" yells Zoe, hitting him on the arms. Rolling his eyes he pushes John forwards, again fixing his suit, because damn that suit is more expensive then all five of them combined. 

Coughing, John makes another move towards him, but Jeremy steps aside in light movement, escaping the hit from him. "Will you stop!" says Jeremy angrily. "Just answer my damn question before I really kill all five of you!"   
He is really losing his temper right now. He has never seen so stubborn people like this five. _'Usually when someone sees that he has no freaking chance in surviving they give up, but this...this five are ugh...'_ thinks Jeremy to himself, eyeing John carefully. 

"We were trying to find some evidence against you and all the Greer's, for killing Daniel and Daizo and probably Jason" says Joss all of a sudden. "And the U.S Congressman..." adds Harold. 

Jeremy's face is totally expressionless at the moment. He looks at all of them and after a moment he burst into laughter. Looking at him confused they all share a look with each other. "What's so funny?" asks John.  
Composing himself, Jeremy wipes few tears from the laughing. "Ah, idiots...." he says. Making quick glance around to see if there is someone who is not supposed to be, he takes his gun from his waistband and points it at John. They all gasp when they see the gun. "W-what are you doing Ms. Lambert?" asks Harold all panicked.   
"Nothing personal Mr. Finch..." says Jeremy, clicking the safety off. "But you should've really mind your own business and stop snooping around..." he says. 

"Put the gun down Jeremy, right now!" comes angry voice from upstairs. 

\-------------------------------

The sound of Zoe yelling echoed upstairs, making Sameen to jump in action the next second. Pulling Samantha with her they get to the stairs looking at the scene downstairs.   
"Oh..." says Samantha shocked. "Be quiet..." Sameen tells her. 

Looking at the whole thing Sameen just hopes that Jeremy won't make some stupid move. Smirking when he puts John in choke hold and after that escaping the hit.   
"Stop smirking..." Samantha tells her. "Do something or he is going to kill them..."

Pondering if she really should do something or let Jeremy clean her mass, she looks at them and then at Samantha frighten face. Rolling her eyes, she curses under her breath and turns right on time when Jeremy is taking his gun out. 

Pushing Samantha behind her the next moment, she makes step forward. "Stay behind me..." she tells her. "But..." starts Samantha. "I said stay!" Sameen repeats angrily. 

"Put the gun down Jeremy, right now!" she yells. Startling all five of them, except Jeremy who is still holding John on gun point. "Why love, because your girlfriend is going to witness another murder?" he asks.  
"Not mine, thanks God" she says, "now be a good boy and put the gun down before I shoot you myself!"

Widening his eyes, he turns to look at her. "Are you really going to kill me, just to save this morons, love?"  
Rolling her eyes, "I said shoot, not kill Jer..." she says. "now I will repeat myself again and let's hope it's the last time because I'm really losing it right now..." making few steps down, "put the gun down, and lets have a normal conversation..."

Martine and Kara stumbles in the hall, drunk and laughing, but the moment Martine sees Jeremy with the gun and then Sameen on the stairs, she takes her gun out the next second. Kara is confused from where the hell did she took the gun out when she is wearing so tight dress, not really paying attention on the situation in front of her. 

"What's going on?" asks Martine, poorly trying to form the words. 

They all turn to look at her and Jeremy and Sameen are rolling their eyes. "Great..." says Sameen. "See Jer, now we have bigger problem..."  
"I haven't killed anybody love...not yet..." says Jeremy.   
"And you are not going to!" hisses Sameen, turning to look at Martine who is waving her gun at everyone not sure who to shoot first. "Put your God damn gun down Martine!" yells Sameen. "Both of you for fucks sake!" 

Letting small sound of relief when she sees that at least Martine is going to listen to her, she turns to look at Jeremy again. "Are you freaking kidding me now? Come on man this is the second time you people are interrupting me tonight" she almost wined, because seriously, she was going to at least snuggle with Samantha.

Finally retreating his gun down, he looks at her with raised eyebrow. "What were you planning on doing love?" he asks her casually, like nope he was not holding a freaking gun like a second ago. The gang is confused. They look at each other, then at Jeremy and Sameen. Joss shrugs with her shoulders "no idea" she whispers to Zoe's silent question of what the fuck is going on over here.

Snorting, Sameen turns to look at Samantha who is still standing at the top of the stairs, trying not to look scared at all. "We were..." motioning between the two of them, "going to snuggle with Bear in bed" she says.   
Jeremy starts laughing again. Making the gang more confused and alert, since the last time, he took his gun out when he was laughing. Martine huffs, taking Kara's hand she pulls her towards the stairs and starts climbing, giving murder looks to Sameen and then Samantha on her way up, disappearing in the darkness of the hall. 

"Wow..." says Jeremy after a moment. "Well sorry for this whole thing love, but the problem is still here so..." he trails off, leaning on the closest wall and crossing his arms behind him. 

She took a sit on the stairs, looking at the scared/confused guests, turning around she holds her hand for Samantha to join her on the stairs and probably help her to come up with something smart. And maybe they can snuggle before the sun comes up, who knows. 

Samantha gladly joins her. Snuggling into her, she wraps her arms around her waist, putting her head under Sameen's chin and exhales.   
"Well..." starts Sameen, smirking the moment she sees that Samantha found another way for not missing the snuggling part. "What did we learned tonight?" she asks. Making face at Jeremy like 'the fuck am I suppose to say?'.

Clearing his throat, Harold steps in front of her. "Since we learned that you are the one who killed Daniel, Daizo and the U.S. Congressman, as we suspected, I have two questions for you" he says. "I hope you can give me real answer Ms. Shaw..."

Looking at him, she cocks her head on the side, looking at Jeremy and back at Harold, she shrugs with her shoulders. "Go on..." she tells him.  
Not waiting for another moment, "What happened to Jason and what kind of system is Greer using?" he asks her.   
Chuckling, Sameen raises an eyebrow at him. "I can give you answer to the first, but no to the last one" she tells him. "You need to try and work hard to find that out Harry..."

Readjusting his glasses, he rubs his neck one more time, "Very well then..." he says at last. He can work hard and find out and expose all of them at the end. "Answer my first one..."

"Kept in the basement from the night he shoot me in the woods, when he and his two friends were planning on doing something that they shouldn't have..." Samantha is tightening the hold on her, remembering the night, she shivers for a moment. "Killed the third night when I came out of the hospital..." rubbing Samantha's back lightly, she looks at him she narrows her eyes, "head shoot from my gun..." she ends. 

They were all listening to her, and when she finished they all gulped in same time. Harold was sweating, the picture of Jason in some basement kept for few days and then killed by Sameen was running in different versions in his mind. He also noticed the little shiver from Samantha, figuring that maybe she was the victim that night, he nod with his head and looked at John. "I think we are done with our digging Mr. Reese" he tells him, ready to leave the house. 

"Uh-uh..." says Jeremy, pushing himself from the wall, he looks at Sameen. "Are we really going to just let them go, love?" he asks her.   
John takes a step in front of Harold, Zoe rolls her eyes because, 'helloooo I'm your girlfriend, not Harold', Joss moves closer to Lionel gripping his arm. 

"Please tell me that you are not going to kill them?" Samantha asks Sameen in low voice. 

Looking at them for some time, "of course not..." says Sameen. "Let them go Jer." she tells him, on his surprised look and also the five of them who are turning with their heads back and forth between them like they are watching a freaking tennis match, "If they try something, or even go end tell someone, what happened tonight, I will deal with them then..." she says calmly, but making sure they feel the threat in every word.

Raising his arms up, Jeremy walks in the direction of the room where the actual party is happening, done with the whole thing. _'If she thinks that's the right thing, then we will do that and see what will happen next.'_ he said to himself and entered the room with his charming smile plastered on his face, looking for the two girls from earlier.

When he was out of their sight, Sameen clapped with her hands on her knees, pulling Samantha with her on her feet. "Well, guys..." she tells them. "Feel free to go back at the party, me and this perky psycho are going to snuggle now so..." she trails off as she climbs the few steps with Samantha, heading into her room and locking the door behind them.

"Well that was scary..." says Lionel after a moment. "I told you guys we should not play Scooby gang and keep our mouths shut..."   
"Let's just be glad that we are alive Mr. Lionel" says Harold, opening the front door, he goes outside and breaths the fresh air.   
"This is the last time I put my foot in this house..." says Joss, following Harold.   
"Too bad, and I really like this place..." says Zoe, giving the hall one last look.   
John just rolls his eyes at her, and pushes her to go faster. 

"I don't know guys..." starts Lionel, the moment they are all standing outside, "The hosts are pretty nice" he says laughingly.   
"Shut up, Fusco, you almost shit your pants back there!" says Joss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the constant reading and the awesome comments and kudos. :)


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ding ding... I hope it's okay if it's not feel free to tell me so I can try harder... First time writing things like this :)

"Take of your shirt" whispered Samantha in Sameen's ear while straddling her hips and placing her hands on her chest.

Opening her eyes Sameen sees Samantha above her with that wide smile of hers. It was freaking 7 in the morning, first day of summer break and she is waking her up in 7 in the morning.

Quirking an eyebrow at her, she was pretty sure that Samantha didn't just woke up and decided to have morning sex with her. Not that she was complaining or something, about the way she was woken up but...

"Why?" she asked, but still lifting herself up to take her shirt off, not breaking eye contact wit my her.

Giggling like an idiot, Samantha covered her eyes, blushing, "I want to touch your abs" she murmured. 

_'Of course she wants to touch my abs...'_ though Sameen, all the while rolling her eyes.

"Sure...run your hands all over them" she tells her. 

The look on Samantha's face was same to a freaking child in candy store when she heard Sameen's approval.

Sliding her hands up and down, Sameen lifted hers, placing them on Samantha's hips, and starting small circles with her thumb.

Samantha's heart stuttered on the touch. Stifling for a moment she tried to stay on the same tempo that she was with her hands but every damn circle that Sameen was making she felt her heart racing faster and faster.

Since Sameen is little shit and obviously felt the change in Samantha's breathing, she slided her hands under her shirt, feeling goosebumps forming all over Samantha's body.

"W-what are you doing?" asked Samantha. Shrugging with her shoulders, "The same as you are" smirking at her, Sameen continues to roam lightly with her hands over her belly.

"I-I can see that" says Samantha, her breathing already out of control. Gulping she finally lifts her head to look at Sameen.   
_'I guess I was asking for it'_ she though to herself.

Cocking her head on the side Sameen smiles at her flushed face. Curious of how she'll react, she moves with her hands over her ribs stopping right under her bra. 

Widening her eyes, Samantha feels like her whole body is on fire. Torn between what's right for her to do and her sudden desire to just give herself to Sameen, she shakes her head and slaps her hands on Sameen's stomach playfully. 

Sliding her hands sideways and ending on Samantha's back, she moves them upwards and unclasps her bra, making 'Oh' muted sound at her.

_'oh...shit'_ says Samantha to herself. 

Placing her hands on Sameen's arms, she has no freaking idea what the hell she is doing but she sees her hands sliding on those lean and muscular arms ending on Sameen's neck.

She really tries not to give herself into this whole thing, but the way Sameen looks at her intently with those blown pupils, knowing that her look is not so much different, she leans into her, catching her lips in heated kiss.

Sameen thinks that she hit the freaking jackpot at the moment. Seeing it as approval, she snakes her hands in the front, with touch light like feather, she cups Samantha's breasts. 

Moaning and shivering on the touch, Samantha's head jerked back, exposing her neck to Sameen who gladly took the invite to place soft kisses from her jaw to her neck, all the while her thumbs were circling Samantha's nipples.

Gasping, Samantha felt like she is on fire, grabbing the hams of her shirt the next second, she took it off, followed by the bra that was just hanging loosely on her shoulders. 

Sameen was in shock for few seconds. Looking at her slim naked torso, she licked her lips and lifted her head to look at Samantha, who was standing frozen and blushing. 

She had to options at the moment. One: Take advantage and hit home base, or option two: Stay on the freaking second base and wait patiently for third.

Seeing that Samantha is definitively not ready for losing Virginia, Sameen smiles lightly at her, running her hands up and down on the sides of her body. 

Her breathing is frantic, she can see her chest going up and down, she is not freaking out, nope, why would she. 

Seeing Sameen's arms snaking on her body, she closes her eyes and takes few deep breaths. _'This is it...'_ she tells to herself.

"We are not going further then this..." comes Sameen hoarse voice underneath her.

Opening her eyes, Samantha looks at her slightly grateful, with sheepish smile plastered on her face.

Shaking her head, Sameen smiles and pulls her into her, catching her lips in soft kiss to smooth her tense posture. 

When Samantha finally relaxes in the kiss, Sameen flips them over, ending on top of her and smiling down at her slightly surprised look. 

Gasping Samantha looks at her with raised eyebrows. "This is the second time you catch me of guard like this" she tells her breathlessly. 

Smirking Sameen lowers herself and attacks her neck, nibbling and kissing she moves to her collar bone and down between her breasts. 

Another moan escapes Samantha's lips, when she felt Sameen's tongue on one of her breasts. Biting her lip, embarrassed of being to loud even if she feels that Sameen enjoys it, she scratches Sameen's back with her nails leaving red marks on her shoulder blades. 

Feeling the nails Sameen groans and lifts her head to catch Samantha's lips in another heated kiss. 

Smiling in the kiss, Samantha slides her nails down her back wanting to hear another groan from Sameen. 

It's just fair when both of them are making sounds right? At least that's what Samantha thinks. 

Making zig-zag lines with her nails, she felt with her index finger small rough spot in the middle of her back. 

Breaking the kiss she looks at Sameen confused all the while running her finger on the same spot. 

Rolling her eyes, Sameen knows that it will take a minute for Samantha to remember why she has a scar on the back and probably be all like 'oh my God, let me see, oh my God'...

"Oh my God..." says Samantha after a moment. Widening her eyes at her, "Is that from the b...?" she asks.

_'Damn it..._ says Sameen to herself.

Nodding with her head, she straightens up and rolls off her and out of the bed. Walking towards the bathroom she hears Samantha gasping behind her. 

_'And there goes my jackpot'_ she tells to herself.

\-------------------------------------

Coming out of the bathroom all freshen up, she sees Samantha standing at the window with her arms crossed over her chest.

Sneaking behind her, she embraces her from behind, placing her head on her shoulder and looks in the same direction as Samantha. 

"You haven't met Damon and Stefan yet" she tells her some few minutes later.

She enjoys the silence, but right now she knows that Samantha is thinking and remembering and if she doesn't try to change her mood they'll have really boring day. Which of course Sameen is not planning on spending her day with conversations about the past.

Turning her head, Samantha looks at her with raised eyebrow. "Who are they?" she asks. Secretly hoping that they are not another "siblings" of Sameen because Jeremy and Martine are enough if you ask her.

Rolling her eyes, "you are looking at them for 5 min. now" says Sameen and points at the dogs who are running around in the backyard.

"Oh..." says Samantha. Relieved that they are actual dogs and not humans. 

"Don't Oh, to me..." says Sameen smiling, biting her neck just because, she turns around and looks for some clothes that she can wear. 

"Are you planning on wearing my hoodie and boxer all day or you want another clothes?" she asks her, all the while throwing clothes behind her from the closet. 

Samantha looks at the mass that Sameen is making with amusement. She never thought that Sameen would be one of those girls that throws everything while looking for something to wear. 

"I though I should go home before the other two wake up and see me here. Not that Jeremy will mind about that but Martine..."

Turning around sharply Sameen looks at her with narrowed eyes. "Martine will mind her own business..." averting her gaze at the pile of clothes, "but if you want to go home..." shrugging with her shoulders, "I will take you..." she says and puts black tank top on her. 

Smiling at her, Samantha picks one black t-shirt from the ground with Yu-Gi-Oh! print on it. Quirking an eyebrow, "please tell me that you are not fan of this cartoon" she tells her.

Scowling, Sameen grabs the t-shirt from her, "It's one of the best cartoons!" she tells her.

Surprised that Sameen actually watch cartoons and that she actually had time to watch them in first place, "you are full of surprises Sameen..." she tells her. 

"Well yes I am..." says Sameen, folding the t-shirt and placing it in the drawer. "I brought few when we were making tour in Asia..."

Smiling wide, Samantha grabs her arm and pulls her towards the bed, "I want you to name at least 50 cards while we repeat the activity from earlier..." she tells her and pushes her on the bad.

\-------------------------------------

"...Blue eyed dragon, dark magician, kurib-b-b-oh, just like that..." 

Chuckling Samantha lifts her head and looks at Sameen's flushed face. "you managed to name only 20..." she tells her.

"You bite my nipple how do expect for me to think straight..." says Sameen. 

Placing soft kiss on it, Sameen shivers and closes her eyes. "Should I try to continue or can I have my turn now?" she asks.

Pondering for a moment, "Only if you don't bite because I don't know if I will enjoy that" she tells her.

Peeking with one eye at her, "you'll never know if you don't try..." says Sameen, moving the next moment to get on top of her.

_'God if she is like me into this, we are going to have so much fun together'_ she thinks to herself.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short one this time, I hope it's okay, I am moving the things faster as you can all see :)

The best way of waking up the morning after having little action, little seduction and more action is the best way. Waking up and finding out that Greer is still somewhere far away, makes the day even better. At least for Jeremy, but he is pretty sure that Sameen and Martine will support him in that. 

He was pretty drunk the night before, after having the little interesting chit-chat with the little gang, he drained like half of the bottles on the shelf and ended up with the same two girls in his room, playing, ‘ride the cowboy’ all night.

Coming out of his room, he glanced over his shoulders at the two lovelies who were still sleeping in his bed, smiling he walked downstairs, finding the house totally empty and thanks God sparkly. He remembers half of the night, all those drunk bodies on the floor and spilled drinks everywhere, but he knows that Greer goons took care about that.

Whistling he walks into the kitchen, finding Suzy already preparing the coffee for…“Why are there 7 cups of coffee Suzy?” asked Jeremy confused. 

“Oh, good morning Mr. Lambert…” chirmed Suzy, “well, Ms. Shaw was already downstairs, she told me to prepare 2 cups of coffee for her and Ms. Groves, and then she told me that you are having company and Ms. Rousseau too…” holding the tray in front of her, she looks at him, like she is expecting him to start screaming at her.

If you ask her, but I bet you’ll never do that, she will tell you that she is little scared from Jeremy and Martine. Maybe Sameen is sociopath, but she is always nice with them, and basically she and Mary joined this crazy family because of her. 

“Hmm…” says Jeremy, smirking at her, “I guess Sameen got lucky last night” he says and walks at the drawers, taking another silver tray. “I will take my 3 cups Suzy. 

She rolls her eyes behind him as they walk together up the stairs. _’Ms. Shaw would never do something like that to that girl’_ she thinks to herself. 

They part in front of the rooms. Jeremy walks in his, not so silently, probably because he will kick the girls out after they have their coffee. He doesn’t like to spend too much time with some girls that he will probably never invite in the house again.

Suzy is opposite of him, she knocks and waits for approval. Receiving one, she walks silently in Sameen’s room, finding her lying on the bed snuggled with the girl from last night. 

Suzy likes this girl, she wanted to tell that to Sameen once, but she knew what kind of reaction she will get, so she kept her mouth shut.

“Thanks Suzy, you can put that on the nightstand…” says Sameen, smiling lightly at her.

Smiling Suzy walks towards them. “Would you like me to make some pancakes Ms. Shaw?” She asks her. Sameen’s smile widens at that, nodding with her head, “you read my mind Suzy” she tells her. “I’m taking care of you from your 10 years Ms. Shaw, I know you long enough.”

“And I’m glad about that…” says Sameen. Taking one of the cups she takes a sip, letting small sound of pleasure, “this is really good” she tells her. 

Smiling and bowing slightly, Suzy turns around walking with the last cups towards the door.

“Oh…” says Sameen suddenly, “I would’ve totally forget. Since it’s summer break you can go and visit your family, tell that to Mary too…” she says. 

Smiling at her, “thank you Ms. Shaw, have a relaxing summer.” She tells her and leaves the room.

“Well I would have never thought that Sameen Shaw can be so nice” comes Samantha’s husky voice. Looking at her, Sameen shrugs with her shoulders. “She is nice; Mary is nice; I need to keep them happy so they can make me happy” she says.

“Oh…” says Samantha smiling, “well, what about me?” she asks, while making small circles with her finger on Sameen’s chest.

Lifting her chin from her chest, Sameen looks at her for few minutes. “You are already happy, last time I checked.” she says after a moment. 

“Mhmm…” says Samantha, lifting her head to catch her lips. 

Breaking the kiss, Sameen taps her on the back. “Come on, let’s go downstairs and eat because I’m starving already” she says and makes move to stand up. 

Rolling back and forth on the big bad, Samantha thinks that she can stay here forever. The bed is awesome and soft and it smells on Sameen.

Looking at her, Sameen can’t help but smile on how ridiculous is Samantha sometimes. Shaking her head, she walks to the closet for the second time and takes the Yu-Gi-Oh! t-shirt that Samantha was holding earlier. Throwing it at the bed with pair of shorts, “come on get dressed” she tells her. 

“Yes ma’am…” says Samantha, giggling on the eye roll she receives from Sameen. 

\-----------------------------

After taking Samantha home, Sameen received a text from Greer saying that he needs her in New York with Jeremy. 

Growling, she goes straight to the house to prepare and catch the first flight. She was not planning to start her summer with another murder, but then again Greer is always unpredictable and she can’t say no to him so…

“Are you ready?” she asks Jeremy the moment she gets in the house. 

Skipping steps on the way down, Jeremy smiles wide at her. “Of course my love…” he tells her. 

“You are oddly excited for killing someone…” says Sameen, making her way up the stairs. 

Jeremy’s smile faltered and then faded. Looking at her with raised eyebrows he opens and closes his mouth few times. 

That thought didn’t crossed his mind. He thought that after Greer got rid of all the problems with killing the US Congressman. Why would he want someone else dead?

“Why are you so sure that we are going to kill someone love?” he asks her. 

Sameen stops in her tracks. Turning around she rolls her eyes at him. “Why would he need us in New York Jer? I don’t think Sammy got the approval to come and play with us. At least not yet…”

“Hmm…” says Jeremy. “Well, all right then, let’s go and kill someone” he says. The smile back on his face. If he is honest, he liked the way the adrenaline rushed through his body that night in Paris when he pulled the trigger and killed the man that Greer didn’t like. He misses that and he kind of felt it the night before when he had John on gun point, but Sameen had to ruin the party of course. 

Shaking her head, Sameen went into her room, searching for her duffel bag. “Idiot…” she muttered.

“Oh, love…” shouted Jeremy from downstairs. “Can you take few weapons from the armory on your way down?” 

“Sure…” shouted Sameen back. “Thanks God he remembered that he needs gun…” she muttered again. She was pissed at Greer. She had other plans. Plans that doesn’t involve killing of course.

\-----------------------------

She didn’t see Sameen the next couple of days. The only thing she got was a text saying _’be back soon’_

The very thought that Greer probably gave her another killing mission, unnerved her to the core. She saw Sameen struggling the other night about killing Harold and Joss or sparring their lives. She knew that Sameen tries to do the right thing sometimes, but until Greer is in the picture she’ll always be the killer that he wants her to be. 

Since her friend Hanna went with her boyfriend Cole in New York for couple of days. Samantha decided to take a walk through the town. Stopping at their local coffee shop, she saw Harold sitting alone, drinking tea and typing on his laptop. 

She wanted to know if he is okay, but the thought that he probably wouldn’t even want to spare a glance at her after what happened was stopping her of doing just that. 

On her surprised, while she waited for her coffee, she saw Harold waving at her and motioning to join her on the table. She obviously hesitated for a moment, not sure why would Harold want her to seat with him. She assumed he has some questions and she won’t blame him for that, but she was not planning on saying anything that could harm Sameen in any kind of way so…

“Hello Ms. Groves, please take a seat” said Harold, the moment Samantha came to him table. 

“Hello Harold, how are you feeling?” was the first question that she asked the moment she took the seat across him. 

Shrugging with his shoulders, Harold rubbed his neck. “I’ve been better Ms. Groves, thanks for asking.” 

She felt like she needs to apologize to him. She knew that nothing of what happened was her fault of course, but still, the urge of saying sorry was on the tip of her tongue from the moment she saw him sitting there. 

Shifting uncomfortable on the chair Samantha looked through the window and sighed. “I’m sorry…” she said after a moment. Turning to look at him, she sees Harold looking at her surprised. “What for Ms. Groves?” he asked her. 

“For what happened the other night…” she tells him. 

“Oh, dear…” says Harold. “It was not your fault. I should say thank you for saving out lives. I don’t know what would have happened if you didn’t show up in that hall…”

“She would’ve probably killed you…” says Samantha. And she is right. Sameen was ready to snap their necks. 

Gulping, Harold looks back at his laptop. “I don’t understand one thing Ms. Groves” he says. On her questioning look he adds, “How can you be with someone like Ms. Shaw?” 

Narrowing her eyes at him, “Sameen would never hurt me Harry” she says angrily. 

Widening his eyes, “Don’t get me wrong Ms. Groves, but as much as I like to believe in that I simply can’t. I hope that you are right tho, because I wouldn’t won’t to see something bad to happen to you…”

Huffing, Samantha takes sip from her coffee, averting her eyes towards the window again, “She is not that bad as you think she is Harold. She is trying to be good…at least for me” she says. And she believes in that because she saw that many times. Maybe Sameen is sociopath and struggling with feelings but she understands people, understands Samantha and she tries every day to make her happy. 

Seeing that he will never change Samantha’s mind about Sameen or the rest of that family, Harold nods with his head. “Very well then…” he says. “But tell me one thing Ms. Groves. Have you never felt the need to find out what are they actually doing?” 

And here he has her attention. Of course she wants to find out the bigger picture in all this. She knows that Greer is planning something. He wouldn’t just tell Sameen or the rest to go and kill random people if he was not planning something big. 

“Of course I am…” she tells him. “But Sameen will never tell me. For some reasons she wants me far away from all that, and not because she doesn’t trust me, it’s because she doesn’t want me to get hurt in the process.”

Nodding with his head, Harold closes his laptop. “I was thinking and searching all this time, but without any luck on finding anything about them, let alone getting some useful information’s against them…” he says.

“What are you trying to say Harold?” Samantha asks him. She is sensing that he is going to say something ridiculous right now and she won’t like any bit of it. 

“What I want to say Ms. Groves is that I got really intrigued about what kind of program Mr. Greer is using from that time when I was helping Mr. Lambert and Ms. Rousseau with the search for Ms. Shaw…” 

“Yes you mentioned that last night…” says Samantha. 

“Yes I did…I still can’t figure out what is that, but I think it has something to do with what Mr. Greer is planning.”

“If you think that I know something, I must disappoint you Harry, but Sameen never mentioned anything about any kind of system and probably she won’t…” says Samantha. 

“No, no Ms. Groves, I know that you have no idea, my point was…” taking his glasses off he cleans them and ponders on how to approach her with what he actually wants from her. “I need help…” he says at last. 

Confused Samantha looks at him for few minutes. _’This is not good’_ she tells to herself. 

“Since we no longer have Jason, Daniel and Daizo among us, I was thinking if you, could help me with building a machine…” says Harold 

“Machine?” asks Samantha right away. “What kind of machine?” 

“I had this idea for some time now, and I was planning on starting it one day with the boys. But now the only one left who is good as me in computers is you Ms. Groves and I will need help if I want to succeed in this…”

“You didn’t tell me what kind of machine we are talking about Harold…” said Samantha impatiently. 

Pondering if he should tell her, if Samantha would keep quiet about the whole thing, because if she is not and Sameen finds out he’s whole plan would go to waste and then he’ll probably end up dead. 

“Can you keep a secret Ms. Groves? Even from Ms. Shaw, because what I’m about to tell you it must stay between us and only us…” says Harold.


	25. Chapter 25

_Location: New York City_   
_3 days ago…_

They arrived later that night, greeted by Greer goons who took them to The Plaza Hotel where Greer apparently made reservation for them.   
Walking into one of the legacy suites, Jeremy was hoping that Greer is going to be there waiting for them, but Sameen knew that he is probably somewhere esle, doing God knows what right now and he is definitively not planning on showing up in this city. It's much easier when you can just bark orders and wait for good news at the end. 

"Love, I am starving and so do you I assume. I will order something for us while you are trying to reach Greer..." says Jeremy.

Grumbling Sameen picked her phone and dialed Greer's number for like fifth time since they arrived. At least last time he had left a note on her bed in China, and now there was nothing, not even him. If she is being honest, she just hopes that whatever they are going to do it won't involve a lot of bodies, because those damn bodies are _bitch_ for moving around when they are lifeless.

He did not answer the phone as she expected so she figured at least she can catch a breath and relax until she can. Lying on the bed she remembered that she didn't say anything to Samantha and that she is probably going to look for her. 

"Damn it..." she murmured. 

Taking her phone again, she sends quick and short text. She knows that Samantha will try to track her down and see where she is, so she just wrote 'be back soon'.

Hearing light knock on the door her mouth watered on the thought that their dinner is here. She was indeed starving, and thankful that at least Jeremy was thinking about that, because her mind is freaking preoccupied with bullshit, she totally forgot about food. 

Finishing her roast honey lime chicken with two glasses of Cotes du Rhone medium-bodied red wine, she waited for Jeremy to finish his stupid salad so they can go out and take a walk around the city. 

She missed the smell of garbage, smoke, cigarettes, food carts and hot air from the subways that was assaulting you the moment you step on the streets. They were living for few months in New York at the beginning, but seeing that the city is not proper for raising little soldiers, Greer decided to move them in more quieter place, where they won’t try to use drugs or break all the laws as they were starting in this city. 

It was not their fault entirely. They got mixed with bad kids, they were young, they were curious about many things. Greer was glad that at least they stayed on the alcohol and nothing else. 

“We should take a walk in the park…” said Sameen. “It’s right outside so we will be closer if Greer decides to show up tonight…”

Jeremy was fine by everything. He just wanted to find out what was their job here so he can go back in Bishop as soon as he can, and prepare for his summer trip around the globe. He knew that Sameen wanted that too, since she obviously had other plans involving Samantha, not going in the city that never sleeps to do whatever Greer had in mind. 

“Sure love…” said Jeremy, “let me just get change, and we are good to go wherever you want…” walking into his room for the night or two he was not sure, he picked another suit that he preferred to wear every time when they are in cities like this. 

Rolling her eyes, knowing that he is going to dress like he is going on a freaking ball and not for a damn walk, Sameen stood at the window, looking outside thinking about what are they going to do tomorrow and how much damage will there be this time. 

The feeling that something really bad is going to happen soon was nagging her the moment she received that damn text from Greer. She knew that it won’t be that easy to get approval from the Government for Samaritan to come online in the States, even if the Congressman was dead and replaced by someone that works for Greer. They were obviously going to need some kind of show to impress them, so they can actually consider on using all seeing God and ‘protect’ their perfect country. 

Some fifteen minutes later they finally left the suite and walked in the park. As she was expecting the park was crowded with people. The weather was perfect, not so hot, with light wind enough to let you breath the fresh air and not the other assaulting smells that were spreading around the blocks of the city. 

They walked in silence, enjoying the night and seeing all those happy and relaxed people sitting on the grass or playing with ball. Sameen remembered when she and Samantha walked in the park in Bishop. It was not crowded like this park, but it was peaceful the same. The only thing missing here was her, so she remembered to put that on their future little trips. She knew that Samantha will enjoy this city. Place where you can be whoever you want and not worry about what will the people say. That’s what Sameen liked most about New York. You can see all kind of people minding their own business, enjoying their life to the fullest, not sparing a glance to the others or what they are doing. 

“Do you think we are going to find out tomorrow…” started Jeremy, literally breaking the peacefulness that Sameen was feeling for few minutes. “About what we are supposed to do here?” he asked. 

Pursing her lips, Sameen looked at him sideways. “No idea Jer. Maybe…” she had really no freaking idea and that was making her mad. Not knowing the bigger picture was like walking blind in a crossfire, just hoping that you will get out alive at the end. 

Their phones vibrated in the same time, making them to jump slightly. Looking at the text Jeremy’s eyes widened in shock. “W-what the bloody hell!” he exclaimed. 

Nudging him in the ribs, “you are too loud Jer!” hissed Sameen. Looking at the text again she read it couple of times not believing what Greer is actually asking from them to do. 

“Love, he wants us to blow a freaking ferry…” whispered Jeremy. His voice was shaking and Sameen could understand why he was slightly unnerved. Blowing a ferry full of people is really crossing every damn line. 

\--------------------------------

_Location: The Plaza Hotel_   
_2 days ago…_

They woke up early in the morning. Both of them not feeling hungry at all. Jeremy had hard time to fall asleep after they came back from their not so peaceful walk. Sameen on the other hand didn’t need much time to doze off some few minutes after they came. It unnerved her a little for not giving so much damn about the whole thing, for feeling hollow, unlike Jeremy who felt everything, he even imagined the screams and the victims that are going to be after the whole thing goes to hell. 

It made her laugh a little for seeing him suddenly freaking out unlike the day before when he was grinning and excited for finally killing someone. But this time he is not going to stand on a freaking roof and pull a trigger, nope, this time he is going to be close, holding the button that will take dozens of lives in a second. 

They received another text from Greer that morning. Telling them to meet him at the Statue of Liberty. Irony right. After this whole thing happens and Greer finally can use Samaritan, Sameen asks herself what kind of liberty the people are going to have after that. Having an A.I. watching every damn step you make and every damn decision you are planning is not screaming liberty if you ask her. 

She gets that Greer wants to make the world better place, but she prefers that little grey area more than dividing the world in black or white. It’s always good if there is little harm right? Nothing good comes out if there are only good or only bad things. 

“Love, did you bring any kind of explosions?” comes Jeremy voice from the bathroom.

Rolling her eyes for like the hundredth time since they came here, “Of course I didn’t Jer…” shouted Sameen. “I was not planning on blowing something when I packed the bag…Jesus…” 

“Don’t get mad love, I was just asking, because we need to blow up a ferry and we don’t have C4…” says Jeremy, joining Sameen in the living room for a glass of whiskey. He really needs something strong before they goes and bring the hell on Earth.

Holding the glass for him, Sameen is eyeing him carefully. “You need to chill okay…” she tells him. “I get that you are nervous and freaking out right now, but remember that we knew in what we are walking into, the moment Greer took us in that army base few years ago…”

Nodding with his head Jeremy takes big gulp. “I know love I know, but trust me when I tell you that you are just damn lucky you are sociopath right now…” he tells her. 

Scowling, Sameen pours another glass for her. “Fuck you Jer…It’s not like I’m going to enjoy watching all those people go up in the air…” she tells him angrily. 

“Sorry…” says Jeremy. “I just hope that there won’t be any kids…” 

Growling Sameen throws her glass in the wall angrily. “Fuck, fuck, fuck…”

Jeremy jumps startled by her outburst. Looking at him angrily, “If I could stop this whole thing I would’ve, but I can’t Jeremy. I can’t and neither can you, so kids or no kids we are doing this whole thing…” 

He wants to ask her if she is even thinking of Samantha right now, and what the girl is going to think when she hears the news and assumes that Sameen had part of the whole thing. Is she going to be capable of having straight face and lie to her, knowing that she kind of got closer to her the last few months, enough to even stop from killing two morons who were snooping around in their house just for her. 

He knows that Sameen maybe has hard time with expressing her feelings, but he knows that deep down she has all those things like every other person. Despite the fact that she is becoming the ruthless killer that Greer made her, she has small amount of good in her. And maybe if Greer was not trying to push her this hard she may have tried to change herself fully just for the sake of that little nerd that managed to get under her skin. 

“Okay…it’s time to go…” says Sameen, taking her jacket and duffel bag. Jeremy walks right behind her the next moment. 

\-------------------------------

_Location: The Statue of Liberty_

The visitation of the Statue is highest in the summer period, making Sameen and Jeremy angry for waiting for too long to get inside and then climb the difficult and unpleasant stairs leading to the crown where Greer is waiting for them.  
Finally getting there, they see Greer all relaxed like always, looking through the small windows.

“Ah my dears…” says Greer the moment he saw the two of them walking towards him. 

“Hello, Sir…” says Jeremy. Sameen is quiet, she just nodded with her head at him and walked towards the windows, looking straight at the St. George terminal. She had the feeling that Greer is targeting that place since he was looking that way when they came. 

Jeremy joined her the next second, looking at the already traveling ferry across the river, the horrible pictures that he imagined the other night, running in front of his eyes the next moment.   
Seeing that he is losing his shit again, Sameen nudged him in the ribs, making face at him to calm down before Greer sees him. 

“I assume you have few questions…” says Greer after a moment. 

Pursing her lips, Sameen looks at Jeremy who is just gulping nervously, trying to look relaxed like Greer. “I have one question, Sir…” says Sameen. 

Greer nods with his head, “I’m listening…” he says. 

“Why?” asks Sameen. 

“Me and Mrs. Claypool came to a little bump on the road…” starts Greer. Sameen nods with her head. _’I thought so…’_ she tells to herself. 

“The Government thinks that there is no chance that there would be any kind of terrorist attack in the future. Believing that they have everything under control…”  
“So we need to make a show to prove them wrong…” finishes Sameen for him.

Looking at her with that lopsided smile of his, that she can’t stand it sometimes, he nods with his head. “Yes my dear…” he says. “I told Mrs. Claypool to go in Washington to see if there is any progress. When she called to say that we have little problem I went there right away. That was the day when you three had the party in the house. We had little talk after that and concluded that if we want this thing to work out we need to lay low for few days. Coming with this brilliant idea I think we will finally have what we want…”

Listening to him carefully, Sameen nods with her head, on time to time glancing at Jeremy who is looking at Greer with wide eyes.   
“So blowing that terminal, will change their minds and they will call you right away?” asked Sameen pointing at the terminal. 

“The explosives are going to be on the first boat on the left…says Greer. “This terminal is highly secured so I had to send my goons to do the work, I couldn’t risk sending you…”

“Okay…” says Sameen, turning fully towards him. “Then why are we here, Sir?” she asks him. If Greer made his goons to do the dirty work, she is definitively not seeing a good reason why they are here in first place. It’s not like they will need to shot every damn person who comes alive from that explosion right?

“You two will watch from the side and press the detonator when that boat is full and ready to move my dear…” says Greer, smiling lightly at her and placing his hand on her shoulder. She suppresses the need to slap his hand. She hates when he is so calm and relaxed like he is not planning on killing hundreds of people, just so he can get what he wants. And on top of that, he wants _them_ to press a stupid button and watch the blast. 

“I will contact you when everything is ready, until then try to enjoy the city, just not like the last time…” he tells her and leaves. 

\-----------------------------

_Location: The Plaza Hotel_   
_Present day..._

After seeing Greer, Sameen and Jeremy decided to just lay low in their suite and eat and drink until they get the rest of the plan. They didn’t hear from him until their fourth day, receiving a text saying _’Ferry at 11:30 am’_ and some few minutes later little package that contained two small handheld detonators.

They were on their feet the next moment. Taking her jacket and one of the detonators, Sameen made her way towards the door. “Let’s get done with this shit…” she told him. 

Jeremy gulped and nodded. He was holding the other detonator, placing it in his pocket and following Sameen out of their suite and into the elevator.

Leaning on the wall, he looked at Sameen who was looking straight with scowl on her face. “If you don’t stop glaring at me, I will punch you in the face” she told him through gritted teeth. 

Averting his gaze, the next second, Jeremy looked at the ground. “Sorry…” he muttered.

Rolling her eyes, “will you stop saying sorry and get your shit together, at least I’m always looking angry. Smile like you always do and let’s get done with this shit as soon as we can…” 

Before they went outside on the busy street, among all those people, Jeremy took few deep breaths and with slightly forced smile plastered on the face he followed Sameen down in the subway. 

The ride was 1h long, so they had few extra minutes to find the perfect place where they can stand and watch the explosion. Seeing a parking lot just across the terminal with the perfect view of the boats, Sameen pulled Jeremy in that direction. 

There was concrete path coming of the parking lot going some few meters in the river, coming perfectly across the boats. She pondered for a moment if they should stand there, but she was not sure how many explosives are actually in the boat, and yeah maybe they are far enough but the blast will throw them in the river this way of another. 

“I think it’s better if we stay in the parking lot…” she says. Jeremy looks around, biting his lip, which was really weird since he never did that, he shrugged with his shoulders. “Fine by me love…” moving as far as he can from the terminal. 

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Sameen looks at him angrily. “Jeremy move your ass over here, we are not going to die from this range.” she hisses. 

_5 min. later..._

“We are not going to die Jeremy so stop moving and stand still…” hissed Sameen. 

“Easy for you dear, you always loved to look at things that are exploding, but not me…” said Jeremy.

“Just relax and act like you are enjoying the view Jeremy…” said Sameen through gritted teeth, waving at the people who are boarding on the boat. 

“Did you just waved to them?” asked Jeremy shocked. “God Lord love, we are going to blow them up and you are waving at them?” 

Rolling her eyes, she smacked him on the head. “They were smiling and waving, what was I supposed to do…”

“Not wave for example…” said Jeremy, rubbing his head where Sameen hit him few second ago. 

“Oh shut up Jer. How long do we need to wait for this thing to move?”

“Someone is getting impatient I see…” says Jeremy, making face at her.

“I will throw you in the fucking river Jer!” hissed Sameen. “How long?” she asked angrily. 

“Jeez, calm down love…2 more minutes…” he tells her. 

“Perfect…” says Sameen and walks towards the concrete path. “I will go and sit over there the view is much better…”

Shaking his head, knowing that she is going to stay there, swinging her freaking short legs from the path and looking at the explosion he waves her hand at her. "You go I will stay here..." he says and makes few steps backwards. _'Knowing Greer he loaded that boat with thousands bombs, at least I should survive and tell the story later right?'_

Sameen checks her watch. Seeing that it's 11:30 she lifts her head and looks at all the people who are enjoying themselves, smiling and talking, someone even taking pictures. Turning to look at Jeremy, he gives he thumbs up and takes his detonator from his pocket. She already took hers, holding it the last 2 min. and thinking about how much this is going to bite them in the ass at the end. 

Exhaling she hears the horn from the boat, indicating that it's ready to move. Looking at Jeremy she nods with her head and they both press the buttons. 

\------------------------------

How to explain the whole situation...It was everything that Jeremy imagined. Screaming, crying, sirens, smoke and fire everywhere, Sameen in the New York bay was plus, because she was not expecting that big explosion and she was ejected backwards the next second landing in the water from the other side of the concrete path. 

Jeremy rushed towards her the next second, jumping in the water, literally freaking out that she is going to die. He was nothing better, the impact throw him back into one of the cars that was parked there but at least he was still on land unlike Sameen who was drowning. 

The place was disaster in a second. With one word, horrible. The explosion took half of the terminal in the blast, increasing more injured in the process. All in all Jeremy thought that at least 300 people died in the blast, but he had no time to think about that right now. Pulling Sameen from the water he started giving her CPR. She hit her head on the way to the other side and she was bleeding badly making Jeremy to panic even more. 

His phone was not working, Sameen's phone was not in her pocket anymore, Jeremy assumed that probably is somewhere down on the bottom of the damn river. Cursing he turned around and ran towards the first car on the far end that was still functioning. Breaking in he went to pick Sameen up from the ground, putting her on the back seat he wired the car and drove away the next second. 

"Stay with me love, stay with me..." he was repeating all the way to the hospital. 

The drive was freaking bitch, cursing Greer, even Sameen for being so stubborn, Jeremy was stopped on the middle of Verrazano-Narrows Bridge by black SUV. Coming out of it was Greer who by Jeremy's surprise had freaked out expression on his face. 

"You moron!!!" yelled Greer. "Take her and move her into the car right now!"

Doing as he was told Jeremy transferred Sameen in the black SUV taking seat next to her and holding her head in his lap. He was covered with the blood from her head, trying to stop the bleeding with his suit, he didn't even noticed when they started moving until Greer turned to yell at him again. 

"What the bloody hell happened down there?" he asked angrily. "I told you kids, to watch from the side, not to join the damn explosion as the rest!!!" 

A freaking vain popped on his forehead from how much he was furious, making Jeremy to squirm under his angry gaze. "I-I...." started Jeremy, "we, we were on the other side Sir, but she, she was standing too close and the, the blast throw her backwards..." said Jeremy through stuttered words.

Growling, Greer turned around and yelled to Simon to drive faster to the hospital. 

\------------------------------

_Location: Bishop, TX_

The news about the horrible event spread all over the States. Samantha was with Harold discussing about what and how the machine is going to work, after she agreed on helping him. She had bad feeling about the whole thing, but if that meant that she can save Sameen from Greer's claws, she was willing to take every chance that is served in front of her.  
They met at the same coffee place where they talked the first time, deep in conversation, they were stopped by the news that were blasting on the small TV just above Harold's head. 

Samantha's eyes widened in shock when she saw the horrible footage from the explosion and the whole situation that was happening right there. The first word that came out of her mouth was "Hanna..."


	26. Chapter 26

Hearing the news, Samantha reaches for her phone the next second, dialing Hanna's number with trembling fingers. _'Please be okay, please be okay'_ she repeats to herself. 

Harold is still looking petrified at the screen. The urge to build the machine increases in a second. He was afraid that things like this might happen again, he could've stopped this if he tried to make the machine much earlier like he wanted. 

"She is not picking up, Harold..." comes Samantha's voice almost like a whisper.

Turning to look at her, he jumps surprised from seeing her shaking, with tears running down her face like waterfalls.

"Ms. Groves? Who is not picking up?" he asked her worriedly, offering her glass of water the next second.

Taking the glass with shaky hands, "Hanna..." she says before taking big gulp. 

She feels her throat is closing, struggling every second to take breath. Like invisible hand holding her throat and another squeezing her heart. 

"Ms. Frey?" asks Harold shocked. "Let me try to track her Ms. Groves. Maybe she is not hearing her phone. Don't think of the worse..." 

\----------------------------

_Location: New York City_

The streets were mass. People running around, some screaming, some crying, many yelling names of their loved ones while running towards the explosion. 

They took Sameen to the closest hospital. Jeremy rushing inside with her in his hands, followed by Greer and his goons, who by everyone's surprise was almost running behind him.

"She needs help..." was the first thing Jeremy said to the first nurse he saw in the hall. "This way..." said the nurse the moment she saw the blood dripping from Sameen's head.

The next second she is lying on the moving bed, wheeled in the room with the other injured people who were caught in the explosion but far enough to get away alive. 

Screams and crying surrounded Jeremy, who was trying to focus on Sameen's unconscious body, not sparring a glance towards the others. That was his mass, his and Sameen.   
"Her breathing is shallow. Give her oxygen with the pump, I will clean and stitch her wound..." said one of the nurses that was standing above Sameen. 

Jeremy was standing on the side, rubbing the back of his neck, he turned to look at Greer who was standing next to him, not taking his eyes of Sameen. His expression was unreadable, but that damn vain was still on his forehead. 

"Sir..." said Jeremy, but Greer stopped him from saying something else. Raising his hand in front of him, "If something happens to her..." he started in his low and menace voice, making Jeremy to squirm, "I will kill you..." he told him. 

\----------------------------

_Location: Twisted Sisters Studio_

Hearing the news while you are doing some ridiculous yoga poses, trying to relax is never good idea. Falling face first on the mat, Martine was looking at the woman that came in her studio to tell them the shocking news. All the girls gasped except Martine who knew that Sameen and Jeremy are behind the whole thing.

She got on her feet and turned the TV on so she can see what kind of party she is missing. She was not surprised that Greer would go this far. She knew the moment he took Sameen in Washington that Greer is planning on leaving dead bodies behind him until he gets what he wants. 

What she was not expecting was call from the one and only. Picking it up she tried to act shocked in front of the other girls who were in the room with her.   
"Call the house, tell them to prepare the medical room..." was all Greer told her before he hangs up.

"W-what?" she asked confused. Looking terrified at the screen on the TV, she started typing Sameen's number. Getting her voice mail, she cursed under her breath and rushed out of the studio, calling the house the next second, hoping that Mary and Suzy are still there. 

\----------------------------

_Location: Holy Grounds Cafe_

"Did you find something Harold? I still get busy line over here..." said Samantha angrily. 

They were trying to get hold on Hanna for the last 10min. but without luck. Her GPS was off making hard for Harold to track her down, so he started hacking in every single hospital over there, looking in the lists of registered patients.

"Still nothing Ms. Groves." said Harold. Hacking the last hospital there, his brows furrowed when he got hold on the list and saw Michael Cole between the recent registered. Trying not to sound panicked in front of her, knowing that she'll do the same the next second, he cleared his throat.

"Ms. Groves..." he said. Samantha's head snapped towards him the next moment. "What?" she asked, looking at him with wide eyes. 

"I found Mr. Cole in lower Manhattan hospital, it appears he had some minor injuries..." pausing he lifts his head to look at Samantha who is really trying not to freak out at the moment. "And Hanna?" she asks.

Looking back st the screen, he shrugged with his shoulders. "Ms. Frey is not on the list. But if Mr. Cole is alive I don't think Ms. Frey got hurt..." he had no freaking idea what he was saying, but it sounded logical to him. It's not like Hanna will go without him on the ferry right?

Growling Samantha picked her phone again, trying to get hold on Hanna. _'She must be alive, she must be...'_

_"Call the freaking best doctor, I want him in our house before I come!" came Martine's angry voice just outside the coffee place._

Turning with their heads, they look at Martine who is gripping the phone hardly, walking fast in the direction to the parking lot. 

Harold turns to look at Samantha with raised eyebrow. “Do you think that they have something to do with the explosion Ms. Groves?” he asked her. Maybe it makes him bad person for thinking that whatever is happening around has something to do with the Greer family, but most of the things were their work and he won’t deny it that when he saw the news, the first thing that he thought was that they were behind this too.

Samantha was still following Martine with her eyes. Suddenly she remembered that she didn’t even try to track Sameen this time and that she had no idea where she went. “I don’t think so, Harold…”she says, "Sameen will never do something like that." Turning to look at him, "You may think that they are all bad, but trust me when I say that Sameen will never agree on doing something like that..."

Harold just nods with his head. He knows that there is no use in changing her mind. _'Love is blinding people and Ms. Groves is definitively refusing to believe that Ms. Shaw might be capable of doing something like that...'_ he thought to himself. 

\----------------------------

_Location: New York – Presbyterian Hospital_

“Is she going to be okay nurse?” asked Jeremy the moment he sees one of the nurses that was taking care of Sameen. 

“She is sedated and resting…” said the nurse. Turning to look at Greer, “she has diffuse axonal injury and hypothermia from the drowning…” she tells him. “Good news is that the injury is not severe, and she is slightly shivering which is also a good sign…”

“What does that mean?” asks Greer with calm voice. 

“Well the DAI is caused by shaking of the brain back and forth from the fall, she might have a loss of short-term memory when she wakes up, and the hypothermia resulted from her drowning. We gave her warmed IV fluids and heated humidified oxygen to increase her body temperature. The sighs of the shivering are telling us that her heat regulation systems are still active and that she is going to be fine in no time…”

Listening to her carefully the whole time, Greer nods with his head at the end. “Very well then…” he says. “When can we take her home?” he asks.

The nurse got confused for a second. Looking back and forth between Jeremy and Greer, “well it will be good if she stays here for the day until she wakes up, but if you have proper medical treatment for her at home I will need you to sign a form first before I discharge her…” says the nurse. 

Nodding with his head, “lead the way then…” he tells her. Turning at his loyal goons, “prepare the car I will bring her when I’m done with this…” he tells them.

Jeremy looks at him, thinking if he should go with him or stay there and wait. It’s no his fault really but is obviously that Greer is going to blame him for all this. He should’ve tell her to stand next to him and not on that damn path. _’I think it’s smarter if I wait here…’_ he thought to himself. 

__________________________________

_Location: Holy Grounds Cafe_

Since Harold couldn't find anything else, they decided to just wait for a phone call from Hanna. Samantha had no freaking idea why her line was busy the whole time. It didn't make sense to her. She was trying to reach her for almost 30min. but then maybe she is talking with her mother right? Mr. and Mrs.Frey probably saw the news too and they knew that their daughter is there. 

"Don't worry Ms. Groves. I believe she is fine. Maybe she is talking with her parents..." says Harold. 

Samantha bites her lip. "I hope you are right Harold. I thought the same thing. At least we know that Cole is alive, she must be too..." she tells him. Even if she is still terrified, she still has hope and prays that nothing bad happened to her. 

Some few minutes later her phone starts ringing. She looks at Harold and then at her phone, seeing unknown number, “Hello?” she says slightly confused. 

“Hey girl…” comes Hanna’s voice from the other end. 

“Hanna?” says Samantha, looking at Harold with wide eyes. “Are you okay? Where are you?” she asks.

“Girl here is like in a freaking horror movie…” says Hanna. “I’m in the hospital with Cole, we were passing by the terminal when the explosion happened and he dislocated his arm from the fall, I have few scratches but we are fine…”

“Oh my God…I almost died from worry. I will kill you for not picking up!” says Samantha slightly unnerved. 

“I didn’t receive any call from you Sam, and I’m calling from the hospital right now. I called my mum first and now you...”

Calming down, Samantha smiles slightly at Harold. “I’m glad you are fine…” she tells her. 

Smiling back at her, Harold goes back to look at the screen of his laptop. _'Thanks God both of them are alive. Let's see now what the news are telling on this whole thing. They will probably go with terrorist attack as always...'_

“Okay, call me when you are coming back…” Samantha tells to Hanna and hangs up. Smiling she takes few deep breath, relieved that Hanna is alive. She had no idea what she’ll do if she was not. Hanna was and is her only best friend and she’ll give her life for her in a heartbeat. 

Placing her phone on the table she hums and looks out of the window. “You were right Harold. She is alive. She is coming back when they reopen the airports, apparently they think it's terrorist attack so no one is allowed to come or go from there...”

"Yes I read the news right now, but at least we know that she is alive..." says Harold. "This is horrible, Ms. Groves. They still count how many people died in the explosion. The number is 215 now, but it's still rising. There are like 18 people who were just injured..."

"Well it's good that we are going to try and build the machine right? We can make her to see everything. Relevant and irrelevant situations..." says Samantha. 

Lifting his head, Harold smiles at her. "I can't wait Ms. Groves. I'm really happy that you agreed on helping me..." he tells her. 

"Of course Harold. I will do everything to save Sameen from Greer, so if this thing is going to do just that I'll take my chances..." 

"Since we are mentioning Ms. Shaw..." starts Harold. "Where is she?" he asks her. 

Samantha shrugs with her shoulders. "No idea Harold. I didn't tracked her down this time. I hope she is okay tho..." she trails off. She knows that she is somewhere doing something that it's not safe. She just hopes that she will come back to her alive and breathing. 

"I could try to track her down if you want..." says Harold. He won't deny it but he is curious. If he sees that she is not there, maybe that feeling that they have something to do with the explosion will disappear.

Samantha waves her hand at him. "No need Harry..." she tells him. "She'll be back soon..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry if someone is disappointed, but I just couldn't kill the girl. I was thinking and thinking and decided that the show already has that story, so I will try to make Samantha becoming Root in some different way.


	27. Chapter 27

_Location: Greer’s mansion_

Waking up with bitch hurting headache, urge to vomit all her organs, annoying ringing in her ears and freaking spinning sensation, is the worst thing Sameen has ever experienced in her life. For a moment she had no freaking idea where she is, what the hell happened, who the fuck she was, until she saw familiar scowling face hanging above her head. _'Oh I hope this is not hell...'_ she thought to herself. 

“Good, you are awake…” says Martine angrily. “The fuck were you thinking Shaw!?!” yelling at her the next moment. 

Martine’s high pitch voice increased the headache, her ears are freaking screaming now, forcing her to cover them and scowl at her. “What’s your problem?” she asks her with slightly slurred voice. 

“What is my problem?” asks Martine. “You almost died Shaw! If Jeremy didn’t jump for you in the water, you could’ve drown and die!” 

She has no freaking idea what Martine is talking about, but it must have been fun if it made Martine this mad. Smiling like an idiot at her, “I don’t remember, but feel free to tell me…” she says. Clearing her throat and licking her lips she has no idea why she was slurring her words like a drunk. 

Huffing Martine sits at the end of the bed. “You blow a freaking ferry in New York…” she says. 

“I know that, I remember the text we got from Greer, the rest is still blurry. She knows that she was standing somewhere with Jeremy, or was she sitting? Not sure but anyway…

“Well as Jeremy told me, you were sitting on some concrete path…” continued Martine.

_’That sounds like me…’_ says Sameen to herself. Remembering something that she left Jeremy behind. _’He is such a pussy, I’m gonna tell him that later…’_

“Well the explosion ejected you backwards and you ended in the water, probably hitting the head in meantime I don’t know. Jeremy landed in a car but he regained consciousness really fast and when he saw that you are not there he ran and jumped in the water to save you…”

“So I guess I got hypothermia too, since I have like few symptoms…” says Sameen, checking her pulse, and nods. “Yup there is another one…” _’Shallow breathing, memory loss, drowsiness, exhaustion, slurring speech, slow pulse…wow…’_ she lists all of them in herself. 

Martine looks at her with raised eyebrow. “Yeah, and you also have something like diffuse ax… something, something, injury…” 

Rolling her eyes, and realizing that even that is bad idea right now, because she sees white dots everywhere, she closes her eyes for a moment until the dizziness goes away. “Diffuse axonal injury…” she tells her. “And that is normal in this situation so…” 

“Sameen you look like shit…” says Martine, cutting her off. Sameen opens her eyes and looks at her with raised eyebrows. “Sorry but you do…” continues Martine, “you have a freaking gauze wrapped around your head, you are white as shit and you have dark skin…” trailing off she waves her hands in front of her. 

“Well, thank you for the compliment. Now if you are done I want to eat something…” says Sameen. She is really starving, and thirsty too. “Oh, and some painkillers because my head is killing me…” she tells her. 

Standing up, Martine shakes her head and walks towards the door. “I know that head injuries are making you feel nausea's; I still can’t believe how are you even capable of being hungry right now…”

“Yeah well me neither but I’m still starving so…” waving her hand at her. “Move your ass downstairs…” she tells her and grins when Martine shows her middle finger before leaving the room. 

\--------------------------------

After the whole thing ended with good news and Samantha finally calm down, she and Harold continued with their previous conversation about the machine.   
Talking about how she needs to work and what kind of system she can use to send all the threats to them, so they can jump in action and stop the bad from happening. Of course they knew that they are young and unskilled to actually get involved physical, they decided that at least they can send anonymous calls to the police.

"So how are we going to make her predict any kind of violent act?" asked Samantha. 

"Well I was thinking if we make her combine the data collected from various other sources, including video footage, phone calls (landline, VOIP, mobile), GPS, electronic transactions, e-mail, and social media, she can be able to accurately predict violent acts..." says Harold. 

"Hmm...that sounds good." says Samantha, "well you know that we won't be able to use her until we get some kind of approval, at least we should make list of all the things that she should have, make the code and when the right time comes we should go and present it at the Government. Something like demo version. You know that we will be probably be at college by then and we are both planning on going to MIT so we will have more resources to do that and be more convincing..." 

Harold is pondering for a moment. He knows that she is right and that it would probably take them whole year and more to finish this, but the thought that until then the world would be at risk and most importantly the Greers would be walking free and doing God knows what is going to eat him alive. 

"I guess you are right Ms. Groves, but what are we going to do with that little family over there?" pointing with his finger in the direction of the mansion. Samantha raises an eyebrow at him. She gets it, she gets that he is unnerved and all that, she is also nervous about that, it's not like she is fine for knowing that Sameen is killing people around the globe just to make Greer happy. 

"Look, whatever Greer is planning..." she starts, "we can't stop it right now..." she tells him. Averting her gaze, she looks through the window, "but, we might stop him when we have the machine. I don't think that he is going to destroy the world until then..." 

"I hope you are right Ms. Groves. And I really hope that they have nothing to do with the explosion today..." says Harold. 

Turning sharply at him, Samantha narrows her eyes, anger boiling inside her. "Sameen will never do something like that Harold!" she hisses. 

Jumping slightly, Harold looks at the screen of his laptop. "If you are so sure that she is not capable of that Ms. Groves, why don't we try and see where is she now. If she is not near New York I will drop the subject and apologize but if she is..." trailing of, he lifts his head and looks at her straight in the eyes. 

Huffing, she rolls her eyes at him, "fine..." she says. "See where she is and you will see that she is somewhere else right now..."

Harold nods with his head and starts typing right away. He wanted to do that earlier, but he didn't want to go against Samantha's wishes. But now if he is right about this, he can finally prove to her that she is trusting blindly to Sameen. 

Drumming her fingers on the table Samantha is looking at Harold and waits for him to see that she is right about the whole thing. She is getting tired of him, accusing Sameen the whole time. Yeah maybe she killed few, but that doesn't mean that she will do something cruel like this right? 

Some minutes later, Harold's brows furrowed. Clearing his throat he lifts his head and looks at Samantha. "Ms. Shaw is home, Ms. Groves..." he tells her. 

"What?" asks Samantha confused. "There must be some kind of mistake, let me see..." turning the screen towards her, Samantha is left speechless. "But..." she says confused. 

"Maybe she got home right now..." says Harold. Even if he doesn't like Sameen, he also hates to see Samantha hurt, and by the look on her face she is little hurt because Sameen didn't reach her the moment she came in town. 

"Yeah...maybe..." says Samantha. Looking at her phone, pondering if she should text her and ask her when did she came, she remembered that moment about Martine walking by the coffee place earlier asking for some kind of a doctor. Widening her eyes she looks at Harold. "Martine was asking for a doctor earlier right?" she asks him. Harold thinks for a second and then nods with his head. "Yes, it was something like that, but why, what do you have in mind Ms. Groves?"

"What if something happened?" she says and stands from her seat. Harold follows suit. "You are not planning on going there Ms. Groves. It's no safe..." he tells her. 

"Don't be ridiculous Harold..." she tells him, taking few dollars from her pocket, she puts them on the table and turns around. "I will see you later, or whenever you are free to finish out conversation about the machine..." she says and leaves. 

Harold is still standing, looking at her retrieving form. "Of course Ms. Groves. Be safe..." he murmurs. 

\------------------------------

Walking fast, Samantha takes her phone out and texts Sameen. She really hopes that Sameen was not hurt in whatever she was doing this few days. It unnerved her a little about the fact that she didn't call her or text her that she came home, but she thought that she probably have good reason for that right?

_**Samantha/Sameen: "Hey sweetie, when did you got back? I missed you :*..." ******_

"Well I hope she won't freak out with that kiss emoji..." she murmurs. 

Some few minutes later she receives text back, saying: _'I have no idea, but I will see you tomorrow okay?...'_

Stopping in the middle of the street, Samantha looks at the message confused. "This doesn't sound right..."

_**Samantha/Sameen: "Are you okay? I saw Martine earlier talking on the phone asking for a doctor..." ******_she texted her.  
 _ **Sameen/Samantha: "Ah, yeah Greer was not feeling okay, I'm fine tho. I will see you tomorrow okay, I need to finish something here...' ******_

Receiving the last text, Samantha was convinced that Sameen is lying. "What are you keeping this time from me Sameen?" 

Knowing that if she pushes, she is not going to get an answer, instead they will start fighting and she was really not in the mood to do that after the whole thing with Hanna, she decided to just turn blind eye on the whole situation for now. Texting back: _'Sure, call me tomorrow...'_ she looked at the direction of the mansion, exhaled and head towards her house. "I will find out tomorrow..." she murmured to herself. 

\--------------------------------

_Location: Greer's mansion_

"Fuck, fuck, fuck..." cursed Sameen. "She definitively saw where I was...Shit, fuck, damn it..." 

"Who saw what, love?" comes Jeremy's voice from the door. She didn't heard when he entered the room, nor saw him, but she didn't flinch when he started talking. Turning around to look at him she rolled her eyes. "Oh, the pussy decided to finally come and see me..." she said. 

Making face at her, Jeremy walked towards her and took a seat on the bed, petting her legs lightly. "Say whatever you want love, but I saved your sorry ass over there..." he tells her. 

"Yeah, thanks for that, but you are still pussy..." says Sameen, smirking at him. 

"Huh..." says Jeremy, shaking his head. "Now, tell me, who saw what and made you angry?" he asks. He assumes that it has something to do with Samantha, but he will ask anyway. 

"Playing with her phone in her hands, Sameen looks at him for few minutes, "Samantha texted me, she knows I'm home. I just don't know if she knows that I was in New York..." she tells him at last. 

Nodding with his head, "so are you planning on telling her?" he asks her. 

"Are you out of your mind?" says Sameen right away. "She will hate me if she finds out what I...we did..."   
"So you are just going to lie?" asks Jeremy. Not totally convinced that Sameen will be even capable of doing that. She might lie to everyone, but no to Samantha.   
"I don't won't to, but do I have another choice?" she asks him. "Feel free to give me one, one that will not end up with me being dumped by her... _again_ " she says.

Shrugging with his shoulders, "you always preferred the truth love..." he tells her. "No matter how painful the consequences are at the end. Plus look at the bright side, Greer gave the order, so it's not like we could've said _no_ to him..." 

"So I should like tell her and be all like, 'but it's not my fault, Greer made me'?" snorting she shakes her head lightly, wincing when she felt dull pain on the back of her head. 

Taking the painkillers from the nightstand and the glass of water next to them, he offers them to her. "I know it sounds stupid, but she already knows what we are doing so..."

Gulping two pills, "I know that she knows, but she is going to hate me at the end Jer. I can't..." stopping she averts her gaze and looks around. She hates that Samantha got so good under her skin, that the thought of losing her is freaking her out. 

"You can't...what?" asks Jeremy. He knows, but it's much funnier if he hears that from her. He knows that she hates to talk about this kind of things. 

Waving her hand at him. "Nothing..." she says. "Forget it..."

"Oh...not a chance love..." says Jeremy, smiling wide at her, he claps his hands. "Tell me what is that that you can't?" 

Scowling, Sameen tries to push him out of the bed. Even if she feels powerless at the moment, she is not going to just start talking about things like that with him. Hell no.   
"Hey, hey...easy there..." says Jeremy and stands up. "I know that it was always hard for you to connect with someone and that this whole thing with Samantha is new to you..." ducking the pillows that Sameen is throwing at him, he laughs but manages to continue talking, "and I know you are happy when you are with her, but you need to be honest with her love..." he finishes and stands at the door. 

Growling, Sameen looks at him with narrowed eyes. "I will kill you when I get out of this fucking bed Jeremy" she tells him. Turning her head on the other side, she exhales and closes her eyes. "But you are right..." she adds. "You are right and I should just tell her before it's too late..." 

Looking at her, seeing that she knows that she is going to be left alone after that and maybe just maybe it will hurt her in some small amount, and he really wants to tell her that even if Samantha lefts her that she is not going to be alone because he is there for her, he knows that saying that it's like signing his dead wish he goes with the simple, "everything is going to be fine at the end..." earning a snort from her. 

"Wow..." says Sameen after snorting. "Sure Jer. Everything is going to be fine at the end..." she says sarcastically. Rolling his eyes at her freaking sarcasm, "you know what? I think you are being a pussy right now..." he tells her. 

"Oh you are so dead when I get better Jer!" Sameen yells at him. Laughing, Jeremy waves his hand at her, "Sure, love. But first tell Samantha what we did..." he says and leaves as fast as he can before she throws something else at him. 

"Fucking moron..." says Sameen, looking at the spot where he was standing just second ago. Huffing she takes her phone and starts texting, "I ain't no pussy..." she says. 

\-----------------------------

_Location: Samantha's house_

Getting home, Samantha goes straight in her room. Throwing herself on the bed, face first in the pillow she growls. The thought that something happened to Sameen and that she is keeping that from her is killing her. She doesn't understand why Sameen is lying, that just makes the whole thing worse. It's not like she was not expecting something to happen to her on those damn missions. Lying like that for some time, she jumps when she hears her phone ringing indicating that she got a text. Straightening up she takes her phone and reads the message. 

_**Sameen/Samantha: "Sorry if I sounded harsh before, but...there is something that happened, and I know that you are going to be mad, probably hate me and refuse to look at me, but I think you deserve to know that truth..."** _

Did the thought of Sameen sleeping with someone else crossed her mind the next second she read the text? Yes. But then the thought of the explosion crossed her mind two and Harold's questions about Sameen being part of that followed suit. 

Biting her lip, Samantha was pondering if she really wants to know which one is it. Both of them were not good news. She was sure that Sameen would never do something like that, but now receiving this text made a freaking mess in her head. 

Taking deep breath, she decided to ask her straight ahead, not running around the bush this time. But is she going to be able to forgive her if she really did something of those things? No. She is definitively not going to be able to close her eyes on this and pretend that nothing happened. Hoping that she might be wrong and that it's probably nothing bad, she texts her back. 

_**Samantha/Sameen: "Did you have something to do with the explosion at the ferry earlier today?" ******_

Waiting for few minutes to get an answer Samantha was making circles in her room, biting her lip and looking at her phone that was lying on the bed. "Please say no, please say no..." she murmured. 

\------------------------------

_Location: Greer's mansion_

Lying on the bed, Sameen was looking at her phone waiting for respond. Receiving one, her eyes widened when she saw the question that Samantha send her. 

"Shit..." she said. "Yup, she is going to hate me..." 

Pondering if she should text her or wait and tell her in person, she wanted to hit her head from something, but then she remembered she already did that. 

"Fuck it...I will tell her in person..." she says to herself and starts typing. 

_**Sameen/Samantha: "It's not something for over the phone, I want to tell you in person..." ******_

She didn't have to wait for to long for next text from Samantha, saying: _**Samantha/Sameen: "All right...Tomorrow at the park..." ******_

"Great..." says Sameen and throws her phone, "she doesn't even want me in her house...She is definitively dumping me tomorrow..." she says and growls nervously.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's part 2...Sometimes I get my muse twice in a day :) Hope you like it :D

Of course she couldn’t sleep that night. Waking up few times over the night because she had a nightmare every time she fall asleep, was driving her mad. 

The first time when she woke up, she dreamed that Sameen told her that she fucked another slut. The second time she woke up, she dreamed that Sameen told her that she blow the freaking ferry. The third time she woke up, she dreamed that Sameen told her that she can’t go on with this whole thing because she is not capable of giving her what she wants, and that she slept with someone, and that she was the one responsible for the explosion in New York. 

All in all, the nightmares were retarded, but they managed to wake her up all sweating and crying. The worst part was that in every dream Sameen was smiling, and in every dream Samantha was slapping her across the face after finding out what she did, plus the part where she was running away the next moment with tears in her eyes, which would explain why she was wet on the face when she was waking up. 

At the end she gave up on going back to sleep, so she was just lying in the bed and looking at the ceiling. She had a feeling that tomorrow she is going to cry herself out, be heartbroken _again_ , fell in some kind of depression after that, close herself in her room and refusing to come out until the next school year starts. 

Lying like that for some time, she looked at her phone, thinking if she should text Sameen, see if she is still awake and get this whole thing done before the next day comes.

\-------------------------------

_Location: Greer’s mansion_

She fell asleep for few hours after taking the painkillers and having the little awkward conversation with Samantha over the phone.   
She woke up in the middle of the night, feeling Bear sleeping next to her and snoring lightly. Looking at his peaceful sleeping form she smiled and pet him on the head. “Sometimes I want to be in your place boy, life is so much easier like that…” she murmured. 

Staying like that for few minutes, she took few deep breaths and took her phone from the nightstand to see the time. Seeing that it’s 03:05 in the morning she sighed. 

“So in few hours I’m going to be dumped by Samantha ha? She is so not going to forgive me this time. What the fuck am I going to do then? I’ll definitively lose my shit after that. Yup. I will go full assassin mood after that. Maybe I will kill that little gang and won’t blink an eye while doing that…”

Tossing around in the bed, she tried to go back to sleep, but finding it difficult of course. She growled silently so she won’t wake up Bear at least, and tried to get out of the bed. “I will go to her house right now. Get done with this shit before the sun comes out…” she said and made her move out of the bed with all the strength she had left. She was still feeling like shit; her head is hurting like bitch, but of course she won’t let that stop her of doing what she has in mind. Nothing ever stops her. “Except Samantha…” she says. “She has that power over me…”

\-------------------------------

_Location: Samantha’s house_

After 10 ridiculous minutes of convincing with their security guy Tom, to open the freaking gates, so she can go out, and then bribing him with money so he can keep his mouth shut and not tell Greer or the rest that she left the mansion without permission of course, she finally got in front of Samantha’s house. 

Killing the engine, she stayed like that for few minutes, checking herself on the visor mirror to see if the little gauze that she put on the back of her head is visible, she exhales and turned her head to look at the house, thinking if she should call Samantha or sneak in her room. It won’t be hard to open that window, or even the front door. Her mother won’t even notice that there is someone walking around anyway. 

“Yeah I’ll go through the window, let’s just hope she won’t scream and wake not just her mother, but the whole freaking neighborhood in the process…” she murmured and got out of the car.

Sneaking behind the house, where she knows that it’s Samantha’s room, she is surprised to see that there is light coming from inside in this hour of the night. 

“Oh shit…she is not sleeping too?” 

Standing on the other side of the window, she peaked inside, seeing Samantha sitting on her bed, snuggling a freaking teddy bear. “Oh, just great. I’m going to ruin this cute scene in few minutes…” says Sameen and knocks on the glass. 

Samantha lifts her head the next second and looks petrified at Sameen. Wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, she stands up and walks towards the window. 

“What are you doing here?” she asks her confused. 

Seeing that her eyes are red, probably from crying, Sameen bites her lip and looks at the ground. “I couldn’t sleep, so…I came…” she tells her.   
She is having second thoughts of going with the whole thing. But that will mean that she will have to lie to her and she really hates to do that. 

“I see that…” says Samantha. “Get inside then…” she tells her, and walks back to her bed. 

Jumping inside, Sameen is feeling uncomfortable all of a sudden. Avoiding to look at her, she walks around the room, pretending that she is interested in every object that there is. Finding a framed picture of them on the top shelf, she quirks and eyebrow and turns to look at Samantha, holding the photo in her hand. 

“Seriously? Pink frame with hearts and teddy bears?” she asks her. 

“Why are you really here Sameen?” asks Samantha. Tired of waiting for Sameen to finally get on the real topic and stops running around the bush for 5 min. 

Exhaling, Sameen gives one last look at the photo, at least she can remember the time when they were okay, because after this she hardly believes that they would be fine until they are both alive. 

Placing the frame where she found it, she takes deep breath and turns around to look at Samantha, who by the look on her face is on the edge of losing her shit if Sameen stays quiet for another minute. 

“I blow the ferry…” says Sameen. And suddenly she feels bad for the whole thing. When you say something like that aloud it really doesn’t sound so good she thinks. 

Samantha is quiet. She is just looking at her. It’s like a freaking nightmare all over again. She doesn’t know if she should scream or cry or do the both in same time. She has no idea what to say, she just knows that her nightmare got real and now everything is hurting. Her heart is hurting; her damn soul is hurting. 

“Aren’t you going to say something?” asks Sameen, after the silence felt really awkward for her and that look that Samantha has it’s doing weird shit to her. 

“Like what?” asks Samantha at last. “What would you like me to say Shaw?”

_’Uh-oh, she called me Shaw? No Sameen, no sweetie, just…Shaw?’_ thought Sameen. 

Biting her lip, she shrugs with her shoulders. “I don’t know, something, anything…” she says. 

“Oh…” says Samantha, standing up from the bed and crossing her arms over her chest. “Would you like me to tell you that you almost killed Hanna in that explosion? Or how about the fact that I came out as fool in front of Harold today who was trying to convince me that you and your fucking family have something to do with the whole thing, but nooo I was all like ‘Sameen would never do that, Sameen is good, Sameen is not bad person’…” talked and talked Samantha all the while Sameen’s eyes were going wider and wider in shock. 

“I didn’t…” she started, but Samantha cuts her off. “You didn’t what Shaw? You didn’t know that Hanna would be there, like if you even knew, you would’ve save her or change your mind and not blow the freaking ferry and kill thousands of people?” she asked her angrily. If it was possible, Sameen thought that in that moment there would be smoke coming from Samantha’s nose and ears from how much angry she was. 

“Yes…” was all Sameen said. Snorting Samantha shakes her head. “No you wouldn’t Shaw, you would have not, because Greer gave you an order, and God forbid if you say no to him. You would have let Hanna die in that explosion this way or another!” spat Samantha. 

Taking step back, astonished that Samantha is believing that she would go that far and kill her only friend, Sameen bends her head and looks at the floor.   
“You can think whatever you want…” she says after a moment. Lifting her head and looking at her, “I may not say no to Greer when he asks me to blow a freaking ferry, and I may never be able to say no to him, but I will NEVER kill your friend…” she says. 

Opening her mouth to retort, because obviously she is not believing her, Sameen cuts her before she starts. “If I knew that Hanna is there, or even saw her on that fucking boat I would’ve took her out of it, and THEN fucking blow the damn thing. BECAUSE.THAT.WAS.MY.ORDER!” hissing the last sentence, Sameen takes deep breath and walks towards the window, done with the whole thing. She was okay for being silently yelled at, but the moment she said that she would’ve killed Hanna, that definitively crossed the line. 

_’Fucking bullshit, fucking Greer and ruining my life, fucking Hanna for being there, fucking me for being a fucking fuck…’_ cursed Sameen in herself, while making her way out of the window.

She didn’t look back, she knew that Samantha is mad and she won’t come after her. But she kind of felt good for telling her. She always felt good after telling the truth and whatever happens next, she really doesn’t care. 

Losing her out of sight the moment Sameen jumped from the window and disappeared in the darkness, Samantha let a breath that she didn’t know she was holding.   
Walking backwards and sitting on the bed, she was still looking at the window. She felt the tears preparing to come out, but she suppressed them from falling. She was not going to cry this time. Taking deep breath, she went over their conversation, over every expression Sameen had while she yelled at her. 

_’She was hurt when I accused her that she would’ve killed Hanna and won’t blink an eye. Maybe I went too far? But she still killed all those people. She killed them and she would do that again. And here I am, knowing what kind of monster she is and what she is capable of and I still can’t let myself hate her with whole my heart. Why? Why when I know that she won’t change, she will always obey Greer. How can I still love her and not hate her for doing such a horrible thing? Does that makes me a bad person too?…’_ thought Samantha. 

\------------------------------

Getting in the car, and slamming the door hard, Sameen hit the steering wheel few times. Anger rising inside her, she wanted to scream and let it all out.   
Starting the car, she looked at the house one more time, apparently last time because she will never come on this street, let alone drink coffee with Ms. Groves. 

Driving towards the mansion, Sameen cursed all living and dead. “I get it, I’m a freaking monster, I don’t have feelings, I don’t give a fuck for many things, but killing someone that means something to her I would never. And then she telling me that, accusing me that I would do something like that, like she fucking knows me from yesterday so she thinks that I would go that far, oh no, nooo, no, no, I will never forgive her that. Fucking stupid me for even thinking that SHE would at least think that I’m not that kind of a monster. That she would understand that I have no fucking choice and I need to fucking obey that fucking Greer until my last breath, because I fucking owe him. He fucking saved me from the streets and that fucking social service. He taught me most of the things, he gave me the opportunity to try and become something, someone in this fucking life…”

Walking inside the house, she stands in the hall and looks around. She is definitively not sleepy; she is hungry tho. She could at least take a bite, make coffee, calm herself down. Walking towards the kitchen, she sees Jeremy already there sitting on the bar stools and eating cereal. 

“Oh, hi love…” he tells her. Not even lifting his head from the bowl.   
“Hey…” says Sameen and looks inside the fridge trying to find something good.   
“How was the talk?” asks Jeremy after a minute. “And you better put the gauze back on the head before Greer sees that you took it off…” he tells her. 

Turning around to look at him, Sameen rolls her eyes. “How did you know that I was with Samantha?” she asks him. If Tom fucking told him, she is going to kill him.   
“I was in the gym and saw you from the window, you and Tom were not so quiet…” says Jeremy, lifting the bowl to his mouth to drink the rest of the milk, he looks at her and shrugs.   
Grunting Sameen turns around and puts plate of stake in the microwave. “Hanna was in New York…” she says after a minute. 

Jeremy chokes on the milk, looking at her with wide eyes. “What?” he asks. 

“Hanna was there when the explosion happened. She is alive tho, but maybe with few scratches or who knows what…” says Sameen, taking the seat across him. 

“So the conversation ended pretty badly ha?” he asks her, eyeing her curiously. She is pretty calm and that’s never a good sign.

Sameen shrugged with her shoulders. She dissipated the whole anger in the car. Now she fells nothing. “She said that even if I knew that Hanna was there I would’ve blown the boat and kill her…” she tells him, and takes big bite from the steak. 

“Ouch…” says Jeremy, “that is serious accusation love…”   
“Yeah well…” says Sameen and gets back on finishing her steak.   
“What are you going to do now?” asks Jeremy. This is really bad. He doesn’t like this ‘calm’ Sameen at all. She is like a freaking ticking bomb. 

Sameen is quiet for some time, eating her steak in silence, knowing that Jeremy will wait and be quiet until she is done. _’What I am going to do next? Good question…’_ she thinks to herself. 

Taking the last bite from the steak, she takes the plate, placing it in the sink. She takes a glass from the cupboard and takes the juice from the fridge, all the while Jeremy is following her with his eyes. Waiting patiently for her to take her time and answer his question. 

“I don’t know Jer. I…don’t care?” she says more then she asks. “I guess I will focus on Greer’s orders, because he is going to receive a call the next few days from the Government and finally we will play with Sammy…” she tells him. 

_’And there goes my normal Sameen…’_ thinks Jeremy. 

Looking at her, he nods with his head. “Okay, love…” he says. “I’m standing behind every decision you make…” he tells her. 

“Good…” says Sameen. “I will go back in bed now, before Greer wakes up…” she tells him and makes her way out of the kitchen. 

“Okay love…sweet dreams…” murmurs Jeremy.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I hope this is okay. Monday is never my day for doing anything creative...so I had to go like this :D

_Location: Bishop, TX_

“Jeremy!” shouted Samantha after him. It’s been month and a half since the last time she saw Shaw. After she left Samantha’s house that night, Sameen disappeared the next morning. 

Samantha was okay at the beginning, not that she actually knew that Sameen is not in town anymore, but she figured that at least they’ll cross paths over the summer, it’s not like the town is big or something. 

Week passed by, Samantha was meeting with Hanna at the park. She saw her the day when she came back, and at least that day was good for Samantha, unlike the days before when she was sitting in her room and refused to go out. 

She wouldn’t have found it weird that day that someone else is taking Bear for a walk and not Sameen, but then few weeks past and she saw Bear again, but now with the one and only Jeremy Lambert. It didn’t felt right, since Sameen was always with him and by the look of the dog’s face, he didn’t look happy that he was walked by someone that’s not his owner. 

“Oh, hi there” said Jeremy, the moment he saw who was calling him. That stupid smile that Samantha didn’t liked it at all was plastered on his face. 

“Where is Sameen?” straight to the point. And she was asking because she didn’t want to see another killing mess somewhere in the States, not that she missed her or something. 

Raising an eyebrow, Jeremy’s smile formed into smirk. “Why?” he asked. “Is little Samantha afraid that Sameen won’t come back?” mocked Jeremy. 

He freaking enjoyed to torture her. And of course because she is the main reason why Sameen left the next day and refused to answer any of his calls or God forbid if she texted back. But he knew that she is alive at least, since Greer knew where she is but of course didn’t tell him. So yes, he loves to drive this nerd crazy. 

Rolling her eyes at him, “No…” said Samantha, but her voice betrayed her, and even her eyes, who widened just for a bit when he said that, enough for him to notice at least. 

“Don’t worry dear, she is not blowing another ferry, and you are friend is safe at home so…” he trailed of, smiling wide at her scowling face. 

“Seriously?” asked Samantha slightly unnerved. 

Jeremy shrugged with his shoulders. “Forgive me for being such an…ass” he tells her. “But last time I checked you were mad at her, I just don’t see the reason why are you   
suddenly interested, where she is…”

“I…” well obviously she didn’t think this through. Biting her lip, she shrugged with her shoulders. What was she supposed to say? She felt like that in the moment and she asked.   
Jeremy laughed lightly, shaking his head, “you know for someone who unlike Sameen, has emotions, I can with certainty say that you have no idea what you are feeling dear…” started Jeremy. He is going to teach this girl a little lesson. 

“Before you rushed to be with Sameen in some kind of relationship, which I must say, it was a miracle that actually happened, you knew that she is a sociopath and you went with it. Then you learned that we are not a normal ordinary American family and you were fine with that too, you even kept it a secret and you could’ve easily go and tell to that little friend of yours that you are seeing every second day…”

Samantha’s eyes widened when he mentioned Harold. True, they were seeing each other and discussing about the machine, but she never saw Jeremy around. How could he possibly know? 

He didn’t acknowledge her expression on that, so he continued. “You knew about all Sameen’s victims and you were still with her. You even stopped her from killing someone. But then the explosion happened and you suddenly decided that you can’t be with her? Frankly dear if you really wanted to be with her, you would’ve truly accepted who she is no matter what. And of course tried to know her better because that silly accusation was really bad move…”

“I accepted her…” Samantha cut him off. “I know what she is capable of, but blowing thousands of people crosses many lines Jeremy…” he tells him angrily. “I just can’t turn blind eye on that…”

Jeremy nods with his head. “Perhaps, or maybe you are still refusing to admit that deep down you have just the same desire as her to blow a bloody ferry…” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” spat Samantha angrily. She will never think of doing something horrible like that. 

Smiling at her, “Sameen would’ve never choose you if you were just ordinary girl Samantha. I had hard time seeing it but that night at the party it was clearly in front of my eyes. You sitting calmly next to her and looking at the whole mess that could’ve end up with blood, no normal person would be so relaxed like you were. At least the other five were shitting their pants even if I didn’t have my gun in me anymore…” he told her. 

Samantha was speechless, yes maybe she was feeling calm but that’s because she believed that Sameen would do the right thing, not because deep down she would enjoy seeing someone get killed in front of her. 

“I’m not like you…” she said finally. “I will never become something like you…”

Clearly Jeremy was amused by her anger, making her angrier every second. “Never say never dear, but keep in mind that if you want to get back with Sameen you will become one of us…” turning around, because he obviously is not planning on standing whole day and talk with her, “and you will enjoy every minute of it…” he adds, before he starts walking in the opposite direction. 

Standing shocked and confused by what she just heard, Samantha was trying to figure out why he even thinks something like that. She never showed any sign that she can be like them. She was the freaking shy nerd with only one friend and nothing else.

“He is worst then Martine” says Samantha and shakes her head. “You didn’t tell me where she is!” she shouts after him. At least he could’ve tell her, so she won’t have to listen to all that bullshit. 

“Somewhere far away dear…” shouts Jeremy back and waves his hand.   
Growling, Samantha turns around and walks towards her house. “Why am I even asking him, I will track her down and find out…” she says. 

\------------------------------

_Location: Angel falls, Venezuela_

It’s been month and a half, since she left Bishop. She traveled everywhere, trying to clear her mind, doing whatever came on her mind. And here she is now, in Venezuela, standing on the cliff of Angel Falls, trying base jumping from 3.000 feet. If she survives this, she is going back in the States, hitting the best places there, and drink, fuck, eat, until of course Greer calls her, and tells her to come home because Sammy is ready to have a play date with her. 

She managed to stay on her normal pace, well she tried at least. There were few fights here and there, bruises and cuts marking her body. But you should’ve seen the others. She marked them pretty good, rooting six feet under. 

The last fight was her best if you ask her. She went in Bolivia on the famous dead road, where apparently are killed 200 to 300 travelers yearly. Well now they won’t be, because   
Sameen took care of those ‘local vigilantes’ who crossed her path in the middle of the night. And she was pretty damn proud of herself. From there she decided to go base jumping in Venezuela. That kind of adrenaline was the kind that she needed, and she was definitively planning on surviving it. 

Samantha crossed her mind few times. She was still angry about the whole thing. She didn’t see a freaking reason why she was and still is actually upset. She didn’t know those people, okay yeah Hanna was there, but Sameen didn’t know. She didn’t saw her. Who knows where she was standing when the explosion happened. At least she didn’t saw   
_them_ , because then…well then she would've been killed. But not from her or Jeremy. Greer would’ve taken care of that. 

She still didn’t figure out what she is going to do when she goes back. They will probably not talk or look at each other. It would be like the last time when Samantha was all like ‘we should act like we don’t know each other’ bullshit. And then she caved and she pulled Sameen with her. 

If she was standing on her stupid wish, none of this would’ve happened. Well the explosion would’ve, but they wouldn’t, and Sameen wouldn’t be so hooked up on her right now and feeling like she is going to explode without her. 

And so many ‘wouldn’t’, that Sameen has no freaking idea what she is thinking about anymore so she makes the jump.

\--------------------------------

_Location: Samantha’s house_

She came home, and went straight in her room. Turning her PC on she set down and drummed with her fingers on the desk. She was pondering if she really wants to see where Sameen is this time. 

She was scared that she is probably killing someone, or she is having fun with someone. And both things were unnerving her even if she refused to admit. She was still mad and disappointed, but she knew that if she sees something like that she will be hurting more. 

She thought that in this month and a half, she will be over her finally. After all those things that happened, it was supposed to be like that right? But then again even if she was inexperienced, she knew that the first love is always bitch to get over it. 

She knows that from Hanna. She still feels something for that Simons guy from senior year, even if they don’t date for almost 3 years. She even felt in on herself, when she was with Sarah, but that doesn’t count. She was not in love with her like Hanna is in love with Cole now. 

Looking at the screen, she closed her eyes and took deep breath. Maybe if she sees Sameen doing something like, she’ll finally get over her. 

Bracing herself, she started typing. It took her only a second to find out where she is, and what she is doing. 

“Angel Falls, Venezuela? What the hell is she doing there?”

Since there are no cameras where Sameen is, she goes with hacking her account to she what was the last thing Sameen paid for. This time it took her little longer. She never done that before, it’s actually illegal if you ask her, but Sameen won’t find out. 

“Base jumping from the waterfall? Seriously?” 

Growling, that she didn’t saw what she was expecting to see, Samantha got up from her chair and throw herself in the bed. Face first in the pillow she started screaming. 

“Why when I want her to do something bаd, she is actually doing something like this. A freaking base jumping from 3.000 feet. Is she out of her mind? Of course she is not!” talked and talked Samantha in muffled voice.

\------------------------------

_Location: Venezuela_

Surviving the fall, Sameen went back to her hotel in Canaima to pack and book the next flight to Las Vegas. 

She got the idea while she was falling, that she should go and gamble. She was always good in poker and black jack, plus she has her fake IDs with her, so she won’t have a problem with having a little fun there right?

She felt really relaxed after that base jump. Mind clear as water, she took quick shower, packed her beg and went straight to the airport. 

It was 7 o’clock, when she got there. Book room in the first hotel she saw and prepared herself for the wild night that she was planning on having. 

“I’ll get drunk and have threesome tonight” she said while making her way down at the casino. 

\------------------------------

_Location: Bishop, TX_

“Still no word from Sameen?” asked Hanna. 

After tracking Sameen down, and finding out what she was actually doing, Samantha went to meet with Hanna in their local coffee shop. 

“I tracked her down earlier…” says Samantha, and looks innocently at her. 

Laughing Hanna shakes her head. “Damn girl, you are getting better and better with those computers…” she tells her. “So what’s she doing? And please don’t tell me that you also hacked some cameras to spy on her…”

Shaking her head, “no, there were no cameras in Angel Falls. And she was doing base jump apparently…” says Samantha and takes sip from her coffee, all the while looking at Hanna with her wide puppy eyes. 

“How do you know that she was doing base jump, if there were not cameras there?” asks Hanna confused. 

Samantha gulps and shrugs with her shoulders. “Oh my God, Sam…” exclaimed Hanna. “You did not hack her credit card right?” she asked her. 

When Samantha just continued to look at her and then pout, Hanna gasped from shock. “You learned how to do that? That’s illegal Sam. What if she finds out?” asks Hanna worriedly. 

Quirking an eyebrow at that, “Really Hanna? Like she is going to sue me if she finds out? I didn’t take money from her, I just checked on what she was spending them and plus…”, waving her hand, “she will never find out…” 

Looking at her for few minutes, Hanna sighed and leaned on the chair. “You are unbelievable Sam…” she tells her. On Samantha’s confused look she adds, “you are saying that you are done with her, because she broke your heart again for some unknown reasons that you are not telling me, and now you are tracking her down…why?” 

_’Good question…_ thinks Samantha. _’Maybe because I’m weak and I can’t get over her…’_

She goes with the simple answer, “I was curious…” and shrugs when Hanna gives her the look of ‘really?’ 

“Fine…” says Hanna at last. Seeing that Samantha is not going to give her proper answer. “But if you are really sure that you are not going to get back with her, you should start like right now to forget her because you will end up like me…” she tells her. 

Rolling her eyes, “don’t worry, I’ll be fine…” says Samantha. _’My ass I will if I continue like this…’_


	30. Chapter 30

She woke up with the feeling of someone pressed to her chest. The first thing that crossed her mind was 'Samantha', but then she remembered that she is not home. She opens her eyes, the next second, and saw unfamiliar face with dark brown straight hair, sleeping peacefully on her. 

_’Great…just fucking great…’_

Quirking an eyebrow, she tries to remember about what the hell happened last night, but the light breathing left from her distracts her and she turned her head, just to see another girl with chestnut colored hair, sleeping on her belly. 

_’Oh shit…’_ she says to herself shocked.

She had in mind to have a threesome, but she was not really serious about doing that. _’I must have been so drunk if I actually went with it, and then shared the bed with them…damn it…’_

Pushing the girl that she has no freaking idea what her name is, but somehow thought that she can just snuggle with her during the night, on her back, and slowly and silently she makes her way out of the bed. 

Collecting her discarded clothes around the room, she curses herself, all the while glancing towards the sleeping girls few times, trying to remember something, anything. The only thing she knows right now, is that she is still in her hotel from the look of the room, but in different room apparently.

Shaking her head, she goes to the bathroom to freshen up. She doesn’t have a headache, which means she was not _that_ drunk, but everything is still blurry, and she has really no freaking idea how she ended up to be the sandwich in this whole situation. 

_’Well I hope they had a good time…_ she thought to herself. 

Leaning on the sink with her hands, she looks at her reflection in the mirror, _’Damn it Shaw…’_ she tells to herself after a moment. _’You need to go home, before you fuck this up even more…’_

Shaking her head, she makes her way out of the bathroom, glancing towards the girls one more time, she sighed and left the room quietly. She doesn’t need them to wake up and remind her what the fuck they were doing the night before. It’s much better if she just suppresses the memories, and then forgets all about it. 

Walking down the hallway, she takes her phone out of her pocket, seeing that it’s 7 in the morning, and one message from Samantha. Growling she hits the elevator button.   
_’Fuck, fuck, fuck …_ she tells to herself, when she sees the text. 

\----------------------------

_Location: Samantha’s house_

 

After having that silly conversation with Hanna, where she tried to give her advice on what she should do, but of course Samantha was just nodding with her head, because let’s be honest, at the end we all do what we want to do, no matter how much good advices we are receiving. 

She went home since Harold was busy doing something with his little gang as always and told her that he will text her in the next couple of days. Walking inside the house, she found her mother in the living room, watching TV.

“Hey dear…” says her mother. “How was the coffee with Hanna?” she asks her. 

“Fine…” says Samantha, leaning on the doorframe. 

After two weeks of hiding about Sameen, her mother felt that Samantha is hiding something from her, and as always she succeeded in finding out what happened. Of course she didn’t tell her why they are actually not together, but the simple ‘we just broke up, and I don’t want to talk about it’, was enough for her mother to stop asking more questions. 

“Are you okay?” asks her mother. “If you need to talk to someone, I’m always here dear…” she tells her. 

She’s been in her place when she was her age. Break ups are real bitch most of the time. But in time we heal and move on, no matter how hard it looks in the beginning. 

“Yeah, mum…” says Samantha, and smiles at her. Even if the smile doesn’t reach her eyes, she tries to look okay in front of her. “I will go in my room now…” she tells her. 

“Okay…” says her mother. “I will make you some tea and bring it in your room. It will relax you a little…”

Nodding with her head, “thanks…” she tells her and walks away. 

Walking in her room, she looks at the screen of her PC, remembering that she didn’t turn of the tracking program and now the map is different from before. 

Getting closer, her heart starts beating fast when she sees that Sameen is in the States.

_’Palms Casino Resort, Las Vegas? She is gambling now? Of course she is, then she’ll get drunk and fuck someone…’_ she thought to herself. 

She doesn’t have to check the cameras; she knows what she is going to see. Sameen would not just go there to play cards. The thought of her sleeping with someone _again_ , it’s killing her from inside just as she thought it would if she sees something like that. 

_’She will never change. She is always going to do things like this. Stupid me for even hoping just for a bit that she might try to change and not do something like this again.  
But who am I kidding, Sameen is not Sameen if she doesn’t go and fuck the first person she sees…’_

Shutting the PC down, she goes to her bed and lies down. Snuggling with the same teddy bear that she was holding that night, she closes her eyes and thinks of what the fuck she is going to do now. 

Lying like that for some time, she takes her phone and starts typing. _’If you don’t see it now, you will see it in the morning…’_ she tells to herself and types:   
_”Hope you have a great and unforgettable night with whoever you are fucking now!”_

Is it childish for doing something like that? Of course it’s not. If she can feel pain, at least she can make Sameen angry in the process. 

\---------------------------

_Location: McCarran International Airport, Las Vegas_

Catching the first plane to San Antonio, Sameen thinks she is going to explode from how angry she is for doing something idiotic like this again. 

_’I didn’t even think that she would track me down. She was supposed to be mad at me right? You don’t do things like that when you are mad at someone. Or you do? I have no freaking idea. That’s why I don’t do relationships. The break ups are fucking bitch, torturing you all the time. And when you do something like this, of course is not the right thing. Why are they even called break ups when you feel like you are still in relationship? And now it looks like I fucking cheated on her. Damn it’…_

She didn’t text back of course. What the fuck was she supposed to say? ‘Oh yeah I had threesome but I don’t remember?’ 

Boarding on the plane, Sameen wants to just jump when they get up in the sky and kill herself, because whatever is expecting her when she gets back, it’s sure it’s going to be ugly. She is not wired for this kind of things. She tried to make her happy, she did things that she would never even think of doing, just for her. And then just because of a fucking explosion all went in water and Samantha hated her, and now she hates her even more because she knows that she slept with someone. And the fuck is she going to do now? Sure as hell she is not going to beg her for forgiveness. Does she even want to do that? Because if she does, that will mean that she wants her back and that will mean that Samantha will nicely or not nicely reject her and then she will kill herself because she can take whatever is thrown at her, but rejection? Oh no, that will never end good.

That’s one of the problems with being a freaking sociopath. They want to be in control and win all the time. Rejections are not on their list. They don’t know how to react in those kind of situations, because they always get what they want, this way or another. 

It may sound harsh, but that’s just how they are, that’s how they are freaking wired. And she tried not to be like that with her, but you can’t just change overnight and become someone that you have never even think of becoming, and you have no idea how to even do that, because you have been growing up differently and you are familiar with all those things. And trying to be someone that you are not it feels like you are forcing yourself to reprogram yourself. Humans are not freaking computers, that you can just hit format and start from beginning. 

\----------------------------

_Location: Greer's mansion_

 

She arrived that afternoon, heading straight home. Jeremy was probably pissed at her for ignoring him, so at least she can try and get one thing right, because she has no freaking idea what to do with the other. 

Walking inside the house, she looks around. It’s quiet. Like there is no one there. Heading to Greer’s office, she knocks on the door, waiting for approval to go inside. Hearing one, she makes her way inside, seeing Greer with Jeremy and Martine. They turn to look at her surprised. Not expecting that she will be back so soon. 

“Finally…” says Jeremy and stands up. “I thought you decided to ran away and leave us here…” he jokes. 

Making face at him, “of course not Jer, I was just traveling around for some time…” she says. 

“What’s that on your neck?” asks Martine curiously. 

Giving her confused look, she runs her hand over her neck, feeling the scar from the knife that she got in Bolivia from one of the guys. “Oh this one?” she asks. Martine nods with her head, while Greer is having that lopsided smile on his face and Jeremy walks closer to her so he can examine the scar. 

Batting his hand from her neck, “that’s from the last fight that I had…” she says casually and shrugs. 

“What fight?” asks Jeremy shocked. “You did not just go around the world to blow some steam by killing someone right?” 

“I didn’t start the fight first of all…” says Sameen rolling her eyes at him. “I was in Bolivia and there were few guys who apparently were killing every human being that will walk on that ‘dead road’ of theirs…” making quotation marks with her fingers, “and of course I killed them at the end…” she tells him, like it’s the obvious thing that she had to do. 

Martine shakes her head and looks at Greer who is looking at Sameen like she is the perfect killing machine in his eyes. Rolling her eyes, she turns to look at Sameen. “I hope you got rid of the bodies after that” she tells her. 

“Are you serious Martine?” asks Jeremy. “She killed bunch of people, and the first thing you ask is if she hid the bodies? Unbelievable…” 

“No need of getting nervous Jeremy…” says Greer calmly. “She didn’t have another choice. And plus now they will never kill someone else, so she helped the people there at least…” he tells him.

Jeremy is left without a comment at that. _’Is he even hearing himself right now?’_ he thinks to himself. 

Seeing that yup, apparently he is the only one in the room that it’s not okay with Sameen going on a killing spree alone, he raises his hands in defeat and walks back at his chair. 

Rubbing her neck lightly, Sameen looks at him and then back at Greer. “I buried them in the woods, Sir…” she says. 

Face palming himself, Jeremy stands and looks at Greer. “Can I be dismissed Sir?” he asks. “I want to get prepared and go at the bar, we are having a party tonight…”   
Nodding with his head, Greer waves his hand indicating for him to leave the office. Martine stands right after him. “Me too, Sir…” she says and smiles lightly at him. 

“You can both go…” says Greer. Pointing with his finger at Sameen, “she is going to join you later, I need to have little talk with her first…”

Nodding with their heads in unison, they turn around, both pat Sameen on the shoulders and walks out of the office. 

“Please take a seat Sameen…” says Greer, taking black folder from his left drawer and placing it in front of him.   
Seeing the folder, Sameen gulps and sits across him, not taking her eyes from the thing on the desk. 

_’Please, let it be something about Samaritan…’_ she thinks to herself. 

“I received a call from the Government few days ago…” starts Greer. Lifting her head to look at him Sameen nods with her head. “They gave us a chance to prove ourselves that Samaritan will work properly so…” opening the file, he turns it towards her. “This names that you are seeing here, are names of people who the government believes that they are doing dirty work around the states, but the police forces can’t find prove to put them in jail. Most of them are drug lords, others are dealing with human trafficking…”

“So we are supposed to catch them in the act and give them to the police?” asks Sameen. 

“Something like that…” says Greer. “You can try with that, or you can always kill all of them. Either way we are given 24h to do that. They gave us to choose the day that we want to deal with that, we just need to tell them so they can be prepared…” looking at her, “so you my dear, have another interesting mission. Choose which day you want, but I want good news at the end…”

Gulping, Sameen nods with her head. “Will I go alone or…?” she asks. This people are all over the states she can’t do that alone in 24h. 

“Of course not…” says Greer. “Jeremy will take half, Martine too and I will send few of my people…” 

Nodding with her head, she takes the list. “Okay Sir, I will talk with Jeremy and Martine and we will tell you which day we are going to do this…” she says. 

“Very well then…” says Greer, smiling at her. She really hates his smile sometimes. “Now you can go and have more fun…” he tells her. 

_’And that’s my cue…’_ she says to herself and walks out of the office. 

\---------------------------

_Location: Bar club 'At your mothers'_

 

She was not expecting to see Samantha there, but her eyes found her the moment she walked inside the bar. The good news is that she didn't saw her because she was with her back towards Sameen, but the bad news is, her friend Hanna was looking in her direction and she spot her the moment she was fully inside. 

_'Oh that's just lame Hanna, whispering to her and all that bullshit...friendships ugh..._ thought Sameen and walked towards the bar where Jeremy was flirting with some girl. 

Rolling her eyes when she saw that the girl is another cheerleader from their school, and hundredth percent sure that Jeremy already explored her mouth or more, not sure, she leaned on the bar next to him and order her usual whiskey on the rocks. 

"Oh I see you made it love..." says Jeremy, turning fully at her, forgetting the chick next to him. "Your ex is over there..." he tells her and smirks when Sameen rolled her eyes. 

"I know Jer..." says Sameen and takes the drink in one gulp. Slamming the glass on the bar, she motions to the bartender to pour another one. 

"I see you are not in the mood..." says Jeremy eyeing her curiously. "What did Greer wanted from you this time?" he asks. 

Finishing her second glass like the first. She leans on the bar, taking the whole whiskey bottle. It's much easier and faster when you pour by yourself. 

"Not just from me..." she tells him. Tapping the glass from his, "we, have mission..." 

Quirking an eyebrow at her, "we?" he asks. Sameen nods with her head. "Yup, we..." she says. 

"Well what's the mission?" asks Jeremy impatiently. He was planning on going on a trip next week, the fuck now with this missions. 

Taking the list from her back pocket she unfolds it, placing it on the bar in front of him. "This..." pointing with her finger on the names, "are bad people as Greer called them. We have 24h to find them and take them to the police, or kill them, either way the Government wants to see if Sammy is working as he should..." 

Looking at the list, Jeremy furrows his brows. "But they are all over the States. How are we going to find them in 24h?" 

"Well, I will take half, you half, Martine half and Greer's goons the others..." says Sameen. 

"Okay, can I at least have the west coast? asks Jeremy. "And when are we going to do that?"

Sameen shrugs with her shoulders. "Sure, if Martine wants to take the central, I will go with the east..." taking sip from her drink she makes face, "since we can pick a day, what do you say, we go like next Monday?" 

"Next Monday?" asks Jeremy. "Can we go like this Sunday I wanna be out of town next week..." 

"Sure..." says Sameen, "we should tell Martine tho..." Looking around, she sees Samantha dancing on the floor with Hanna and few girls. "She is having fun..." she says, motioning with her head towards Samantha. 

"Yeah that's just an act, trust me..." he tells her. 

\--------------------------------

_In the meantime..._

"Is she looking at me?" asks Samantha. 

"She is now..." says Hanna. "Move your hips more..." glancing behind Samantha, "yes just like that, now hands in hair and sway that body..." 

"You are joking right?" asks Samantha but does as Hanna tells her. 

"Girl just keep dancing, she is still looking..." says Hanna. 

\--------------------------------

"Oh I didn't know that you became pro in this things while I was gone..." jokes Sameen, biting her lip when Samantha sways with her hips. 

Rolling his eyes, "you don't have to be pro to know that her friend Hanna told her to act like that, just so she can show you that she is over you..." says Jeremy. 

"Oh..." furrowing her brows. "Well good for her..." she says and gulps the rest of the drink. 

Looking at her, "you should easy on that love..." says Jeremy. "That's your fifth glass now..."

Waving her hand at him. "Leave me alone Jer, I'll drink how much I want..." 

Shaking his head, "with who did you sleep now?" he asks her. 

Glaring at him, "how did you know? And don't tell me that you too watched my every move..."

Realizing that Samantha got her again Jeremy starts to laugh, earning punch from her. "Ouch..." rubbing the spot where she hit him, "sorry for laughing but you are so unlucky love..." he tells her. 

"Tell me about it..." says Sameen and pours another glass. "I don't even remember. I just woke up between two girls..."

Gasping Jeremy pours another for him. "Oh this is good..." he tells her. "Tell me more..." smiling wide at her, he waits for her to continue. 

He freaking enjoys to make fun of Sameen when she does things like this. It's not her first time to end up in bed with someone and has no freaking idea how and why. 

\-----------------------------

"Okay, stop swaying she is talking with her brother now..." says Hanna. 

"Ugh...this is stupid you know right?" says Samantha and walks towards their booth. 

"It's not when she is drooling..." says Hanna following her. "Girl she was biting her lip when you danced like that."

"It doesn't matter Hanna. She slept with someone else, _again_..."

Gasping, Hanna looks at Sameen and back at Samantha. "How do you know that? And why are you even mad about that? You two are not together remember?" asks Hanna.

"That doesn't mean that she should go and sleep with the first girl that she sees, Hanna..." says Samantha angrily, crossing her arms in front of her chest. 

Rolling her eyes at her, "it's been month and a half Sam..." says Hanna. Looking at her with narrowed eyes, "and?" asks Samantha. 

"Aaaand, she is allowed to sleep with someone else..." says Hanna. "You would've done the same..." 

Huffing, she looks at Sameen, "it doesn't matter Hanna, she did something much worse then that anyway..." 

\-------------------------------

"There's nothing to be said Jer. I got drunk and I had threesome..." she tells him in her gruff voice. She hates when he enjoys to make fun of her. "And apparently she found out because this morning I had a text from her..." she says and leans her head on the bar. "I fucked up again Jer..." 

Patting her on the back, "you always do love..." he tells her and suppresses a laugh. Lifting her head to look at him, "wow...and there I thought you will say something nice to me..." she tells him. 

Smiling he shrugs with his shoulders. "Well it's the truth love. Now let me see the text..." he tells her and hold his hand in front of him. 

Growling she takes her phone and shoves it in his hand. "I hate you sometimes, you know that right?" 

Pouting at her, "I love you too..." he tells her, now let me read what she wrote..." eagerly he unlocks the phone and goes straight in the messages box. 

Sameen shakes her head and leans with her elbows on the bar, looking straight at Samantha who is now sitting on the side, in deep conversation with her friend Hanna. 

And then there is Jeremy's loud laugh the next second. Making half of the people to turn and look at them. "Seriously Jer..." says Sameen angrily and grabs her phone from him. 

"Sorry love..." says Jeremy through laugh. Wiping his eyes from the tears. "She did good I must say... Good that you saw it this morning..." 

Growling Sameen turns around and pours another glass. She needs to be drunk if she wants to survive this. 

\------------------------------

"You should talk with her Sam..." says Hanna, shrugging with her shoulders, when Samantha gives her the look. "What? I'm serious. You will feel much better, trust me..."

"And what would we talk about, Hanna? We talked, we got in a fight and that's that..." says Samantha. 

"Yeah but you still hold the anger inside you, and if you yell at her little more, and tell her what's lying on your soul, you can breathe easily and maybe you will get over her like that..." says Hanna. 

Snorting, Samantha shakes her head. "It's complicated Hanna, I can't..." Growling Hanna throws her arms in the air. "Jesus Sam you are complicated..." standing she walks towards the bar. 

"What are you doing?" asks Samantha all panicked, trying to grab her, but Hanna is already far away from her. "Fuck..." she says and looks towards the bar with wide eyes. 

\------------------------------

"So she found out and now there is no chance for you two to be back together ha?" asks Jeremy. Sameen growls angrily and bangs her head from the bar. "You are torturing me for 30 minutes Jeremy, stooooop!" she tells him desperately.

"You, come with me" comes Hanna's voice, grabbing Sameen by her hand the next second and pulling her towards the booth where Samantha is standing. "W-what?" asks Sameen confused, finding herself the next second in front of Samantha. 

Gulping she looks at her and then turns to look at Hanna, who is standing next to them with crossed arms and raised eyebrow. "Well...talk!" she demands.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daaaaamn I had 7 coffees today I have no idea what I was writing I hope you like it tho... There would be part 3 but tomorrow because I get sleepy after too many coffees in one day :)

Sameen is freaking out, and she never freaks out, but the shifting look from shocked to furious on Samantha’s face is definitively not a good sign. Women can be dangerous sometimes. 

Gulping she turns to look at Jeremy with pleading eyes, but the bastard starts laughing and waves her hands at her like, ‘you are on your own, I don’t won’t to get in between’.

“Pussy...” murmurs Sameen. 

Seeing that she is obviously not going to survive this night, she takes deep breath and turns to look at Samantha who is now looking at her with narrowed eyes. 

“Okay…” she says at last. “What are we supposed to talk about?” she asks Hanna, but looks at Samantha the whole time. They stay like that for few second, until Sameen motions with her hand at Hanna to start talking. 

“Oh you are asking me?” asks Hanna confused. Looking at both of them having glaring contest between each other, “well…I don’t know. Just talk, I will go over there…” pointing with her finger in some direction, she leaves as fast as she can. 

Sameen rolls her eyes, breaking the eye contact, she takes seat on the booth, one leg over the other and looks around. “Well don’t just stand there…” she tells to Samantha, who is still standing looking in the direction where Hanna went. 

Huffing Samantha takes seat but avoids to look at her. “What are you doing Shaw?” she asks her at last. 

Sameen shrugs with her shoulders, “I was not the one that came willingly over here, so…” trailing off she motions at the new waitress to bring her another glass of whiskey. 

“Well I sure as hell didn’t ask for you to be here…” says Samantha. Looking at her Sameen rolls her eyes. “Yeah well I am, so talk…” she says. 

Finally turning to look at her, “seriously? You are going to be arrogant now?” asks Samantha. 

“First, I’m not arrogant and second, you are still here so you obviously want to talk…” she tells her. 

“I was not planning on having a talk with you Shaw. That was Hanna’s stupid idea because she has no idea what’s going on. Except the fact that you fucked someone last night” says Samantha angrily. 

Grunting, Sameen smiles lightly at the waitress that brought her drink, just on time. Samantha rolls her eyes on that. “I see you are not even losing time to jump on the next girl…” she comments. 

She almost chocked on that one. Looking at her, Sameen wipes her chin with the back of her hand. “Excuse me? You do realize that you are crossing a line right now?” she asks her. She is not angry, nope, she won’t get angry because if she gets angry with this much alcohol in her system, Samantha is going to be her next victim. 

“Oh…” says Samantha, acting surprised. “I didn’t know that you have a _line_ , Shaw.” she tells her. She is going to fucking push every damn button on Sameen and drive her crazy if she has to.

Gripping the glass hardly Sameen looks at her with narrowed eyes. _’Oh, she is good. She is fucking good in pissing me off…’_ she tells to herself. 

“Will you stop?” she asks her in her gruff voice. “Stop what _Shaw_?” asks Samantha, amused that she didn’t have to try hard to piss Sameen off. 

Growling, Sameen slams the glass hard on the table, breaking it in million pieces. Samantha flinches in that moment. Looking at Sameen’s bloody hand, she gulps and looks at Sameen next. The waitress is the next second standing next to Sameen, with towel in one hand and broom and dustpan in the other. 

Not breaking eye contact with Samantha, Sameen grabs the towel from the girl and wipes her hand from the blood. “Now, that you are serious, tell me what you want to talk about…” says Sameen. She knows that Samantha can only act tough until Sameen gets really angry. 

“I…” starts Samantha. She didn’t expect that kind of reaction from Sameen. 

Seeing that she is getting scared, Sameen rolls her eyes. “Look, sorry for that, but you were really pissing me off and I just had to break something…” she tells her calmly. 

“Before you break me…” adds Samantha. 

“What?” asks Sameen confused. “Of course not. I would never hurt you, the fuck is wrong with you?” 

“Nothing is wrong with me…” says Samantha. “It’s just…” Growling Sameen cuts her off. “Again with that ‘just’…” she says. “Why are you acting like this? Yeah I get it you are mad because of what I did, and I’m sorry that Hanna was there, I’m fucking sorry for not knowing that she would be there, but she is fucking alive isn’t she?” 

“It’s not just about Hanna, Sameen…” starts Samantha, but Sameen cuts her off again. “I was not done with talking…” she tells her. Receiving her new glass of whiskey, she takes it in one gulp. She needs more if she really wants to survive this. 

“I know that it’s not just about Hanna…” she begins. “But you knew what I was doing and don’t lie to me by telling me that you didn’t expect something like that to happen in the future. I did what I did for reasons that I can’t tell you why I did that, and fine, be mad at me all you want, but don’t you dare act like jealous girlfriend when I try to have little fun, because last time I checked you were the one dumping me…” Taking deep breath, she looks at Samantha who is changing her expression every freaking second, from angry to hurt to confused to shocked. 

Seeing that she is not going to talk any time soon, Sameen makes a move to stand and leave, because she said what she had to say and she knows that there is no use of trying to fix something that was broken hundredths of times.

“I hate you…” says Samantha when Sameen turned her back at her. Stopping, Sameen shakes her head. “No you don’t…” she tells her. Turning around to look at her, “you don’t hate me, you love me, but it’s much easier when you say that you hate me because you think it will be easier for you to get over me…” 

Standing, “you don’t know anything about love Sameen…” says Samantha angrily. “So don’t act like you are suddenly an expert in those things and telling me what I feel and what I don’t…” Tears threatening to attack her eyes, Samantha closes her eyes and takes deep breath. She is not going to cry in front of her, she is not going to give her that satisfaction.

“You are trying to offend me with reminding me that I don’t feel a shit?” asks Sameen. “News flash dear, I may not feel a shit, but I sure as hell know how to read people. And keep in mind that no matter what you say or do, you know that I fucking tried to be what you wanted me to be…”

Opening her eyes, Samantha looks at her, eyes red from suppressing the tears. Sameen gulps. She hates to see her like that. Averting her gaze to the ground, “I fucking tried okay…” she tells her in soft voice. “And I’m sorry for breaking your heart. If I could change the past I would, but I can’t and…” shifting from one foot to other, “if you want so desperately to hate me…” 

“I really do…” says Samantha. Lifting her head to look at her, Sameen bites her lip. “Okay…” she says. “I really do…” repeats Samantha, “but I can’t…” 

Sameen nods with her head. She has no freaking idea what to say. She said everything that she had to say. It was not much but she thinks she made a point at least, right? Or she didn’t, who knows, she was never good in this kind of things. 

“I will stop some bad guys this weekend if that will make you feel any better…” says Sameen all of a sudden. 

_Why the fuck did I just say that?’_ she thinks to herself. 

Confused Samantha, shakes her head. “What?” she asks her. “You are telling me that you will kill someone again and you think that I will feel better?” 

“No…” says Sameen right away. “I mean I don’t know…” shrugging with her shoulders. Samantha huffs. “No I mean…” starts Sameen. “I will try to take them to the police first…” she says. 

Snorting Samantha looks at her, giving her the look that says ‘really?’ 

“Yes…” says Sameen. “They are drug lords, human traffickers and what not, and the police forces are trying to bust their asses but they can’t and…”

“And because they can’t do their job, they are sending you…” finishes Samantha. 

“Well Greer is sending me…” says Sameen. Grunting Samantha shakes her head. “And knowing Greer he is going with the kill because it’s much easier…” she tells her. Sameen shrugs with her shoulders again. “I have 24h so…” she says. 

“Unbelievable…” says Samantha. “Is he trying to kill you?” she asks her frustratingly. 

“Of course not…” says Sameen. “Sameen you are going to try and bust some drug lords and human trafficker and what not…” says Samantha. “Please just tell me that you are not going alone…” 

Rubbing the back of her neck, Sameen just looks at her. “Seriously?” asks Samantha. Anger bursting out of her. “Well I will take the east coast if Martine wants to take the central…” says Sameen. She doesn’t get why Samantha is so angry at that. She thought that she would be fine with her busting some bad guys’ asses. 

“Why are you mad again? I will stop some bad guys this time…” says Sameen. 

“I don’t want you to die Sameen!” yells Samantha. 

Thanks good the music is loud because that sentence would be really awkward to explain to the people in the bar. Sameen looks around the next moment to see if someone is paying attention to them. Everybody are drunk so…that’s good news right?

“Can you not be so loud?” she asks her. “And of course I’m not going to die, bite your damn tongue…” she tells her.   
“How can you be so sure Sameen; you are not a freaking superhero…” says Samantha. Sitting down she shakes her head and covers her face with her hands. “I can’t…” she starts. 

Sameen stands still for few seconds, taking step forwards, kneeling in front of her, she looks around, not sure what to do or say. Placing her hand on her knee, Samantha flinches and straightens up, Sameen withdraws her hand right away. “Sorry…” she says. 

Looking in each other eyes, Samantha bites her lip. Cupping Sameen’s face the next second, “promise me that you will come back…alive...” Blinking Sameen, nods with her head the next second. She can try to do that. 

“Good…” says Samantha. Sliding her hands on her neck, Sameen flinches that moment. _’No, no, no, she will feel the sc…’_  
“What is this?” asks Samantha in that moment, cutting Sameen’s thoughts. _’Damn it…_ she says to herself. 

“Uh…well…” starts Sameen, trying to move, but Samantha is holding firm grip on her neck, running her thumb over the scar. “Uh…well…I was in Bolivia…” she tells her and smiles sheepishly at her. 

“Okay…” says Samantha. “And why do you have a scar on your neck?” she asks her. 

Growling, Sameen hits her head from Samantha’s knee. “I got in a fight” she murmurs. 

“You what now?” asks Samantha, trying not to sound angry but everything is betraying her. Her voice, her hands that are tightening on Sameen’s neck, her bouncy leg, everything. 

“Before you freak out…” starts Sameen, still holding her head on the knee, no matter if it’s bouncing or not. “I was walking the ‘dead road’ making quotation marks with her fingers like she did with Jeremy. And they attacked me…” 

“And you killed them…” says Samantha. It took her a minute to nod with her head, but the outburst that she was expecting from Samantha, never came. Lifting her head, Sameen looks at Samantha who is looking just above Sameen’s head. 

“You mad?” she asks her with voice almost like a whisper. She is not scared or anything, but she freaking touched her after month and a half and it feels good. She’ll never admit, but she really missed to inhale her scent of freaking stargazer lilies. It makes her calmer, reducing the anger that's always boiling inside her.

There’s a tear sliding from Samantha’s cheek, followed by another, making Sameen uncomfortable. She covers Samantha’s hands with hers, making small circles with her thumbs. “Hey…” she says. “Look at me…” she tells her. 

Bending her head, Samantha shivers slightly when, Sameen wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I was not going to, but they were just not giving up..." she tells her. And it's the freaking truth. They were the one who started it and she didn't used weapon as they did, she simply snapped their necks. 

Samantha nods with her head. Hands still holding Sameen's neck, she runs her thumb one more time over the scar. "Okay..." she says at last. 

She wants to be mad at her. Wants to hate her for doing things like that, but she can't, she simply can't no mater how much she tries. And now finally after a month and half, holding her closer, inhaling her scent of whiskey and gunpowder, she thinks that she will never be able to do something like that. The desire to hold her close to her and not let her go is stronger then ever. Stronger then the first time. 

Exhaling, Sameen pursed her lips and lifted her head to catch her lips with hers. She didn't care at that moment if Samantha, pushed her and maybe slapped her, she just wanted to taste her lips even for a second. At least if she did that, Sameen can be fine for just having the chance to do that for the last time. 

But that never happened, because Samantha was expecting that and she responded right away. Twisting her arms around the back of Sameen's neck, with light moan and fierceness she captured her lips in bruising kiss. Sliding one hand on the back of her neck and the other on the back of Samantha's waist, Sameen lifted them up, just so she can flip then and Samantha would end up, straddling her legs and pulling her closer, deepening the kiss when Samantha's gasped slightly on the changing positions.   
Samantha returned the passionate kiss, surrendering herself completely and plundering Sameen's mouth with her tongue.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 :) hope it's okay :D

_The devil doesn’t come dressed in a red cape and pointy horns. He comes as everything you’ve ever wished for…_

 

Okay maybe they went to much, forgetting totally that they are in a bar full of people. Sameen's lips started trailing kisses down Samantha's neck, sending shivers up her spine. Stroking her hair and arching her back, she moaned when she felt one of Sameen's hand ghosting over one of her breasts followed with soft kisses on her collar bone. 

"S-Sameen..." said Samantha breathlessly. Feeling that if they continue like this they will do something that it would be inappropriate, considering that they are in a public place. 

In Sameen's defense she had too much whiskey, of course she felt all horny and shit at the moment. "Mhmm..." she murmured, making circle down her collar bone and up to her chin, capturing her lips in another heated kiss and groaning when Samantha bites her lower lip the next moment.

"We are not alone..." manages to say Samantha in her mouth. Pressing their foreheads, she tried to steady her breathing, sliding her hands up and down Sameen's neck.

Stilling, Sameen slides her hands down her back, embracing her fully she plants one last kiss on her lips and leans her head on her shoulder. "I know..." she says gruffly, biting her shoulder lightly the next second. Samantha jumped slightly, chuckling on how much aroused is Sameen at the moment, but suppressing her desire to 'eat' Samantha right there.

"You drank too much tonight..." she tells her. Massaging the back of her neck, Sameen groans and cranes her neck, eyes close, "little lower..." she tells her. “And I only drank half bottle…” she adds.

Quirking an eyebrow, "little lower?" asks Samantha, slightly confused.

Light groans escaping her lips every time Samantha makes circles with her fingers on her neck. "With your fingers..." she tells her. 

Snorting but complying, Samantha looks at Sameen's relaxing posture, slightly parted lips and closed eyes. Focusing on her swallowing, she smirks and leans to kiss her larynx softly, who is moving up and down with every gulp, making Sameen to shiver.

Leaning on the booth and pulling Samantha with her, she places her lips between her shoulder and neck, nibbling and kissing the place lightly and inhaling as much as she can from her scent. 

Samantha’s breathing became shallow again, her heart beating fast, burning sensation in the middle of her chest, she leaned further in Sameen, running her finger through her hair, holding her head in place. Trailing soft kisses up her neck and chin, ending on her lips and placing one more soft on them, Sameen stared in her eyes, all flushed and trembling, she has never seen anyone more beautiful then her. 

Gulping, Samantha placed her hands back on her neck, running the scar with her thumb, she closed her eyes, leaning and connecting her lips with her one more time. Trembling, and loving how the sensuality made her feel when she is with her, she deepened the kiss, wanting her and needing her more than ever. 

They stayed like that for some time, until they pulled to catch a breath. Looking at her, Samantha knew what she feels for Sameen, she knows who she is, what she can do, and what she will always be, but all that was never going to stop her from loving her with whole her heart, no matter how much she tried and thought that it's wrong, that she will never get what she wants from her, and she wants it all, every damn piece from her, bad and good. 

“I don’t want, _us_ , to be over…” said Sameen all of a sudden. Gulping, she holds her gaze, trying to read any kind of expression on Samantha's face. 

Samantha froze the next second, blinking few times, she couldn’t believe that Sameen, her Sameen said that. Sameen who was against relationships, against getting too much close to someone. _'Am I dreaming?'_ she thought to herself. 

Shifting underneath her, Sameen felt that she said the wrong thing. Pursing her lips, she looked on the side, cursing herself for being so stupid, thinking that Samantha will easily forgive her for everything just because they had a moment. Well, moment that lasted 30 minutes tops, but that doesn't mean that it will change something. 

"Do you really mean that, or is the whiskey talking?" asked Samantha with trembling voice. 

Raising her eyebrows, Sameen turned her head to look at her. "I thought that the drunk people are always honest..." she says jokingly. Hitting her on the shoulder, "I'm serious Sameen..." says Samantha. Rolling her eyes, "I really mean that..." say Sameen. Taking deep breath, "I. want. _you_. 24. 7. " 

Smiling wide at her, Samantha captures her lips hungrily. Sliding her hands down her arms, ending on her waist, she tugs lightly on her shirt. Sameen starts to laugh in the kiss, pulling she looks at Samantha's blushed face with raised eyebrow. "We are not alone remember?" she tells her. 

Shrugging with her shoulders and blushing, Samantha looks at her hands who are still tugging on Sameen's shirt, sliding one hand under it and running it over Sameen's abs. 

Rolling her eyes, Sameen leans her head on the booth. "Let me guess..." she says. "You missed my abs..." 

Nodding, Samantha lifts her head to look at her. Smiling she slides her other hand, joining the other. "You have no idea..." she tells her. 

Smirking, Sameen looks around. "Still crowded..." she says. "We can go in the mansion and..." 

"Yes..." Samantha cuts her off. Slightly shocked Sameen widens her eyes. "Yes for having sex?" she asks. Trying to keep straight face, just to see how Samantha will react. 

Samantha gulps the next moment. Shifting her butt on her lap, "Amm..." she starts, avoiding eye contact with Sameen. 

Sameen thinks she is going to explode if she holds the laughter little longer inside her. Shaking her head, "I was joking..." she manages to say. Closing her eyes the next moment, expecting Samantha to hit her, because this is not her first time doing this.

Narrowing her eyes, Samantha slides one of her hands up, pinching on of Sameen's nipples hard. It was really fast move, Sameen didn't see it coming, she jerked upwards, looking at Samantha with wide eyes. "Ouch..." she says, smiling at her. "That was awesome, do it again..." 

Huffing Samantha starts taking her hands out of the shirt, but Sameen grabs them both, holding them in place. "I was joking okay. But we can still go and 'snuggle' if you want..." she tells her. 

"Snuggle?" asks Samantha with raised eyebrow. Sameen shrugs with her shoulders. "I mean we can, you know..." ghosting her hands over Samantha's body, "and then snuggle..." she says, smiling at her. 

Shaking her head, "I think it's better if we don't, for now..." says Samantha. Sameen furrows her brows. "Why?" she asks. "Don't tell me you changed your mind about..." motioning between them. 

"Of course not..." says Samantha right away. Smiling at her, "but since we are back together..." looking at Sameen's hands that are still holding hers, "I can still be mad that you slept with someone last night..." she says. 

Growling, Sameen leans on her shoulder. "I don't even remember the night..." she murmurs. 

"That doesn't change a thing..." says Samantha. "So now you will wait..." she tells her. 

Banging her head lightly from her shoulder, Sameen makes whining sounds. "How long?" she asks. 

Chuckling Samantha shrugs with her shoulders. Lifting her head to look at her, "you don't know?" asks Sameen. If she was like every normal human, Samantha thought that she would've shed a freaking tear at the moment. Cupping her face with her hands, "if you really want me 24/7 you will wait as long as it takes..." she tells her in soft voice, kissing her the next moment. 

Sameen groans in the kiss, breaking it she bends her head, "okay..." she says in defeated voice. "You are worst then the devil, you know that?" she tells her after a moment and pouts. 

"The devil that you desire..." says Samantha, smirking victoriously at her.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it's okay. Maybe little short and maybe I didn't get it right with Samaritan's way of talking but that's how I picture him. Anyway thanks to all for always reading and leaving comments, I will try to post the next few days, my birthday is on 31st which is next Thursday and I'm little busy with preparing :) And Merry Christmas to all the Catholics :D

According to Sameen, the worst thing in a relationship are those free unlimited minutes for conversations on the phone. I mean who the hell thought that making that kind of option would be a good idea? It's tormenting. The 9th circle in hell would look like R&R in this situation if you ask her. And she is pretty sure many people with girlfriends are thinking the same. 

It started the day after the bar party. She went home with Hanna, and the moment she got home she freaking called Sameen to see if she is still in the bar. Of course she was. She drank the other half of the bottle after Samantha told her that she is going to wait, which meant no second base for Sameen, she can only dream about the third and apparently she will die before she gets to home run. 

So Samantha was holding her on the phone until she drank the rest and went home, thinking that if Samantha knows that she is there she will hang up and sleep tight knowing that Sameen is not fucking someone else. Apparently not even that happened, because they were talking till five in the morning until Samantha couldn't stay awake anymore and fall asleep on the phone. Thanks God right?

The second time happened in the afternoon when Sameen was sitting in her rented car near some abandon warehouse in Boston, waiting for her first target to come out.   
Her east coast list was not big. Three cities, four drug lords, so she thought it would be easy job, but she was wrong _again_. Apparently having Samantha in your life it never makes your job easy.

It was her first time to have Sammy in her ear, so she had little hard time adjusting on the whole situation. His voice was something like the freaking Jarvis from Iron Man. She was not surprised tho, Greer was British, so of course his pet is going to talk British like him.

_"INCOMING CALL FROM SAMANTHA GROVES"_ was all that Samaritan said. Enough to make her jump from the car seat all confused.

"Hey sweetie. Whatcha doing?"

"W-what? Why are you calling?” asked Sameen confused and angry because she won't fucking survive this time if Samantha is planning on talking and talking for whole day. She knew where she is, she freaking wrote it on a freaking paper for her. 

"I was worried for you Sameen..." 

"Of course you are. Now can you hang up and watch from your screen how my red arrow is moving around, I need this line to talk with someone else..." 

Samantha went silent, but Sameen could hear typing in the background so she was waiting to be tracked down.

"Sweetie..." said Samantha. Her voice was sounding concern. "What is it now?" asked Sameen trying to sound uninterested. 

"It shows that you are all over the states in the same time..." said Samantha confused. 

"Hmm...that's strange. Well I am in Boston now so let's talk later I need to finish with this people over here and move to the next town..." said Sameen. 

_"TARGET ON THE MOVE. ALONE. SHOOT CENTER MASS."_ came wannabe Jarvis voice.

Sameen was on the move the next second. Seeing their target William Pickard, top manufacturer of lysergic acid diethylamide (LSD) in Massachusetts, who was responsible for as many as 10 million doses of LSD per month, with an estimated street value in excess of $40 million dollars.   
Getting out of the car, she attached her silencer on her gun and kept good distance behind him, until he got to his car. Stopping and raising her gun, "Mr.Pickard..." she called for him. Turning around the next second and seeing Sameen with the gun, he automatically reached for his, but not fast enough, because Sameen the next moment pulled the trigger, sending him on the ground with small hole in the chest. 

“You said center mass right?” she asked. She was not sure if she heard Samaritan good. Either way the guy was dead so...

"Was that a gun shot?" came Samantha's panicked voice. Rolling her eyes for forgetting that Samantha was apparently still on the line, she cursed herself and walked back to the car. 

_“CORRECT. GOOD JOB AGENT SHAW. DESTROY THE WAREHOUSE NEXT.”_ came Samaritan’s voice the next second. 

“As you wish…” said Sameen, taking the explosives from the trunk. "Yes Samantha, that was a freaking gunshot..." she told her next. 

"So you just killed someone in a freaking daylight Sameen? What if someone saw you?" 

"There's no one here except me and the dead guy over there, and probably his whole crew inside the warehouse but they won’t be anymore..." attaching the explosives around the warehouse quietly, she hoped that Samantha won't ask what she meant by that, but of course she was wrong again. 

“What do you mean they won’t be?” asked Samantha slightly confused.

Sighing, Sameen looked at the sky, “I will blow the warehouse with them inside…” she told her. 

“What? You said you will try to take them to the police Sameen…” said Samantha angrily. 

She could imagine her angry face at the moment, probably smoke coming from her ears like that night few months ago when she told her that she was responsible for the explosion in New York. “That’s my order. Sorry…” she said. It was no use for saying sorry, Samantha was definitively going to kill her when she goes back. 

“Oh for fuck sake, I knew it. You are going to kill all of them aren't you…” said Samantha. Poor girl trying to be calm but she couldn’t. She was not mad at Sameen, she knew that Greer was behind all that and Sameen was just following orders. 

“I’ll be honest with you…” said Sameen. Getting in her car she drove away, far enough so she won’t be caught in the explosion too. Holding the detonator and looking out of the window, “I think no one is coming from this alive…” she said and pushed the button. 

The warehouse went in hell the next second. She wanted to sing, it’s raining men parts, but she knew that Samantha will get mad more then she is now, so she kept her mouth shut. She stayed quiet but Sameen knew that she probably heard the explosion and now she is trying to compose herself. 

_'Eh, she'll be good in few minutes...'_ she thought to herself. 

“What’s the next address Sammy?” she asked Samaritan, the moment she got on the highway towards New York. 

"NEW YORK, 123RD STREET. HOTEL THE HARLEM FLOPHOUSE. TARGET LEROY BARNES."

Taking the file from Leroy Barnes from the passenger seat, she started reading aloud, "Drug lord and crime boss, leading the notorious African-American crime organization known as The Council, controlling heroin trade in Harlem, New York. Oh he even wrote a book for himself called "Mr. Untouchable" and they haven't arrest him yet? He probably confessed all his crimes in that book..." she said to no one in particular but Samaritan answered anyway. 

_"THEY DON'T HAVE PROOF THAT HE WROTE THAT, BECAUSE SOMEONE ELSE PUBLISHED THE BOOK CHANGING THE NAME OF THE MAIN CHARACTER IN THE PROCESS"_

"And how do you know that Sammy?" asked Sameen, throwing the file back on the seat and focusing on the road. 

_"I KNOW EVERYTHING AGENT SHAW"_

"No need to get all nervous on me now, Sammy. I just asked..." says Sameen, smirking. 

"Who is Sammy?" comes Samantha's voice. "I hope it's a boy because if it a girl, oh so help me God Sameen I will...." 

"It's a boy, it's a boy..." Sameen cut her off. "Damn, you are freaking me out sometimes..." she tells her. 

"Yeah well I can't help it sometimes..." says Samantha in her cheerful voice. 

"I know..." says Sameen, shaking her head and smiling.

"Anyway I can't get it why you are still everywhere on this map, so I will stay on the line until you are done..." says Samantha.

"Of course you will..." says Sameen rolling her eyes. _'She is going to be the death of me, I'm pretty sure about that...'_

\--------------------------------

She arrived 4 hours later. Going straight on the address that Samaritan told her, standing in front of the hotel. 

"Is he inside?" she asked. Checking the street seeing that there are no unusual people standing around.

_"TARGET IN ROOM 10. TWO GUARDS IN THE LOBBY, FIVE GUARDING THE HALL AND THE DOOR WHERE THE TARGET IS STAYING."_

"Should I go inside, or can I go from the other side?" she asks. To much people the place is not that big. It's going to be a big mess, better if she just finishes with this one quickly.

_"YOU WILL NEED YOUR SNIPER IF YOU WANT TO KILL HIM FROM THE OTHER SIDE."_ says Samaritan. 

"Good enough for me..." says Sameen and walks back at the car, taking the duffel beg with her sniper inside. "Is there a place where I can climb?" 

_"ROOF ON THE BUILDING BEHIND."_

"Perfect..." says Sameen and walks in the direction of the building. Normal building with apartments, so it won't be a problem to get on the roof. Climbing the stairs she whistles and skips steps. 

"Seriously Sameen?" asks Samantha. "You are whistling?" 

"What? It's not a crime..." says Sameen opening the door of the roof and walking at the edge. Kneeling down she takes her sniper from the beg, placing the bi-pod on the wall and looking through the scope, searching for the room where her target is suppose to be. 

_"ATTACH SUPPRESSOR. CHANCES OF BEING NOTICED MINIMAL."_

Huffing Sameen takes the other part of the sniper attaching it, she looks from the scope again. "Which floor and window?" she asks. 

_"SECOND ON THE RIGHT."_

"I see him..." says Sameen after a moment. Taking deep breath, she follows the guy around the room, waiting for him to stop so she can take the shot. 

"Did you kill him?" comes Samantha's voice in the whole silence, making Sameen to jump slightly pulling the trigger the next moment. The bullet goes through the window straight in the guys head. 

"He is now..." says Sameen. "And please be quiet while I concentrate. I could've missed." she tells her. 

"Oh I didn't know that I could easily distract you sweetie..." says Sameen in that voice that Sameen just wants to punch her in the face sometimes. 

"Yeah well now you know, so stop talking..." she tells her and makes her way out of the building. 

\-------------------------------

She didn't stop talking during the last two targets of course. Talking and talking all the time, Sameen wanted to rip her ear off when she was following her last target in Baltimore in dark alleyway. 

She was done with all of them at exactly 11 o'clock at night. Relieved that at least she finished her job without too much damaged. Having Sammy in your ear is really something else. Quick and efficient at all time. 

"What now?" she asks. 

_"YOU HAVE PLANE IN 3 HOURS FROM BALTIMORE AIRPORT. YOU CAN GO HOME AGENT SHAW. THANKS FOR EVERYTHING."_

_'Huh...well at least he is polite, not like Greer...'_ thinks Sameen. 

"Are you coming home sweetie?" asks Samantha. 

"Yeah, but I will see you tomorrow..." she tells her. 

"You can always come through the window if you want..." says Samantha. 

"Why? So I can look at you while you sleep?" asks Sameen jokingly. "Plus if your mother sees me I am definitively dead..." she adds. 

Samantha told her that night in the bar that her mother knows that they were on some kind of a break. Well more like they broke up, but they were not broken up apparently because Samantha was arguing about the fact that she never told Sameen that she is breaking up with her, on which Sameen went with 'you didn't have to it was pretty obvious' and Samantha was grimacing.   
In other words, her mother may or may not be pissed at Sameen, so until they found out which one is it, Sameen is going to stay far away from that house and probably run away if she sees the woman on the street. 

"Yeah you are right. I should tell her tomorrow that we are good..." says Samantha. 

"Yeah you should. I hope you didn't make me the bad guy again..." says Sameen. She really hopes she didn't because she is not sure if Ms. Groves is going to give her second chance. 

"Of course not sweetie..." says Samantha "I would never..." 

"Sure..." says Sameen rolling her eyes. "Go to sleep now I will call you tomorrow." she tells her. 

Samantha makes whining sounds on the other end, Sameen rolls her eyes again. "Sleep. Now!" she repeats. She is not freaking planning on talking with her all the way to the house. She had it enough for today. 

Huffing, "fine..." says Samantha. "See you tomorrow then..." 

"Of course you will..." says Sameen, driving straight to the airport. She is tired she won't deny it. She will definitively close her eyes for few hours in the plane. 

"Sweet dreams sweetie..." says Samantha through yawning. Smiling and shaking her head, Sameen thinks how on Earth could she end up with this crazy girl. At least she was making her life interesting. "Sweet dreams to you too..." she tells her.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since it's my birthday in three days, I was not planning on writing another chapter with killings, so I hope this is okay. :)

She strode in Sameen's room like she fucking owns the place, jumping on the sleeping sociopath, straddling her hips and leaning for messy morning kiss the next moment. 

Sameen didn't appreciate that at all in the beginning, since she came at three in the morning and was exhausted from spending 24h on her feet shooting people just so their new little brother can finally come out and play with everyone. 

Also let's not forget the part where not only Samaritan was talking in her ear with that weird voice, but also there was Samantha who refused to hang up and leave Sameen alone to do her job, because God forbid if she did that, Sameen may have died the next moment. 

And now when she thought that at least she is going to have one good decent sleep to recharge herself, she was woken up by the same person that destroyed her right ear the other day. 

Grumbling incoherently in her mouth, Sameen tried to push Samantha off her, but found it strangely difficult. 

Samantha was sprawled on top of her, kissing every inch of Sameen's face and chuckling on her scowling expression.

"Good morning sweetie..." she said cheerfully, holding Sameen's face in place. 

She tried to free herself, she really tried but then again if you think better as she did, did she really wanted to push her off? Since Samantha told her that she is going to wait, this was pretty much welcomed from Sameen's side. At least she could try and turn the tables. 

Since Samantha was only expecting that Sameen will push her upwards she was not expecting to be flipped on her back the moment Sameen woke up fully and her muscles began to work properly.

Now fully awake she smirked down at surprised Samantha who apparently didn't think this through when she thought that she can just jump on Sameen and get away with it. 

"And now what am I going to do with you?" asked Sameen, smiling wide at her. "Well..." started Samantha looking back and forth between her arms that are pinned on the mattress and Sameen's face. 

"I will say sorry for waking you up?" smiling sheepishly at her. "And then you won't kill me because you like me?" 

Making face like she is pondering for a moment, Sameen released one of Samantha's hands, sliding hers on her throat. Of course she was not going to squeeze, she is not that crazy. Well, she is and she would be really happy if Samantha was also in those kind of things, but by her look and the little gasp, Sameen was pretty sure Samantha was freaking out at the moment. 

"I won't kill you..." she tells her, lightly rubbing her pulse point with her thumb, "but, since you thought that this is good idea..." trailing off and sliding her hand down Samantha's body, she looks at all the expression that changed on Samantha face in a second. 

"I..." says Samantha, closing her eyes and arching her back slightly when Sameen's hand was sliding slowly over her torso. "We..." 

Shaking her head and smiling Sameen stops with her hand on Samantha's stomach. "I, we...you planning on always stuttering like this?" she asks her. 

Samantha shrugs with her shoulders, eyes still closed. "I can't help it..." she tells her. "And stop making fun of me..."

Pouting mockingly at her, she slides her hand up, ending on Samantha's cheek. Loosening up, Samantha leans on the touch. "I missed you" she said softly.

"I was away for one day, and you actually talked with me the whole day..." says Sameen, sliding her thumb over her lower lip. "It's not the same..." says Samantha. Opening her eyes, she looks at Sameen, with her free hand she tugs few strands of hair from Sameen's face behind her ear. "You are not going again any time soon right?" she asks her. 

Shaking her head, "all yours for now..." says Sameen. "Anyway next week we are having 'Welcome home party' for Devon and Brooks, you should come..." 

Quirking an eyebrow at her, "Devon and Brooks?" asks Samantha confused. _'Oh God please let it be some other dogs...'_ she thought to herself looking at Sameen all puzzled.

Lifting herself up and kneeling Sameen smiles at her. "Our younger "siblings"..."she tells her. Samantha's eyes widen in shock. "You gonna love Brooks..." says Sameen through laugh. 

"No I won't..." says Samantha. "She is like Martine right? Please say no..." whines Samantha. She is not going to survive another Martine. Martine is more then enough. 

"Ammm..." starts Sameen. "She is not like, like her but..." leaning to kiss her the next second, but Samantha moves with her head and looks at Sameen with narrowed eyes. "But?" she asks. 

Rolling her eyes, she drums with her fingers lightly on Samantha's hips and ponders on how to describe Brooks to her. 

"Well she is more crazy..." says Sameen and smiles. "She is blonde like Martine tho..." 

"Oh my God..." says Samantha and shakes her head. "Please tell me that you haven't slept with her at least..." 

"God, no..." says Sameen. "But don't worry about her, she is cool..." 

"Yeah I can imagine..." says Samantha. She is definitively not going to survive last year of high school. 

"You'll see..." says Sameen. Stretching her arms over her head, "now enough about Brooks, tell me what are we going to do today, since you decided to wake me up at eight in the morning I suppose you have something on your mind..."

Shaking her head and smiling wide at her, "I just came to snuggle with you..." says Samantha. 

"Oh..." exclaimed Sameen. "Just snuggle?" she asks. That predatory smirk spreading on her face. 

Tugging on her shirt, Samantha shrugs with her shoulders. "We will see..." she tells her shyly. 

Sameen is already on the move. Attacking her neck, Samantha laughs and tangles her fingers in Sameen's hair, pulling lightly when Sameen bites her neck. 

"I said we will see..." she says breathlessly through laugh.

Murmuring something that Samantha couldn't understand what exactly, Sameen started trailing soft kisses all over her neck.

She is actually not so soft in those kind of things, but considering the situation they are in, she is going with soft, until you know the touchdown happens. Then maybe Samantha will surprise her, who knows, and they can be aggressive together after that.

Moaning Samantha slides her hands down Sameen's body, pulling her shirt up. She freaking loves those perfect abs that Sameen takes good care of. She is simply losing herself just by touching them.

Now only in her sport bra, Samantha has full access on scratching with her nails over Sameen's body, leaving red marks behind. 

She knows that Sameen likes aggressiveness in bed, still not sure about herself. Those soft kisses and light bites from Sameen are pretty much enough to make her go all crazy and lose herself entirely. 

Groaning and biting when Samantha slides her nails over her abs, Sameen hooks her fingers in Samantha's jeans, making her to jump slightly. 

"Sameen..." she says, breathing franticly. Lifting her head, she looks at Samantha's slightly panicked face. The way she says her name like that in other situation would sound differently, but now...

"Not going down..." she tells her. Smiling when she sees that Samantha is slowly relaxing. "But I may go up..." she adds with a smirk. 

"Huh..." says Samantha. "You just can't keep your hands to yourself..." she tells her. 

Looking at Samantha's hands, who are still leaving red mars behind them on her abs, she quirks and eyebrow at her. "Says the rabbit to the donkey, you have big ears..." she tells her. 

Smiling like and idiot at her, "I am allowed..." says Samantha and runs her hands all over Sameen's upper body. 

"Nuh-uh..." says Sameen. Rolling her eyes at her, Samantha starts taking off her own shirt. She is still little shy even if Sameen already saw her, but you know how it goes, most of the people need few minutes to relax. 

Sameen's eyes lighten up on the scene in front of her. It makes Samantha laugh. Sameen is always hungry and not just for food if you catch her drift.

"Better now?" she asks her. Sameen nods with her head, making eye contact with the other pair of eyes in front of her.

Biting her lip, she blinks few times and lifts her head to look at Samantha. "Much better..." she tells her, leaning and catching her lips in hungry kiss. 

Smiling in the kiss, Samantha grabs the sides of Sameen's sport bra, slowly pulling it up. Breaking the kiss Sameen tilts' her head on the side, smiling down at her, "someone's eager today..." she tells her, and takes her bra fully the next second.

Looking at her breasts and biting her lip, "just shut up and kiss me..." says Samantha in slightly hoarse voice, pulling her by the neck and crashing their lips together.

It surprised Sameen on how eager and shy free was Samantha this morning. Especially when she grabbed her breasts, while she was kissing her passionately. 

Her arms started shaking from holding herself above Samantha, so she leaned fully onto her, pressing their bodies together and shaking one hand behind Samantha's head. 

She was tempted to slide her other hand down her body and get to the destination where she wants from the very beginning of the whole this thing between them, but she found herself fighting with her desire and what's right for Samantha. 

It unnerved her she won't lie. She never cared about those things. If she wanted to get in someone's underwear she would, without thinking twice, but this, this freaking nerd underneath her became almost important as Bear and the other two boys are in her life and she didn't like to hurt her.

Embracing her fully, she pressed Sameen more into her, feeling their nipples hardening on the touch, warm feeling spreading inside her chest, wetness spreading between her legs, Samantha felt like she is on freaking fire. 

She could easily give herself in that moment. She even thought of doing that, but she felt that Sameen was not planning on going further. Caressing each other was enough for now. Just the soft and warm kisses that Sameen was placing were enough to bring her on the edge.

Biting and leaving red marks on her back and neck, Samantha had marked Sameen's body, even making a silly hiccup which Sameen didn't appreciate so much since it was visible for every eye, but she let it slide this time.

Groans and moans could be heard in the hall, waking Jeremy and Martine, who cursed everything and everyone for being woken up early after their long day running around. 

"Who let that little nerd in the house?" asked Martine the moment she saw Jeremy coming out of his room. 

He shrugged with his shoulders, "everyone know that she is Sameen's girlfriend dear, she has free pass in the house..." he told her. 

Growling she walked down the hall in fast pace, heading straight to the kitchen, Jeremy following suit. At least the noises were fading with every step he made down the stairs. 

"You can switch rooms when Brooks and Devon arrive..." he told her through yawn. 

"Definitively doing that. That nerd is really loud..." says Martine, taking large sip from her coffee, not even flinching on the hot liquid burning her throat. 

Jeremy snickers and shakes his head. "You are not different dear..." he tells her. "I have no idea what she is doing with you but as I can remember I was woken up in the middle of the night from your screams and curses..."

Scowling at him, "she is aggressive okay?" she defends herself, making Jeremy to laugh. "Sure she is, so no complaining..." he tells her and walks out of kitchen with his breakfast and coffee. 

Hearing the hushed voices from the hallway, Sameen lets small laugh and lifts her head from Samantha’s chest to look at her flushed face with dilated pupils full of arousal, and messy hair. “You woke Martine and Jeremy up…” she tells her. 

Samantha blinks few times and looks at the door. Faint blush spreading on her cheeks, she bites her lip and giggles. “It’s your fault…” she says. Sameen raises both eyebrows, “how is that my fault?” she asks. “You are too loud…” 

“You are biting…” says Samantha, “of course I will make loud noises…” she defends herself. 

Smirking, Sameen starts trailing kisses from her belly, paying longer attention to her breasts and going up to her neck, ending on her lips. Trying not to make any kind of noise, while Sameen is climbing up, Samantha burrows her nails between Sameen’s shoulders blades, closing her eyes and biting her lips hard. 

When she felt Sameen’s lips ghosting over hers, she grabbed her face, kissing her with great passion, and then slowly and gently as their breathing returns to normal. 

“We should make pause…” says Sameen with husky voice, pressing their foreheads together, before she rolls off her and lies next to her. They lay like that for few minutes, both looking at the ceiling in total silence. 

“Thanks…” says Samantha, breaking the silence. Sameen quirks and eyebrow and turns her head to look at her. “For what?” she asks. 

Smiling Samantha rolls on the side, pressing her head on Sameen’s chest. “For waiting…” she tells her. 

Rolling her eyes, she slides her hand on her back, stroking it lightly, and slowly tracing it up to stroke her hair. “I’ll wait as much as you need…” she tells her and closes her eyes. It’s still early, she is not planning on getting up anytime soon. 

Hearing her heartbeat, Samantha closes her eyes too and with small smile plastered on her face she drifts to sleep the next minute.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting sooner. Short one just so there won't be a time jump. I'll try to finish the other one later :) ... Happy New Year to everyone :D

The sound of receiving a text on her phone, woke Sameen and Samantha the next second. Growling, with still closed eyes, Sameen reached to take her phone on the nightstand, while Samantha was trying to find hers in her jeans pockets. 

“It’s 12 o’clock…” says Sameen, feeling groggy from the lack of sleep. “It’s Harold…” murmurs Samantha. “He wants me to go at his place to finish our project…” she says without thinking. 

Quirking an eyebrow, or at least she tried to, “what kind of project?” asked Sameen. Knowing Harold, he is definitively doing something that he is not supposed to, and she is willing to not get in his way, for now, but dragging Samantha with him too…that she won’t be willing to just let it happen.

She froze in a second, realizing what she just said, but managed to compose herself before Sameen sense that something is not right. Making circles with her finger on Sameen’s belly, “oh you know us, nerds…” she says casually, avoiding eye contact with her. 

Grunting, Sameen look at her for few minutes, before she slides out of the bed, taking her sport bra and shirt with her and walks into the bathroom. _’God, she is so bad in lying…’_ she thinks to herself. 

Samantha let a small sound of protest when Sameen made her way out of the bed. Sensing the shift of the mood in the room, she followed Sameen with her eyes until she disappeared in the bathroom. _’Shit…she knows that I hide something…’_

Running a hand through her hair, she got up from the bed and got dressed the next second. Sitting on the edge of the bed she waited for Sameen to come out of the bathroom, biting her lip nervously. 

“I’m going to take a shower, if you are in a hurry you can go, I will pick you up later…” shouted Sameen. 

Hearing the water running, Samantha nod with her head and made her way out of the room. She knew that Sameen is avoiding her because obviously she sensed that Samantha is lying and she didn’t want to get in a fight. 

She didn’t like the fact that she is lying to her, but on the other hand she was doing all this for her and she knew that if she tells her something Sameen will definitively put a stop on the whole thing because she won’t like the idea of her getting in trouble because she can’t stop taking orders from Greer. 

\-----------------------------

Leaning with her hands on the shower wall, Sameen closed her eyes and pondered on what Harold is planning on doing and why is he even dragging Samantha in the whole thing when he knows that it would all end bad. On the other hand, whatever he was planning, taking Samantha was good idea if she thinks better. He knows that Sameen won’t hurt her and obviously she won’t hurt him, because Samantha would beg her not to. And that pisses her off because fuck Samantha, fuck this shit, she gave him one chance right? How many could she give him, because obviously he has a death wish since he is still putting his nose in other people business. 

Coming out of the bathroom, she decides to go in the shooting range and then hit the gym for few hours. She feels the anger rising inside her, and the best way of getting rid of those thoughts of what Harold is planning and calming herself down, is spending time in those two places. At least most of the time they helped her to control herself before the anger overtook her. 

“Love…” shouts Jeremy after her. 

Stopping on the middle of the stairs, Sameen turns to look at him. “Sup?” she asks. 

“How was your day yesterday?” asks Jeremy, standing next to her the next moment and walking down the stairs with her. 

“It was okay. I had two Sammy’s in my ear whole day, but I survived…” says Sameen. “Yours?”

Quirking an eyebrow at her, “wait Samantha was on the line the whole time while you talked with Samaritan?” asks Jeremy, opening the back door for Sameen and walking in the backyard. “Mine was okay I had to kill all of them…” he adds. 

“Yup…” says Sameen, “those free unlimited minutes are ruining my life.” she tells him.

“Oh…” opening the door from the shooting range for her, “so she actually heard everything?” asks Jeremy slightly confused. 

“She didn’t heard Samaritan, but she heard the gunshots and the explosion…” says Sameen, loading her gun and preparing the paper target. 

“Explosion?” asks Jeremy shocked. “Did Samaritan told you to blow something?” 

Nodding with her head she shoots until she is out of ammo. “The warehouse in Boston…” she tells him.

“Oh dear…” says Jeremy loading his own gun. “So our new member of the family is actually mini Greer?” 

Sameen snickers and shakes her head. “Yeah I guess he is. But that voice of his…” trailing off she fires again. 

“It’s weird I know…” says Jeremy. “I had little hard time adjusting at the beginning…” he tells her and starts shooting. 

Comparing their papers, “me too, but then Samantha’s voice was present most of the time, so I didn’t talk with our little brother too much…” she tells him. 

“Yeah well prepare yourself for 24/7 listening to him…” says Jeremy. Sameen shoots him a glare. “What do you mean 24/7?” she asks him confused. She is not planning on having that thing in her ear the whole time. The fuck would they talk about? 

Placing his gun in front of him, he turns to look at her. “Well the moment Greer comes from Washington with good news we are going to have those tiny little ear pieces the whole time…” says Jeremy and shrugs when Sameen hits herself on the forehead. 

“So you wanna tell me that he is going to listen to everything the whole time?” she asks. She really hopes that Jeremy is wrong because she is definitively going to argue with Greer if it’s true. What the hell is she going to tell to Samantha? ‘Oh my new little brother wants to listen to us 24/7 because he is a freaking creep’?

Laughing Jeremy shakes his head. “Well not _everything_ love…” he tells her. “I would definitively shut him off when I am having interesting activities with the girls from this town…” 

Rolling her eyes, she takes the headphones off and walks towards the door. “You mean your cheerleaders, because I haven’t seen you with others…” she tells him.

“Yeah well at least I get some, can’t say the same about you…” he says jokingly, ducking the next second when Sameen throws headphones at him. Scowling at him, “I had few here and there, just not from this town…” she defends herself. 

Waving his hand at her, “that’s not counting if you haven’t been with the one you actually want…” he tells her. Smirk forming on his face when Sameen just huffs and walks out of the door. 

“Idiot…’that’s not counting if you haven’t been with blablabla’…” mimicking his voice, she walks inside the house heading straight in the gym. “You want to relax with doing something _alone_ , and there is always someone to ruin that for you with stupid conversations…” she murmurs. 

\------------------------------

“Ms. Groves, happy to see that you could come…” said Harold, opening the door for her. “Would you like coffee or tea?”   
Leaning on the wall to take her shoes off, “coffee please, I had only breakfast…” she says. 

“Very well…” came Harold’s voice from the kitchen. “I won’t hold you for long we would go over the algorithms…” says Harold. “We have a lot of work in front of us…” he tells her. 

Samantha nods with her head. “Yeah, I know. But at least we should have it all in papers until we get to college and then it would be simple and fast to build it…” she tells him.

“I think the same Ms. Groves. If we prepare everything from now, booting it up would be easy and fast. We should have her ready for one week at least…” says Harold. 

\-----------------------------

In the meantime, while Harold and Samantha were writing algorithms for good two hours, the little gang was at the lake, enjoying the sunny day with beer in their hands. 

"When is Harold coming?" asked Joss. "He is spending to much time with Samantha, me no like it at all..." 

"They are working on something..." says John, not even little concern, about the whole thing.

"Yeah, Glasses is plotting something I can feel it..." says Lionel shaking his head. "He is going to get in a lot of trouble..." 

Turning to look at him, John rolls his eyes, "he is not plotting anything, Lionel..." taking sip from his beer, "even if he was, I don't think he would work with Samantha, considering the fact the she is dating Sameen..." 

"Will you all stop talking about the golden kids and come enjoy the water..." says Zoe, walking towards them. Taking the towel that Joss is holding for her she wraps it around her body and sits next to John. 

Handing her beer, "we were talking about Harold..." says John. "Joss doesn't like the fact that he is spending too much time with Samantha and Lionel here..." pointing at him, "thinks that Harold is plotting something against the golden kids..." he tells her. 

Zoe shakes her head. "You know that from that night in their house, we are only talking about them and nothing else..." looking at all off them slightly unnerved. 

Since that night, Harold got more paranoid and secretive, Lionel is looking behind him every two seconds, afraid that he is being followed, Joss is like always rambling about how they could've died that night, John is like always trying to stay calm but inside he is screaming from anger and Zoe is the only one that actually doesn't give a damn about everything and trying to enjoy the freaking summer as much as she can. 

"Well obviously we are Zoe..." says Joss, "we could've died that night and we were damn lucky to come out of that house in one piece..." 

"Yeah that's because that little grumpy one was not in the mood for killing..." says Lionel. 

Zoe laughs. "Yeah thanks God Samantha was there..." she tells them. 

They all nod with their heads, looking straight at the lake. "Yeah, but I could've totally kick Lambert's ass..." says John. Still feeling embarrassed because he was manhandled by Jeremy. 

Zoe pouts and pats him on the back lightly, "oh my baby is still angry about that?" she asks him. John shrugs with his shoulders. "I was not expecting that he would be that good..." he says. 

"Brother, have you seen the three of them?" asks Lionel, "they are like freaking robots, of course they are good, and stop beating yourself because of that..." 

Looking around Joss spots Martine with Kara some few meters from them. She goes stiff and pokes John on the shoulder. "There's one..." she says. 

They all look in the same direction as her, Lionel squirms the next moment, taking large gulp from the bottle. "I still ask myself from where did she took her gun that night..." says Zoe. John shrugs with his shoulder. "Yeah she was wearing tight dress that night..." says Joss still looking at Martine. 

"I tell you guys, they are trained good..." whispers Lionel. "Whatever Glasses is planning, we are going to die one by one because of him..." 

Zoe rolls her eyes and shakes her head. "Lionel, Lionel..." she says. "No one is going to die hun..." she tells him with smirk plastered on her face. They all look at her with raised eyebrow. Zoe Morgan is the girl with brilliant ides, always finding a solution for everything and let's not forget the "I know everything" princess from Bishop, TX. And when she smirks that means that she has something on her mind, which if we are honest, the gang not always like whatever she will say because it's always something dangerous but brilliant in the same time, and they always end up doing whatever she is planning. 

"What now?" asks Joss. 

Zoe turns to look at her, "we could always start from the beginning..." she says. John and Lionel are confused but Joss totally understands what she is actually saying, and definitively not liking the idea. "We are not going to be friends with them..." she tells her. "Nope, we tried once it ended bad..." 

"Are you out of your mind?" asks Lionel shocked. Huffing, "Yes we are, and I'm not Lionel..." says Zoe looking back and forth between them. "We were doing just fine, but you..." pointing with her finger at Joss, "and Harold decided to go around and sniff, and that's when the shit hit the fan..." she says. 

John is quiet, pondering on the whole thing. Maybe Zoe is right, if they try to get closer to them again, they could find their weak spot. "I'm in..." he says all of a sudden. Joss and Lionel gasp in unison. "You are joking right?" asks Joss. "Why?" 

John shrugs with his shoulders. "I think that if we try to be nice and friendly without any kind of accidents, we could find their weak spot..." 

Zoe is grinning and nodding with her head, "you see Joss..." she tells her, "my plan is perfect..." 

Looking back where Martine is sitting, Joss bites her lip and looks back at the gang. "I don't know guys, they are all weird but smart, I don't think they would just forget about that whole accident..." 

"Did you all forgot about that fact that there are two more of them?" asks Lionel. "I'm not planning on being friends with them I want to survive this last year of high school and get the hell out of this town..." 

"Oh, they are coming next week there is going to be some kind of party..." says Zoe. They all look at her again with raised eyebrows. "How on Earth do you know that?" asks Joss. She is friends with Zoe from like when they were freaking babies and she still has no idea from where Zoe gets all those kind of information's about everyone in this town. 

Smiling proudly to herself, for being the best, "I have my sources'..." she tells them. "We could be invited on that party if we do as I say..." 

"Oh come on..." says Joss, "you just want to get in that damn house again..." 

Nodding and smiling, "I love that house..." says Zoe and John snorts, shaking his head. "So being friend with them is more about the fact that you will go in their house and not because you actually want to put stop on the horrible things that they are doing?" he asks her. 

She shrugs with her shoulders. "I want to stop them, but let's be honest babe..." stoking his hair, "we can't do that, and plus we are all leaving at the end of the school year, so I hardly believe that we will cross paths with them in the future..." 

"You are right..." says Joss after a few minutes of sitting in total silence and all of them pondering if Zoe actually is right with the whole thing.  
Sure they are all going to college and they will all be separated, well Joss and Lionel are going to be together in the police academy in New York. John is definitively going in the military academy in New Hampshire, Zoe will end up in Law school somewhere, Harold in MIT so...

"We should definitively try to survive this year and be in good relationship with the trio..." she says. Zoe grins at her and looks at John and Lionel who are still not so much convinced in the whole thing, but at the end they gave up and shrugged with their shoulders in the same time. "Sure, yeah..." says John. "I still think you are all crazy but why the hell not, let's be friends with them again..." says Lionel. 

"Perfect..." says Zoe clapping with her hands. "We just need to figure out how we are going to be friends with them..." she says, and they all growl at her.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another part. I'll post the last one later. I try to cut this thing but I just keep writing and writing and yeah I'll try to end it in the next so I can move with the story :D ... Hope it's okay

She picked Samantha from Harold's house some few hours later, all relaxed and calm thanks to her Spartacus workout that she created long time ago just for this kind of occasions. It really helped to reduce the anger that was overtaking her that afternoon. 

She figured out that the best thing is if she just let Samantha do whatever she is doing. She is grown up girl after all, she wipes her ass by herself as the saying goes. Of course Sameen knows that lying is always bad thing when you are in a relationship, but if we are being honest it's not like _she_ is always honest with Samantha so...yeah the only thing that she can actually do now is just hope that Samantha knows what she’s doing and that she won't get in some kind of trouble, because at that end Sameen knows that she will do whatever it takes to save her sorry ass, but the consequences are the one that are freaking her out. 

So for now, instead of fighting for something stupid, like they always do, Sameen had something else in mind. For example, her Mazda 3 that she arranged to be delivered from Europe the week when she told Samantha that she will teach her how to drive is still collecting dust in the garage.   
There's only one month left before the school starts, and its perfect length of time for learning how to drive, because let's be honest, everyone should know how to fucking drive when they are in college right? 

Leaning on the car hood, Sameen waits patiently for Samantha to come outside. What Samantha was not expecting, was smirking Sameen, waiting for her with a car that she has never seen in her garage or remotely close to Sameen, since they know each other.

Of course she was expecting grumpy Sameen, Sameen that demands answer of what the hell is going on and why is she lying to her, but nothing from that actually happened. She was pretty relaxed and acting like nothing happened that afternoon. Well it's not that something happened at all, and thanks God it didn't, but she saw that Sameen was little unnerved and that scared her a little. 

"Hop in..." says Sameen, smiling at her. "Today you gonna learn how to drive..." 

Shocked Samantha stands still in front of Sameen, looking back and forth between her and the car. "W-what?" she asks. "Where did you find this car?" 

Snorting, Sameen gets in the passenger seat, "does it matter?" she asks. "Now get in, it's time you learn how to drive yourself..." 

Pouting Samantha walks towards her, "but I love when you do that..." she tells her. Rolling her eyes Sameen tosses her the keys and motions her to get in the car. 

If she is being honest, for a computer genius, Samantha actually pretty much sucked when it came to managing three freaking pedals of a car. It took Sameen 30 tormenting minutes to teach her which one is which and how to freaking use the shift gear knob. 

"Do you see the one on the far left?" she asks angrily. 

"Yes that's the clutch..." says Samantha and pouts. "And stop yelling at me it's not like I came from my mother's womb driving a freaking car..." 

Face palming herself, Sameen really wants to just scream and kill herself. "I get that; I just don't get why on Earth are you lifting your foot from it so fast before you actually press on the gas pedal..." she tells her. 

Shrugging with her shoulders, "I don't know it just happens..." says Samantha. "Well try not to happen next time, because we hardly moved an inch..." says Sameen. 

Huffing Samantha crosses her arms over her chest. "I don't get it why I need to learn how to drive manual when you drive automatic..." 

"Because real driver first learns how to drive this kind of car and then goes with automatic..." says Sameen, looking at her with narrowed eyes, breathing through her nostrils, "now put your damn foot on the clutch, start the engine, the knob from neutral to first gear..." 

"God you are horrible teacher..." Samantha cuts her off. Shocked Sameen looks at her with wide eyes, "are you freaking joking right now? We spend like 30 minutes standing in place because you are not focused as you should be..." she tells her. 

Huffing Samantha looks straight ahead, pressing the clutch with her foot, she starts the engine, "now what?" she asks, not looking at Sameen at all. 

Taking deep breath, trying to control herself, "now shift from neutral to first gear as I showed you..." she says in calm voice. Doing that Samantha still looks straight ahead, angry at her for yelling the whole time. It's freaking hard okay. She never tried to drive a car, let alone to sit on the driving seat and to try and figure out which is which, and here is Sameen yelling and screaming at her. It's not easy to learn like that. 

"Now, listen to the engine, slowly lift your left leg while you press with your right on the gas pedal. Hold on the clutch long enough, as much as you need just make the car to move just a little..." says Sameen in the calmest voice she can manage. 

"Okay..." says Samantha. Taking deep breath, she does as she was told. 

It took her another 30 minutes to get it right and actually move the car till the end of the street. She was definitively losing her nerves, but Sameen managed to stay calm and explain over and over until Samantha finally got it right. Then they had little problem when it comes to switching in second gear because of course she is not going to freaking drive in first the whole time right? Even if Samantha somehow didn't even think about that but never mind she finally got it. 

"Can we take a break?" she asks. 

Nodding with her head, "put the car in neutral first..." says Sameen. Leaning on the window, she looks at Samantha's sweaty face, smiling lightly she shakes her head. "God I may suck at teaching, but you..." she trails off. 

Narrowing her eyes, Samantha turns with her head to look at her for the first time, since the little yelling in the beginning. "I suck okay, but you can't just yell at me and expect that I will do the right thing..." she tells her. 

Raising her hands in defense, "sorry okay..." she tells her. And she is freaking sorry, she was not expecting that she will lose her nerves in this, she was expecting Samantha to learn faster she is a freaking genius after all, driving a car is nothing in comparison of what she can actually do with computers. "I won't yell from now on I promise..."

"You better not..." says Samantha, trying to look serious but fails miserably. She can't be mad at Sameen, not when she is all grumpy and shit. "Now tell me where did you get this car. I haven't seen it in your garage..." 

Smiling wide at her, "you like it?" asks Sameen. "It's yours, I got it the week when I told you that I will teach you how to drive..." 

Gasping, Samantha looks at her with wide eyes, "w-what? I can't...I..." but Sameen cut her off, "I don't care if you can or can't, the car is perfect for beginners, and it's yours now..."

"I don't even have a driving license Sameen, what am I going to do with her?" asks Samantha. She knew that Sameen is crazy but not this crazy. Waving her hand at her, "don't worry about that I already made a call earlier about the license, you just need to take picture of yourself..." says Sameen. 

Confused Samantha opens and closes her mouth few times. "How?" she manages to ask at the end. "It's one of the perks being a Greer..." says Sameen making face like it's freaking obvious. "You think that I was taking some driving tests to get my license?" she asks her. "Hell no, I learned just like this and then Greer finished the rest for the papers..." 

Shaking her head and smiling, "you are crazy you know that..." says Samantha and leans to kiss her. "It's your fault..." murmurs Sameen in her lips. 

\------------------------------

"Are you out of your mind, Ms. Morgan?" asks Harold shocked. After they told him their plan about the golden kids, Harold was left without a comment. He could not believe what he is actually hearing. 

Throwing her arms in the air, frustrated that she is still arguing with Harold about the whole thing, Zoe turns to look at John with pleading eyes. Looking at her John turns at Harold, "I know that it sounds crazy Harold, but we could try this time to actually accomplish something..." 

"And how?" asks Harold. "How are we going to do that Mr. Reese? Last time we almost died..." 

"That's because you and Joss went all detectives on them..." says Zoe angrily. “Hey…” says Joss, taken aback by the accusation. “What? It’s true…” says Zoe. “We were doing just fine before you two fucked up…” 

“Okay, okay…” says Lionel looking at all of them. “Let’s not fight and let’s try to figure out what we are going to do actually because even if I don’t like the whole idea of being friends with those lunatics, I want to survive at the end so…” 

“So we are going to apologize…” finishes Zoe, crossing her arms in front of her and looking at Harold with raised eyebrow. “What?” asks Joss shocked. Growling Zoe turns to look at her. “They are not stupid Joss. We can’t go and be nice and smile at them all of a sudden…” 

“And how will the apologizing do any good?” asks Harold. He really can’t believe what he is actually hearing right now and why is he even having this conversation in first place with them.

“Well if we go and apologize for the shitty thing that you both did and let’s say invite them over, have a “normal” night…” making quotation marks with her fingers, “as much as we can, they could see that we are not actually plotting anything against them and that we just want to have an awesome senior year like every damn kid in this town…” 

“I don’t think that’s going to work…” says John, shrugging when Zoe turns to look at him with narrowed eyes. “Sorry but I really do think that it won’t work like that. They are too smart and they will read between the lines…” 

“Can you at least let me do the hard work on that one and you can all just…” waving with her hands, “act normal…” says Zoe. She is getting tired of all this, she really is. She just wants to have one awesome last year in this freaking town and if they are going to sit like this and not try to change a thing in this whole situation, she is definitively going to have one shitty year where they would all be freaking afraid the whole time. 

“I say we let her…” says Lionel. “I mean she is good in getting what she wants after all and…” trailing off he looks at all of them and shrugs with his shoulders. 

“I guess I can’t change your mind Ms. Morgan…” starts Harold. “And if you think that you can somehow manage to get them to “trust” us then…” 

Smiling wide Zoe nods with her head. “Oh I damn will Harold, you just try not to screw this too again…” pointing at Joss and back at him. 

“Then that’s settled…” says Harold. “Now can we all finish watching the movie…” 

John is already moving to get the remote and clicking play. They all take their places on the floor, eyes on the screen, except Zoe who is thinking in what kind of way can she approach the trio and get them to trust her.

\---------------------------------

They continued with the lesson for another hour. Sameen was happy that Samantha actually managed to drive the damn car without stopping. She was driving slow but without any complications and that made Sameen really proud, if she was normal she would probably shed a freaking tear at the end. 

It was dark outside when they parked in front of Samantha's house. Sitting in total silence for few minutes Sameen was glancing at the house and back at Samantha who was in deep thoughts, thinking who knows what. Poking her on the shoulder, "hey..." says Sameen. "You did good today..." she tells her. Smiling Samantha nods with her head, "yup, I actually did..." she says. 

Exhaling, Sameen takes her phone from her pocket, "I will go now..." looking at her she dials Leon's number and winks. Before she could say anything Sameen cuts her of to stay quiet, "Hey Leon, I need a ride, too lazy to walk..." she says, all the while looking little confused at Samantha that's making faces at her. "Yeah I'm at Samantha's..." she says and makes face at Samantha like 'what?' 

Huffing Samantha reaches to take Sameen's phone, "you are not going home..." she says and grabs the phone from her, "no need for coming Leon..." she says and hang up. 

Laughing, "not going inside if you have that in mind..." she tells her. "Why not?" asks Samantha confused. "Are you afraid of my mother Sameen?" 

Snorting Sameen looks at her and after a moment she gets all serious and gulps. If she thinks better yeah she is little scared from the woman. Her mother was nice too and she was also not nice sometimes so she has a little experience with this kind of mothers. "Not scared, scared..." she defends herself, scowling when Samantha tries not to burst into laughter. "Look, she has no idea that we are like back back together and I know that she won't be really happy when she finds out because you dumped my ass like few times now and that's not..." waving her hand trying to find words of what she wants to say but she has no freaking idea what she is even saying right now and she goes with just shrugging with her shoulders and scratching the back of her neck. 

Looking at her struggling to explain herself, Samantha tilts her head on the side and pouts. Blinking few times when Sameen starts waving her hand, she cups her face with her hands, "I don't care if you hate when someone says that you are cute, but you are really cute when you are like this..." scowling at her Sameen holds her wrists, "not cute..." she says in her gruff voice. 

"Yes cute..." says Samantha, sliding her thumb slowly over her lower lip. Yeah she is on freaking fire now. And she won't deny but she really wants to jump on her and..."Are you..." Sameen cuts her thoughts, looking at her dark eyes full with lust all of a sudden. She is not complaining don't get her wrong, she is just little surprised from the sudden change. 

Clearing her throat, Samantha straightens up, maybe she is little embarrassed because she was pretty obvious of what she was actually thinking, and yes she is blushing, everybody is when they are caught in this kind of situation. She is feeling little warm in some places and...

"You know not that I mind about you being horny all of a sudden but you are too loud and we can't do that here..." says Sameen. Laughing when Samantha turns to look at her slightly shocked. "You are a jerk you know that..." she says angrily. Sameen nods with her head but the smile is still on her face. I mean Samantha is red like freaking tomato right now you can't put serious face in this kind of situation no mater how much you want. 

Hitting her on the shoulder, Samantha huffs and looks on the other side. Offended by Sameen who is making jokes all the time. She know that Sameen is freaking idiot most of the time and she really hates when she is doing this to her. Pouting Sameen reaches to touch her but Samantha moves away, refusing any kind of contact. She is mad and she is not going to let this slide just like that. She can be jerk too. 

"Solly..." says Sameen in baby voice. 

Raising her eyebrows, Samantha turns to look at her, "seriously?" she asks. "Baby voice? Wow..." 

Shrugging with her shoulders, "it works most of the times..." says Sameen. "And how many times have you used it?" asks Samantha. Suddenly curious on how many girls did Sameen actually tried this ridiculous baby voice to get what she wants. 

Biting her lip, realizing that she is in deep shit right now, Sameen looks everywhere except at her. "Only...on...you..." she says slowly. Bullshit she tried many times but Samantha doesn't have to know that right? I mean that was in the past they didn't know each other then. 

"You are lying right now..." says Samantha. "Like yeah the good thing is that you are not looking in my eyes while you are lying but still you are lying and it's ridiculous..." 

Still avoiding to look at her, "why does it matter anyway it's not like we knew each other back then..." says Sameen. 

"So you actually used that on many girls and now you are trying it on me?" asks Samantha. She is not angry no, she is little pissed and amused because Sameen Shaw is freaking crazy. Who would even thought that she can talk like that. She kills people without blinking an eye and here she is now talking like a freaking baby. 

Rolling her eyes, because what else can she do in this kind of situation, "look it just came to me like that I was not planning on saying 'solly'..."

"Oh..." says Samantha, nodding with her head few times, "so you are not even sorry now?" 

Scowling Sameen lifts her head to look at her, "don't flip my words like that..." 

"Oh so you are mad now?" asks Samantha. She is looking seriously at Sameen but she freaking enjoys to torture her like this. Rile her, give her her own medicine so she can see how it feels when someone is joking with you.

_'Of course I'm mad. You are driving me mad for fuck sake...'_

Closing her eyes, trying to calm herself down, "no..." she says. "Now can you please forgive me for making fun of you and just..." waving her hand again because she really sucks at talking. 

Making face like she is pondering, "I don't know sweetie..." she says at last. 

Growling Sameen hits her head sideways from the seat. "Well can I at least go home while you figure that out?" She doesn't like to sound like jerk but I mean look, it's not her fault that Samantha is now acting like hard chick to get and shit and Sameen is not wired for many things. She said sorry many times even if it's still weird for her, but she did for her, and now she is just tired. That's how it goes with her. It's selfish but fuck it she is like that and she will always be like that. 

"No..." says Samantha. "I know what's running in that head of yours and I'll be damn if I let that silly thought to fuck this whole thing up _again_..."

Opening her eyes, Sameen quirks an eyebrow at her, "and what's that, that's running in my head?" she asks. How the fuck she knows what Sameen is even thinking right now. She is not a freaking Jedi. 

Smirking at her, "sweetie we've been together long enough so I can actually know what you are thinking right now. You are mad because it's not going like you want to go, even if you know deep down that you were an idiot few minutes ago and I should be the one that should be mad at you, but because you are you, the best way to get over with this whole thing is to just simply escape because God forbid if you try to take a 'punch' and admit that you were wrong..." 

"But I said that I'm sorry..." 

"Yeah in freaking baby voice, but before that you just literally embarrassed me for being little 'hot'..." 

Growling, Sameen rolls her eyes. "Yeah okay..." she says. "I may have been..." 

"Not may, but you _were_..." Samantha corrects her and smirks on her scowling face. "Okay I was jerk and I was not planning on being one, but I can't help it sometimes, because you are obviously struggling with that whole thing..." motioning with her hand on Samantha's lower body, "and it's not that I don't struggle but the only way to easy up is to say something stupid..." she finishes and shrugs with her shoulders like 'what the fuck can I do'. 

She should be shocked by what she just heard but she is dating Sameen and she got used on this kind of thing so...

"Before you got more mad..." Sameen starts again. "I am not rushing you to give yourself right here. But we are in a damn car right now and I wont deny but that look that you had was doing really bad shit to me and I was like on the edge of doing something that it wouldn't be okay...for you of course I don't even care where I do that anymore..."

Nodding with her head because what else is there to do when you are dealing with Sameen, "okay... you wanna choose a date when we will do that?" she asks. And she is not joking right now because she has no idea what Sameen wants right now. 

"God no..." says Sameen. "It should happen spontaneously, and when we are not in a car of course..." 

Letting small sound of laugh Samantha shakes her head. She still has no idea how on Earth could she actually fall in love with this kind of idiot. I mean she is not even hearing herself anymore and it's hilarious. "Okay, well let's go with that, and can we please stop talking about _that_ , because this conversation is not helping to both of us at all..." 

"Fine by me..." says Sameen right away. She really sucks in having this kind of conversation or any kind. "Now can I go home?" she asks, already on the move to get out of the car. Grabbing her arm, "no way, we are going inside to deal with my mother like it or not..." says Samantha. Sameen lets small sound of protest, pouting at her. 

"That's your punishment..." adds Samantha and smirks.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the third part. It's pretty late here so if I fucked up the last part down there please don't be mad I will try harder next time. First time what I can say... :D

Yeah as she thought Ms. Groves was not so happy when she saw Sameen on the door holding hands with her daughter. 

It's not like Sameen is blaming her or something she totally gets it. Of course the woman would be little shocked, her daughter was definitively not having a normal relationship as all the mothers want for their kids. Breaking up then getting back together and again going in freaking circle. 

But as all the mothers in the world no matter how much they try to protect their kids from getting hurt in this kind of situations they always fail in doing just that. And no matter how much Ms. Groves is suspicious about the whole thing she is definitively not going to succeed in changing her daughter's mind about the fact that maybe just maybe she is doing the wrong thing by getting back with Sameen. 

Of course she has nothing against Sameen don't get her wrong, even if she is still not sure what kind of person is she because if she is being honest she has never seen someone like Sameen. Nice for one second and the next totally different person like someone who is tired from everything and hates everyone. 

She is definitively not far from the truth, as much as Sameen tries to act 'normal' in front of the woman she slips in her real self most of the time but composes herself quickly or maybe not too quickly since Ms. Groves has her suspicions' and Sameen freaking knows it because the woman is not that hard to be figured out.

On the other hand as much as Sameen is not feeling comfortable in the whole situation, Samantha is not giving a single fuck about what her mother thinks. She is holding on Sameen and not letting go no matter what, because even if Sameen is not the perfect person in her mother's eyes, she is the most perfect in hers and no one can change that. 

"Mother I get it you are worried and all that but I know what I am doing and yeah we may have been on and off couple of times but now it's different not we are ready to be serious and have normal relationship..." 

That's what Sameen heard behind the closed doors when she was definitively tired and not planning on listening to Ms. Groves talking and talking for few minutes, so she politely excused herself and of course before leaving making sure Samantha knows that they are not breaking up or something. 

And while she drove back to the mansion she was thinking about what Samantha said. Are they really ready to get serious and stop with all the bullshit and fighting about small things and literally making the problems from ant to elephant? Because Sameen was never ready for those things. She had no freaking idea if she is going to be able to succeed in that. 

Martine's words from that night months ago came rushing in her mind the next second, _'you can't feel a shit and you know that you will fuck it up again...'_ and she did actually, few times after that. 

And yeah she is little concern about this time because she knows that she will do something stupid in the future because that's how she functions and as much as she is going to try to do the right thing she will make a mistake this way or another. 

As always she was greeted by something ridiculous the moment she steps in the house and this time she was not planning on controlling herself when she saw the one and only Zoe Morgan in their living room talking with Jeremy and Martine. 

"The fuck is she doing here?" she asked angrily. 

Deep in some kind of bullshit conversation they didn't heated when she came. Startled by her outburst Jeremy jumped on his feet holding his hands in front of him. 

"Love..." he said slowly, making causes steps towards her. "She is here to say sorry, that's all..."

"Bullshit..." says Sameen looking at him and then at Zoe who is definitively shitting her pants in the moment. 

"And what. She says sorry and we are going to just forget about all that bullshit that they did?" she asks. And for real are Jeremy and Martine drinking petroleum, because it's freaking obvious that the little gang is plotting something. 

"Well..." starts Jeremy already sweating looking back and forth between Sameen and the other two. "Zoe here is apologizing for the whole shenanigans and she just wants for everyone to have awesome senior year..." smiling sheepishly at her. 

Rolling her eyes and growling Sameen is really like really tired of everything. "You know what? Fine do what the fuck you want but me and..." pointing at Zoe with her finger, "all those other minions are not going to be friends again or anything closely to that..." turning around and throwing her arms in the air all the while cursing under her breath she goes up the stairs, leaving confused Jeremy, pretty much freaked out Zoe and as always amused Martine behind. 

Clapping with his hands, Jeremy turns to look at Zoe and Martine who are looking at him waiting for whatever he is going to say next. 

Leaning on the sofa and crossing her arms in front of her Martine smirks and waits for Jeremy to find a solution. If you ask her she will shoot all of them, but apparently Jeremy still has a crush on Zoe so she will sit on the side and enjoy the show. 

"Sorry about that..." Jeremy tells to Zoe. "Another drink?" he asks, motioning to the whiskey with his hands. 

Shaking her head, "thanks I am good..." says Zoe. "Ammm..." she starts, looking at him and Martine, "I guess Sameen is still mad so..." 

"Oh don't worry she'll come around..." says Jeremy, smiling nervously rubbing the back of his neck. 

Martine snorts and when Zoe turns to look at her she nods with her head. "Yeah don't worry..." she tells her, waving her hand.  
 _'My ass she will but hey let's see where Jeremy is going with this whole thing...'_

"Okay..." says Zoe not sure that Martine really means that even if Jeremy looks pretty convincing. "Well I should go then..." standing up she takes her purse, "if you guys want we can do something together next week..." 

Martine shrugs with her shoulders, pointing at Jeremy because he is the one that fall on Zoe in the first place, she is just enjoying the whole circus until something happens because apparently only she and Sameen see that Zoe is not really apologizing and there is something behind this whole thing. 

"Sure..." says Jeremy. "Text us and we are there wherever you want..."

Rolling her eyes, Martine stands up. She had enough from this whole thing, Jeremy is really stupid and Zoe saw that and she is going to take full advantage. "Well I will leave you guys now, Jeremy you can show her the door..." she says and walks away. 

"Yeah amm... this way..." says Jeremy showing with his hands, realizing to late what Martine did actually and smacking himself mentally for reacting like that. 

\----------------------------------

Hearing a knock on her door Sameen growls and turns in her bed, face in the pillow, "yes Martine..." she says. 

It's pretty amazing how good is Martine's hearing even if Sameen is pretty sure that she was not that loud but anyway...

"Who got you all riled up sunshine?" asks Martine making few big steps to the bed and jumping on it. 

Rolling her eyes, "no one..." says Sameen. 

Placing her hands on her back and starting to massage her, "oh that's not true because you are pretty tense..." says Martine. 

Letting small sounds of pleasure because damn those hands can hit the right spots and she needs a freaking massage right now, so she won't argue with Martine who apparently was waiting eagerly to touch Sameen. 

"Can you just shut up and do your magic with those hands..." she says. 

Smirking and leaning on her, "I can help you relax in other way if you want..." she whispers in her ear making Sameen to shudder. 

"No thanks I just need massage..." says Sameen in her gruff voice. 

"As you wish..." says Martine and complies.

She has no idea when she fall asleep, but the sound of her bedroom door opening and closing the next second woke her up in an instant. It was pitch black in the room figuring out that it's probably late, she turns to see who on Earth thought that it's good idea to sneak in her room in the middle of the night and hoping that it's not Martine because she will definitively kick her ass. 

She was not expecting to see Samantha, leaning on the door, eyes sparkling in the night, looking sad at her. Her heart went numb when she saw her like that, jumping from the bed the next second and walking towards her. 

"Were you crying?" she asks. "What happened?" 

Sniffing Samantha looked at the ground, playing with Sameen's shirt, "I got in a fight with my mom..." she says slowly. "Can I sleep here tonight?" she asks, avoiding to look at Sameen afraid that she will make face because she is not always fine with sharing her bed. 

"Sure..." says Sameen after a minute. Lifting her head to look at her, "you can stay as long as you want..." she tells her. 

Yeah weird right? Don't make fun of her, she is not softy at all, she just hates when Samantha is sad and if this is the only way of making her feel better she is willing to try and do her best. 

Smiling lightly at her Samantha embraces her fully and starts to cry on her shoulder, making Sameen little uncomfortable because the fuck is happening, she was expecting that she will stop crying and not, not use Sameen's shoulder to cry more. 

Holding her hands on the side, not touching Samantha at all, Sameen rolls her eyes and places her hands on her back rubbing it lightly. "There, there..." she says and walks backwards. 

Hitting the bed with her legs, Samantha like on cue wraps her legs around her waist making Sameen to seat from the sudden weight on her body. 

"Yeah sure we can seat like this or we can lie if you want. It's much cozy like that..." says Sameen. 

Chuckling Samantha lifts her head, wiping the tears from her face she looks at Sameen for few minutes. Slightly confused of what's happening Sameen gulps and feels herself getting aroused from the way that Samantha is looking at her. 

Smiling sweetly at her, Samantha kisses her nose, sliding her hands up and holding her on the neck she kisses her lips softly, losing herself the next moment when Sameen returns the kiss the same way. No rush no biting the kiss was like their first one in the park all those months ago. Slow and lingering in smooth motions. 

Breaking the kiss Samantha climbed off backwards, standing in front of Sameen, who was little confused by the sudden change but when she saw Samantha's wide and growing darker eyes she gulped nervously. Yeah she was pretty sweating at the moment unlike Samantha who was shockingly calm. 

Not breaking eye contact with her, Samantha started with taking her shirt off. She was freaking trembling but with every sharp intake that Sameen was making it gave her courage to be calm and she won't deny but the look on Sameen's face was priceless at the moment. 

Next were her shorts which she took them off in slow motion same as the shirt looking at Sameen's eyes who were going wider and wider every damn second. 

Sameen thought that she is freaking dreaming because this is just...

Looking at her almost naked body Sameen held a hand out, beckoning with her fingers form her to get closer. 

Standing an inch away from Sameen, Samantha trembled as she gazed upon her, taking a quick breath she met Samantha's eyes, taking her in her arms the next second and meeting her mouth with hers. 

Warm hands on her skin, stoking her back, Samantha pulled closer and tighter in her, holding Sameen on the back of her neck, she gasped when she felt Sameen's hands unclasping her bra and sliding her hands in the front to cup her breasts. 

Letting small sound of moan in her mouth, she pushed Sameen on the bed, straddling her hips not breaking the kiss, feeling little embarrassed for being so eager all of a sudden. 

Sliding her hands on her hips, Sameen flipped them over slowly. Now on top of her, she broke the kiss and looked at her with little concern not sure if Samantha really wants this. 

"I want this..." says Samantha in low voice, like she could read Sameen's thoughts, seeing that she is struggling to move further. 

Leaning over her, she kissed her neck, tracing the tender area from the base of her throat all the while sliding the straps from the bra down her arms in slow motion. 

Looking up at her, eyes dark, mouth partly open, breath coming in short gasps, she continued with training soft kisses down her breasts, nipples hard from the contact, she kneaded her breast while planting soft kisses down her body. 

Soft moan and whimper from Samantha told her that she was losing herself in her own sensation.

Slowly sliding her panties down her legs, Sameen was stopped by Samantha's hand. Confused she lifted her head to look at her not saying a word, hoping that Samantha didn't change her mind in a last minute. 

"Take of your clothes..." says Samantha in husky voice. 

Kneeling on the bed Sameen took her shirt of in one swift moment followed by her sport bra, rolling her eyes when Samantha licked her lips looking at her abs.

"Now your pants..." says Samantha suddenly enjoying to look at Sameen stripping in front of her. And of course the shy girl that Sameen knows nowhere to be found, replaced by eager Samantha that pretty much excited Sameen a lot. 

Standing totally naked in front of her, Samantha covered her eyes and giggled. Shaking her head and smiling Sameen jumped on the bed leaning over her, she traced her finger from her hip up her body making Samantha shuddering from light touch. 

Uncovering her face she pulled Sameen towards her, crashing their lips in passionate kiss, biting her lip lightly when Sameen pulled back to catch a breath.

"Now I'm ready..." she whispered. 

Don't say twice Sameen is already on the move. Sliding down slowly not breaking eye contact with Samantha, she pulled her panties further down the legs, dropping them on the floor, moving with her mouth to her most tender area, circling her clit with her tongue, enjoying her soft cries and quick breaths. 

Moaning softly as she became even wetter, she dropped one hand on her head holding her in place and arching her back. Feeling sudden urgency of wanting her inside her she reached towards her pulling her up. 

Holding her on her chin, crashing their mouths feverishly, ravaging her with her lips, biting and sucking on her tongue, Samantha moans when she realize that she is tasting herself in Sameen's mouth, all the while one of Sameen's hand reached between her thighs, feeling her tender, moist clit, massaging it in circular motion. Arching towards her, Samantha looked at her with yearning eyes, moaning she dripped on her hand. 

Gazing into Samantha's eyes, Sameen gulped and entered her gently with one finger. Arching her hips towards her, "another..." moaned Samantha. 

_'Well that's new...'_ thought Sameen, sliding another finger inside her, thrusting slowly in and out. 

Gazing into her eyes intently, Samantha gasped at the feeling of having Sameen's fingers fully inside her. Wrapping her arms around her she pulled her towards her, biting on Sameen's shoulder with every thrust. 

Moving rhythmically, Sameen felt that she is going to come just by looking at this incredibly beautiful girl becoming sensual lover underneath her. 

Her eyes dark with passion, mouth slightly parted, gasps and moans escaping her lips, writhing with Sameen's fingers inside her, Samantha found herself reaching the edge. Nails scratching across Sameen's back,

"Oh, God! Sameen!" 

Feeling the muscles clenching on her fingers, Sameen knew that she is close, groaning from the sharp nails on her back, she leaned to kiss her and with one final thrust she rode her orgasm. 

Breathing hard, sweat beads dripping between them, Sameen pulled her finger slowly, leaning to take napkins from the nightstand to wipe her fingers, all the while looking at Samantha who is trying to steady her breathing, smiling at her with half open eyes. 

Shaking her head and smiling Sameen lied next to her, pulling her into her so she can place her head on her chest, she pulled the covers over them, stroking her hair lightly she hummed satisfied that finally she got to home run and by the pleased look on Samantha's face she did good. 

"That was..." started Samantha, lifting her head to look at Sameen, "awesome?" she says laughingly. Snorting on how crazy is Samantha actually, "if you say so..." says Sameen smiling at her and capturing her lips in another passionate kiss.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha here's another part, short one and LAST from this whole thing I swear. It's early here and I had like three coffees so my mind went everywhere and because @Rsfchicken mentioned something about morning sex I had to :D ... I really hope it's at least okay and not for PG13 ha!

Who would've thought that Samantha Groves would be a morning sex person? No one actually, even Sameen was slightly surprised when she woke up with the feeling of fingers gently rubbing her crotch, all the while hot lips nibbling her ear, and another hand playing with her nipples. 

Shivering on the touch, Sameen slowly opened her eyes, looking straight into big brown ones and wide smile. "Good morning..." purred Samantha, capturing her lips in messy kiss, in the meantime without a freaking warning sliding two fingers inside her. Groaning Sameen arched her hips, eyes wide open, she was freaking shocked by the sudden action, not that she was complaining, she was easily getting wet and with long time experience two fingers were nothing, but who the fuck would thought that Samantha was actually pretty much fast learner in this whole thing. 

Catching a breath, "I may think that this is not your first rodeo if there was not dried blood underneath us..." says Sameen in hoarse voice, biting her lips with every slow but hard thrust of Samantha's fingers inside her. Giggling like 4-year-old, "It's not that hard to figure out what to do..." says Samantha in husky voice, biting her neck hard. 

_'Oh Jesus freaking Christ...'_ thinks Sameen in herself, squirming and shuddering, arching herself in her. The pleasure that she was giving her erupted withing her making her to feel like she is a freaking living volcano. 

She may have not done this before but she may have asked someone how and what you should do, for example Hannah, who was really glad and exited to explain everything in every single detail, and knowing the way that Sameen is more into aggressiveness this whole thing was a piece of cake for Samantha. She knew that right now Sameen is only on the beginning and there would be little more work to be done to reach her orgasm, so Samantha's fingers few joined by another one, and by the look on Sameen's face, her shallow and fast breathing, she knew that she is on the right path to fuck her brains out. 

Trailing soft kisses and nibbling on the skin down her body, Sameen was surprised when she saw that Samantha was actually going with her mouth down there to 'fire the mayor'. She was not expecting something like that but when she captured her clit with hot soft lips, she thought that she is going to die from the pleasure of it, because fuck everyone that she has slept with, Samantha's mouth was magical, doing crazy shit to Sameen, literally flipping her organs with every soft kiss that she was planting and every damn thrust with her thin long fingers, bringing her on the edge in no time. 

Sucking and licking, all the while not stopping with her fingers, Samantha was enjoying and losing herself in the scent of Sameen. Meeting her gaze, she smirked and grazed her teeth over her clit one more time, before sliding up and connecting her lips with hers, tongue sweeping into her mouth. 

Sameen's hands slide down her body, squeezing her ass, spreading her legs and pulling her up, and with one swift motion entering her with one finger, making Samantha to let a high pitched sound, biting her lips hard from the sudden intruder inside her. 

Well that was pretty much new for her she won't lie, and the thought of both of them reaching their orgasms in same time send shivers up her spine, freaking butterflies were flying inside her. Thrusting deeper and harder inside her, she could feel that she is coming close when Sameen add another finger, glad that Sameen is also close, they fall in sync, swirling together, until Sameen growled and Samantha moaned louder and louder. They rode the waves together until one final thrust brought them together in harmonic orgasm.

Collapsing on top of her, they were both breathing fast, trying to compose themselves but finding it pretty hard because fuck that was pretty intense for Samantha, where Sameen had no freaking idea how on Earth could Samantha make her to come that hard. 

"You good?" asked Sameen after few minutes. "Mhmm..." murmured Samantha, embracing her fully and burying her face in Sameen's neck, "just give me a moment..." 

"Sure, but then we are going to take a shower because..." stroking her back, Samantha laughs the next moment, totally understanding that they are all sweaty from last night and the sheets are not so pleasant underneath them. "I know, I know..." she tells her.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn I got crazy today. No sex in this one just little fluffy BS...sorry :D ... It's that kind of day for me I love everyone today so... I love you guys and thanks for everything :D

After their hot and steamy round two in the shower, Sameen got the feeling that finally she found the right person that not only is awesome and shockingly very improvising person when it comes to sex, she also makes Sameen's life more interesting. Always holding her on the edge of sane/insane and that pretty much excites her because it's not monotonous at all. 

Of course she is pain in the ass most of the time, but she's _her_ pain in the ass and no matter how much Greer is against their relationship as her mother, Sameen is definitively not planning on letting this crazy psycho girl to slip from her hands, just because someone is not happy. Her life, she can do what the fuck she wants and that's that. 

Samantha was in much better mood unlike the night before when she came in Sameen's room. She was smiling all the time, giggling and sharing jokes with Jeremy which Sameen found hilarious since Jeremy was not getting most of the nerd jokes that Samantha was telling him.

Martine as always was scowling and can you imagine her face when she saw Samantha's flushed face and shining eyes that morning? It was hilarious. Too bad she was not sleeping in her room that night and only Jeremy was the lucky one to be woken up by loud noises in the middle of the night and again early in the morning, but he was not complaining this time. Nope, he was actually happy that FINALLY Sameen hit the last base.

She never thought that someone who is not part of Greer's group of soldiers will actually become part of them and actually be in good relationship with Jeremy, we are not putting Martine in the list she will always hate Samantha and there's nothing that Sameen nor Jeremy can do about that. 

The other two if you ask Sameen she knows that there won't be any kind of problem to accept Samantha, mainly because those two years living with Brooks and Devon, Sameen got pretty close with them and she knows that they will respect Samantha because of her. Sure maybe Brooks will be little piece of shit because she enjoys to torment people but not like Martine who is actually real bitch when she does that. 

Speaking of them...

"Love, we should start preparing the party for the little ones. They are coming this Monday..." says Jeremy. 

Growling, Sameen untangles herself from Samantha, getting from the couch she walks at the bar and picks the whole bottle of whiskey with four glasses and walks back where Samantha is waiting for her with open arms. 

Jeremy and Martine are following her with their eyes, waiting patiently as always for her to say something like 'I'm lazy, do it by yourself' or something remotely close like that because she freaking hates to throw those kind of parties where all the crime family is gathered in one place. 

"Who's coming?" was the first question she asked after she took her time to pour drink in all four glasses and pass them over, ending with leaning on Samantha with her legs dangling from the couch. 

"Well you know the usual..." starts Jeremy looking back and forth between her and Martine. 

"By usual he means all those punk ass crime bosses that were here on the last party..." says Martine, taking sip from her drink and making face. She freaking hates all those people. 

"I though you had bunch of celebrities that day" says Samantha. Pretty good remembering that day. It was the day when the town was mourning Daizo and Daniel. And she was not talking with Sameen and there were fireworks that night and the whole town was talking about the Greer family for few days. Pretty much bad period for Samantha. 

Snorting they all look at her with raised eyebrow. "Really? You actually believed what they wrote in that silly newspaper?" asked Sameen. 

Shrugging with her shoulder, "what? It's much better if you think that the people were celebrities then crime bosses..." says Samantha. "And were you seriously inviting me on the party knowing that all those people would be there?" she asked slightly shocked. 

Rolling her eyes, "who cares about them?" 

"Greer..." says Jeremy. "Yeah not that I have something against her being there but Greer is going to be mad and she won't enjoy that kind of company..." says Martine. 

"Oh pleeeease, Jeremy is definitively planning on inviting that little gang..." says Sameen, smirking at his scowling face. 

Choking on her drink Samantha looks at them with wide eyes. "W-why would they be here? Are you all friends with them again?" 

Snorting Sameen shakes her head. "Zoe came to apologize last night and this two..." pointing at Sameen and Martine, "are obviously not accepting any kind of apologize from them..." says Jeremy. 

"Of course we are not going to Jeremy, they are plotting something but you are too blind to fucking see it..." says Martine angrily. 

While Martine and Jeremy fought about what is right and what is wrong, Samantha took the chance to snuggle little more with Sameen, before she goes home and gets in another fight with her mother.

Sameen told her that she can stay as much as she wants, but then again her mother would get really mad and they don't need bigger problem, since Greer was not really happy when he found out that Sameen got more closer with Samantha and yelled on the phone for 15 minutes, telling her how she should be more concentrated on the fact that their dear little Sammy is going to be online in few days and there would be a lot of work, instead of spending her time with Samantha. 

You know it's not that Samantha changed her or something, she is still the same and she will be like that forever. Yeah sure maybe Samantha is holding her right in front of the line from becoming ruthless killer as Greer wants and she is glad about that because maybe she is a sociopath but she freaking wants to become a doctor and yeah as silly as that sounds, she actually prefers to save people, and yeah occasionally kill those who are doing shitty things in the world. 

And yeah sure she freaking blow huge ferry not long ago and killed innocent people in the process, but that was pretty much hard to try and change because Greer wanted that so badly and as much as she hates herself for doing sometimes like that, she had to. But from now on there won't be innocent people who are going to be killed by her or Jeremy or the rest of the group and as much as even that sounds bad for killing anybody, she freaking doesn't care because people like them hell even like her are digging their own graves. It's just a matter of time before someone comes and kills them too, and she knows that and she is fine with that because that's the life they chose to live when they accepted Greer's offer. 

So the point is, long story short she told Greer to stop telling her what and with who should she spend her free time because it never made a single problem in her work. She killed every human that he wanted so he should really cut her some slack and leave her alone. 

He was not happy of course. He always expected that Sameen will listen to him and as much as he tried to hold her on some kind of leash, he knew that he will never succeed in that so he decided to let it go for now but as always, "if you make one single mistake she is going to die..." were his last words whenever Sameen made connection with someone who is not part of the 'family'. And as a shocker there was only one victim even if Sameen was not to be blamed but fuck it. 

"Are we going to see each other later?" whispered Samantha in Sameen's ear, nibbling it lightly in the process. 

Shuddering Sameen nod with her head. "If there is some kind of problem at home call me, but try not to fight with her..." 

Leaning her head on her shoulder and pouting, "I can't promise that, it was pretty bad last night and she freaked out when I left the house in the middle of the night..." 

Exhaling, Sameen turns to look at her, planting quick soft kiss on her lips, "she'll come around don't worry..." 

Smiling lightly at her, "yeah I know but I don't get it why she is against us being together all of a sudden..." says Samantha.

Quirking an eyebrow at her, "because we broke up like hundreds of times and she is simply afraid that you'll get hurt again..." says Sameen. 

Biting her lip, looking at her with those 'heart eyes' that are always doing some weird shit inside Sameen, "but now it's different right?" she asked softly. 

She won't lie but she is still afraid deep down that Sameen will dump her ass after what happened last night. Sameen is unpredictable and as much as she wants to believe that she won't do something...

"I told you..." Sameen cuts her thoughts. Blinking few times she looks confused at Sameen. Smiling at her, "I..." kissing her softly, "want you 24/7..." murmurs Sameen. 

Her heart skipped a beat on that. Blush spreading on her cheeks, she gulps and smiles wide at her, bumping her forehead in hers, "I love you..." she whispers.

"Awww..." says Sameen. Hitting her on the shoulder, "still a jerk but I still love you..." says Samantha and hugs her tightly not giving a damn on Sameen's growling. 

"Will you two get a freaking room..." comes Martine's voice. 

They had no idea that actually Martine and Jeremy stopped arguing like long ago and watched the whole cheesy situation in front of them, until Samantha said I love you and Martine had enough of the whole thing. 

Rolling her eyes, "stop being jealous Martine..." says Sameen.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we can take little break from all the love and fluff :) It's time for little action :D ... Part 1 ... Part 2 later or tomorrow

Feeling sharp pain on the back of her head and wetness spreading down her neck, Sameen growls and opens her eyes slowly, just to find out that she is tied up to a chair in their basement and one smoking hot girl, tall, slim, with short red hair in one of the caterings uniforms, with gun in her hand and smirk on her face looking straight at her. 

“Who the hell are you?” asks Sameen in raspy voice. 

\-------------------------------

_Few hours earlier…_

The last few days were insane in the Greer’s mansion. They were preparing the party for their little ‘siblings’ who were supposed to arrive on Monday around 5pm. 

Sending mails, invited, hiring catering service, putting silly decorations around the house, listening to Jeremy who was complaining about how he couldn’t find that specific DJ that he wanted to be special guest, which Sameen found really stupid because that’s what Jeremy is doing on every single party they are throwing and it’s not like they need something special every time or God forbid if they don’t have a bartender who knows how to freaking flips two bottles at once, because if we are being honest none of the guests will pay attention or be amazed on their skills. 

Speaking of guests, Jeremy invited the little gang who by Sameen’s and Martine’s surprise accepted the invitation even if they were warned that they would be the only ‘normal’ people that night since Greer was planning on inviting most of his old buddies who were present on their last party. 

Of course Sameen invited Samantha because why the fuck not right? If Jeremy could bring those minions, she is not planning on dying from boredom whole night. At least like this she could enjoy and let’s say she’ll spend most of the party in her bedroom with Samantha. Win, win, for all…

So yeah the house was full from all different kinds of people in no time, waiting patiently for Brooks and Devon’s arrival. And when they finally arrived the party started the next second. 

Drinking, laughing, making jokes about how Sameen is the only one in the family that it’s still 5.3 and all of them are taller than her, which she didn’t gave a single fuck because even if she is small she could easily beat their asses in a second. 

As she was expecting Brooks almost got heart attack when she found out that Sameen is actually dating someone and she was all over Samantha most of the time, asking questions on how and why, because she loves Sameen but she knows that she is not capable of most of the things that one relationship is asking for and she was just simply curious, where Samantha was glad to tell her that she just simply managed to get under Sameen’s skin with a lot of effort and now she is just hers. Of course she also told her that Sameen is a jerk because that’s what girls are talking about all the time and Brooks was nodding with her head and sharing stories in which Sameen was also a jerk so they had a lot of fun and in some way it made Sameen happy to see that at least three of her idiots are in good relationship with her girl. 

Martine can suck it, and by the look on her face most of the time, Sameen figured out that this way or another she will start to like Samantha because now they are 4 against 1 and she will not be able to talk shit about Samantha in front of them. 

The little gang was little tense but in time they loosen up, maybe because they saw that Devon is actually the nicest one from all of them and they were all talking with him. Jeremy was everywhere most of the time, but here and there he would jump in one of the conversations that Devon had with the gang and of course he would try to impress Zoe by saying something smart. Not that it worked but Sameen had fun watching all of that. 

Everything was perfect until Sameen went to the kitchen and…

\--------------------------------

_Present time…_

Looking around she sees Jeremy and Martine on her right and Brooks and Devon on her right in the same condition as her, looking at her worriedly. 

“Are you okay love?” asks Jeremy. “You are bleeding…” pointing with his head at her head.

_’Oh well, now I know what the hell is that wetness on my neck…’_ thinks Sameen to herself.

Nodding with her head, she looks at the girl waiting for her to answer her damn question, because standing there and smirking at her is pissing her off and she will definitively kill her when she gets her hands free from the stupid rope that is holding her in place. 

“Oh where are my manners…” says the girls, “My name is Danielle LeMarchal…” 

“Le who now?” asks Sameen right away, looking at her with raised eyebrow.

“The daughter of some guy Pascal LeMarchal…” says Jeremy. Looking confused at him now, he rolls his eyes at her, “apparently you were the only one that she hit on the head so you missed her introduction earlier…” he tells her. 

Grunting Sameen turns to look at her and in that moment she hears muffled voices behind her. Closing her eyes and taking deep breath she just hopes that those voices from behind her are not coming from Samantha because if this LeMarchal did something stupid like capturing Samantha too, she is definitively going to kill her and it would be really painful. 

“The gang and Samantha are behind us…” says Jeremy, like he could read her thoughts. 

“Well, Danielle LeMarchal…” starts Sameen calmly. “I suggest you let those few behind us, because I really don’t want them to see what I will do to you when I get my hands on you…” 

Laughing Danielle, points the gun at Sameen and leans slightly towards her. “I don’t think you are in any condition to do something hun, so I suggest you to tell me who from all of you killed my father or I will put a bullet in your girlfriend’s head…” 

Snorting, Sameen shakes her head, which earned her one hard slap from the girl where Martine and Brooks went crazy shouting “daaaaamn girl…” and of course Martine had to say something like, “oh too bad you have a girlfriend Shaw, I think you would like this one…”

She could feel Samantha rolling her eyes behind her, so she let a small laugh on that because yeah maybe in some other life she would enjoy this girl if she is as fierce like this in bed. 

“One question…” says Jeremy. When he got her attention he cleared his throat. “Was your father on the ferry?” he asks. 

Gasped voices are coming from behind them the next second. “Oh no you didn’t…” says Sameen angrily, looking at him, “we are not alone, _love_ …” pointing with her head behind her. 

“Don’t worry love, it’s not like they didn’t already know that…” he tells her and looks back at Danielle who is slightly shocked and confused by the questions. 

“No…” she says after a moment. 

“Was he killed like two years ago? Or was it last year, nah two years ago…” looking at Jeremy and Martine, “when were we in Paris?” she asks them. She thinks that she knows who is her father, and Jeremy killed him actually if he was killed in Paris of course. Realizing on what is Sameen actually hinting Jeremy gulps and looks at Danielle who is losing her patience. 

“How many have you killed Shaw?” comes Brooks voice. 

Shrugging with her shoulders, “four and maybe like 300 from the ferry…” she says. 

“Will you all stop talking?” asks Danielle frustrated, pointing the gun just above Sameen’s head. “He was killed in Paris!” she tells Sameen through gritted teeth. “Now tell me who, or I will shoot the girl behind you…” 

“I did…” says Jeremy all of a sudden. They all turn to look at him, Sameen is struggling with the rope, cursing under her breath, cursing Jeremy because he is freaking stupid, where Danielle points her gun at him the next second, “you…” she says in a low voice. 

“Bullshit…” says Sameen just to get her attention, so she can buy few more minutes to get her hands free from the stupid rope who is leaving red marks and they burn like bitch but she doesn’t care because she’ll be damned if she let this stupid girl kill one of them. 

“What are you doing love?” asks Jeremy. “I killed the man remember?” 

Danielle is moving with her gun back and forth between them, not sure who to shoot first. 

“No you didn’t…” says Sameen angrily, growling and pulling with her left hand with all the strength she has, making Danielle to jump from surprise on the sudden movement, pulling the trigger the next. 

She just got that hand free and this idiot shot her in the shoulder. Wincing, Sameen leans on the chair, biting her lip hard she curses everything because damn those bullets can be real bitch. 

“Stay still or I swear I will shoot you in the head…” says Danielle. 

"I killed your father..." yells Jeremy, looking at Sameen worriedly. "No I did..." says Martine through yawn, she knows that Sameen will survive and now that she has her hands free she will definitively kill this girl in front of them, so no worries and plus she is bored because this Danielle is freaking stupid. Her hand is shaking and she is definitively going to miss the next time she tries to shoot. 

"You okay bunny?" Brooks asks Sameen. Rolling her eyes because seriously? Bunny? "Yeah..." she says, smiling lightly at her. "Is this always happening here?" comes Devon's voice for the first time since all this started. He was and still is the quiet one, just observing, never panicking, just watching and yeah when he can get in action he is fast and efficient and that's pretty much enough for Sameen, maybe that's why she liked him the most and trained him in their free time. 

"Nah...first time in this house..." says Sameen looking at Danielle who is in some kind of argument with Jeremy and Martine. 

Turning with her head behind, she sees Samantha with freaking duck tape on her face, shaking and looking at her with watery eyes. Smiling, she winks at her, "few more minutes..." she murmurs and by the slightly scared look on Samantha's face she knows that she got the message. This girl has no idea what she got herself into and Sameen will enjoy in beating her ass before she puts bullet between her eyes.


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 ... with little fluff at the end :) ... and there would be part 3 because, well, I don't know I just had to cut it like this I'm little busy ... Merry Christmas to all the Christians :D

She has no idea how much time has passed and what actually happened after she was rendered unconscious in the kitchen. She has no idea where is Greer or what the hell happened with all those mobsters in the living room. Hell she even has no idea if Bear and the other two are okay. 

Turning with her head back at Danielle who is now red and shaking from anger because apparently Martine and Jeremy drove her crazy, Sameen wanted to tell her “I feel you bro…” because those two can easily drive you crazy if they want, she knows from experience. 

“Sorry for interrupting but can you tell me what happened with my dogs?” she asks. She knows that Bear was with the other two in the backyard and there’s no chance that this girl could capture all of them by herself, which means that the catering service that Jeremy hired was bullshit and all 10 of them are actually working with this French girl, so the dogs definitively got involved in all this and she hopes they are alive because she will burn this girl alive. 

“They are sleeping…” answers Danielle, pointing with her gun in all directions, apparently she didn’t get the answer that she wanted and she is still thinking of who to kill first and that’s pretty good because it allows Sameen to get in action any minute now. 

“You drugged my dogs?” she asks her. _'Oh she is so going to suffer now...'_

“Bad move…” says Martine. “Yup…” says Brooks. “You are in big trouble now…” says Jeremy. Devon just nods with his head. 

Danielle is looking at them confused, frustrated, angry, Sameen thinks that maybe she will kill herself any minute now because no one survives when they have business with all five of them. 

“I had to okay…” says Danielle little unnerved, “they are trained good by the way…” she tells her. 

“Where’s Greer?” asks Sameen next. Apparently they all forgot about their ‘father’. “And what happened with all those mobster?” She must say but she is impressed by this girl. 

“Drugged…” says Danielle, leaning on the door, waving with the gun around, “I was not expecting to find full house of mobster so I had to spike their drinks…” 

“Impressive…” says Brooks. “I hope they will sleep little longer because they are not going to be happy when they found out what happened to them…” 

Rolling her eyes, “you will all be dead soon, I won’t worry about them if I was in your place…” says Danielle. 

“Yeah not gonna happen…” says Sameen, smirking at her. 

“I just shoot you in the shoulder and you are still arrogant?” asks Danielle slightly shocked. She was not expecting Sameen to be still awake since she lost pretty much blood from her head and now her shoulder, but she is still holding herself even if she is sweating and pretty much paler. 

“She was shot in the back too so…” says Martine. 

Brook and Devon are looking at Sameen with wide eyes. They didn’t know that Sameen got shoot. “What?” asks Brooks. “When?” asks Devon. 

“Good Lord do you people ever shut up?” asks Danielle. “You are all going to die soon and instead of cooperating, you are all making conversation like you are not tied to those chairs…”

“Been there done that…” Sameen cuts her off. 

Throwing her arms in the air, Danielle steps closer and points her gun at her. “Well I should start with you then and get over with this…” she says angrily. 

“Or you could…” taking deep breath, she takes her right hand from behind and in one swift motion she grabs the gun and hits her square in the face with it, sending her backwards. Since her legs were also tied up, _'clever...'_ she commented to herself, the only way she had was to jump on her, doing a freaking spear move like she is freaking Roman Reigns, hitting her in the wall which resulted with Danielle going out like a light. Lying on top of her, she lifts her head to smile at everyone before she also collapses on top of her, slipping into unconsciousness.

\--------------------------------

She woke up some time later, shockingly in her bed, surrounded by everyone, hooked on IV, her left shoulder wrapped in gauze same as her head for the second time. Growling she lifts her good arm rubbing her temple, she feels that her head will freaking explode any minute now.

“Oh good you are awake…” says Brooks, leaning over her and smiling wide.

“What happened…” she asks, blinking few times to clear her vision, reaching for the painkillers on the nightstand the next second.

“You saved us…” says Brooks. “Bought us some time to get our hands free and take everyone out…” 

Grunting, she looks behind Brooks where Devon is talking with the gang in hushed voice, looking like he is trying to calm them down, since their pale faces are telling to Sameen that she missed big party after she dealt with that idiot. “What happened with the rest?” she asks, looking at Jeremy and Martine. 

“We killed them…” rubbing the back of his neck, Jeremy glances towards the gang who are standing quietly on the side. "You misses a lot..." says Martine, "it was fun, like playing freaking Canter Strike..." 

Rolling her eyes, Sameen looks around, seeing Samantha standing at the window with her back towards them, arms crossed in front of her, in some deep thoughts since she didn’t react at all from the moment Sameen opened her eyes. Looking at Brooks, “she is little shaken as the rest over there…” says Brooks in low voice. “But she is okay…” 

The gang are looking at each other, still shocked from the whole thing, because they never thought that they would witness something horrible like that. First they were captured by that girl, held on gun point, tied up to chairs with duck tapes on their mouths, then they saw Sameen getting shoot, also there was all that calm talking from the golden kids who apparently were not scared at all, also they find out that actually the trio was responsible for the explosion in New York, and then Sameen saved them and then they witness another shooting with a lot of dead bodies lying around and there was too much blood, it made them sick in their stomach they almost vomited their organs after that. 

"So we are still going to be friends with them?" asks Joss in hushed voice. "I don't think so..." says Lionel still freaked out. This is the second time they end up in this kind of situation and it's not pretty at all. "I'm glad that we survived..." says Zoe, "Sameen was pretty brave back there..." They all nod with their heads in unison on that one. 

Clearing his throat, Harold stepped forwards, standing next to Brooks the next moment. “Thank you…” he says to Sameen. 

Embracing him, Brooks leans on him and smiles on his slightly shocked face, “hey as long as we are friends, no one is touching a strand of hair from you guys…” she tells him.

Jeremy, Martine and Sameen share a look between each other, suppressing a laugh because Brooks has no idea what actually is the deal with this little gang, and they know that they will enjoy a lot when they tell her the whole story.

“Yeah…” says Jeremy, nodding with his head, looking at Zoe and smiling lightly at her, where John is maybe still little shocked but he is screaming inside when he sees Jeremy giving all those kind of looks to his girlfriend. And he wants to punch him really badly but now it’s not the time for that so he will let it slide for now. 

Receiving a text, Martine growls and walks towards the door, “be back guys, Greer wants to see me in his office…” she tells them and leaves the room. 

“Is he alright?” asks Sameen, looking at everyone. He is definitively pissed by the whole thing, who knows what he is going to do to that poor girl. 

Taking a seat on the edge of the bed, Devon shrugs with his shoulders, followed by Brooks, where Jeremy shakes his head. “He woke up as the rest of the guests surrounded by dead people so…” he trails off. 

Grunting Sameen turns to look at Samantha who is still looking through the window. Huffing and rolling her eyes, “can you all go in the other rooms I want to be alone with Samantha…” 

“No problem…” says Jeremy, motioning to the gang to follow him, “we will go in my room until the first floor is cleaned up…” he tells them on the way out. 

Finally, alone with Samantha, Sameen tries to sit up, glancing at her, waiting for her to react in any kind of way. She knows that whatever she saw back there was not pleasant and if she could go back in time she wouldn’t let that to happen, but she was trying really hard to stay conscious until she gets her hands on that girl. 

“Will you stop staring out of that damn window and come here?” asks Sameen. She tries to be calm but she hates when she is ignored like this. Yell, scream do whatever you want, she won’t mind, but this silence is not doing good at all.

“You were really stupid back there…” says Samantha, turning to look at Sameen with narrowed eyes.

_’Oh good, she is pissed…’_ thought Sameen to herself. 

“Yeah well we didn’t have much of a choice so…” 

“She could’ve killed you Sameen…” Samantha cuts her off. “She already shoot you and you were still arguing with her…” her voice broke all of a sudden. Tears falling freely down her cheeks. “She could’ve killed you…” barely uttering the words as the tears streamed down her face, she looked at Sameen who was biting her lip, trying to find the right words so she can calm her down. 

Sighing she leans with her head on the pillow. “I’m sorry okay, but I had to do something…” she tells her. Looking at her, “I know that whatever you saw was probably disturbing for you, but we are all alive and this bullet hole was worth it, because I would do the same thing again if it means that I can get the chance of saving _you_ and the rest…”

Weeping quietly and sniffling, Samantha nods with her head. She knows that she can’t argue with Sameen about that, no matter how much she thinks it’s stupid, but Sameen will never let something bad to happen to her or her family and she is ready to jump in front of a bullet in any second. And that scares her a lot because this is just the beginning, there would be more like that girl who will come for revenge and she doesn’t like to think of what might happen the next time when Sameen steps in front of a gun. 

“Come here…” says Sameen softly, holding her good arm out for her. 

Padding towards her, Samantha slides next to her, placing her head on her chest so she can listen to her heart beat because that’s the only thing now that can calm her down, and as much as Sameen hates to cuddle, she kind of got used on this whole thing with her, so she embraced her the next moment, rubbing her back lightly, "we survived..." she murmurs and takes deep breath, looking in the ceiling she tries to stay calm just for the sake of her. She is going to be the end of that girl for doing shit like this. She would be pissed either way if they were only the five of them, but now with Samantha in the same situation with them, oh that is driving her mad and she is going to shred that girl to pieces. 

They stay like that for some time in total silence, hearing each other breathing. Sameen tries to stay awake, even if the painkillers are pulling her in deep sleep, but knowing that Samantha is still wide awake tormenting herself with the whole thing that she witnessed, she wiggles with her butt, sliding down so she can be face to face with her. 

As she thought Samantha was wide awake, looking into nothing like she is lost in some deep thoughts, not even realizing that they shifted from the position that they were few seconds ago. Now with her arm around her neck, she reaches with her finger and gingerly slides her fingers over her cheek. "Hey..." she says. 

Blinking few times, Samantha looks in her eyes, slightly lost for few second. "Hey..." she says back and buries her face in Sameen's neck, hiding the tears that are threatening to come out. 

"I know that you are crying..." says Sameen, lifting her head to look at her, "and I hate to see you like that..." 

"Sorry..." wiping the tears that made her way down her face, Sameen smiles at her and leans to capture her lips in long and searing kiss.


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, the action would be in the next chapter. I wanted to put Brooks and Devon in this one, but I have no idea what I was writing most of the time. I hope it's okay tho.

They have fallen asleep, Samantha snuggled into Sameen as always, holding her tight as if Sameen was even planning on getting up in that condition.

She was woken up by single knock on the door and before she even said something, Greer strode inside looking at the picture in front of him with slightly raised eyebrow.

"Dear..." he said in low voice, placing his hands behind his back and walking slowly towards her. "How are you feeling?"

She smiled lightly at him, not because she was glad that he came to check on her, but because he actually spoke in low voice almost like a whisper so he won't wake Samantha up.

"Good..." she said, looking at her shoulder, "a had worse..."

"Yes you did..." shaking his head and glancing at Samantha. "I hope she didn't have a lot of questions..."

"She was not the only one there Sir..." said Sameen. She knew where he is going with this whole conversation. And it pisses her of because she knows that his first stop was here just so he can proof something to her. But she'll be damned if she gives him that kind of satisfaction. Plus if we are being honest he can't kill all of them since their parents knew where their kids are, so he will need to come up with something else because last time she checked this whole mess is his fault.

"Of course..." says Greer, "Jeremy said that he will take care of them..."

"Oh..." exclaimed Sameen. "And you think that I can't?" 

"I didn't say that dear I just..." 

"With all due respect Sir..." Sameen cut him off not giving a single fuck if she crossed a damn line at the moment, because fuck him and his fucking need to control her. "I don't like the fact that you are still trying to ruin the only thing that makes me happy right now. We had this conversation and I told you that she is not going to be a problem so..." trailing of she almost waved her hand at him but suppressed the need of doing just that because let's be honest, she can be cocky with him but not that much. 

Amused by her behavior, Greer nods with his head, small smile creeping on his face. He knew that this random girl is going to be a problem and he hoped that Sameen will get tired of her like with all those other girls in the past but now he sees that this thing is serious and as much as he doesn't like to admit he knows that he lost this battle. 

"Very well then..." he says after a moment. "I will leave the two of you alone but keep in mind what I told you the last time we had this conversation..."

"I won't make a mistake Sir..." glancing at Samantha and back at him, "Not this time..."

\-----------------------------------

In the meantime Jeremy was having fun in his room. Entertaining the little gang trying to 'calm' them down with chocolate and wine. 

"So if you want to survive right now, you won't say a word to Greer about what you actually know. This whole thing was simply a bad robbery goes wrong. Am I clear?" he asks with wide smile plastered on his face. 

Gulping Harold looks at the gang and back at Jeremy, "Yes we totally understand..." he says. 

"So Greer has no idea that they actually know what we are doing?" asks Devon, slightly confused. He thought that Greer changed and that's why this guys are here in first place. They were not allowed to bring other kids when he and Brooks were living with them. 

"Of course mate..." says Jeremy. "We are dead if he finds out..." looking at Brooks, "you know what happened last time..." Brooks averts her gaze and nods with her head. 

"Did someone died?" ask Zoe. On the looks she is receiving from the gang, "I'm curious okay..." she says and looks back at Jeremy. 

"That's not my story..." says Jeremy, smiling at Zoe and refilling her glass with more wine. 

John clears his throat not liking the way Zoe looks at Jeremy, "so how long till the first floor is clear so we can go?" 

Checking his watch like he knows how much it would take for Greer's goons to take the bodies out, "little more mate..." he says. "What's the rush, we had so much fun tonight..."

"Uh-huh..." comes Joss voice from the other end of the room. "We always have this kind of fun when we are here..."

"The first time was totally your fault dear..." says Jeremy. 

"What happened the last time?" asks Brooks, looking at everyone. She hates that she was stuck in that boarding school all this time, missing the freaking fun. 

"The nut job over here almost killed us..."says Lionel. Apparently he had too many and now he's tongue is lose and that's not a good idea. 

Trying to look shocked Brooks turns to look at Jeremy who is sipping from his wine all the while smiling like an idiot at the gang. "Why am I not surprised..." she says. 

"Oh I hardly did something..." says Jeremy waving with his glass. "Shaw almost strangled them..." pointing at Harold and Joss.

"Huh and now I'm the one that's not surprised..." says Devon. "She loves doing that..."

Martine walks in the room the next second looking all smug and shit. "Greer is in Shaw's room..." she says and takes seat next to Brooks. "He is so going to be mad when he sees Samantha there..."

"Uh-huh..." Brooks stands up the next second. "If he even think of repeating the past I will be the end of him..." she says and walks out of the room. 

The gang is confused as always. They have no idea what the hell is happening now and what past is Brooks even mentioning. Harold is more concern then confused because he knows what might happen to Samantha. "Is she going to be okay..."he asks Jeremy. 

"Don't worry Harold, Martine just loves to exaggerate..." says Jeremy, looking at Martine with narrowed eyes, where she just rolls her eyes, crossing one leg over another and holding empty glass in front of him.

\----------------------------------

Seeing Greer coming out of Sameen's room, Brooks almost run to him. "Sir..." she says. 

Turning he gives her small smile motioning her to follow him to his office. 

"How can I help you dear?" he asks the moment she got next to him. 

Well she wanted to ask what's the deal with Samantha but seeing that he is in good mood she goes with another stupid question that she already knows the answer of it.

"What are we going to do with the girl?" 

"The same that we always do dear. Although Sameen wants to 'teach' the girl a lesson first..." he says, almost rolling his eyes on that. 

"Oh well totally get it..." says Brook. "I'll did the same if my boyfriend was alive..." smiling cynically at him. 

"Would you stop with that dear. The guy was bad news and you know it..." he tells her. 

"Yeah, yeah..." murmurs Brooks, rolling her eyes. _'They are all bad news for you...'_ she thinks to herself. 

\-----------------------------------

"You don't have to do that for me..." comes Samantha's sleepy voice. Sameen almost jumped surprised. She thought that Samantha is sleeping but now it looks like she heard most of the conversation between her and Greer. 

"You know..." starts Sameen, tugging few strands of hair from her face. "It not polite to listen to others people conversations..."

Snorting Samantha lifts her head to look at her. "It's not like I had some other choice. Greer scares me a lot and I had to pretend that I was sleeping..."

Pouting mockingly at her, "no need to be scared..." says Sameen. 

Smiling at her, Samantha leans with her head on her chest, tightening the hold on her, "what did you mean when you said 'not this time'? she asks all of a sudden. 

Frowning Sameen looks straight ahead, the hand that was sliding up and down Samantha's back stops with the movement. "Nothing..." she says after a moment. 

"You are lying..." murmurs Samantha. "You know I got pretty good with all that hacking because of you. I could easily find out what happened..."

Laughing, "feel free to do just that I don't think you'll find something..." says Sameen. 

Lifting her head, Samantha looks at her with wide smile, maybe pretty much happy that Sameen allows her to dig in her past. She said that she won't that night in the hospital all those months ago, and she didn't, but now having the approval Samantha wants to have a laptop in front of her like right now. 

"Challenge accepted..." she tells her. Sameen thinks that in that moment she probably made a mistake by letting Samantha do her own research on her past but managed to hold a poker face in front of her like she is totally okay with the whole thing.


	43. Chapter 43

The night went peacefully, the gang left as soon as everything was back to place like nothing actually happened few hours before that. They were not surprised at all, seeing all those man in black suits inside and outside, guarding the mansion it felt like they are in some military base since most of the weapons were according to Harold 'not for this kind of environment' whatever that mean, the rest didn't questioned him, they just wanted to go home and try to forget about the intense and scary as fuck day. 

Samantha refused to leave Sameen's side, so she stayed for the night, holding tight on her absolutely not giving a single fuck if Sameen was feeling suffocated most of the time. She went with 'you owe me one for today's terrorizing events', so Sameen as always let it slide just like that. She wouldn't've totally be okay with all that if Samantha for example used her side of the bed and not using Sameen as freaking bed but apparently she was not allowed to argue because Samantha was 'traumatized' again. 

The next day came just like that, and Sameen decided to slip out of the bed early in the morning, unnoticed to go and pay a visit to their new quest. Her shoulder hurt like a bitch, but thanks God she is right handed so she has no problem using only one arm to bitch slap that idiot who thought that she could just come in their house and make a mess of the party that poor Jeremy was trying so hard to make it perfect, ending with hiring some shitty catering service, probably from Craigslist. She is going to beat his ass too when she is done with this one. 

The anger was still there, which was good, she thought for a moment that it will evaporate when Samantha told her that she doesn't have to do that for her, but if she is being honest, she maybe would've considered on living that to the rest of the gang, but those damn tears that were attacking Samantha's face the day before, were not from her but from some shit ass girl who thought that she is smart enough to get what she wants. 

Is it stupid to be angry and little just tiny little jealous because someone else made your girlfriend cry? Sameen has no idea but either way, stupid or not she will beat the shit out of that red head.

She was not surprised at all when she saw bunch of Greer's goons standing in every corner in the hall, two down the stairs, another two on every damn door, but they didn't questioned her on where she is going or even telling Greer that she is out of bed heading to the basement, and she was for the first time grateful for that, knowing that she'll have the girl all for herself for some time. 

Walking inside, she smirks on the view in front of her. Danielle LeMarchal tied to one of the chairs, that one of them was occupying the other day, blindfolded, and scared. 

"Well how rude from us blinding you like that..." says Sameen. 

She jumped slightly when she heard Sameen's voice, mouth trembling, she looked left right like she is trying to find from which direction the voice is coming.

"Now, now..." walking slowly towards her, "this 'I'm scared act' is not going to work since yesterday you were _so_ brave, holding that gun and pointing it around..." Grabbing her on the jaw and taking the blinder off, "the really really bad move was taking other hostages, and pointing your freaking gun at them..." 

Danielle glares at her with fear in her eyes, something Sameen has never seen before, not even Jason was this scared when he was in similar situation, and she won't lie, it's fucking awesome to see that the person in front of you glaring at you like that you'll almost think she can see her death in your eyes, and it's not pleasant at all and she is not even wrong either. 

Tilting her head on the side, smirking, Sameen takes her combat knife from her boot, enjoying the look on Danielle's face when she saw the shining thing in her hand. 

"Now, we are going to have little exercise..." says Sameen and walks behind her. "Well...I will, you'll just help in the process..."

"W-what kind of exercise?" asks Danielle slowly. 

Cutting the rope that's holding her on the chair, "well it's simple..." says Sameen. "I will use you as punching bag, too much anger in me you know..." 

Freezing in place, Danielle takes her hands slowly in front of her, rubbing the places where the rope left red marks. 

"Up..." says Sameen from behind her. 

\-----------------------------------

She woke up in cold bed, looking around for Sameen but she was nowhere to be seen. Getting up Samantha walks in the bathroom hoping that Sameen is there but finding it empty, the though of her going down there to deal with that girl rushed through her head the next second. 

"Damn it Sameen..." she says and punches the door. 

There is knock on the door and the next second Jeremy's head peeks inside. "Love..." he says. 

"She is not here Jeremy..." says Samantha, leaning her head on the door frame. 

"Where is she then?" asked Jeremy confused, getting fully inside the room.

"She is probably down in the basement..." 

"Oh...dear..." says Jeremy and runs out of the door the next second. 

She could hear Jeremy's angry voice shouting to someone all the way down, so she walks to the door just in time to see group of guys with suits running down the stairs accompanied by Martine, Brooks and Devon the next second. 

"What was Greer thinking when he allowed her to 'teach' that idiot a lesson?" asks Martine. 

"Oh please like you wouldn't do the same if your girlfriend went through that thing last night?" asks Brooks. 

Not that she is let's say, grateful in some way that actually Sameen Shaw is doing this because of _her_. I mean let's be honest, where would you see a sociopath looking for revenge for someone else? Which in this case tells a lot and one of the things that makes Samantha happy is that Sameen cares about her and she is not afraid to show that anymore. 

Sounds idiotic for having that kind of thoughts in time like this, but if she thinks better, fuck that girl, she is no one for Samantha and she deserves it. 

"Oh...shit..." still looking through the door, Jeremy's words from few months ago are rushing back at her. "I am starting to become just like them...The fuck is wrong with me?" 

\----------------------------------

If she knew that mixing pain with anger and adrenaline will make her feel so good, she would've get hurt more often. 

The thrill of holding Danielle's neck with wounded arm and throwing punches in her face with the other was the most awesome thing Sameen has ever experienced. 

She gave her an upper hand at the beginning just for fun, it's not Sameen's fault that Danielle has no freaking idea of how to actually fight which is pathetic since she had the balls to come in their house in a first place. Someone else would at least prepare themselves before they make that kind of a move. 

Now pressed on the wall, with bloody face, tortured in a way that she can't slip into unconsciousness because Sameen is hitting her slowly but hard enough to make damage, she almost begged to be killed because the pain that she is feeling from the broken nose and jaw is unbearable. 

"Done with the face..." says Sameen letting her go the next second. "Let's move on the lower part..." 

Stumbling down and holding her hand in front of her. "Please stop..." says Danielle spitting blood and wiping the tears from her face. 

"Oh no no..." grabbing her on the collar of the shirt and lifting her up. "This was just warming up..." smiling wide at her, she hits her on the side hard enough that she even closed her eyes when she heard one of the ribs cracking up. "Ah...that sound..."

"Sameen Shaw open this door right now!" comes Brooks voice from the other side of the door. 

"Few more minutes please..." she says and hits Danielle one more time. "It's not like they are going to save you..." hitting again on the same spot, "one of them will kill you at the end..." hitting again cracking another rib, Danielle finally goes out like a light and Sameen drops her on the floor with huff. 

"Stupid..." she comments and yanks the door open. 

"All yours guys..." she says and walks past them. 

"Damn it Shaw, you know how hard is to take a blood off from this walls..." says Martine. 

"Is she breathing?" asks Jeremy. Brooks nods with her head, "she broke few things..." 

"Tell Greer that Sameen is done here..." Devon tells to one of the guys who are looking slightly shocked on the scene in front of them. 

\---------------------------------

Walking in her room slowly Sameen jumps slightly when she heard Samantha's voice, hiding the bloody hand behind her. 

"Did you kill her?" asks Samantha. 

Shaking her head, "I was not planning on doing that..." 

"Oh so you just went there to beat her up?" 

Rolling her eyes, she walks where Samantha is standing, placing her clean hand on her cheek, "Yes and she deserves much more for doing that to you..." she says softly. 

Bending her head, "am I a bad person for not being angry at you right now?" asks Samantha. 

"What?" kneeling in front of her so she can look in her eyes. "Of course not. Why would you think something like that?" 

"Jeremy told me once that if I get back with you again I will eventually become one of you. And that's why you are actually with me, because you know that I can easily slip from good to bad..." 

Snorting because seriously? Jeremy and his shitty philosophies. "That's stupid and you know that. Not that I would mind a badass girlfriend but I would never make you become someone like us..." 

"I am badass..." says Samantha biting her lip, "in computers for example..." 

Smiling wide, "and that's good enough for me..." says Sameen. "Having a hacker girlfriend it's hot too..."

That shit eating smile is back on Samantha's face, making Sameen's heart to skip a beat. "Aww is that your way of telling me that you love me?" asks Samantha 

"Don't push it..." says Sameen but the freaking blush spreading on her cheeks betraying her the next second. "Aww..." says Samantha cupping her face with her hands and connecting her lips with hers.

_'Actions speaks louder than words...'_ she thinks to herself.


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so here's the thing. I have planned the end of this story like from chapter 1 and I had few options on how to go, but since most of the fics have the same story about Samantha becoming Root, I wanted to go on different path. Most of you have expected something like that to happen and I'm sorry for disappointing you, but killing Hannah or her mother just so she can become Root was not on my list honestly. So my point is...she is not going to be Root till the end of this story, I planned on writing second part that would be only hers, since this is the Greer one...So if you are not interested please give me heads up so I should know how to finish this one and eventually stop writing after that :D

_Location: Greer’s mansion…_

 

You know that your life like literally could not suck more than it sucks right now, when you think that after few days that looked like freaking eternity, you finally have your bed all for yourself and you think that you will finally have a freaking decent sleep, something that you craved for, like junkie craving for drugs, or let's go with vampire craving for blood for example.

Don't get her wrong, she likes Samantha, she likes spending time with her and all that, but sometimes a girl needs a brake. Just tiny little brake nothing else. 

And when you finally get that brake for only _one_ night, you are woken up by the sound of dozens freaking hammer drills buzzing around the house.  
And you feel in that moment like you want to kill someone or kill yourself. You want to run away as far as possible from this town, this freaking house that drives you mad most of the time, because since you all moved here there was not a single day where you will just enjoy in the silence and freaking relax for once. 

Throwing the covers off her, growling and cursing, Sameen gets up and storms out of the room ready to beat the shit out of whoever decided to drill early in the morning, because If she wanted to be woken up like this she would've live in a building where the neighbors have that urge to decorate their apartments using all those noisy tools early in the morning and not give a shit if someone is sleeping at that particular moment. 

_'GOOD MORNING AGENT SHAW. I HOPE YOU SLEPT WELL...'_

"What the..." turning around looking for the source of the voice that sounds a lot like Samaritan, Sameen pinches her arm, "please let it be some kind of nightmare..." she murmurs.

"Oh it's like totally real hun..." comes Martine's voice from the stairs. "I knew you'll wake up from the noise, so I made you coffee to calm you down..." handing her the cup, and smirking at her. 

Still in some kind of shock because why would this be real, why would Greer think that having Samaritan talking inside the house like he is freaking Jarvis would be good idea, she takes the cup from Martine, still staring with wide eyes at her. 

"Aw, you are so cute when you are all confused..." purred Martine, daring to make step forward and touch Sameen's face in the process. 

"Have you been playing Space Invaders a lot lately?" asks Sameen in her gruff voice. 

Retreating her hand and looking confused at her, "no. Why?" asks Martine. 

"Because you are invading my space right now..." deadpans Sameen and walks away. 

"Huh...nice one Shaw..." shouts Martine after her. 

The house is freaking mess. Cameras here cameras there, freaking speakers here, speakers there. You just can't shake the feeling that you are on Big Brother right now and not in your own house from all that surveillance hanging around. 

The rest of the retarded are hanging in the backyard, laughing and drinking coffee apparently unfazed by the whole mess and it makes Sameen to roll her eyes which she does the moment she sees them, and joins them, because outside is the only place where you don't hear that loud noise. 

"What's the deal with Samaritan?" she asks the moment she got in close range to them. 

"Oh good morning love..." says Jeremy. "Greer thought that it would be nice if we talk with him more often so he can feel like he is part of the family..." 

"Wow..." taking sip from her coffee, "awesome. I can't wait to hear his voice all the time..." she says sarcastically. 

"He is not bad..." says Brook. "Talks a lot but he is okay..." 

"Still not cool..." says Sameen.

"What's bothering you dear?" comes Greer's voice from behind her. 

Not turning around, Sameen rolls her eyes, "nothing Sir..." she says. She ain't gonna fight with him early in the morning. 

"Very well then. Sorry for the noise the guys would be over soon, the microphones are the last equipment that we need..."

They all nod with their heads. Like it matters now, when they are all up and awake in freaking 7 in the morning. 

Summer brake should be the time for relaxing and sleeping till noon and not giving a damn for three months, not this torture that they are in right now, where they get more exhausted and not catching a break from all those things that are happening. Sameen thinks that she will never get a rest and she will explode at the end. She is definitively not used on this. They had 'normal' life before they moved here. _She_ had normal life. As normal as she could make it, but still it was far better than this. It's like this town makes all the things that you never wished for to actually happen and she is not happy at all. 

Okay she is lying. There is one good thing from this whole mess even if she'll never admit it. No need for saying what and who we all know that already. And if she could, if there was even small chance of taking that person far away from here, far away from all the trouble, she'll do it in a heartbeat, but as it looks like, she can't, she can only dream about that, and she'll have to get used on the fact that she is stuck with these morons until someone kills them at the end.

***

Sometime later, the buzzing stopped and the kill squad moved in the living room, eating and watching movie.  
It was something that they used to do when they were all together, and ignoring Greer's grumpy murmurings about eating in a place that's not meant for that activity, but despite all that, those rare moments were the only ones where they actually looked like 'normal' family, minus the mother figure. Not that they didn't try to set him up with someone in the past, but Greer being Greer was always in love with his work, apparently he didn't have time to share his love around. At least that's what he always says. 

_’Who knows, miracles are happening in this town, maybe here he will find the love of his life, like I did...found a girlfriend.’_ thought Sameen, glancing at Greer who was sitting next to her and enjoying the actions on the screen, commenting here and there on some parts.

"You know Sir, I could totally picture you and Control together..." says Brooks like she could freaking read Sameen's thoughts. 

The rest are chocking on their food the next second, where Greer is looking at her bewildered from her sudden statement. "Why would you..." left without a comment, Greer looks at the rest who are trying to compose themselves and with huff he stands and storms out of the room, cursing under his breath. 

"Well it's not like you didn't piss him off, or something..." says Martine through laugh. 

Few years back they were not allowed to do shit like this, but right now they have no boundaries and if Greer didn't need them so badly, they are pretty sure that he would've killed them till now.

"Oh he'll survive. He is tough guy..." says Brooks, totally nonchalant by his reaction.

"Yeah, may the force be with him..." says Devon with straight face.

They all burst into laughter. "He is literally Darth Vader..." says Jeremy, wiping tears from his face. 

_'DARTH VADER IS FICTIONAL CHARACTER FROM THE STAR WARS MOVIES. ALSO DARTH VADER ACORDING TO GEROGE LUCAS MEANS FATHER ON DUTCH. I SEE YOUR POINT AGENT LAMBERT'_

Silence filled the room the next second, until they couldn't hold it anymore, bursting in another laughter, falling and rolling on the floor.

"No shit Sherlock..." says Sameen trying to crawl back on the couch.

"Sammy tell us a joke..." says Brooks. She freaking enjoys this. This is going to drive them mad one day.

_'WHY IS BLONDE WOMAN CRAWLING IN SUPERMARKET? SHE IS LOOKING FOR LOWER PRICES. HA HA HA'_

"Hey! Not cool man..." Brooks and Martine say in unison, where the rest think they are going to die if they don't stop laughing anytime soon. 

_'SORRY. I FOUND THAT ONE FUNNY.'_

"Good one Sammy, keep the blonde jokes coming..." says Sameen, holding herself on the stomach, wiping the tears from her face and shaking her head. If he is this retarded, maybe she'll consider on changing her mind about the idea of having him talking all the time.

_'I AM GLAD I MADE YOU ALL LAUGH. WELL MOST OF YOU ANYWAY. WE WILL HAVE SO MUCH FUN TOGETHER.'_

"Yeah don't push it..." says Sameen. 

\----------------------------------

_Location: Harold’s house…_

 

While the golden kids were enjoying their morning, Samantha and Harold were finishing their own little project. Well almost finished. 

On paper they had almost everything that they need, leaving small space for something else just in case if they think of what could their machine do among the rest of the things that they thought about.  
Of course at the end they had a little fight about the length of freedom that the machine should have. Samantha was all for 'give her the whole freedom' where Harold was of course against doing something like that. Even if he wanted to build this thing, he was not entirely trusting it, since it would literally be a system that could think and make decisions by itself. 

"Ms. Groves..." started Harold, rubbing his temple. 

They were arguing for almost one hour about the same thing and he was on the edge of losing his temper, but Samantha was apparently unfazed by the whole thing, and he knew that Sameen is the reason of that, because the Samantha he knew before she started dating Sameen would at least try to understand what he is saying and not being stubborn like this. 

"Giving the freedom like you want could easily result in ending of the human race. She will have access to everything, she can do whatever she wants and we won't be able to do something about it..."

Huffing and crossing her arms in front of her, "we are not going to build her to be some evil A.I. Harold. We will teach her so she can know what's good and what's bad. You want to hold her on a leash and that's just cruel..." 

"It's not cruel because it would be a machine, it's not a person Ms. Groves..." says Harold in slightly high voice.

Gasping and placing her hand on her chest, "she would literally be our kid Harold, how can you say something like that..." says Samantha, visibly hurt by Harold's words.

Slightly shocked on her reaction, Harold clears his throat, shaking his head he walls back and forth in his room. He knew that Samantha can exaggerate most of the time, but right now she is acting really crazy and he is left without a comment on this whole thing. 

"Ms. Groves..." he starts slowly. Looking at her, he picks his next words carefully, because when Samantha is in this state she won't like whatever Harold is going to say, which most of the time is not something for her licking, because obviously they see many things differently, like this one for example. 

"We can't give her the whole freedom..." seeing her scowling expression, he continues before she retorts back. "But, we could give her _some_ freedom..." and here he has her attention which is good. Better even. "Like for example, we could program her to make her own decisions about protecting herself..." 

Nope that didn't work, because the scowl is back on her face. 

"Really Harold? To protect herself? That's the best you got?" huffing she stands and picks her bag from the floor. "I mean of course we will give her that freedom, but I was not thinking about that..." she tells him. "You still want her to be held on leash because she may go all evil and destroy the planet..."

"Because that's the right thing Ms. Groves. You want her to think by herself, make all the decisions by herself..."

"Yes..." Samantha cuts him off. "We will literally raise a child Harold. Teach her to value life, to protect everyone, protect herself if it comes to that, to see what it's right and what is wrong and I know that she will be perfect, I just know..."

"Can you at least stop calling it She, it's ridiculous..." says Harold. "Why do you even call her like that?"

"Well it's obvious Harold, women are smarter than men, therefore she is going to be a woman..." she says and grins on his scowling expression. 

“That’s just insulting Ms. Groves...” taking the hard drive that she brought, he sits in front of his computer. “Let’s just transfer everything on this and be done with the whole thing…” he says. 

Clapping with her hands from excitement, “oh goody, I can’t wait to try her. It’s going to be awesome Harold…” 

“Yes, yes. Let’s just hope that she is going to work properly…”


End file.
